un demonio gris
by geme1
Summary: dante es contratado, para su sorpresa, por el vaticano, en el aeropuerto se encuentra con un anciano que lo golpea y lo manda volando eso y mucho mas en esta historia que se desarrolla en el magico mundo de harry potter...
1. contrato

Un extraño contrato

-ring, ring, ring....- el telefono sonaba en la desordenada sala- ring, ring- seguia sonando

-tch! maldicion, siempre se les ocurre hablar en los peores momentos- replicaba un joven en toalla con cabellos plateados, mientras se sacudia la cabeza con fuerza, caminando hacia el telefono, que seguia sonando- bueno, devil may cry- contesto al levantar el auricular- aja, sip, ok, permitame- fue lo que dijo, se alejo el auricular tapandolo con una mano- lady! tenemos contrato con el vaticano, mañana me voy hacia europa- grito dirigiendose a la cocina.

-quee!- la chica de cabellos cortos negros- como el vaticano, haciendo contrato con nosotros- replico acercandose al joven de cabellos plateados- eso es imposible- siguio diciendo- mientras el chico la ignoraba, volvio a tomar el telefono- si, voy para alla- termino colgando y subio, sin siquiera mirar a la chica.

-en que piensas dante!- lo siguio hasta la recamara en donde este le cerro la puerta- vas a tener trato con ellos, acaso no saben tu origen- si conseguir ninguna contestacion, esta se dirigio a la sala, para sentarse en el sillon, con los brazos cruzados y con la cara de enojo.

-ya me voy!- grito el chico al bajar con solo una mochila, una espada y dos revolvers, dirigiendose a la puerta- espera!- grito la chica- que es lo que piensas hacer!- siguio insistiendo, el chico solo le dirigio una mirada, sonrio y retomo su camino, dejando atras a la chica, con la cara de duda- tch! ese bastardo de dante, nunca se en que piensa- comento poniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirando a aquel hombre que se alejaba.

______

mientras tanto en roma, habia una reunion de gran urgencia en la santa sede, encabezada con el papa- su santidad, esta usted seguro de lo que vamos a hacer- replico un hombre que se encontraba al lado del principal- si,camarlengo- contesto con voz preocupante- es la unica manera de enterrar a aquello que quedo hace años atras- se levanto de su asiento dirigiendose a otros de los padres que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitacion, con cabellos rojos- ya esta listo, su santidad- haciendo reverencia dijo este- ya esta en camino.

-pero es un demonio!- siguio otro padre de una lente y cabellos largos- no pueden contrarlo, no es de fiar- se levanto de su asiento con un golpe.

-lo siento ministro, pero ya esta hecho- el Sr. de cabellos rojos dijo, mirando a su santidad.

-tranquilizate secretario- dirigiendose al señor exaltado- esto sera lo ultimo que vera de aquella guerra- termino su santidad dirigiendose a su recamara, dejando atras al inconforme, que miraba con odio al padre de cabellos rojos, que miraba como su santidad se retiraba del cuarto.

-tch! - se levanto el secretario dando un golpe a la mesa- que es lo que planeas padre!- exclamo por ultimo asotando la puerta.

El padre de cabellos rojos y de mirada fria y triste ondaba en sus pensamientos, con una expresion de preocupacion, observando con detenimiento uno de los papeles que su santidad habia dejado en la mesa, en el que venia anexado una imagen , - espero que funcione- termino al observar la foto en la que venia un joven de cabellos blancos y larga gabardina roja.

__________

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto, dante era observado con curiosidad por los demas pasajeros, que lo miraban con gran detenimiento, lo cual divertia al joven- que nunca han visto a alguien guapo- decia mientras caminaba dirigiendose al mostrador, lo que ocasionaba que este se sintiera la estrella de ese lugar,- buenas tardes, nena, no tienes algo para mi- dijo mientras miraba a la jovencita, de tal manera que hizo que esta se ruborizara

- b-buenas tardes joven en que puedo ayudarle- pregunto timidamente

- creo que tiene algo para mi, soy dante sparda- termino guiñendole el ojo a la muchacha

- s-si aqui tiene, joven sparda- dandole un par de boletos.

-gracias, my lady- con un tono, que hizo que la chica se pusiera mas roja, riendo ligeramente mientras se alejaba,- dos boletos?- comento al dirigirse a la entrada que lo llevaria a su avion- bi,bi,bi- un sonido lo detuvo.

-espere señor!- gritaron unos guardias acercandosele a este con macana en manos- detengase y suelte eso que trae en la espalda- siguio uno de ellos, apuntando una gran funda negra que se encontraba colgando detras de dante.

-mph! al parecer esto va a ser un poco molesto- dijo mientras seguia diriguiendose a la puerta, sin preocuparle la situacion en la que estaba

- espere le digo!- siguio el guardia - sacando su arma y apuntando al chico de gabardina, que de repente ya no estaba en su vista- eh? adonde se dirigio- preguntaron todos al ver que el extraño no estaba.

-ja, esperaban que eso me detuvieran- se oyo una voz detras de ellos, con un tono sarcastico.

- c-como has...- al momento de querer apuntarle con sus armas los guardias se dieron cuenta que estas ya no las tenian.

-creo que buscaban esto- dijo el chico mientras alzaba las manos a la altura de sus hombros dejando caer las armas, con una sonrisa - deberian dejarme ir- con tono burlon continuo.

-si que es un problema- siguio un anciano que se digia a ellos, con mucha seguridad y sin miedo a la situacion, con un atuendo muy extraño y con un parche en el ojo- joven sparda

-quien eres tu? viejo- pregunto el joven mirando a aquel extraño- creo que el asilo esta en otro lado- siguio soltando una carcajada

-maldito mocoso- el anciano se avalanzo, dandole una patada voladora, que mando a dante a volar hacia una pared, para sorpresa de los presentes- con los años no saben respetar a sus mayores- refunfuño el viejo mientras se dirigia a los guardias- lo siento Sr. guardia, este no sabe de respeto- dijo mientras se inclinaba ante el guardia- el viene conmigo, es un asunto secreto- dijo mientras enseñaba una ensignia que comprobaba que era miembro de la santa sede.

-esta bien- contesto- por esta vez dejamos ir al joven, pero mantengalo controlado-mientras se dirigia a recoger las armas- por cierto el esta bien- mirando el monton de escombros que habia dejado dante al chocar contra la pared, para la expectacion de los demas, que se reunian alrededor del escombro, tomando fotografias con sus celulares y camaras.

-si no te preocupes eso no es nada- con reverencia se dirigio hacia hacia el tumulto de gente, que al verlo le tuvieron miedo y le abrieron camino- idiota! deja de hacerte el muerto- grito con tanta fuerza e ira, que ocasiono que toda la gente a su alrededor le temieran y se fueran alejando del espectaculo.

-aahhooo! no dejan dormir a gusto- se levanto el chico de cabellos blancos como si se hubiera recien levantado- tu anciano! me debes una- replico apuntando al viejo- quien diablos eres... fue interrumpido por otra patada-

-te explicare en el avion- se volteo el anciano ignorando los reproches del otro que se iba levantando y sacudiendo del escombro- maldito viejo!, no deberias andar dando patadas asi te romperas un hueso- siguio, lo cual hizo que se ganara una mirada asesina de este- jajaja, maldito anciano, ven atacame- insito al señor, esperando que este respondiera- que me tienes miedo- continuo en posicion de batalla.

-maldito mocoso, muevete- ignorando las palabras del chico, dandole la espalda y dirigiendose a la puerta.

-mph! -dante lo siguio de cerca- oye anciano, que con la edad se te olvidaron los modales-

-y a ti no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores- continuo este- y no soy anciano me puedes llamar seeker, estupido- continuo sin miran al otro

-que clase de nombre es ese, seeker- dijo con tono sarcastico- ese no es un nombre

-callate imbecil, y sigue que se nos hace tarde- continuo el anciano

-oye anciano, tiene muchas cosas que explicarme- pregunto dante al subirse a las escaleras que dirigian al interior del avion- como sabia que a mi me contrataron ellos- continuo esperando respuesta, la cual no llego- tch! maldito parche---- no termino su frase cuando sintio un manotazo que lo dirigio al suelo destruyendo por completo las escaleras-

-respeta a tus mayores, eres retardado o que, mi nombre es seeker, recuerdalo idiota- reclamo el anciano que por extraño que parezca ya estaba en la puerta del avion.

-tu maldito seekar, me las vas a pagar- mientras se levantaba del escombro reclamaba, al sacudirse su gabardina, mirando al anciano con serenidad,

-te dije que era seeker, mocoso cabeza hueca-se dio la vuelta y entro al avion-

dante dio un salto y en cuestion de segundos ya estaba al lado de seeker, - deja de jugar y vamonos- exclamo el viejo de parche, al entrar a la camara de 2da clase todos se quedaron asombrados, no por el hecho de que dante era alto, de cabellos blancos y de gabardina roja, si no por el alboroto que habian ocasionado hace unos momentos.

-mira mama, esos no eran los señores que estaban jugando peleas en la sala?- pregunto un jovencito apuntando al extraño duo- no apuntes a las personas, es de mala educacion- reprocho la madre, tratando de no voltear hacia los extraños.

-esto es molesto- continuo el viejo adentrandose al transporte, seguido por una mirada fria, en cambio a dante parecia alegrarle tanta atencion y la expectacion que ocasionaba su presencia ahi, dejando soltar una sonrisa y caminando con mas altaneria, mientras se dirigian a sus asientos

-deja esa actitud idiota- grito el anciano con voz agria

-eres un aguafiestas- reclamo el joven,- maldito panda

-callate de una vez-el ambiente entorno de seeker cambio por completo, a uno de instinto asesino, mirando con odio a aquel joven que habia dicho lo anterior.

-mmm... tienes tu lado sencible- se burlo dante al ver la reaccion de este- acaso no te gusta esa palabra- lo miro con detenimiento arrebasando por completo al anciano, dejandolo atras, hundido en sus pensamientos-

-muevete anciano-grito en las escaleras que se encontraban al terminar el pasillo, que dirigian a la 1ra. clase, ocasionando que este reaccionara, ya que se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos- tu, maldito mocoso- dante lo ignoro y sonrio levemente, subiendo despreocupadamente.

cuando el anciano subio, se dio cuenta que apesar de que habian recien llegado, el joven ya habia pedido un monton de bebidas y se encontraba acostado en su asiento con los pies subidos al que se encontraba enfrente- ah! ya llegaste, a tu edad no deberias subir escaleras- se burlo dante, el anciano lo ignoro por completo y se sento junto de este.

-bueno empecemos la explicacion- cruzo los brazos y empezo a hablar- bueno este es tu trabajo.

-je, por fin, seeker- lo miro con altaneria- de que se trata....

-bien, tenemos que encontrar a este sujeto, y exterminarlo- le enseño una foto, un poco vieja, y unos cuantos papeles- esta es su informacion.

-qu es esto lo sacaste de tu album de fotos- se burlo mirando la imagen, un poco maltratada y amarilla por los años-a parte te has equivocado, anciano- regreso esta a su acompañante - yo no asesino a humanos- se volteo a la ventana al ver que el avion se movia.

-el no es humano- interrumpio el anciano- y soy seeker, estupido, a parte solo lo quieren encontrar-

-no es humano?- volvio mirando extrañado al anciano- como que no es humano.

-tarado que no ves su cabellos blancos- danlole un sape al joven sentado junto a la ventana

-maldito anciano agresivo- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza- entonces es un demonio- siguio preguntando.

-no tampoco es un demonio, es algo aun mas complicado que eso- dandole otro sape, que para sorpresa fue detenido por el joven- no tengo solo esa mano- exclamo al patearlo en la cara- tch! maldito mocoso no entiendes-

-pues expliqueme, maldito panda agresivo- miro al anciano para ver si ponia la expresion de hace rato-

-panda?- lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que rompio el asiento en el que se encontraba-porque me llamas panda.

-anciano tonto! rompiste mi asiento- reclamo el joven tirado en el suelo, mientras se acercaban los guardias del avion.

-no pasa nada señores, el joven es tan estupido que se cayo de su asiento- excuso el anciando dirigiendose a los guardias

-no pasa nada? - pregunto el guardia

-si- contesto seeker con una mirada de seguridad

-esta bien, se lo dejaremos a su encargo- se fueron los guardias, bajando por las escaleras.

-estupido mocoso, ves lo que ocasionas- reclamo el viejito mirando al joven levantandose de lo que era su asiento.

-tu tienes la culpa maldito, tu eres el que reacciona asi conmigo, solo porque te dijo viejo panda- siguio mientras se limpiaba de nuevo su gabardina

-porque me dices asi- contesto- asi yo le decia a mi maestro, que ocupo mi puesto actual

-maestro?, tenia un maestro- se burlo el joven

-callate! me haces decir cosas de mas- se volvio a sentar dejando al joven parado, mirandolo con detenimiento- te seguire explicando que es.....

___________________

unos dias antes en un pueblo escondido, en inglaterra , se oia una melodia, una triste melodia, que llegaba a los oidos de los niños que dormian placidamente en sus cunas- que extraño se durmio antes de su cuento- las madres exclamaban al ver a sus pequeños dormir, al adentrarse al bosque, el lo profundo de este se lograba ver unos extraños cristales con unos numeros grabados en la punta y un joven descuidado de apariencia, y con cabellos blancos decia - es hora de ir a pasear- siguio dejando atras los cristales, se toco la frente y estos desaparecieron, hundiendose en el suelo.

se adentro al pueblo, viendo su alrededor,- en verdad esto a cambiado mucho, cuanto tiempo habra pasado?- se preguntaba, mientras observaba su entorno, se dirigio a una estacion de tren que por apariencia parecia hechas a principios de siglo- ja- exclamo ligeramente- al menos esto no ah cambiado, aun se siguen usando- miro detenidamente un tren que llegaba con un poco de nostalgia, de repente unos chicos con extrañas maletas tropezaron con el vagabundo.

-ah! lo siento- un chico como de cabellos rojos- mama, papa todos esperenme- siguio el chico corriendo

-vamos ron! llegaremos tarde- siguio una chica de cabellos alborotados, mientras un chico con lentes se reia ligeramente.

el vagabundo miro como se alejaba el grupo, riendose serenamente- su cabello me recuerda a alguien- penso mientras observaba la escena, dando una vuelta para perderse entre la multitud, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando regreso a aquel bosque, toco su frente y volvio a llamar a aquellos extraños cristales.

-quien esta ahi!- pregunto observando hacia la oscuridad del bosque- que necesita!

unos aplauso se fueron acercando, dejandose ver un anciano de larga barba- eso en verdad me impresiona- dijo mientras aplaudia- y pensar que es una magia perdida- siguio mientras se acercaba al vagabundo

-que es lo que quiere, y como supo donde localizarme- pregunto, y rapidamente se coloco detras del anciano- y como sabe de esto- con una serena sonrisa pregunto con un cambio de tono un poco mas amable- sr- termino.

-me lo dijo un pajaro- calmadamente le contesto- lo estaba buscando señor... como deberia llamarle , si no es mucha molestia

-mana walker- termino aquel joven de desgastadas ropas- mana walker, mucho gusto y usted es...

-Albus Dumbledore, mucho gusto- termino este voltandose y haciendole una reverencia.

-no era necesario hacer eso- tambien haciendo reverencia el extraño vagabundo- y como sabe de esta magia- le pregunto

-yo eh vivido mucho, desde 1881- explico el señor- digamos que se algo de lo ocurrido en ese tiempo

-mmm... asi que sabe quien soy en realidad- su cara y su tono de voz cambiaron completamente- entonces quiere respuestas?

-no, en absoluto- interrumpio el anciano- solo quiero pedirte un favor...

__________

ya en el presente.

el aeropuerto de inglaterra habia mucho tumulto ya que iban bajando un anciano y justo al lado de este un joven alto de gabardina, acaparando por completo este ultimo por su apariencia recia y cabellos blancos - esto me gusta- exclamo este con una gran sonrisa.

-deja de lucirte mocoso estupido- saltando y golpeandolo hasta estrellarlo en el suelo- vamos que nos esperan

-tch! tu y tus secretos- dijo mientras lo miraba desde el suelo- me estan hartando

-uoooh! ya llegaron- aplaudio ligeramente una señora ya grande mientras se dirigia al par- mi nombre es dolores umbridge- dijo mientras alzaba la mano, esperando una respuesta de estos dos, que la estaban ignorando, concentrados en su discucion- este,...- siguio mientras miraba a estos- señores?- pregunto

-ah! disculpe señora- hizo una reverencia y tomo la mano de la señora en frente- por nuestra tardanza

-rayos! nadamas falta que me lleven a un asilo- dijo sarcasticamente el joven mientras se levantaba- ahora estoy entre ancia....- fue golpeado de nuevo por seeker

-disculpe señora umbridge, este no respeta a sus mayores- otra vez se disculpaba con la señora que miraba el espectaculo con repugnancia-estos barbaros quienes son?- pensaba- acompañenme señores- se volteo y siguio hacia un extraño coche,- les explicare en el camino a la academia-

-academia?- dante pregunto, mirando al anciano, al ver que este no le respondio, alzo los brazos los puso detras de su cabeza, levanto los pies los puso en el asiento de enfrente y miro hacia el cielo, quedando en silencio

-mph!- exclamo el viejo al ver la actitud del joven- ya te rendiste mocoso- pregunto dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-no es eso anciano- contesto rapidamente- es solo que aunque te pregunte, se que algunas cosas no me contestaras, mejor las descubrire solo- reclamo ignorando por completo a la señora que tambien se encontraba en el transporte.

-señores, entonces ustedes son enviados del vaticano, verdad?- pregunto la mujer - entonces saben de la magia- el viejo asintio la cabeza, y dante solo tomo su posicion anterior ignorando a la señora, lo cual molesto a la anterior lo cual esta dijo- disculpe señor? no le enseñaron modales- dirigiendose al joven que la miro ligeramente y volvio a mirar a la ventana

otra vez pregunto- disculpe señ.... fue interrumpida por dante- ya la oi vieja sapo- respondio altaneramente- solo que usted no me da buena espina-

-vieja sapo?- respondio indignada- usted es....- el viejo volvio a golpear a dante en la cabeza y se le acerco al oido- no digas estupides, mocoso inutil, estamos con ella por algo... - le susurro al oido-

-maldito anciano- sonrio ligeramente- sin embargo no le pedire disculpas a la anciana- apunto a la mujer que se encontraba ahi.

-bueno continue- seeker prosiguio, tratando que la mujer olvidara lo anterior

-bueno..- siguio la señora- ustedes fueron enviados del vaticano, ya que por estos rumbos se a visto la persona que buscan- siguio- asi que se adentraran en la escuela como miembros del ministerio.

dante se levanto de un golpe-quee! voy a esta en medio de un monton de mocosos- reclamo, pero fue sentado , por su acompañante.

-tranquilizate, dante,- dirigio la mirada a la señora, que tenia un gesto de miedo al ver la reaccion del joven- como sabe lo que estamos buscando y que tiene que ver el vaticano con esto- respondio

-bueno- sonrio como si hubiera ganado una batalla- segun mis fuentes estan buscando a esta persona- les enseño una imagen de dos personas, era un aciano de tunica azul y larga barba, y un extraño joven de cabellos cortos y blancos, en un anden- fue vista entrando en la escuela de hogwarts- siguio- asi que por eso fueron enviados hacia aqui

-asi que ya se dejo ver- exclamo el viejo con una mirada de nostalgia, dante se dio cuenta que esa mirada era de alguien que habia perdido algo- lo conoces viejo- pregunto con una mirada burlona.

-si- respondio- eramos viejos amigos

-amigos?, pero si se ve que es un mocoso- miro la foto con detenimiento

-que!- exclamo el viejo mientras golpeaba al muchacho de gabardina roja- no pusiste atencion a todo lo que te dije en el avion- le reclamo

-aah! si todo lo de un tal allen no se que, una no se que tanto de noe, y un no se cuanto tiempo....- dijo mientras esquivaba los golpes que el anciano seguia mandando.

-tch! maldito mocoso, eres un cabeza hueca- dijo con ira, dejando de golpear o al menos tratar de golpear al joven..

-que ya te cansaste- dijo el chico esperando molestar al viejo- los años te pesan, verdad

-bueno entonces nos diriguimos a ese colegio, verdad señora umbrigden- miro nuevamente a la señora, ignorando las frases del chico a su lado

-si exactamente, es muy probable que director, este juntando un ejercito- contesto la anciana, mientras trataba de alejarse del chico de gabardina

-ejercito?-pregunto el anciano

-eso suena divertido, ese muchacho es fuerte?- pregunto dante, con un tono de emocion

-callate, chico que ignora toda explicacion- replico el anciano, que estaba siendo ignorado

- tch! maldicion, al parecer es muy dificil hablar con el- reclamo la señora mirando con odio a dante.

- y eso que no has viajado desde estados unidos con el- respondio el viejo señalando al otro chico, que pensaba si seria emocionante tener una batalla con ese mocoso-

-recuerda cual es nuestra mision,- el viejo cacheteo al joven, bajandolo de su nube.

-si, si panda- respondio burlonamente- pero solo lo quiero tener una pelea divertida con el

-bueno tendras una pelea con el- respondio el panda- como quiera tenemos que exterminarlo, no?

-bueno hemos llegado- interrumpio la anciana al llegar a una estacion de tren- este es el lugar

-mierda! otro aburrido viaje- reclamo dante al salir del extraño coche

-callate, niño- le siguio el anciano- asi que este es el lugar para partir a aquella escuela, verdad.

-sabe mucho, verdad viejo panda- el de cabellos blancos dijo, esperando un golpe del anciano- ya no te molesta- volteo a mirarlo con una expresion burlona

-que caso tiene, estupido mocoso, ya te lo dije en todo el camino- camino hacia la estacion, dandole la espalda al joven, que reia de victoria, - y si, se mas que tu- siguio el anciano- entrando los dos a la estacion, ya que la mujer se habia adelantado para preparar el viaje..

______

bueno hasta aqui les dejo mi fanfic, perdon por los errores y otras cosas....... espero que les guste.....


	2. extraña presentacion

**otro capitulo mas...jojo**

______

* * *

mientras tanto en hogwarts, harry sentia la mirada clavada en el, despues del incidente con el inombrable, y el hecho que todos lo habian tachado de mentiroso

-estas bien harry?- pregunto la chica de pelos alborotados que se encontraba junto

-s-si, hermione- contesto el chico mirandola con una leve sonrisa

-no, no esta bien esto- replico la chica- todos deben saber la verdad del inombrable- lo agarro de los hombros

- esta bien, hermione- le tomo del brazo el chico de cabellos rojos- el hizo lo que pudo

-pero es que, esto es tan injusto- le quito su mano al chico y señalo a todos lo presentes, que seguian susurrando a su alrededor.

-eres un mentiroso potter- grito uno mientras tapaba el paso al trio.

lo que molesto al chico de lentes contestandole- yo no soy un mentiroso, solo que tu no sabes- poniendose en frente de el,

-ya basta- separo a los jovenes una maestra de estricta apariencia- potter? ocurre algo aqui?- le pregunto mirando a este

-no nada, maestra McGonagall- respondio el chico mientras el otro asentia la cabeza

-eso espero potter- se alejo dirigiendose a la mesa de maestros, mientras estos tomaban asiento, un poco enojados por lo ocurrido

-bueno mis queridos alumnos- al frente de la mesa se paro un anciano de largas barbas- bienvenidos otro año aqui en hogwarts- se dirigio a los alumnos- este año tenemos una sorpresa para todos ustedes, un nuevo maestro- todos se miraban mutuamente preguntandose de quien se trataria.

-harry?- pregunto la hermione mientras miraba al chico que se tocaba la cicatriz

-s-si solo que- contesto este en un tono de molestia- me duele un poco

- el es Mana Walker- señalo a un joven de capucha algo maltratada, pero con extraños bordados plateados, que estaba sentado al lado de Minerva McGonagall

-mucho gusto- contesto mientras se quitaba la capucha, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos blancos, unos ojos melancolicos de color gris y una cicatriz que se extendia hasta su mejilla, dando una reverencia, todos reaccionaron de sorpresa por la apariencia del chico, y a parte que por la edad que aparentaba mas bien seria un alumno mas

-un maestro?- susurraba una chica de Slytherin-no sera un alumno- pero tiene el cabellos blanco- mira su cicatriz- ese atuendo- eran de los susurros que alcanzaba a distinguir, sonriendo timidamente, el viejo lo miro con detenimiento

-esta alegre, verdad?- le pregunto dandole una sonrisa

-si, es solo que hace mucho no estaba entre tanta gente- se dio la vuelta y se puso de nuevo la capucha, minerva noto una ligera lagrima brotar de la cara tapada,- no eres un mal chico, si te eligio bien albus- se dirigio ella mientras este se sentaba,

-no lo soy- contesto mientras la capucha caia a su espalda, dejando ver otra vez su rostro, su mirada se dirigia al techo estrellado del salon, con algo de nostalgia.

-no lo creo- sonrio levemente y miro de nuevo al director.

-disculpe señor director- se alzo una señora que se sento en la orilla de la mesa- creo que falto algo?- se acerco a este colocandose a la izquierda.

-ah! si se me olvidaba- la miro, y sonrio- tambien tendremos una enviada especial del ministerio- se volteo hacia los alumnos que todavia estaban sorprendidos por el nuevo maestro de DADA - ella es dolores umbrigde- señalo a esta, dejandole su lugar.

-buenos dias, alumnos de hogwarts- saludo a todos con una sonrisa falsa- estoy aqui para verificar unos asuntos del ministerio, aqui en el colegio- todos se miraron de nuevo, no sabian lo que ocurria- mi trabajo.....}

_____________

* * *

-tch! porque nos tenemos que quedar aqui esperando a esa vieja- un chico de gabardina se quejaba, a las afueras del salon, paseandose de un lado a otro en la puerta de este- este contrato esta de mierda!- se quejo, mientras que el anciano que lo acompañaba estaba recargado en la pared.

- tu viejo panda!- grito acercandose al compañero recargado- no te molesta el hecho que nos haga esperar- lo miro con enojo- lo cual molesto al anciano que en cuestion de minutos, ya habia mandado a volar al joven- maldicion!- exclamo este al ver que lo habia mandado exactamente a la puerta de la sala.

el joven de rojo entro de golpe al salon, causando que todo el mundo en el interior se asustaran, el chico se golpeo en la alfombra como unas dos veces, antes de caer de pie en la mesa de maestros, alzo la mirada, dejando al descubierto sus ojos plateados que estaban plantados en la vieja persona que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-maldito anciano de mierda!- grito, asustando a la mayoria presente, y vio que en el suelo yacia la vieja sapo-que queria dormir?- dante se dirigio a ella en tono de burla

-salvaje- reprocho mientras se acercaba al joven, el cual ignoraba por completo los intentos de insulto que esta decia.

el anciano de larga barba rio ligeramente al ver el enojo de la señora y se acerco al joven de gabardina- hola joven, mi nombre es albus d....- no lo dejo terminar, cuando este se lanzo hacia el anciano que hiba entrando, este le dio un manotazo que lo azoto al suelo, destruyendo por completo el piso.

-estupido mocoso engreido- ignoro por completo al chico que yacia tirado, dejando aun mas sorprendidos a todos los espectadores- lo siento señor director- se dirigio a la mesa, hizo una reverencia, miro levemente la mesa y vio al extraño de cicatriz, solto una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez, se dirigio de nuevo al que estaba tirado, que lo miraba con burla- anciano, si que eres sentimental- dijo este mientras el anciano se acercaba, lo pateo de nuevo sacandolo del salon, y el salio detras de este.

todos en la sala se quedaron estupefactos, por lo que habia ocurrido, y voltearon a la señora que parecia conocer a los alborotadores, esperando una explicacion, ella sonrio levemente, se sacudio su traje y se dirigio otra vez al frente.

-ellos vienen conmigo- contesto esta, ante la mirada de todos- son del ministerio, sus nombres son seeker y dante sparda, me ayudaran a mantener el orden aqui- miro con altaneria a todos los alumnos, como si hubiera ganado una guerra, se dio la espalda y se dirigio de nuevo a su asiento.

todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el director dijo- muy bien, empiecen a comer- aparecieron lujosas comidas en todas la mesas y se empezaron a oir los ruidos de gusto y alegria, se sento junto al nuevo profesor, lo miro y pregunto- estas bien mana?- mientras este se agarraba el ojo, como queriendo contener algo, que tenia ahi.

-s-si señor- contesto muy apenas sonriendo de alegria hacia el anciano, con la cara sudorosa y con una pequeña exclamacion de dolor, - solo que ire a descansar- se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta, todos dejaron de comer en ese momento, miraron al joven profesor alejarse.

-viste hermione- se dirigio ron a esta, apuntando despistadamente al extraño mientras se alejaba - es aun mas raro de cerca.

-si, es un misterio- contesto ella tambien mirando al profesor- se un poco mas mayor que nosotros, estaremos bien con el- se pregunto al ver desaparecer la silueta en la puerta

-yo creo que si- harry interrumpio- si Dumbledore lo contrato, creo que estaremos bien- los otros dos se tranquilizaron al ver a harry mirar al director, este alzo la copa y siguieron comiendo.

__________

* * *

-oye anciano, lo de hace rato dolio- se quejaba el de gabardina roja, mirando al anciano que caminaba silenciosamente- oye viejo panda- con tono molesto hablo- oye estupido y viejo panda- siguio provocando, sin obtener respuesta, este puso las manos detras de su cabeza- si que eres sentimental- se refirio al anciano que todavia hiba en silencio- ahhh!- suspiro dante de aburrimiento, cuando de repente sintio un golpe que lo mando de nuevo al suelo

-estupido mocoso, dejame en paz- el anciano se volteo enojado y camino de nuevo

- mierda! porque siempre hace eso, ya me debe muchas gabardinas- se quejo mientras se levantaba el recien golpeado- tch! deberias jubilarte- siguio quejandose- por cierto ese muchacho era, el que estaba sentado de cicatriz

-si, el es, - en tono serio dijo- no ha cambiado nada despues de tanto- solto un suspiro y miro el techo

-ja viejo estupido- dante lo miro burlonamente- entonces que vamos a hacer?- pregunto

-nada por el momento- lo miro el anciano,

-como que nada!- reclamo dante- entonces que estamos haciendo aqui

-estupido, no entiendes nada verdad- le dio un sape al joven que reclamaba

-mmmm... -puso su mano en la barbilla sin importarle el golpee del viejo-

-tendras que esperar un poco- el viejo se puso de nuevo en el suelo, y miro a dante

-solo un poco verdad- miro al anciano

-si, tenemos que ver para que lo quieren aqui- respondio- el señor director no es de las personas que escogen a la gente al azar- miro hacia una puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo- este sera nuestro cuarto-

-nuestro?- respondio dante- voy a dormir con un viejo parche como tu- se quejo apuntando el cuarto

-si, y te aguantas- respondio el anciano, tomando a dante de la gabardina y arrastrandolo hacia aquella habitacion, al entrar vieron una recamara algo amplia, con dos comodas camas y un viejo ropero,

-uuhh!, asi que aqui esta mis maletas- exclamo el joven al ver sus pertenencias ya acomodadas en la habitacion, mirando con altaneria la habitacion,- o aqui estas- levanto una gran espada que estaba en una de las camas-

-pareces un niño- el viejo se sento en la otra cama y se acosto, dandole la espalda al joven.

-si es mi preciado juguete- puso el arma junto a la cabezera y se dispuso tambien a dormir.

_________

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo otro corto.... despues subire el otro**


	3. el duo plateado

**bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este fanfic... espero les guste...jojojo. **

**ah! y reitero que los personajes nos son mios...**

**

* * *

**

-toc, toc, toc- se oye la puerta del humilde cuarto- toc, toc, toc- se sigue oyendo

-tch!- exclamo un joven de gabardina roja que dormia en este,- maldito anciano! abre la puerta- exclamo, mientras se disponia a dormirse otra vez-

-toc, toc, toc- la puerta seguia sonando- hay alguien ahi?- esa pregunta se oyo detras de esta

-maldito viejo! que ya te moriste- se levanto el joven de mirada penetrante, dirigiendose a la cama que se encontraba al lado- mmmm.... - se agarro la cabeza haciendo un gesto de desaprobacion, se levanto de la cama y con disgusto abrio la puerta- que desea?- pregunto al mirar un viejo de barba larga- aqui no es la peluqueria- contesto mientras bostezaba.

-lo desperte?- pregunto el anciano de tunica azul-

-no, no me desperto, ni con esa forma de tocar la puerta- exclamo de manera sarcastica- bueno para que soy bueno- decia mientras le ofrecia entrar a este

- no gracias- contesto- solo vengo a presentarme, como ayer entraron deprisa, no me dejo oportunidad.

-aahh!- dijo alzando la cabeza, luego sonrio- usted es el viejo director- señalo al anciano

-si- dijo mientras miraba al joven- tan viejo me veo- pregunto mientras se miraba a el mismo detenidamente

- pues, se ve que es muy antiguo- dijo mientras se reia a carcajadas, al ver ese tipo de expresion en el director- pero creo que le va- contesto mientras le ofrecia otra sonrisa

-jajaja- rio levemente el anciano- pense que seria de otro caracter- siguio

-no se preocupe, mi apariencia dice mucho- dijo mientras se señalaba asi mismo con orgullo- soy dante sparda, y usted

-ah! lo siento hijo- rio nuevamente- mi nombre es albus dumbledore- señalo el viejo mientras hacia una reverencia

-no se preocupe, ah! y perdon por lo de su piso- se inclino tambien-y a que se debe su visita- lo miro nuevamente

-pues a confirmar que son del ministerio- el viejo cambio de expresion a una mas seria

-pues practicamente- el joven se sento en la cama y cruzo los hombros- pero nuestra mision es diferente - miro al anciano- usted ya sabra porque, verdad- sonrio levemente, el anciano le contesto con otra sonrisa.

-mmmmm... - se agarro la barba y jugo con ella - el no es una mala persona, solo que el destino le deparo algo diferente- el viejo hizo una reverencia de despedida, se dio la espalda y se fue alejando- nos veremos luego hijo de sparda- dijo por ultimo y desaparecio.

-maldito anciano- dijo entre carcajadas, agarrandose la cabeza y tapandose los ojos- hijo de sparda- repitio lo que el anciano le habia dicho, mirando profundamente el techo, eh hizo una leve sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-donde estara ese vejete- se levanto de la cama agarro su espada y se dispuso a merodear la escuela, camino por los pasillos hasta encontrarse en un cuarto lleno de escaleras que se movian- wow!- exclamo mientras veia el acto- esto es divertido

-es divertido?- dijo un cuadro que se encontraba al lado de la puerta por donde habia entrado el joven- es mas divertido ver como se pierden los nuevos- el cuadro rio, mientras miraba a dante

-mmmmm....- gimio dante se tomo la barbilla y observo el cuadro detenidamente, era un cuadro muy rustico, y se movia- esta bueno ese vino-dijo mientras miraba una copa que se encontraba al lado de la figura, ignorando por completo el hecho de que estaba hechizada

-si, claro es vodka, cosecha 1546- dijo la pintura mientras alzaba la copa, - su sabor y olor....- fue interrumpido por una discusion que se encontraba en una de las escaleras superiores, lo que los hizo voltear, era un joven de cabellos rubios, con un par de gordos, que estaban peleando con otro grupo de tres, que era un joven de lentes, un chico de cabellos rojizos y una muchacha de cabello alborotado.

-y esos quienes son?- pregunto dante mientras miraba a las escaleras de arriba, diriguiendose al cuadro.

-no los conoces?- pregunto el cuadro- el chico de lentes es harry potter, el chico que sobrevivio ante el ataque del que no debe ser nombrado- dijo susurrando la ultima frase- y sus amigos hermione y ron -

-mmmmm...--- miro con interes al cuadro- quien no debe ser nombrado- pregunto mientras de nuevo se agarro la barbilla

-quee!- el cuadro se asombro cuando vio la expresion del joven-no sabes nada- le pregunto

-nada?- el joven alzo la mirada de nuevo- de que?

-pues te explicare, ven acercate- le dijo el cuadro, mientras el muchacho de cabellos plateados se acercaba y ponia su oido ante el cuadro- pues fijate que....- despues de tanto bla, bla ,bla, le explico todo lo que tiene que ver con harry,sus amigos, familia los hechos que lo rodean y todo lo que habia ocurrido desde que llego ahi- y el año pasado dicen de voldemort regreso, el chico a sido señalado por eso, tachandolo de mentiroso por el ministerio.

-asi que es eso- miro que todavia estaba la discusion arriba

-y por cierto porque tienes el cabello blanc....- el cuadro se dirigio al joven que habia desaparecido- muchacho?- pregunto mientras se asomaba a otros cuadros, y vio que las expresion de sus vecinos eran de asombro- que sucede? - pregunto, mientras uno de ellos señalaba a la escalera superior donde estaba harry- que?- se quedo asombrado al ver que el muchacho habia saltado de tal manera que llego en cuestion de instantes a una de las escaleras que se encontraban al lado del monton de jovenes.

* * *

-eres un mentiroso potter- exclamaban mientras sarandeaban al muchacho de le, antes- el no regreso- seguian su acompañantes, mirando desafiante a los otros dos

-que te pasa malfoy- interumpio la chica que los acompañaban- yo le creo a harry- exclamo empujando al chico de cabellos gueros

-tu que sangre sucia- siguio este empujando a la chica, lo cual hizo que esta cayera

-tu maldito...- ron se hiba a avalanzar al chico preparado a golpearlo, cuando se topo con algo grande- que...- exclamo al ver una gabardina roja delante de el, lo miro detenidamente, mientras harry levantaba a la chica, los tres observaban al joven alto de cabellos plateados y gabardina que apuntaba con una gran espada al otro trio

-tch! un monton de chicos inmaduros- sonreia levemente- no debes ser descortes con una dama- se acerco al trio, que al mirar la imponente figura de este se pusieron a temblar.

-u-usted es del ministerio, verdad- exclamo el chico temblorosamente

-mmmm... puede ser- se puso la espada en el hombro y se agarro la barbilla

-entonces sabe quien soy- agarro seguridad el chico - soy un malfoy - con soberbia se dirigio a dante

-ja, malfey- se rio y apunto nuevamente al chico con la espada- eso no me interesa, y menos.....

se detuvo en seco y no termino su frase su mirada penetrante cambio- que interesante- dijo al ver que delante de el, tomando la espada con una mano y una sonrisa algo malefica, estaba el joven de cicatriz con gabardina desgastada y negra.

-no deberias hacer eso, señor extraño- abrio los ojos y se dejo ver su mirada gris clavada en los ojos demoniacos de dante, su aura es oscura

-jajaja- el chico de gabardina se rio, y dirigio su mirada de nuevo al muchacho de cicatriz- te gustaria pelear conmigo?- pregunto mientras veia que detras de mana se hiban el trio de gorrosos corriendo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

harry y sus amigos no se movieron detras de dante, ya que la presion del ambiente se habia tornada algo tensa con el encuentro del duo de plata (dante y mana) los dos sonreian maleficamente.

-m-maestro?- pregunto hermione, detras de dante- esta todo bien- tartamudeo un poco pero logro sacar la frase

-si, señorita - dijo mientras miraba al chico enfrente de el

-todo esta muy bien- interrumpio el de gabardina roja- verdad señor walker- lo miro quisquillosamente, tratando de molestar a este

-walker....- el chico agarro con mas fuerza la espada, y la lanzo, haciendo que dante alzara la mano tambien.

-esto va a ser divertido...-se rio mientras tambien se avalanzara al chico de gabardina desgastada, pero en ese momento salio una mano de arriba de dante- tch! maldicion- exclamo mirando hacia arriba, y efectivamente era el anciano seeker, que se disponia a estrellarlo al suelo.

-idiota!- grito y golpeo al joven de tal manera que rompio atraveso todas las escaleras que se encontraban abajo de este, para asombro de los presentes, excepto de mana

-disculpe señor walker- hizo una reverencia el joven de parche y salto de las escaleras dirigiendose a los escombros donde se encontraba dante.

-se parece a alguien- exclamo walker con mirada de nostalgia, y se dio la espalda- vamos señores, la clase va a comenzar- dijo refiriendose al trio que se encontraba atras.

-s-si- exclamo la chica, mirando a los otros dos, que estaban estupefactos por lo ocurrido, harry trago saliva y empezo a caminar seguido por ron y hermione

los cuadros miraron todo desde un principio y por un lado estaban alegres por el simple hecho de ver el gesto de malfoy, en cambio le temian al duo plateado, (desde ese entonces les dijeron asi), y al viejo de atuendos extraños tambien, pues habia golpeado al chico con tanta fuerza, que lo mando al fondo.

-idiota, estupido- grito dirigiendose al monton de escombros- no debias hacer eso-

-tch! viejo, yo pense que estabas muerto- dijo mientra se levantaba del escombro

* * *

-kyaaa!- grito uno de los cuadros que estaban ahi, al ver a dante atravesado por un palo de madera- e-esta herido- siguio histericamente, todos los cuadros oyeron esto, y empezaron a pasar la voz, hasta llegar a donde mana y el trio estaban- esta muerto- exclamo el ultimo cuadro que estaba al terminar el pasillo que dirigia al salon.

-m-muerto- dijo preocupada hermione, mirando al chico de cicatriz, este le regreso una mirada y le toco el hombro dandole una sonrisa despreocupada.

-adelantense, los alcanzo luego- desaparecio ante los tres alumnos, que tenian una mirada de shock

-y el maestro- grito ron que esta mirando de un lado a otro buscando al joven

-no lo se- dijo harry mirando hacia atras- lo mas probable es que....- hermione lo tomo del hombro- vamos se nos hace tarde- harry la miro, y vio que su cara estaba despreocupada

-pero, ellos hiban- siguio pero fue interrumpido por la chica de nuevo

-no te preocupes, si dumbledore confia en el nosotros tambien- harry rio y se ririgio al pasillo de nuevo

-q-que pasa- ron no entendia nada mirando a sus compañeros, ellos rieron y cada uno tomo a ron de los hombros, como muestra de piedad- vamonos- ron inclino la cabeza de derrota y camino junto a los otros.

-ya quitate eso- el viejo miro a dante con enojo, señalando lo que tenia atravesado- me molesta- siguio gritando

-no te sorprende- dante alzo las manos con cara de sarcasmo- deberias estar preocupado por mi

-preocupado por ti? mocoso idiota- el viejo de parche le dio otro sape- eres un inepto- siguio reclamando- casi echas-.....- fue callado por dante lanzandole un pedazo de madera a la cara al viejo, lo cual lo enojo- imbe...-- fue interrumpido al ver que mana estaba al lado de ellos.

-esta bien!!!- la cara de asombro fue tal, que a dante le dio un ataque de risa,que hizo que el chico se sonrojara

-jajajaja- seguia entre lagrimas dante de la risa, sobandose la panza- mira tu cara- siguio sin parar de reir- deberias ver tu cara- siguio insistiendo

-p-pero tu estas..--- señalo el joven de cicatris la lanza que traia dante atravesado- y aun puedes reir?- pregunto con tono de preocupacion

-si estoy bien- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- mira- el joven de gabardina se quito la lanza sacando mucha sangre, dejando al chico aun mas preocupado

-queee!!, - miro con asombro al viejo que estaba al lado de dante, este se estaba aguantando la risa- no se ria!- dijo con enojo- llevemoslo a la enfermeria- agarro a dante del brazo- tome mi hombro- miro al anciano mientras decia esto, toco su frente y aparecieron de nuevo los cristales- vamos!- grito desesperado al ver otra vez toda la sangre

-jajajajaja- dante se retorcia de la risa, mientras el chico lo queria meter a los cristales- estas preocupado- se reia mas

-quee? no entiendo- miro al joven reirse de el

-mira estupido- el viejo señalo la herida del joven que reia sin parar, no tenia nada solo residuos de que ahi habia estado una herida

-p-pero como- sorprendido dijo- no estabas....- fue interrumpido por dante

-eres un ingenuo- se calmo un poco- primero me querias atacar y luego te preocupas por mi, si que eres extraño- miro al chico que estaba ahi, le toco la cabeza, con tanta fuerza que este no supo reaccionar, dante le dio la espalda y se dirigio a los cristales- esto me llevara a una pizzeria, puedes?- volteo al muchacho que alzaba una aura maligna- no me digas que tu....- fue interrumpido por un golpe -que... estupido panda- se sobo la cara, pero vio que el anciano ni el muchacho se habian movido y cayo algo.

-pero que mierda es esto- tomo una gran bola dorada que empezo a moverse en su mano- es un gran mosco- lo tomo de una de las alas y empezo a sarandearlo

-no lo sarandees- se lo quito de las manos y lo solto, la gran bola empezo a volar alrededor de el- se llama timcampy- reclamo el joven

-ja, no lo sarandee?- dijo sarcasticamente mientras apuntaba al otro joven- tu me lo acabas de lanzar, no?- pregunto

- eso no tiene nada que ver- gruño y puso cara de molestia. mientras la bola mordia a su dueño- tim, estas enojado?- miro hacia donde le estaba mordiendo

-vez, esta enojado- dijo dante mientras miraba la escena- ere solo un mocoso

-no soy un mocoso- reclamo mana, mientras se quitaba a tim- soy a-- hiba a decir otra palabra pero fue sustituida por esta- mana- tartamudeo un poco poniendo una mirada de seriedad

-en serio es cierto todo- miro al viejo que estaba a su lado, con cara de pregunta

-cierto que- mana se acerco hacia dante, que le dio solo una sonrisa-

-eres tan ingenuo, a pesar que has sufrido tango- lo tomo de nuevo la cabeza y se alejo

-tch! es muy molesto- miro a dante mientras se alejaba con la cara de disgusto, quedando solo con el viejo- por cierto como se llama y que diablos es- volteo hacia el anciano

-no has cambiado en nada, brote e habas- el anciano lo miro con detenimiento, y le dio una leve sonrisa- me alegro por eso - desaparecio de repente

-brotes de hab...-- allen se agarro la cabeza alzandola- hace mucho que no me decian asi- dijo en tono algo triste , y se volvio a reir- ese baka me debe una- toco su cabeza e hizo que desaparecieran los cristales hundiendose en el suelo- sera mejor que hable con el señor albus- dijo alejandose.

* * *

**bueno aqui se los dejo por hoy, disculpen los horrores de ortografia, hasta la proxima.... bye**


	4. clase de miedo

**otro yeah!**

-toc,toc,- se oia en la oficina del director

-si?-contesto la persona que se encontraba adentro de la habitacion- mana?- siguio preguntando

-s-si- atras de la puerta la persona decian- puedo hablar con usted?

-si, claro pasa- el anciano se levanto, y abrio la puerta- que te trae por aqui chico, ya van a empezar las clases

-me imagino que ya sabe, no?- el chico lo miro con cara de duda, sabiendo que a lo mejor por medio de los cuadros ya se habia enterado que lo vieron utilizar los cristales

-mmm... si, se algo- contesto el anciano, al darse la vuelta y sentarse de nuevo en su escritorio- quieres que hable con los cuadros verdad?

-s-si- contesto al mirar al anciano sentado- podria hacer algo al respecto?- pregunto, regresando la seguridad.

-claro, yo me encargo de ello, tu regresa al salon- el anciano le dio una sonrisa de despreocupacion, que fue contestada por el muchacho de cicatriz, el chico le dio una reverencia de agradecimiento, y se dispuso a dirigirse al primer salon en el que daria clases.

mientras tanto, en los pasillos un joven de gabardina roja caminaba dirigiendose a su cuarto, los cuadros lo miraban y susurraban, lo que ocasionaba que el chico caminara con mas seguridad- esto es bueno- rio con orgullo, abrio la puerta de su recamara y se encontro con una silueta conocida.

-tch!- exclamo e ignoro por completo a la persona dentro

-joven, no le enseñaron modales- la señora dejo al descubierto sus dientes picudos en una sonrisa forzada con un tono de molestia.

-ah! señora se encontraba aqui?- pregunto el de gabardina mientras miraba con sarcasmo a la señora, con un gesto de inocencia- perdon no la vi

- si, claro- respondio mientras se levantaba- eso es una mentira....- fue interrumpida por un anciano que entraba detras del joven, se detuvo en la puerta y miro a la señora.

-necesita algo señora umbridge?- pregunto, mirandola con seguridad- nos buscaba

-si, señor- la mujer se acerco al anciano lo miro desafiantemente- no eres un buen bookman- exclamo mientras le daba la espalda,- los espero aqui- le dio una nota y se alejo.

-mmmm....- el viejo se quedo pensando

-bookman... eh!- dante dijo mientras miraba al viejo, en espera de una respuesta , el joven se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta- tienes mucho en que pensar, verdad anciano- tomo la nota que la señora le habia a seeker, arrebatandoselas de las manos- yo me encargo- sonrio levemente y desaparecio de la vista del viejo.

* * *

harry y sus amigos entraron al salon de clases, todos lo miraron con duda y burla al mismo tiempo escuchando lo que decian.

-harry es un mentiroso- fuen uno de los comentarios que alcanzo a oir, se levanto un chico de cabellos negros, se reunio con el trio le sonrio y dijo- no les hagas caso harry, yo te creo- lo miro de nuevo y le toco el hombro.

-si, no te preocupes neville- harry le contesto con una sonrisa y siguio su camino hasta tomar aciento, junto a sus amigos, neville le siguio tambien,

-mira harry- ron le susurro, apuntando hacia una esquina,- ya viste a malfoy- harry volteo levemente hacia donde estaba el chico sentado, tenia una cara todavia de miedo y sudaba demasiado.

-creo que todavia no lo supera- siguio harry volviendo la mirada hacia ron

-que le paso a malfoy- el chico neville pregunto, acercandosele a harry y a ron que estaban platicando

-no nada, solo se asusto- harry contesto mientras se volvia a acomodar en su asiento

-es que hace rato el....- ron iba a contarle lo sucedido con el maestro y el chico del ministerio, cuando fue sorprendido con la entrada del joven de cicatriz

-jovenes- dijo mana mientras miraba a neville y a ron- la clase va a iniciar- con una sonrisa amable, se dirigio hacia el escritorio y dejo todo lo que traia- hola chicos, buenos dias- tomo uno de los libros que habia dejado en el escritorio- este sera su nuevo libro este año-

todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pues ya se le habia entregado otro libro que el ministerio habia aprobado

-disculpe maestro- una chica de pelo alborotado dijo mientras levantaba la mano- pero ya nos dieron uno-

-si?- el joven maestro miro a la chica con cara que pregunta-ah! señorita granger- le sonrio y se puso la mano detras de la cabeza y con la otra mano tomo uno de los libros de su escritorio- pues yo les entrego el que verdaderamente les servira- la chica se volvio a sentar, todavia con dudas del porque el maestro cambiaria el libro

-bueno todos, pasen a recoger un libro y me dejan los que les dieron- aplaudio fuertemente y todos se empezaron a formar, menos uno - si joven malfoy- pregunto mientras miraba al chico que seguia temblando- te sientes mal- se acerco un poco, lo cual hizo que el chico temblara mas

-hola clase!- fue interrumpido por un joven de gabardina que entro de golpe al salon- llego tarde anciano?- miro burlonamente al joven de desgastada gabardina, toda la clase estaba en shock no solo por la ruidosa entrada que este habia hecho, si no por los rumores que habian corrido por la escuela

-te sientes bien chico- aparecio de repente al lado de malfoy, lo cual hizo que temblara y sus ojos se pusieran cristalinos

-n-no n-nada- dijo nerviosamente mientras Dante le tocaba el hombro y sonreia como si no hubiera pasado nada

-sin resentimientos mocoso- se alzo un poco y volvio la mirada al chico de la cicatriz, que sonreia diabolicamente- ese gesto no lo habia visto, no me digas que eres enojon- alzo las manos hacia sus hombros

-tu- mana dijo con un aura asesina

-vamos, vamos- ignoro por completo al joven maestro que estaba enojado, el cual lo seguia con la mirada, aplaudio y se dirigio hacia el escritorio, todos los que estaban formados por sus libros, los recogieron rapidamente y se sentaron, esperando lo peor.

-joven Dante,- se oyo desde la puerta- usted es del ministerio, comportese- exclamo mientras se sentaba lo mas lejos del joven de gabardina, el cual estaba ignorando por completo a la señora.

-vamos anciano empieza la clase- se sento en la silla del escritorio, alzo las manos a la cabeza y puso los pies en la mesa -si quieres la puedo dar por ti- con un tono sarcastico miro al chico que se encontraba al lado de malfoy - tengo mas apariencia de mestro que tu-

todos en el salon sentian una atmosfera incomoda, ya que se daban cuenta que el joven del ministerio incitaba una pelea con el maestro

-anciano?- respondio entre dientes riendo como siempre, pero con la atmosfera obscura -por que anciano-

-hay vamos, no te hagas- dijo el joven sentado en el escritorio burlonamente- tienes mas edad que yo- todos miraron al que habia dicho esto y voltearon inmediatamente al chico que alzaba las manos nerviosamente, en forma de desaprobacion, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que habia dicho incluso umbrigde

-es cierto eso- se levanto hermione dirigiendose al joven maestro- cuantos años tiene-

-hermione- se oyo el susurro del joven de lentes que se encontraba a su lado, estirandole el uniforme -sientate- siguio estirando mas el uniforme- ella lo miro enojada

-n-no es cierto, soy de la edad que aparento- dijo nerviosamente, miro de nuevo al joven del ministerio con ancias de matarlo

-jajajajja- se escucho desde el escritorio- me divierten tus gestos, anciano- se retorcia de la risa en el aciento, todos lo miraban con duda- vamos chico no seas amargado- lo miro nuevamente mientras se reia

-eres muy molesto- el chico se dirigio hacia el, al acercarse le quito los pies del escritorio y lo miro con enojo- por cierto no te has presentado-

-ah!- miro hacia la ventana sin importarle que el joven maestro se encontraba junto a el, saco su espada y la encajo en el suelo -mi nombre es Dante sparda- dando una reverencia al maestro burlonamente

-cof cof- desde la esquina del salon se oyo a la señora que habia sido ignorada desde hace mucho tiempo -Puede empezar la clase señor Mana- dijo la mujer dando una sonrisa hipocrita al duo

-che, en verdad que es molesta señora- dijo en voz alta mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el escritorio y oia las risas que los alumnos se aguantaban -comienze señor que pide nombres pero no da el suyo- clavando su mirada penetrante al maestro que estaba enojado porque de nuevo estaba en su escritorio.

-Cierto, disculpen alumnos mi nombre es Mana Walker- dijo dando una sonrisa calida al grupo que permanecia callado por temor a su cambio de humor repentino

-No me referia a ese, si no a tu verdadero nombre, Sr noe- en tono de burla y ante asombro de los estudiantes que no entendian nada, dijo el hombre sentado en el escritorio

-Que tratas de decir, Sr Dante- apretando los dientes y con una mirada asesina le pregunto Mana

-Nada, continue con su clase que segun el reloj de la pared, quedan 20 minutos- dio una sonrisa mientras acomodaba los pies en el escritorio justo arriba del libro de texto.

Mana se quito rapido el abrigo ante la noticia que su primera clase terminaba sin ningun avance, dando vista a las ropas que traia abajo, un chaleco de cuero cafe con una camisa de vestir por debajo que solo asomaba el cuello bien acomodado y unos pantalones negros con botas grandes.

-Ey anciano, eso es del siglo pasado... bueno no se esperaba mas de ti supongo- entre risas Dante dijo mientras el hombre acomodaba la gabardina en el respaldo de la silla empujando bruscamente al joven sentado -vamos no seas agresivo ante tus alumnos- solto una carcajada

-Te las estoy contando señor Dante- con tono de amenaza le susurro el maestro para que sus alumnos no lo oyeran

-Pues espero que sepas contar mas de 1000- con tono sarcastico contesto el hombre

-Cof cof- se volvio a oir el toser de la señora que se encontraba observando la escena -señor Mana quedan 15 minutos- dijo altaneramente desde el fondo de la habitacion

-Continue señor Mana- volvio acomodar los pies encima del escritorio de nuevo arriba del libro de texto

-Buenos alumnos les dire un poco del libro que manejaremos- Quito el libro bruscamente de donde estaba, dejando caer los pies del hombre y lo enseño a la clase

-Disculpe señor Mana- interrumpio la mujer sapo - ese no es el libro que autorizo el ministerio- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio al frente del maestro

-Usted no es el indicado para decidir que libro utilizara la clase- arrebato el libro de las manos del maestro, mientras este daba una alegre sonrisa

-Lo siento señora Umbridge, pero es el libro indicado para enseñar- dijo en tono alegre el joven de la cicatriz

-No diga tonterias blasfemo tu er...- es interrumpida por Dante que ya tenia su espada en la garganta

- se esta pasando señora, este joven no le hara nada porque es buena gente pero yo, aunque no la mate disfrutare cada segundo de su agonia o mejor deje que continue el anciano con su clase, si no quiere ver mi espada desmembrandola lentamente- una mirada aun mas fria de sus ojos se clavaron en la señora que aunque parecia no le asustaba la situacion, sus ojos decian lo contrario.

-eres extraño- dijo el hombre de gabardina roja al ver al joven maestro tomar la espada con una mano,

-lo siento, pero no necesito tu ayuda- dijo dandole una calida sonrisa- no quiero limpiar tu desastre despues de clase- quito la espada de la garganta de la señora.

-tch! le quitas lo divertido al asunto- exclamo mientras alzaba su espada al hombro y dio la vuelta- no sabia que ya existia el sarcasmo en tu epoca, viejo- le dio una ligera mirada y sonrio.

toda la clase estaba en silencio, nadie queria moverse tenian miedo a todo lo que pudiese pasar, dante se volvio a sentar en el escritorio, mana miro a la señora que se encontraba en su espalda, le dio una sonrisa

-este es el libro que voy a ocupar, si no le importa- dijo el chico de cicatriz al darse la vuelta, la señora no tenia nada que decir, sus palabras se habian atorado en su garganta, le temblaban las piernas y su miedo al joven de gabardina roja crecio, se dirigio lentamente hacia la puerta

-q-quedan diez minutos- dijo al alejarse, nadamas se escuchaban sus pasos alejarse rapidamente. mana se quedo mirando hacia la puerta y al asegurarse que los pasos se habian alejado continuo.

-bueno chicos, lean las primeras diez paginas de su libro para mañana- se dirigio a su escritorio- y tu- miro al hombre sentado - me imagino que estaras vigilandome aunque yo no quiera.

-si- dijo tranquilamente dante- sere tu sombra- se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta

-esta bien, seras mi asistente a partir de mañana- dijo mientras se alejaba dante

-mmmm....- el joven se paro en seco en la puerta, giro nuevamente se acerco al escritorio tomo al chico del hombro, lo apreto muy fuerte - maldito bastardo, como crees que perdere mi tiempo en esto- todo se quedaron sorprendidos de la reaccion inmadura del hombre

mana volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa que de inmediato cambio a una mas sadica con ojos brillando- je, no te preocupes no te hare daño- dijo mientras su risa se extendia en su cara con una aura mas oscura que la noche

-chico si que eres extraño- lo tomo de la cabeza y se volvio hacia la puerta- creo que sera divertido sobre todo tratandose de ti, anciano- camino entre los alumnos y miro a malfoy que no se movia para nada, le toco el hombro- sin resentimientos verdad?- pregunto mientras el chico se encogia en los hombros

-s-si- exclamo temerosamente el jovencito

dante desaparecio en la puerta mientras mana miraba a sus alumnos y les dio una muy, pero muy breve explicacion de este, ya cuando todos salieron el se quedo solo en el salon pensando, se tapo la cara con una mano mientras la alzaba hacia el techo- noe.......- dijo en un tono depresivo mientras su piel se tornaba gris y una sonrisa aun mas diabolica se dibujo en su rostro y su voz cambio a una mas terrorifica- hace mucho que no me llaman asi- quito la mano de su frente y dejo ver siete signos de cruz en su frente con una mirada fria de color miel- esto sera interesante- dijo por ultimo.

* * *

ya se habia terminado el dia, los rumores del duo plateado se extendia rapidamente en toda la escuela, eran el ojo del huracan, no solo por el hecho que tenian el cabello blanco sino porque habian amenazado a umbrigde su propio aliado.

-jajajajaja- se oia desde la casa de gryffindor

-y viste la reaccion de malfoy cuando entro el señor dante- un chico de cabellos se retorcia en su cama de la risa, mirando al chico de lentes

-si, fue muy divertido- reia mientras miraba al otro

- y cuando amenazo a umbrigde- se carcajeaba mas fuerte

-shhh! ron, harry- un chico con un libro de botanica les decia- recuerden que ya es tarde

-pero neville, a poco no fue divertido- pregunto ron mientras miraba a este con los ojos llorosos de tanta risa

-si, fue gracioso, pero- cambio su mirada hacia la ventana- son muy peligrosos

-son?- pregunto harry al dirigirse a la ventana tambien- no lo creo - sonrio hacia neville despreocupadamente

-no lo crees?- pregunto el chico de botanica a este- pero me dan miedo

-si, a mi tambien- interrumpio ron, mientras temblaba de miedo

-vamos, nos defendio de malfoy, recuerda ron- harry se volvio a sentar es su cama

-defender de malfoy?- pregunto el chico que seguia en la ventana - como

-ah! pues tu no estabas- exclamo el chico de cabellos rojos mientras se sentaba en su cama - pues fijate que.....

* * *

-viejo estas aqui?- pregunto dante al llegar a su recamara despues de pasear un rato por el bosque prohibido (mas bien la mayoria del dia) -anciano- siguio preguntando - tch! el anciano y sus secretos- se toco la cabeza con la mano y se dispuso a dormir - estupido panda- exclamo por ultimo al acomodarse.

* * *

_shoshite bouya wa nemuri nhi tsuita_

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo,_

_futatsu to ukabu fukurami_

_itoshii yokogao_

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

desde el fondo del pasillo, una melodia salia de una recamara vacia, en ella se encontraba unos extraños cristales que se alzaban del piso, con un numero en la punta, su cancion de cuna dormia a todos los que los podian oir, incluso al arbol boxeador.

dentro de los cristales se encontraba un hermoso piano blanco de donde se emitia el sonido, lo tocaba un joven de vestimentas pasadas con tanta dedicacion y tristeza, mientras se alzaba el pequeño tim que habria la boca para enseñar extrañas notas.

-esta cancion le gustaba a el, verdad tim- dejo de tocar el piano alzo un poco la mirada hacia la bola dorada, se recargo en el piano y se tapo el rostro - quien anda ahi- pregunto de repente volteando hacia la puerta que conectaba hacia la recamara vacia.

-mana walker- se oyo en el fondo desde la habitacion con unos leves aplausos- o mejor dicho exorcista allen walker- era el anciano que se acercaba a los cristales.

-allen walker?- pregunto al levantarse de su aciento y golpeo las teclas de su piano- como sabes eso, quien eres- pregunto al ver al anciano que se disponia a irse.

-lo siento- dijo mientras miraba de nuevo hacia los cristales- lo siento mucho allen - desaparecio en la puerta el anciano,-

-allen........- el joven se volvio a sentar frente al piano de golpe, y empezo de nuevo la melodia - allen walker murio hace mucho....- dijo mientras una lagrima de sangre recorria su mejilla en donde tenia la cicatriz.

* * *

-anciano ya llegaste- dante dijo al oir al anciano acercarse

-que te importa- contesto enojado mientras se recostaba en su cama, el joven de gabardina no volteo a verlo.

-catorceavo, verdad?- dijo mientras sonreia levemente- ese chico es bueno- dijo mientras su mirada se dirigia hacia su espada que se encontraba recargada en la pared- mira que detener mi espada con una mano- se recosto en su espalda y puso las manos en la nuca.

-si- acerto el anciano, mientras miraba al techo con tristeza.- el era mi amigo

-era?...... no lo siento asi- dante giro para ver al anciano que tenia los ojos cerrados- estupido panda- le dio la espalda al anciano y se dispuso a seguir dormido.

-panda.....- se quedo pensando con una mirada de odio y resentimiento

* * *

-harry.....harry- voces ocultas y tenebrosas llaman desde la oscuridad al joven- harry.... harry- se escuchan de nuevo acercandose lenta y peligrosamente

-quienes son ustedes- dijo mientras se tocaba la cicatriz en seña de dolor- para que me llaman- volteaba desesperadamente para hallar de donde provenian las voces

-harry.........- se oyo por ultimo, despues un grito estruendoso y aparecio en un cuarto que estaba lleno de bolas de energia, en el se encontraba un señor patrullando el lugar, de repente ante la mirada de shock este fue atacado varias veces, pareciese que el chico mismo estuviera haciendo el ataque, golpeaba y golpeaba a la victima que habia tomado desprevenida, y al acercarse la linterna de golpe vio un rostro conocido...

-señor wesley- exclamo y se levanto de golpe, todo sudado y con una expresion de susto, se levanto deprisa y se dispuso a levantar a su compañere- ron, ron- aguitaba desesperadamente para levantarlo- ron, ron- seguia hasta que obtuvo respueste

-cinco minutos mama- dijo el chico que se volvio a acomodar para disponerse a dormir

-tu papa- siguio el muchacho desesperado agitando de nuevo al dormilon.

-que mi papa que...- decia medio dormido, volteando ligeramente hacia harry

-tu papa esta siendo atacado....- se alejo de la cama, esperando que el chico se levantare

-no puede ser- el otro seguia acostado- el esta haciendo guardia en la orden- se volvio a dormir

-ron! por eso lo vi que lo estaban atacando ahi....- siguio

-que!!!- exclamo el chico al levantarse de golpe- no es cierto- miro a su compañero de lentes, vio una mirada de preocupacion

-vamos con dumbledore- harry ayudo a levantar a su amigo y se dirigieron hacia la direccion

-señor potter, señor wesley- se oyo una voz femenina muy conocida- que estan haciendo tan tarde- pregunto

-maestra mcgonagall- los dos dijeron en unisono

-es que......- bajo la cabeza el joven de lentes- no se si sea cierto

-que joven potter- se acerco la maestra- ron?- miro al chico a su lado

-mi papa....- exclamo preocupadamente- es posible que fuese atacado

-atacado?- pregunto

-es que harry lo vio en su pesadilla y yo me preguntaba si...- miro de nuevo a la señora de gran sombrero-

-mmmmm..... dejame checo- la maestra los llevo hacia la direccion

* * *

al dia siguiente todos en la escuela rumoreaban no solo la escandalosa presentacion del duo plateado sino que harry sabia el ataque del señor wesley antes que los guardias de la orden.

-harry, harry"!- una chica corrio hacia los dos muchachos que hiban caminando hacia su salon de clases- harry, es cierto eso- dijo al momento de acercarse y miro levemente al otro chico preocupado.-

-s-si- dijo mirando a ron con tristeza

-no te preocupes harry- ron volteo hacia este riendo levemente- no fue tu culpa, gracias a ti no ocurrio nada grave.

-pero yo....-fue interrumpido al entrar al salon

-que harry..- pregunto ron esperando que este terminara su frase- que miras- siguio la mirada del chico de lentes hacia el salon que estaba justo al frente

-que es eso!!- exclamo la chica al ver lo del salon, en el se encotraban mana y dante de nuevo con un aura de presion

-jejeje esto va a ser divertido anciano- decia dante mientras se ponia en guardia, preparado para pelear

-anciano?- pregunto mana, con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa forzada- te eh dicho que me llamo mana

-si, si eso dices tu- dijo insinuosamente al joven maestro- estas seguro que ese es su verdadero nombre- con una sonrisa en la cara se diriguio al otro.

-tu que sabe...- exclamo, mientras tambien se ponia en posicion de batalla- tu me...- fue interrumpido por un golpe.

-jajaja, fuiste golpeado facilmente anciano- decia dante mientras esquibava los demas objetos, hasta que por poco tiempo quedo petrificado.

-calmense los dos- dijo una señora que aparecio detras del trio

-profesora mcgonagall- exclamaron con asombro al ver que efectivamente ella habia lanzado los objetos, nunca habian visto hacer esto a ella, en los 5 años que llevan en la escuela

-tch! otra anciana, que es hora de cuidar abuelitos- dijo dante, mientras miraba con altaneria a la maestra, que para su sorpresa la petrificacion solo funciono levemente

-no seas mal educado- le dio un sape mana a dante mientras decia esto- respeta a tus mayores- se volteo y se dirigio a la señora- lo siento profesora minerva- hizo una reverencia de disculpas- es que este hace que pierda compostura- señalando al joven detras de el

-que te pasa, vejete- dijo dante, que ya estaba detras de mana agarrandole la cabeza

-vejete!- dijo mientras se le saltaba la vena, de lo enojado que estaba

-dejen de pelear, comportense- volvio a pedir la maestra

-si, si- dijo respetuosamente dante, tocandose la cabeza y dandole la espalda a los presentes

-tch! tu maldito- el chico de cicatriz volteo asesinamente hacia el otro que se disponia a sentarse en el escritorio

-quiero hablar con usted profesor walker-dijo ignorando el aura asesina de este

-s-si lo siento- miro hacia la señora - ahorita vuelvo joven potter, wesley y señorita hermione- se alejo junto a la maestra

-hermione?- extrañada dijo la chica, al ver que el maestro por primera vez le hablaban por su nombre.

dante no habia prestado atencion en lo mas minimo a esto, sin embargo miro detenidamente la puerta- asi que ustedes son el trio de revoltosos, verdad?- aparecio en seguida detras del trio

-revoltosos- pregunto harry al perder de vista al maestro.

-o no me digan que no hay hecho nada en estos años- dijo en tono sarcastico - o si harry

-como sabe lo ocurrido- pregunto extrañado harry, al ver al joven del ministerio, que lo miraba friamente

-un viejo cuadro me dijo- se oyo desde el escritorio, dante ya estaba de nuevo sentado ahi - bueno esperemos al anciano...

-anciano?- pregunto la chica- por que le dice asi al maestro, por su cabello

-jajajaja, si fuese solo por su cabello a mi tambien me dirian asi- entre risas logro comentar eso

bueno aqui les dejo otro capi..... luego dejare de nuevo mas...-


	5. pelea! encuentro con akumas

aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste mucho

* * *

-pero dumbledore!- se oiga una reclamacion hacia el señor director- yo me puedo encargar de eso- siguio mirando enojadamente al viejo

-se que eres capaz snape, pero el lo podra ayudar mejor- el viejo miraba hacia la ventana con seriedad

-pero yo soy muy bueno en la oclumancia, a parte ese maestro es un mocoso- el señor de cabellos hasta los hombros golpeaba el escritorio en muestra de desapruebo, el viejo volteo a mirarlo y se acerco a el.

-snape, ese chico tiene mejor experiencia- lo miro fijamente

-pero como? ,- el señor se calmo - a caso sabe algo mas

-no lo hubiera contratado por nada,- el señor viro hacia la ventana de nuevo, y miro hacia el horizonte

-mmm.... - snape sonrio levemente y acento con la cabeza- sabia que no solo era un simple mocoso- se dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia la puerta - espero que estes en lo correcto- atraveso la puerta y desaparecio, el anciano siguio mirando hacia la ventana

-eso espero yo tambien, por el bien de harry- dijo por ultimo

* * *

-pero maestra mcgonagall- el joven maestro exclamaba en el pasillo - esta seguro que sere de ayuda- miro a la señora con duda

-si- la maestra acento con la cabeza- el señor dumbledore me encargo que le pidiera esto- la señora miro al muchacho de cicatriz - le encargo al señor potter

-mmmm....... pero no es lo mismo- el chico se agarro la cara en seña de preocupacion - lo mio es diferente - su gesto cambio por completo a uno de dolor y tristeza, minerva lo miraba con asombro al ver esa reaccion, sin embargo no se atrevia a preguntar, ella sabia que habia algo mas y que el director no lo habia contratado solo por su habilidad de trasportacion, tenia un aura de misterio y melancolia que no podia explicar.

-no se quien eres o que eres- la señora toco el hombro del chico, mirandolo gentilmente- pero albus te confia al joven potter, si es asi yo tambien confio en ti- la maestra se alejo del chico dejandolo solo con sus pensamientos.

-mmmmmm.......- el joven miraba con seriedad hacia la pared, pensando en muchas cosas, se dio unas palmadas en la cara para regresar al salon.

-dinos porque le dices anciano- una chica reclamaba al joven sentado en el escritorio- oye te estoy hablando- el joven la ignoraba completamente.

* * *

-hermione calmate- el chico de lentes agarraba a la muchacha exaltada- ron ayudame - volteo hacia el chico que se encotraba atras

-no te hare daño, mocoso- el hombre se levanto y se dirigio al chico de cabellos rojizos, y rio levemente- no me digas que te doy miedo- dijo en forma sarcastica

-n-no es eso- el chico dijo temerosamente -me da mas miedo la reaccion de hermione- apunto hacia la chica que miraba a dante con odio

-ron!- reclamo esta y le dio un sape- no digas tonterias

-pero es la verdad- dijo el afectado, mientras se sobaba la frente- me das miedo tu-

-jajajajajaja- el señor se reia al ver la escena- que chica tan mas agresiva- se agarraba la panza de la risa- asi no conseguiras novio- se burlaba de la muchacha.

-como se atreve- hermione reclamo, mirando furicamente al joven de gabardina, - harry has algo- pidio ayuda al chico de lentes

- que quieres que haga- pregunto mirando con duda a la muchacha, todo el salon presenciaba con asombro como el trio se dirigia hacia el hombre del ministerio sin temerle

-ya viste malfoy- un chico regordete susurro hacia otro de cabellos rubios palidos, que temblaba,-malfoy- siguio esperando respuesta

-mmmmmm...- el hombre de gabardina ignoro los reproches de la chica y se dirigio hacia el asiento de malfoy - todavia me tienes miedo- dijo con una sonrisa diabolica

-con ese aspecto quien no te temeria- dijo la chica que se encotraba al lado del escritorio apuntando desafiante al hombre- tienes aspecto de maton- grito mientras sus dos acompañantes la trataban de detener

-si que eres terca, mocosa- dante cruzo los brazos y volteo a ver a la muchacha - yo no soy un maton...., bueno tal vez...- miro a la chica con seriedad, y se oyo un silencio muy siniestro - te dio miedo mocosa- el joven se dirigio hacia el escritorio, hermione miro con asombro al señor que se sentaba en el escritorio, la habia callado por completo.

-vamos sientense- el hombre miro a los tres y apunto hacia los demas alumnos

-hermione- dijo el chico de cicatriz -vamos-

-s-si- la chica reacciono y se dirigio a su asiento, el hombre miro como los otros dos veian a hermione, ella tenia una cara de sorpresa que no habia asimilado

-no se preocupen mocosos- rio dante mientras se levantaba de su asiento -no vengo a matar a nadie - se puso al frente del escritorio y se recargo en el, se agarro la cabeza - tch! ese vejete ya se tardo - se quejo mientras levantaba la vista hacia el reloj- se ha de haber perdido -se dirigio a la puerta despreocupadamente, mientras todos miraban, nadie se atrevia a moverse ni un poco -ahorita vuelvo- desaparecio en la puerta.

-hermione- harry y ron miraban a la chica que aun no reaccionaba - hermione- volvieron a decir

-si- por fin contesto mirando a los chicos que se encontraban enfrente con cara de preocupacion

-estas bien- el chico de lentes la miro fijamente - te preocupo lo que dijo- pregunto este

-si- la chica acento la cabeza, temblaba levemente, ron la tomo del hombro

-no te preocupes, el lo dijo no?- el chico pelirojo miro a la chica calmandola un poco

-como es posible que ustedes puedan hablar con el - dijo el chico de botanica mientras se acercaba al trio

-ya te digimos a noche, recuerdas - harry miro al otro muchacho

-si, lo se pero aun me da miedo- el chico seguia insintiendo

-ademas no nos contesto la pregunta- hermione se levanto de golpe de su asiento

-ya regresaste- ron dijo burlonamente a la chica , nadie se acercaba al cuarteto, miraban como platicaban alegremente, hasta que uno se levanto.

-estupida sangre sucia- se dirigio con enojo hacia el monton apuntando con su varita,

-calmate malfoy- sus acompañante lo detenian

-dejenme- seguia esforzandose para soltarse de esos dos

-ja, que malfoy ya se te quito el miedo- el chico wesley miraba burlonamente al otro muchacho

-tu- el chico hiba a lanza un hechizo, cuando irrumpio un maestro de negro

-joven malfoy- miro represivamente al chico que escondio rapidamente su varita- que intentaba hacer-

-n-nada- el chico se volvio a sentar mirando con odio a los otros que se burlaban de el

-potter, wesley - el señor se dirigio al grupo, los cuales al verlo se sentaron en sus lugares, miro seriamente a la chica - donde esta su maestro- pregunto

-no lo se- la chica contesto - el señor dante fue a buscarlo-

-el señor dante....- se quedo mirando hacia el escritorio, se dio la vuelta y desaparecio en la puerta.

* * *

mientras tanto el joven de gabardina caminaba entre los pasillos, se agarraba la cabeza -tch! maldito anciano- se detuvo en seco y miro a un chico que estaba perdido -estupido- grito hacia este - ya estas tan viejo, que se te olvido el camino - dijo entre risas

-viejo- el chico lo miro con odio - no estoy perdido -reclamo y se acerco al otro

-si claro, no me digas que te estabas paseando, con esa cara de estupido- burlonamente dijo el chico de gabardina roja

-si estaba paseando- contesto el de cicatriz mientras miraba al otro

-vamos date prisa, que tu clase se terminara- el hombre se dio la vuelta ignorando por completo las quejas del otro - andale yo te llevo viejito idiota, no te vayas a perder de nuevo- el chico puso un aura asesina y unos ojos diabolicos detras de dante

-tu....- decia con odio el muchacho mientras enseñaba su puño- pedazo de idiota- dante lo seguia ignorando por completo mientras caminaba y miraba por la ventana, mana se avalanzo hacia dante para atacarlo, transformando su mano en una gran espada con cruz.

-mmmm... eso es bueno - el hombre esquivo rapidamente el ataque colocandose en la ventana - mira que sersenarte la mano para transformarla en eso - señalo mientras observaba el arma, el joven maestro se dispuso a atacar de nuevo pero el hombre desaparecio de nuevo

-tch! maldicion- decia mana mientras volteaba de un lado a otro buscando al chico de gabardina roja

-ey anciano, la edad te alenta mas- se oia desde abajo de la ventana,

-tu maldito, ven aca para matarte un poco- mana decia mientras dante se alejaba dirigiendose hacia el bosque

-adelantate, ahorita te alcanzo- grito mientras alzaba la mano despidiendose del muchacho

-tch!- el chico se mordia los labios en muestra de enojo, mientras su espada se unia a su cuerpo - ese idiota- apreto los puños y dio la vuelta, sonrio levemente - interesante - dijo por ultimo y se dispuso a regresar al salon.

* * *

-mmmm..... no sabia que habia una puerta aqui- dijo dante al ver una entrada muy grande-wow- exclamo al ver unas carrosas ser arrastradas por unos extraños animales- que caballos tan mal alimentados- se acerco levemente a ellos, los cuales no les molesto en absoluto su presencia - je, no me tienen miedo - puso su mano en la cabeza del animal

-puedes verlo- una chica de aspecto excentrico se acerco al hombre

-claro que puedo verlo, niña tonta- dijo al ver que la chica se acercaba y le daba comida al animal- eso se puede comer?- pregunto al ver que era carne podrida

-si- contesto sin mirarlo- es lo unico que come los thestrals -

-ther..que?- pregunto el joven, mirando extrañado a la muchacha

-thestrals- dijo mientras lo miraba con un gesto soñador - eres un demonio - pregunto tranquilamente

-demonio- el hombre se asombro levemente, y luego se rio

-de que te ries- la chica lo miro con una cara sincera

-nada chiquilla- contesto dante mientras se agarraba la panza- eres la primera que me dice eso desde que llegue - se incorporo, y tomo la cabeza de la muchacha- eres extraña, sabias?

-si, lo se-la chica miro al animal de nuevo - puedes verlo- pregunto

-claro, estos animales son muy extraños - miro a la extraña criatura- si mi hermano estuviera aqui, el muy estupido se asombraria.... bueno eso creo

-tienes hermanos- pregunto la muchacha- es igual que tu-

-claro que es igual, es mi gemelo- miro con seriedad - pero el muy estupido....- se quedo pensando un poco- el muy....-

-tienes cuernos- interrumpio la chica

-eso no lo se, chiquilla- miro de nuevo a la muchacha con una sonrisa sincera

-mmmmm....... mi nombre es luna- sonrio extrañamente-luna lovegood

-luna... que extraño nombre- y lovegood que clase de apellido es ese......- se toco la barbilla y miro al horizonte- aunque pensandolo bien es un apellido pasable comparado con los que hay aqui...- el joven saco su espada y se puso en posicion de ataque- niña ponte detras de mi- la cobrio con su mano - vaya parece que por fin tendre accion- dijo mientras los arbustos se movian, lo extraños animales huyeron.

-son demonios?- pregunto la chica mirando al hombre tranquilamente - ellos si tienen alas - miro las criaturas que salian del bosque, alzandose en lo mas alto y disponiendose a atacar.

-niña quedate aqui- dante dio un gran salto, dio muchas maniobras y regreso al lado de la chiquilla - tch! pense que hiba a ser mas divertido- se quejo -estas bien- pregunto mirando a la muchacha

-si, y tu?- luna apunto a una garra que tenia atravesada en la espalda - creo que tienes algo ahi -

-ja, tu expresion me agrada- dijo mientras se quitaba lo que tenia - maldicion, me acababa de cambiar la gabardina - se miro levemente la espalda, donde habia un gran agujero, su herida se curaba facilmente.

-si quieres yo te la arreglo- la chica saco su varita y dijo un extraño conjuro, apunto al agujero del hombre y sarandeo la vara - listo- dijo al momento que la gabardina quedaba como nueva.

-wow! eso sirve mocosa- dijo asombrado mientras miraba su atuendo - en serio eres muy extraña- burlonamente se dirigio a la muchacha - no te sorprendiste por la herida

-eres un demonio, te curas facilmente- la muchacha comento mientras guardaba de nuevo la varita en sus ropas - creo que debo regresar -se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse.

-espera mocosa - dante grito a la joven - no debes de ir sola, puede que haiga mas demonios - se unio a la chica, mientras ponia su gran espada en la funda.

-creo que si- la chica no volteo al verlo, los dos se dirigian de nuevo a la escuela.

* * *

-bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy- mana se levanto de su escritorio - mañana vamos a ensañar la teoria de hoy - dijo mientras guardaban todos sus libros y se disponian a salir - espera potter quiero hablar contigo-

-conmigo- el chico dijo extrañado, mirando a sus acompañantes - adelantense - asento con la cabeza, en muestra de despreocupacion hacia sus amigos, ellos salieron y se quedo solo con el joven maestro.

-te a dolido la cicatriz- pregunto mientras miraba la frente del muchacho

-si algo ultimamente- dijo al tocarse la cicatriz - a ti no te duele - le pregunto al ver al maestro

-no - dijo con una calida sonrisa - desde hace mucho que no - se tapo el ojo

-desde hace mucho - el chico le extraño la respuesta del maestro

-bueno ese no es el tema, queria hablar sobre tus sueños- el maestro se sento y miro atentamente al chico

-como sabe de mis sueños- el chico se sorprendio ante la afirmacion del maestro

-no importa- el joven se levanto y dirigio hacia la ventana - te encargare una tarea especifica-

-tarea especifica- el chico miro con sorpresa al maestro mientras se tocaba la cicatriz

- sera algo dificil -el joven volteo hacia el chico de lentes - si tienes fuerza de voluntad lo lograras-le toco el hombro y sonrio gentilmente

- de que se trata - pregunto el estudiante

-bueno, como ya te daras cuenta tus sueños tienen mucho que ver con la realidad - se recargo el joven maestro en el escritorio y miro el suelo - es muy problable que estes conectado con otra persona- lo miro despreocupadamente- exactamente la que te hizo esa cicatriz - apunto hacia la frente del de lentes

-como?- el chico se exalto y se toco mas fuerte la cabeza

-bueno, no se exactamente como, pero tienes que tener la suficiente fuerza para resistirte- el joven se paro en frente- no te preocupes medita un poco, por ahora, y trata de recordar a tus amigos, aquellos que te mantienen aqui.

- esta bien potter te lo encargo- se alejo el maestro hacia la puerta- ten confianza en ti mismo, si tienes problemas dirigete a mi- rio levemente y miro a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta- tardaste estupido asistente - su gesto cambio a uno mas enojado.

-je, solo andaba paseando, me pase algo nuevo?- pregunto mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos y solto una carcajada- oye tienes hambre- apunto hacia el joven maestro, su panza hacia ruidos extraños.

-claro que tengo hambre- exclamo el joven enojado- no eh comido desde esta mañana

-tienes buen apetito para tu edad- el hombre le dio la espalda y camino

-como que para mi edad- el chico lanzo su mirada asesina, y volteo hacia harry - vienes?- pregunto haciendole señas de acercarse.

-si- el chico asento la cabeza y corrio al lado del maestro, con la cara de preocupacion

- vamos chico- dante se dirigio a este ignorando por completo el gesto del maestro - o me tienes miedo.- dijo burlonamente

-no le tengo miedo - el chico miraba la expresion de todos los alumnos cuando pasaba en los pasillos, murmuraban cosas.

-mira el mentiroso potter- se oyeron unas voces a lo lejos

-esta con ellos- se oian mas

-no hagas caso- el joven maestro toco el hombro del muchacho mientras caminaba, el chico de gabardina caminaba con mas altaneria

-oye anciano ya oiste como nos dicen-- pregunto mirando al de cicatriz, entre risas

-no, como- el chico pregunto entre dientes con una sonrisa forzada

-oh! vamos ya estas sordo, vejete- el joven del ministerio dijo mientra le daba la espalda

-vejete- se alejo el chico de vestimentas pasada, toco el hombro con fuerza de dante y exclamo- como - con una voz de enojo

-vamos, vamos- dante rio levemente - nos dicen el duo plateado, a poco no nos queda- sarcasticamente dijo, mientras se ponia en posicion de lucha.

-tu ocasionando problemas mocoso estupido - se oyo entre la multitud que miraba la accion de los dos

-tch! estupido pa...- fue interrumpido por una patada voladora, que lo mando en contra de la pared.

-señor seeker- una señora dijo a lo lejos mirando al anciano

-mmmmm....- mana no decia nada mientras miraba al anciano

-señor dante- harry se acerco al monton de escombros, nadie se atrevia acercarse, excepto una persona.

-el estara bien- una chica extraña se acerco, mirando despreocupada el monton de piedras.

-luna!-. el chico le sorprendio que ella se hubiera acercado- pero el...

-estupido viejo, eso dolio - se levanto dante como si nada de entre los escombros sobandose la cabeza- anciano debes medir tu fuerza, recuerda que ya estas viejo- dante se dirigio hacia el anciano- ah! luna- exclamo al ver a la chiquilla

-se conocen- harry dijo extrañado

-si, algo- la chica miro a dante y se giro hacia la multitud

-ey mocosa vienes- pregunto el hombre de gabardina- vamos a comer

-bueno- se dirigio hacia dante como si nada - espero que tengan algo bueno - miro despreocupada hacia el anciano

-je, mocosa me agradas- dante siguio su camino hacia el viejo - ey tu anciano voy a comer- el anciano se dio la vuelta cruzo los brazos y se dirigio a umbridge

-no tengo tiempo para tonterias,- desaparecio entre la multitud, que le habria el paso

-estupido panda y sus secretos - dante susurro, chisto los dientes y puso sus manos en la nuca

-panda?- allen miro sorprendido a dante- porque le llamas asi

-no se,.... se me ocurrio- el hombre de gabardina siguio caminando junto a la muchacha - vamos anciano, si no comes a tus horas te pones de malas- grito al alejarse

-estupido... soy mana- el joven maestro se acerco furicamente al los dos, y volteo hacia el muchacho que seguia junto a los escombros - vienes harry- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-s-si- el chico corrio hacia el grupo, dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes

* * *

mientras tanto en la santa sede.....

-su santidad, recibimos informacion nueva- un joven sacerdote se inclino hacia el papa y le entrego unos papeles.

-mmmmm.... al parecer ya lo encontraron - el padre leyo un poco los papeles y se sento en una gran silla,y tomo una imagen que venia - quien es este anciano?- pregunto extrañado señalando al hombrecito al lado de dante.

-como? , no sabe- el carmalengo pregunto extrañado - usted lo envio

-yo?- el papa se levanto de golpe- yo no eh enviado a nadie

-pero, el enseño su ensignia ante los guardias del aeropuerto - el joven padre levanto la mirada a su santidad

-ya te dije, yo no envie, manda a unos hombres tras ellos- dio una orden hacia el padre

-pero, no se sabe donde estan - dijo con una cara de duda y de sorpresa- los enviados los vieron por ultima vez en una estacion de tren en inglaterra-

-como desaparecieron?- dijo extrañado

-si, esto es lo ultimo que nos envio el grupo - dio otra imagen, en ella estaba el padre de cabellos rojos, que se encontraba en la misma estacion, pero en diferente momentos - esta la tomaron un dia despues que desaparecieron-

- el padre cruz - dijo extrañado - yo no envie ahi.

-eso le dijo a nuestros espias, que usted personalmente lo habia enviado para supervisar la mision - este comentario hizo que se preocupara aun mas el papa

-esto es sospechoso- se alejo rapidamente- invoca una reunio de emergencia- dijo por ultimo al cerrar la puerta de golpe....

* * *

-te habias tardado estupido aprendiz- seeker esperaba en el Stonehenge entre la niebla - ya terminaste ese asunto-

-si ya esta listo abuelo - el joven padre de cabellos rojos dijo al acercarse al anciano - traje conmigo esto- saco de su bolsillo una extraña caja, al abrirla se encontraba una foto y una llave.

-creo que con esto podre redimirme- el anciano se alejo -vamos aprendiz idiota-

-tch! abuelo ya te dije que no soy tu aprendiz- refunfuño el joven de aspecto serio -

-claro que seras mi aprendiz- el anciano golpeo al hombre estrellandolo en el suelo - tu me seguiras- se alejo y cruzo los brazos.

-abuelo eso dolio- el joven se levanto sobandose la cabeza - a donde vamos- pregunto al alcanzar al anciano.

-estupido, iremos ahi- el anciano no miro en absoluto al hombre

-mmmm.... estas seguro de esto abuelo- pregunto mientras miraba al viejo

-si claro, es muy probable que el haiga vuelto a reencarnar- el anciano dijo en tono serio - tenemos que estar preparados.

-si ya han empezado a moverse- el joven miro a un monton de gente acercandose, con su mirada clavadas al duo, unos aplauso salian de entre la multitud.

-bravo padre cruz- era una silueta conocida - nos has descubierto - se quito los lentes, y su piel se torno gris, resaltando sus ojos miel, levanto la mano y dio seña de ataque, toda la gente se empezo a transformar en extrañas bolas grises con armas y una mascara, el hombre se carcajeaba mientras miraba a las criaturas acercarse al duo - donde esta su inocencia - dijo por ultimo.

* * *

-oye anciano te vas a ahogar- dijo dante al mirar al muchacho comer con desesperacion - no has comido en dias- pregunto burlonamente

-callate, estupido- mana dijo mientras dejaba caer el plato con fuerza

-comer mucho es bueno - luna dijo mientras comia una extraña sopa

-tu que comes- dijo dante mirando el plato de la chica- no se ve bueno

-es soba- dijo la chica al poner los palillos en su boca

-soba, que es eso- el hombre dijo mientras se recargaba en su mano mirando entretenido a la muchacha

-si, el me lo recomendo - apunto al muchacho que seguia comiendo

-oye no recomiendes cosas extrañas a lo jovenes- volteo a mirar al chico de cicatriz, el cual lo ignoraba por completo- ey, te estoy hablando- dijo con una cara que molestaba al chico, el cual le lanzo un plato de comida- jajajaja- se rio el hombre - te enojas facilmente anciano- se limpiaba la comida derramada en su cara- vamos ya me debes muchas- se levanto a sacudirse sus ropas.

-te ayudo- luna pregunto al sacar su varita, con los palillos a un en su boca, aguito su varita y ya estaba limpio el hombre de rojo

-wow! chiquilla en serio que eres de ayuda- le tomo de la cabeza y sonrio, mana se levanto de golpe y se agarro su ojo.

-como!- exclamo y corrio hacia la puerta

-ey espera anciano- dante tomo su espada y la puso en su lugar y se atraveso en el camino del joven y lo miro- je, en serio que eres extraño - dijo al ver la cara del joven maestro sudorosa y tratando de esconder su ojo.

-ellos, pero como - dijo al ser detenido - quitate estupido- lanzo al hombre que se atraveso hacia la pared, y corrio rapidamente desapareciendo de la vista de todos los del salon, bajo su mano dejando al descubierto su ojo activado con unos extraños engranes- ellos desapareciero hace mucho- salto por la ventana y se dirigio al bosque.

-pero que- hermione dijo al ver tal accion

-vamos hermione- el chico de cabellos rojos empujo a la joven hacia el gran salon, donde todos estaban asombrados y se juntaban alrededor de unos escombros

-harry!- exclamo una chica de cabellos rojizos castaño

-ginny- miro la chica al acercarse - donde habias estado- pregunto extrañado

-hermana- ron dijo al mirar a la chica acercarse rapidamente al otro joven que aun estaba sentado

-que paso aqui- la chica de cabellos alborotados dijo al ver a todos exaltados- al maestro lo acabo de ver salir de prisa- dijo al dirigirse a los dos, y volteo su mirada hacia la chica que aun comia- luna?- dijo extrañada

- hola- la chica se levanto despreocupadamente, y se dirigio a los escombros con todavia los palillos en su boca, se inclino y miro al monton de piedras- te ayudo?- pregunto

-a si es cierto- harry volteo hacia la chica que se habia abierto paso entre la multitud, se dirigio a ella- esta bien el señor dante?- pregunto preocupado

-si ya te lo habia dicho- no lo miro y saco su varita la agitaba un poco cuanto de golpe se levanto el hombre

-maldicion, esto ya se esta haciendo un habito- dijo mientras se sacudia, ante el asombro de los presentes que lo miraban con miedo- que pasa- dijo al mirar a todos con cara de preocupacion y miedo

-tu-tu - ron no podia terminar la frase al apuntar al hombre y señalar su pecho

-kya!!- grito ginny al desmayarse, y caer al suelo

-ah! esto- dante se miro y vio una lanza de las armaduras que adornan el salon atravesada- luna ahorita me ayudas, si?- el hombre miro a la chica que seguia inclinada, era la unica que no estaba preocupada, - a ver todos alejense- dijo hacia todos los presentes- no quieren manchar sus ropas o si?- miro sarcasticamente a todo, que inmediatamente se alejaron, dejando al trio y luna cerca de el- que a ustedes no le importa?- pregunto a los que estaban cercas.

-no- dijo calmadamente luna- a ustedes- miro a los otros tres

-y-yo si me alejo- ron se separo rapidamente, tratando de llevarse a la desmayada

-te ayudo ron- harry se alejo tambien- vamos hermione a la enfermeria

-p-pero- la chica no se movia

-vamos nena no te preocupes- dante dijo al tomar la lanza con una mano- van a ver un show algo sangriento- dijo entre risas al sacarse la lanza de un galon, dejando sangre por todos lados- oye muchacha puedes- se dirigio a luna mientras señalaba su ropa

-claro- ella se acerco y agito su varita hacia las ropas de este- listo- exclamo mientras el hombre seguia mirando su atuendo

-en serio me serviria mucho una de esas cosas- dante se abrio entre la multitud- creo que necesitaran limpiar esto.- se dirigio al trio que seguia en shock junto a todos los alumnos, y se alejo desapareciendo de inmediato- ese idiota- se oyo por ultimo

-p-pero s-su he-herida- hermione no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, volteo a la chica despreocupada pidiendo una explicacion, junto a todos los presentes.

-sabe rica la soba- dijo al volverse a sentar ignorando por completo a todos, sacando de sus ropas los palillos que habia guardado antes - creo que deberian hablar a alguien- siguio comiendo, nadie se atrevia a acercarse, hermione se dirigia a ella cuando....

-hermione ayudanos- dijo ron al levantar a su hermana

-vamos hermione- le siguio el joven

-pero a ustedes no les sorprende- señalo a los dos

-claro que nos sorprende- harry dijo mientras ayudaba a ron- pero hay que llevar a ginny a la enfermeria, a parte en estos cinco años nos han pasado muchas cosas, no?- miro y rio gentilmente

-y tu ron- miro al otro chico, que aunque trataba de ocultarlo, le temblaban las piernas

-p-pues yo- dijo nerviosamente- no se que decir, no como reaccionar

los tres se alejaron y dejaron atras a luna que seguia entretenida comiendo su extraña comida, todos las miraban.

-en serio que es bueno- dijo por ultimo para sorpresa de todos, mientras se acercaba el sr Argus a limpiar el gran salon.

-que rayos paso aqui- dijo al ver el desastre y miro con sorpresa a todos, que apuntaban a la que seguia caminando

-nada, solo que un demonio quiso mostrarnos su habilidades- dijo despreocupada, todos la clasificaban como loca, y despues de ese comentario la ficharon mas de safada.-

-creo que me llevara todo el dia- dijo al prepararse a limpiar

* * *

-abuelo estas bien- dijo el padre en posicion de pelea al ver al anciano tirado, con heridad graves- ey abuelo- seguia insistiendo, mientras seguia apuntando con un extraño revolver a las criaturas- rayos no podre resistir mucho- pensaba mientras mas criaturas aparecian

-wow, todavia existen algunas- dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en lo alto de unas de las piedras del Stonehenge- al parecer se lograron salvar unas cuantas - miro con seriedad el arma del sujeto- ahora que lo pienso te pareces a alguien que solia utilizar esa arma- desaparecion de la piedra y ya estaba detras del hombre- quien eres tu en verdad, padre- agarro el cuello de este.

-no lo sospechas- dijo el padre mientras reia levemente- ataud de maria- invoco una extraña caja de donde salio una mujer con mascara y vestimenta negra- manto activado- desaparecieron repentinamente de la mirada de las criaturas y del hombre

-tu, como sobreviviste- dijo el hombre con una expresion de ira- se supone que los exterminamos a todos, tu no deberias estar vivo- seguia gritando con furia

-jajaja, un noe enojado- se oia entre la niebla - soy el hombre en el que confio el catorceavo- el hombre aparecio en lo alto del antiguo monumento- soy......-hiba a decir unas palabras cuando de repente su gesto cambio a uno mas serio- hace cuanto tiempo estupido aprendiz-

en el centro del Stonehenge aparecia unos cristales, alzandose en lo alto con un numero, de el salia un manto completamente blanco, con una mascara plateada.

-mucho tiempo sin verte muchacho- dijo el hombre que se encontraba entre el monton de criaturas

-un noe - el chico miro con enojo al hombre- como....- se disponia atacar cuando de repente fue golpeado por algo- pero que...- volteo hacia el hombre que se encotraba a su lado, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendio, el gesto de mana cambio a uno de miedo, sin embargo en su mejilla se asomo una lagrima- maestro- logro decir levemente.

-ja, te vez muy patetico- el hombre ni lo miro, saco humo de su boca- practicamente solia ser esa persona hace mucho tiempo - dijo mirando seriamente al adversario.

-practicamente- dijo extrañado el joven tirado mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el rostro- eres mi maestro, no?- dijo mirandolo con tristeza- fumas los mismos cigarrillos que el- su cara se entristecio aun mas.

-estupido, no soy tu, no puedo vivir mas de 100 años- golpeo con el arma al joven

-ay!- exclamo este al sobarse la cabeza- por que me pegas- le reclamo, y miro con odio al hombre que ya no estaba con el- maestro- grito

-que ruidoso eres, mana- dijo el viejo que se levantaba muy apenas- ese estupido ya se fue- dijo al acercase, el hombre de capucha blanca lo miro con extrañes - no me mires asi brote de habas- refunfuño

-brote de habas?- pregunto el joven- solo habia dos personas que me llamaban asi, pero murieron hace mucho tiempo- su gesto cambio por completo

-no has cambiado en nada allen- el viejo dijo, el muchacho volteo rapidamente al ver al anciano, que reia debilmente, una lagrima se dejo ver- lo siento por no haber hecho nada en ese entonces-. el anciano le dio la espalda y se dispuso a pelear

-no me digas que tu eres....- el chico lloro de nuevo, se cubrio el rostro y lo limpio rapidamente- lavi?- dijo temerosamente

-je, hace mucho que no me llaman asi- el anciano miro al cielo y rio - estupido brote de habas es hora de recordar viejos tiempos- se avalanzo al grupo de akumas que se acercaban rapidamente.

-luego me explicas, lavi- dijo el muchacho que tambien se avalanzo en contra de ellos, pero fue interrumpido por unas extrañas mariposas.

-tiempo sin verte shonen- un sonido muy conocido se oia entre las penumbras

- no has cambiado en nada allen!!- una chiquilla abrazo al joven , era alguien que no habia conocido, lo miro nuevamente, era una chica comun y corriente.

-quien eres tu- mana la miraba extrañadamente, los akumas se acercaron y puso por detras a la muchacha.- mantente atras- dijo mientras alzaba su mano para proteger a la chica.

-mi querido allen- dijo la chiquilla detras del joven con un tono entre risas, algo tetrico - no me reconoces?- pregunto mientras su piel se tornaba gris y salian 7 signos en su frente- bueno hace mucho que no reencarnaba- dijo por ultimo

-r-road?- el chico volteo hacia la joven mirandola con sorpresa- tu

-road?, si quieres puedes decirme asi- la niña abrazo al chico acercandosele peligrosamente, y le susurro al oido- hace tiempo me llamaban asi

-mi road- el hombre de cabellos largos grito alejando rapidamente a la muchacha del joven- no hagas eso enfrente de tu padre- dijo histericamente, la tenia abrazada celosamente volteandola para que no la mirara el chico- tu allen alejate de ella- exclamo mientras apuntaba a este.

-ya basta de show histericos- dijo el joven de traje negro - tenemos que irnos- paso junto al chico que seguia en shock - vamos chaval no pensabas que hiba a terminar aquel dia- le tomo la cabeza y miro al muchacho, el cual quito rapidamente la mano y se alejo preparandose para pelear.

-tikky mikk- el joven de manto blanco grito hacia el hombre de traje.

- vamos musico, no te alteres, el espectaculo no va a iniciar aun, sin todos los personajes principales- dijo al juntarse con los otros dos- vamos sheryl, road-

-sheryl!- reclamo el otro que aun traia entre brazos a la chica- dime hermano

-tu y tus paranoias, no han cambiado- el hombre se alejo ignorando a los otros dos- me imagino que te podras encargar de estos rapidamente- se alejo mientras una extraña puerta aparecia - vamonos- desaparecieron los tres

-adios mi querido allen- la muchacha sonrio hacia el joven.

-espera!- el chico se apresuro hacia la puerta que desaparecia al acercarse el- tch! que esta pasando- dijo mientras las criaturas se avalanzaban a estos, - clow crow activate- grito el chico mientras le seguian muchas explosiones con cara de frustracion

-je, allen, te los cargaste facilmente- el anciano sonrio mientras se recargaba en una piedra, todo herido

-estas bien, lavi- la ultima frase la dijo tristemente, mirandolo y acercandosele

-claro que no estoy bien, estupido!- reclamo desde la roca- ya estoy viejo!- volteo hacia el suelo rapidamente, enojado.

-si, es cierto, ya estas viejo- el chico de cicatriz se inclino para verlo- ahora que lo pienso...- el chico se recargo junto al anciano- donde habias estado-

-mmmm.....- el anciano no contesto, y el silencio se apodero del lugar por un momento hasta que se oyo una de las grandes piedras caer.- mocoso estupido- grito hacia el antiguo monumento- has arruinado el tesoro nacional- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-te perdiste de la diversion, idiota- mana se levantaba calmadamente

-tch! maldicion, tu tienes la culpa estupido, porque me lanzaste tan fuerte- el joven de gabardina roja se acercaba haciendo berrinches, agarro de las ropas al joven maestro y se dispuso a golpearlo.

-calmate idiota- el anciano golpeo al hombre lanzandolo al suelo, dejando un gran rastro

-estupido anciano- grito mientras se levantaba- se te esta haciendo costumbre- se acerco y miro levemente, se reincorporo a su posicion recia y cruzo los brazo- je, te dieron una buena paliza, panda estupido- el joven de rojo dijo mientras reia burlonamente.

-callate!- el viejo le dio un sape estrellandolo en el piso

-jajajajaja- mana reia sin parar

-de que te ries, estupido brote de habas- el anciano volteo hacia el que se reia

-me recuerdas mucho los viejos tiempos- se agarraba la panza y se limpiaba la cara las lagrimas.

-vamos, no me digan que van a hablar de viejos tiempos- el joven se acomodo en el suelo, poniendo su cabeza en su mano mirando a los dos pelear- par de ancianos tontos- dijo ganandose la mirada de ira de los dos, los cuales lo golpearon, sin embargo desaparecio ante su mirada.

-pero quien eres tu- el joven maestro pregunto.

-wow! que chida gabardina, es mejor que esas viejas ropas que traes- el de rojo decia detras de mana, tocando la inocencia, la cual le quemaba las manos- oohhh! esto es interesante- miraba sus manos con una risa, mientras se quemaban.

-pero que.... tus manos- mana se exaltaba al ver al joven incendiarse-

-je, si es cierto tu no sabes nada de el- el anciano apunto al otro que seguia mirando su manos con diversion.

-quien diablos es---- mana dijo mientras miraba al otro tonto que se sacudia sus palmas y se quitaba las llamas.

-esto fue divertido, anciano- sus manos parecian como si nada, en excepcion de su ropa- maldicion, no esta la mocosa aqui- miraba de un lado a otro - bueno cuando regrese le hablare- se dio la vuelta e ignoro a los otros dos que platicaban, mana miraba al hombre con asombro.

-en serio existen-. pregunto al anciano que le daba una explicacion.

-oye anciano de parche- dijo el hombre- no esten hablando a mis espaldas - se viro levemente y miro al anciano - tu lo sabias desde un principio anciano, verdad?- se rio sarcasticamente, miro hacia el monumento y se dirigio a este, se paro frente a el - oye tu sal de donde quieras que estes- grito fuertemente

-a quien le hablas- mana dijo al hombre- no hay nadie aqui, estupido- le grito desde donde estaba.

-tonto que a los dos la edad les afecta, verdad- miro sarcasticamente al anciano y al muchacho

-je, era de esperarse del hijo de sparda- una voz se oyo desde lo alto del monumento - como sabias que seguia aqui-

-ja eso es muy facil, idiota de cabellos rojos- dante se acerco hacia una piedra y se recargo en algo que no se podia ver- deja eso, me molesta-jalo el aire y lo tiro al piso lo aplasto, al quitar su pie, dejo ver un cigarrillo.

-estupido- el hombre de rojo fue golpeado por algo - maria desactivada- grito y se dejo ver, era el extraño hombre de cabellos rojos, que estaba muy enojado- no le tires los cigarrillos a la gente- se quejaba hacia el hombre que lo ignoraba, saco su revolver y disparo.

-eres bueno- el joven habia aparecido en lo alto de la piedra , inclinandose hacia abajo con la espada desenvainada y recargada en su hombro - mira que me diste- la sangre corria en su cara con un ligero raspon, pero no era solo eso su espada ardia en llamas- che! mi espada- la sacudio hasta quitarle el fuego.

-maldito- el hombre reclamaba desde abajo- si que eres rapido- se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marchar- estupido aprendiz- grito al joven que se encontraba con el anciano, el cual se puso nervioso - abre la puerta, vamonos!-

el joven se apresuro y toco su frente, y volteo con odio al hombre que se reia en lo alto

- parecer regañado- se lograba decir entre risas dante

-callate- se volteo enojado y siguio su accion- espera como llegaste- se pregunto extrañado

-je, tengo mis secretos- se bajo de la piedra y se dirigio al bosque, ahi aparecio un extraño animal

-que es eso- mana pregunto, mirando con asombro mientras apuntando al animal

-es un thestrals- el anciano dijo mientras lentamente se dirigia hacia la criatura- yo pense que se habia extingido- dijo levemente mientras lo acariciaba- donde lo encontraste- se pregunto

-yo pense que lo sabias todo- dijo dante mirando al anciano burlonamente - me lo encontre por ahi- se alejo con el animal , dirigiendose hacia el hombre de cabellos rojos.

-alejate de mi, solo quiero criaturas hermosas a mi lados- el hombre reclamaba a dante, al momento de alejarlos

-vamos hombre, o mejor dicho anciano- dijo entre risas ocasionando el enojo del otro, que preparo su revolver

- quieres pelear- se bajo del thestrals saco de nuevo su espada y se puso en posicion.

-tch! perdida de tiempo- se volteo el hombre de cabellos rojos- vamos aprendiz idiota- grito de nuevo

-jejeje,- dante lo miraba en seña de victoria

-tch! no me digas asi estupido maestro- el joven se acerco a todos y miro al anciano- tienes muchas cosas que explicarme- le dijo mientras los cristales aparecian.

-si lo se- el viejo fue el primero en atravesar la puerta, le siguio el padre cruz y luego dante junto a la criatura

-vamos anciano,no te quedes ahi- grito burlonamente dandole la espalda- o quieres que te diga mana

-no soy anciano, mi nombre es m..- hiba a decir una frase sacudio un poco la cabeza y suspiro de alivio- soy allen- le reclamo al hombre de gabardina roja que estaba entrando en los cristales.

-je, esta bien allen- dijo burlonamente mientras atravesaba los critales, dando una ligera mirada a su alrededor, y rio levemente- esto se pondra interesante-

-que dijiste estupido- allen empujo a dante

-nada anciano idiota- entro en estos, mientras desaparecian, unos hombres rodearon el lugar donde habia desaparecido los cristales y uno dijo - catorceavo- en un tono siniestro mientras alzaba su mirada al monumento - nos volveremos a ver- una extraña puerta aparecio detras de los hombres.

-vamos conde es hora de encotrar a los demas- la chiquilla le grito amorosamente abrazandolo.

-si road, hay que preparar el show- se alejaron desapareciendo por completo junto a la puerta

* * *

bueno qui les dejo otro capi,... porfi comenten--..


	6. comida

**Bueno solo pedi prestados algunos personajes de este fanfic…..jojojo**

* * *

-señor secretario, llega tarde- el papa se levanto de su asiento y reclamo al señor que iba entrando – la reunión se inicio sin usted- se sentó de golpe y miro a los presentes – en que íbamos- pregunto

-ah! Si su santidad, aquí le entrego estos papeles- le entrego un folder amarillos, y paso copias a los demás- como verán en sus legajos hay fotos e información del hombre con el que fue visto dante sparda- señalo la primera imagen que tenían al abrir la papelería

-quien es el- pregunto el carmalengo, que se encontraba sentado al lado de su santidad

-bueno veras….- el señor se levanto y camino por el cuarto- el era un antiguo miembro de la extinta orden negra – todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-pero como- uno de los sacerdotes se levanto de golpe- lo habían eliminados a todos no?, después de la guerra santa- miro con expectación al señor que estaba caminando.

-pues el, según el informe fue salvado por su estado- el padre miro al papa, que dio un signo de aprobación – era un bookman

-bookman?- pregunto el padre- todavía hay algunos

-si, el fue salvado por ser un bookman,- miro de nuevo a los señores sentados- los bookman traicionan a sus "amigos" por el bien de guardar la información- termino este al sentarse de nuevo

-traicionar- un joven padre pregunto – traiciono a quienes

-ah! Tu eres nuevo en este tema, como se llama señor- le pregunto el informante

-soy el padre ramón, vengo de México- el señor dijo

-mmm…. Mexico- el sumo pontífice lo miro con detenimiento- mexico no sabe mucho del asunto-

-de que- siguió insistiendo

-esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo- el carmalengo interrumpió- sucedió a principios del siglo pasado

-siglo pasado?- el padre quedo asombrado ante la respuesta

-si, era una guerra que se mantuvo escondida por muchos años, era la guerra de los exorcistas contra el conde del milenio – explico – una guerra que termino-

-se termino, y que ocurrió, con los exorcistas- con asombro decía

-ellos fueron exterminados, para esconder la verdad al mundo que empezaba a sospechar- el hombre dijo con una cara de seriedad, mientras se recargaba en sus dos manos

-exterminados?, pero como si ellos ofrecieron sus vidas por nosotros – el padre ramón decía indignado- como pudieron esconder tal hecho a la humanidad- golpeo la mesa con la mano al levantarse de golpe

-si, toda evidencia tuvo que ser borrada, por la iglesia personalmente, como ocurrió hace tiempo con los templarios- el padre miro al señor indignado.

-pero….. y la guerra termino- el padre ya no podía hacer nada, se sento indignado e impotente, apretando fuertemente su puño y mordiéndose el labio.

-jajajajja- se oyo en un extremó de la mesa

-que sucede secretario sheryl- el papa pregunto al ver al hombre

-no, nada me acorde de un chiste- comento mientras se sentaba correctamente de nuevo, todos lo estaban mirando, en específicamente el padre mexicano

-compórtense- el carmalengo al golpear la mesa

-si, señor- el secretario miro de nuevo los documentos, todos los padres voltearon al pontífice para informarse de la situación, menos uno que lo miraba con sospechas.

-_tiene un aura muy oscura-_penso el padre ramón que miraba atentamente al secretario –_no será humano?- _ el secretario se dio la vuelta al sentir la pesades de la mirada del señor cura y le sonrio sarcásticamente _– pero que…-_pensó por ultimo al ser interrumpido por el que estaba explicando.

-padre ramón- el carmalengo se acerco a este- entendió lo sucedido

-s-si- acento con la cabeza –_ que fue ese sentimiento-_ pensó al sacudirse el sudor frio que escurría por su frente.

* * *

-wow! Que lugar- dante estaba admirado ante la blanca ciudad que se encontraba en frente- esto cabe en esos cristales- exclamo asombrado

-estupido- el viejo de parche pateo al joven de gabardina roja, estrellándolo en un edificio.

-en serio te pareces a bookman en esa actitud- mana miraba al viejo que estaba enojado

-no me paresco en nada a el- furioso respondió mirando con ira al joven de capucha blanca. Que al ver la reacción del anciano pregunto.

-que fue lo que sucedió exactamente ese dia con ustedes, cuando nos hablaron de la central- el chico miro con tristeza una lejana torre que se encontraba en medio – nos abandonaron?-

-no yo nunca los hubiera abandonado solo…- el viejo miro al suelo en forma de arrepentimiento – fui engañado por el anciano….. por bookman- siguió

- asi que era eso- el muchacho sonrio serenamente hacia el anciano- sabia que tu no nos hubieras abandonado, como nos habían dicho-

-eso me alivia- suspiro el viejo

-ya déjense de cuentos- el señor de cabellos rojos dijo mientras se fumaba un cigarro – eso fue por culpa del papa-

-del papa- pregunto el joven extrañado.

-si, están siendo manipulados y ellos no lo saben- el anciano levanto la mirada hacia el monton de escombros- ey! Estúpido mocoso ya levantate- exclamo hacia el escombro

-mmmm…. Maldito panda,- miro de nuevo sus ropas- me urge llegar a la mocosa extraña- se adelanto hacia el hombre que fumaba- eh! Tu deja eso- arrebato el cigarrillo de la mano del hombre y lo lanzo al suelo pisándolo.

-que acabas de hacer- el hombre levanto un aura asesina y lo miro con odio- ese era mi ultimo cigarro- con voz maléfica dijo.

-eso te hace mal anciano- exclamo el hombre de gabardina dándole la espalda e ignorando su aura asesina

-anciano- pregunto el hombre al momento que saco su arma- repítelo-

-claro anciano- dijo en tono incitante poniendo de nuevo su espada en mano- a poco miento- miro el hombre hacia los acompañantes que se encontraban atrás, los cuales negaron con la cabeza- vez, no miento- rio al mirar a su oponente.

-tu mald...- el joven de cabellos rojos volteo hacia un edificio que se encontraba en el arca, apuntando con su revolver- quien anda ahi?- grito.

-je estupido anciano de cabellos rojos, ya te estas volviendo loco- dijo el de gabardina roja al recargar su espada en el hombro, camino hacia el padre, al cual ignoro por completo, apunto con su arma hacia el vacio, una sonrisa sarcastica se dibujo en su cara - hola, no vas a saludar a tu hermanito- dijo mientras destruia el edificio.

-mph! estupido dante- se oyo de repente por detras de mana y seeker, a lo cual voltearon los dos, poniendose en posicion de batalla.

-quien eres tu....- la cara del joven de cicatriz cambio de una seria a una de sorpresa al ver al extraño de gabardina azul con detalles dorados - pero que demonios!- exclamo al darse cuenta que la apariencia era la misma que dante y la unica diferencia era su cabellos, miro rapidamente al hombre de rojo y volteo hacia el extraño apuntandolos respectivamente.

-tch! por que vienes vergil- el hombre de gabardina roja dijo mientras se dirigia al joven maestro arrastrando su espada - quieres un caluroso saludo- su tono sarcastico se dejo ver al abalanzarse en contra del extraño.

-idiota dante, mis libros los desacomodaste- el extraño saco una espada, y las dos chocaron fuertemente, haciendo una explosion.- como te atreviste a entrar a mi mansion- exclamo mientras miraba a su hermano friamente, en un tono de seriedad.

-vamos, vamos no regañes a tu hermanito- rio ligeramente mirandolo con burla- no me puedes regañar por unos tontos libros- los dos se separaron inmediatamente, adoptaron una posicion de batalla mas y se dispusieron a atacar de nuevo, cuando hiban a chocar de nuevo sus armas una sombra aparecio encima de ellos.

-tch! maldito anciano- exclamo el joven de gabardina roja, al momento que un golpe los mando al suelo, haciendo un gran hoyo y levantando mucha tierra.

-par de mocosos! aplanquense- el anciano con una voz de rabia se dirigio al hoyo que habia hecho el hombre de rojo. el cual se levantaba sobandose la cabeza.

-no tenia porque hacer eso- el extraño ya estaba detras del viejo, con su espada en la garganta le dijo en un tono de frialdad.

-no es necesario joven vergil- el anciano no le temia al hecho de ser amenazado con el arma, se volteo ligeramente e hizo una reverencia- mucho gusto vergil sparda-

-anciano estupido!- el hombre se dirigio al viejo- como a el si te presentaste adecuadamente- hizo un berrinche y se sento en el suelo.

- porque el si es educado- el viejo dijo en tono de burla al hombre que estaba sentado.

-tch! otra molestia- dijo el padre cruz mientras se acercaba al grupo, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-no me compares con este idiota- dijeron los dos mientras se apuntaron mutuamente.

-s-son hermanos!- mana reaccion al apuntarlos.

-je, estupido brote de habas- el anciano se burlo de este, cruzando los brazos- el es vergil sparda, el hermano gemelo del estupido este- apunto a dante.

-mucho gusto- el hombre extendio su mano cortesmente hacia el joven que aun estaba sorprendido.

-ah?- el joven maestro miro por un rato la mano tirante de vergil- a si, mi nombre es...- penso un rato al estrechar la mano del extraño.

-vamos anciano, no me digas que ya se te olvido el nombre- el hombre de rojo se burlo del muchacho.

- callate estupido- mana reclamo al hombre que reia burlonamente- me llaman de muchas formas, pero mi verdadero nombre fue allen walker- dijo finalmente al inclinarse cordialmente.- pero ahora me llaman mana- explico brevemente.

-mph! mucho gusto jovencito- el hombre dijo seriamente, mirando con detenimiento al dueño de la mano estrechada- tu que eres- pregunto.

-yo que soy?- mana pregunto al hombre de gabardina azul, con una cara de duda

-vamos muchacho tu presencia no es normal- dijo al soltar su mano y alejarse, volteo rapidamente y ataco al muchacho- eres bueno- su mirada en lo mas minimo habia cambiado.

-vamos vergil, respeta a los mayores- dijo dante mientras se acercaba al duo, el comentario que dijo habia enfurecido al muchacho, mirandolo con odio.

-no soy anciano!! soy allen recuerdas- el joven reclamo al hombre

-anciano- vergil se alejo de los dos dejandolos en su discucion y se acerco al anciano- usted sabe mucho, verdad- dijo mientras levantaba su espada y amenazaba de nuevo al viejo.

-oye vergil!- el hombre se dirigio a su hermano ignorando por completo los reclamos de walker- me imagino que no viniste solo por unos estupidos libros verdad- pregunto mientras se recargaba en el hombro del otro, que lo miro a muerte lanzando un ataque hacia el hombre recargado.

-deberias de tener cuidado!- mana grito hacia el hombre de azul, ya que el ataque lo habia esquivado muy apenas.

-lo siento- el hombre dijo cordialmente disculpandose por lo que paso.

-lo siento?- el muchacho pregunto, mientras miraba a vergil con cara de sorpresa y de inmediato miro al otro - en serio son hermanos- pregunto.

-claro, claro el es mi hermano-. dante de nuevo se recargo en el hombro del otro, mientras decia esto en tono de burla.

-quieres morir, verdad dante- lo dijo en un tono tetrico mientras miraba a su hermano con frialdad, apuntandolo de nuevo con su espada.

-aplanquense los dos- el anciano dio un golpe a la cabeza al duo , al cual solo alcanzo al menor de los dos (dante)

-señor desconocido, no deberia hacer eso a los hijos del legendario sparda- vergil ya habia aparecido detras del viejo, mientras lo apuntaba con su espada sin perder su calma. - no porque mi estupido hermano se deje golpear por usted quiere decir que yo tambien- el hombre dijo esto al apuntar al otro que se sobaba la cabeza.

-si que son diferentes- el anciano rio ligeramente al voltearse y darle la espalda a su amenazador- vamos es hora de irnos - grito al grupo- alla le explicare todo joven vergil.... por cierto- volteo e hizo una reverencia- fui llamado de diferentes maneras al igual que ese joven- apunto al muchacho de cicatriz- pero mi nombre actual es seeker- dijo al alegarse.

-mmmm.....- vergil miro atentamente al anciano al alejarse- hermanito siempre encuentras algo divertido- dijo al dirigirse al anciano.

-tch! esto que empezaba a ser divertido- se quejo mientras ponia su espada en su lugar y se disponia a caminar- por cierto..- miro al padre que estaba fumando, le arrebato el cigarrillo y lo tiro al piso- los señores curas no deberian fumar tanto- comento al alejarse.

-estupido demonio- reclamo el otro con un aura maligna.

-_y pensar que el le puede hacer eso al maestro...jejeje_- penso mana, al activar su lado oscuro.

-andale anciano, que tengo que ir con la mocosa para que me arregle mi traje- el hombre de rojo grito.

-no soy anciano!! soy mana- reclamo el chico corriendo hacia el hombre lanzandole una patada voladora, con su lado oscuro activado, el cual fue esquivado al agacharse levemente el hombre.

-que es todo lo que tienes viejo- el hombre tomo de nuevo posicion de batalla.

-tu!...- el joven apreto los dientes y los puños, se dio la vuelta - vamos estupido asistente-

-je, te gane- dijo en tono sarcastico dante y camino de nuevo.

-_estoy entre puros idiotas_- el padre penso al mirarlos a todos, cruzando los brazos al caminar.

* * *

-ginny estas bien- ron dijo a la muchacha que se encontraba recostada en la enfermeria.

-s-si- dijo la afectada mientras tapaba su cara- es solo que....- quedo en silencio todo en un rato- hermaione y harry donde estan- se levanto rapidamente volteando de un lado al otro.

-harry fue a calmar a hermione, creo que esta un poco afectada por lo ocurrido- ron sonrio y toco el hombro de su hermana para calmarla.

-ella esta bien- pregunto la muchacha

-si, no te preocupes lo asimilara muy pronto- el joven de cabellos rojizos- aunque el, nos tendra que explicar muchas cosas- se tomo de los hombros y sintio un breve escalofrios, al recordar la escena.

-vamos ron- ahora la jovencita animaba al chico

* * *

-hermione calmate- harry miraba a la chica de un lado a otro, ya que caminaba desesperada- hermione....- siguio insistiendo, mientras con paciencia la miraba.

-es que....- la chica queria decir algo pero no le salian palabras- ese hombre estaba.....- caminaba mas desesperada.

-vamos hermiones calmate- el chico de lentes se levanto y miro hacia la ventana con seriedad al tocarse la cicatriz de su frente.

-te duele?- pregunto la muchacha al acercarse.

-n-no es solo que ultimamente- miro de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-sigues teniendo esas pesadillas verdad?- la chica giro un poco preocupada.

-s-si- el joven acento la cabeza.

-sr. potter- una señora se acercaba al par- que estan haciendo aqui- miro con soberbia al duo.

-no nada señora- dijo harry al alejarse rapidamente de la señora, hermione se disponia a ir detras de este pero fue detenida por la vieja al tomarla del brazo.

-donde esta el s-señor dante- pregunto nerviosa la vieja- los han visto- sonrio hipocritamente.

-n-no se señora umbridge- la chica dijo nerviosamente y se alejo rapido, dejando a la señora sola.

-nada?- dijo mientras sonreia- ya lo veremos.

* * *

-oye ya oiste- una voz tenebrosa se escuchaba

- hay que prepararnos de nuevo- se oia mas cerca, de repente se veia un monton de encapuchados

- junta a todos los mortifagos.....- un silencio se apodero de nuevo- shhh!-, se oyo repentinamente- hay alguien mas ahi- se acerco de nuevo la voz

- no hay nadie mi señor- un encapuchado se inclino. el señor se quito su mascara y dejo ver su cara deforme.

-si hay alguien mas- exploro con la mirada el cuarto, saco su varita y la blandeo un poco haciendo una luz cegadora.......

-que!!- harry se levanto a media noche sudando mucho, un poco asustado.

-que tienes harry- pregunto su compañero mientras se acomodaba de nuevo

- no es nada- dijo el chico de lentes mientras se tocaba la frente, acostandose de nuevo.

* * *

-estupido dante- se oia un hombre en una recamara.

-tch! ese idiota nunca se levanta- el anciano se ponia junto a la ventana cruzando los brazos.

-mph!- el hombre de gabardina azul se levanto de su silla, saco su espada y corto la cama del joven de rojo, partiendo en dos la cama.

-jajaja, eso fue divertido- el padre cruz salia del baño secandose la cabeza con una toalla, se sento junto al hombre que habia cortado la cama y miro el espectaculo.

-que te pasa vergil- reclamo el joven mientras se levantaba bañado en su propia sangre- no se despierta a la gente asi- se acerco al hombre de azul, el cual ignoraba por completo los reclamos de su hermano ya que limpiaba su katana con dedicacion la sangre de la victima.- estupido vergil- saco la espada el afectado y lanzo otro ataque hacia el de azul, el cual partio en dos la puerta.

-oye!- se oyo un quejido detras de esta- no deberian despertar asi- el joven maestro entraba a la recamara.

-buenos dias joven walker- vergil saludo cordialmente mientras tomaba aciento de nuevo.

-buenos dias señor vergil- correspondio este con una sonrisa, la cual cambio completamente al mirar al hombre de rojo- y tu....- apreto los dientes y forzo la sonrisa- amaneciste?- pregunto sarcasticamente.

-ah! hola - el hombre no volteo en lo mas minimo, centrando la atencion al otro que se encontraba sentado limpiando su espada- vamos vergil a calentar un poco- rio sarcasticamente. el de azul se levanto y se diriguio a la puerta.- hey estupido, no ignores a tu hermanito- dante reclamo.

-vamos a comer señor noe- le comento a walker, ignorando a su hermano.

-señor noe- rio brevemente el chico- no me llame asi mi nombre actual es mana, recuerda

-si claro- el hombre camino hacia el pasillo- vamos a comer

-tch! estupido vergil- dante puso su arma en su funda y se dispuso a bañarse- ahorita los alcanzo.

-no tardes idiota asistente- mana dijo al que estaba en la puerta del baño

-si, si claro- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta despreocupadamente.

-no vas a saludar a tu antiguo maestro.... bueno lo que queda de el, estupido aprendiz- el hombre se levanto y se diriguio al comedor, el cual fue detenido por el chico.

-lo que queda de el?, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme-dijo en tono serio el joven.

-eso con el tiempo se explicara- el padre se alejo ignorando al chico.

-vamos brotes de habas- el anciano comento- hay que ir a comer.

-lavi.....- lo miro furicamente como para obligar al anciano a hablar

-vamos ya tienes hambre verdad- pregunto con una sonrisa el anciano.

-si solo tengo un poco de hambre- dijo el joven mientras se tocaba el estomago- no eh comido desde ayer-

-es la primera vez que te ries estupido viejo- comento esto el hombre que estaba recargado en la puerta del baño sin playera cruzando los brazos y mirando a los dos.

-ya terminaste- pregunto mana al chico que se encontraba en el baño- eso fue muy rapido-

-muy rapido idiota- pregunto dante al acercarse a la cama- je, estupidos viejos, el tiempo se les va muy rapido- rio sarcasticamente mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-callate mocoso idiota- la sonrisa del anciano cambio a una mas agria

-vamos estupido asistente al comedor- el joven walker se dirigia a la puerta junto al anciano.

-si ya voy- dijo mientras el joven se ponia su camisa de cuero y su gabardina ensangrentada.

-te vas a poner eso- el muchacho de cicatriz apunto a las ropas de dante- es un desastre- dijo sorprendido.

-claro es mi gabardina favorita- dijo al mirarse el hombre - a parte ayer no pude encontrar a la mocosa para que me arreglara las ropas- dijo al adelantarse y alejarse del duo.

-tonto asistente- mana rio brevemente mientras salian del cuarto.

* * *

-harry estas bien- la chica de cabellos alborotados pregunto al joven que tenia una cara de imsomnio- tuviste de nuevo las pesadillas- pregunto preocupada.

-n-no- harry en un intento de no preocupar a su amiga mintio- es solo que ron ronco anoche- dijo apuntando al joven junto a el.

- yo no ronco- se levanto de golpe del comedor, ocasionando que todos lo miraran, lo cual lo puso de nervios.

-buenos dias- el joven de botanica se acercaba al grupo junto a luna

-buenos dias- la chica despreocupada dijo mientras miraba al grupo.

-estupidos intentos de magos- malfoy se acercaba furicamente - a poco se creen mucho nadamas porque esos estan con ustedes-

-vamos malfoy, no me digas que aun tienes miedo- incitivamente dijo ron mirando al joven

-yo como le voy a tener miedo a ese viejo- dijo al intentar ocultar su miedo- verdad chicos- volteo hacia sus acompañantes que estaban petrificados de miedos- pero que...- volteo hacia la puerta y vio a un joven imponente de gabardina azul, junto a un señor que tenia apariencia de cura con cabellos rojo fuerte.

-este comedor tiene una estructura muy buena- dijo vergil comentando del lugar, mirandolo con detenimiento, ignorando la mirada de sorpresas de todos- bonito efecto- miro hacia el techo que tenia estrellas.

-estupido, como te puedes emocionar por una cosa insignificante- el hombre de sotana tenia los ojos cerrados y volteaba hacia los alumnos, ya que todo estaba en silencio- que clase de recibimiento es ese- exclamo al mirar a todos que trataban de voltearse para disimular las habladurias, una chica se levanto, con el cabello rubio palido y mirada despreocupante.

-señor dante?- pregunto al acercarse- usted no lo es-

-mmmmm...... pequeña humana, no me temes- los ojos plateados se ensartaron en la niña, - si que hay humanos interesantes- rio brevemente.

-eres su hermano, verdad- su mirada distraida lo siguio observando- eres igual que el-

- preguntas mucho, pequeña..... como te llamas- vergil pregunto a la mocosa.

- mi nombre es Luna Lovegood- le extendio la mano- y usted es....-

-mi nombre es vergil sparda, mucho gusto- tomo la mano de la chiquilla, puso su mano por detras y se inclino brevemente- es un gusto conocer a humanos con ese valor- retomo su postura fuerte,

-se puede sentar con nosotros- la niña señalo al grupo que estaba sentado en el comedor, ron hacia señar de desesperacion, todos los que estaban sentados alrededor se alejaron rapidamente del grupo, neville se escondio detras de hermione, harry miraba al desconocido con duda, ron sudaba de miedo, ginny miraba con asombro en cuanto a malfoy y sus acompañantes se alejaron rapidamente, temblando mucho.

-esta bien- el hombre se sento, se recargo en la mesa y puso su gran espada en el piso, limpiandola de nuevo.

-usted no debe traer esto, es muy peligroso- la chica de cabellos alborotados apunto al joven de gabardina azul apuntando el arma.

-mph!- el hombre la miro brevemente, tan friamente que hizo que la muchacha se sentara de nuevo, y volvio a limpiar su arma.

-_su mirada es muy diferente, es como si no fuese humano_- hermione temblaba brevemente

-señor asi que usted es hermano del joven dante- harry se dirigio a este tragando un poco de saliva.

-por desgracia soy hermano de ese estupido- lo dijo friamente sin voltear a mirar al chico

-señor dante- una señora se acerco altaneramente- lo eh estado buscanco por mucho tiempo- se paro justo adelante de el, tratando de esconder su obvio miedo- señor da....- fue interrumpida por una espada en su garganta, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-no me confundas con ese idiota- dijo el hombre mientras miraba a la inquisidora con seriedad.

-el idiota es otro- una voz se escuchaba desde la gran puerta- vamos vergil no te averguenzes de tu hermanito- era dante que miraba con gracia lo que su hermano estaba haciendo- wow! veo que ya se presentaron- con sarcasmo se acerco al otro, que de inmediato cambio el rumbo de su arma hacia la garganta del hombre recien llegado. todos los alumnos miraban con asombro al par ya que se parecian mucho.

-harry- ron dijo temerosamente - hay dos- miro a los gemelos con un poco de miedo- van a pelear- temblaba con mas ganas.

-vamos, vamos no empecemos de nuevo- mana bajaba lentamente el arma de vergil, mirandolo con una gran sonrisa, el hombre de azul se dispuso a sentar de nuevo.

- estupido par, ocasionando problemas- cruz se sento junto a hermione- oye mocosa no te gustaria tomar una copa- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de esta.

-oye! que te pasa- la chica se levanto rapidamente arrebatandole la mano al hombre, se alejo rapidamente.

-vamos, vamos estupido padrecito no acoses a las niñas- dante se acerco recargandose en el hombro de este- ella tiene 15 años, es una mocosa-

-mmm.... esta en plena juventud, ese no es impedimento para el amor- dijo con una sonrisa forsada al hombre recargado en el.

-que en tus tiempos se usaba eso- dijo clavando sus ojos plateados en el padre cruz, con una sonrisa.

-en mis tiempo- el hombre ya tenia el revolver en la frente de dante, la cual detono de inmediato- tch! te hubieras quedado ahi- exclamo este al ver que el hombre ya estaba junto a luna, todos no se querian mover.

-_ya teniamos con un barbaro y ahora con dos-_ ron penso al ver tal accion temblando un poco, hermione no se movia para nada ante el asombro, neville y ginny les temblaban los pies.

-estan bien- miro harry a los ultimos dos, los cuales acentaron con la cabeza.

-estupido maestro, no deberias hacer eso enfrente de todos- el joven de cicatriz se acerco enojadamente al hombre que guardaba su revolver. el cual ignoraba los reproches de este.

-oye mocosa,- dante miro a luna- me ayudarias?- pregunto señalando sus ropas.

-si claro- la jovencita despreocupadamente saco su varita y volvio a pronunciar el hechizo y las ropas de dante volvieron a la normalidad.

-esto es mejor que la lavanderia- dijo mientras miraba como nuevo su atuendo- en serio mocosa me agradas- toco la cabeza de la muchacha con una gran sonrisa.

-dante te encariñas facilmente con los humanos- vergil comento sin mirarlos- mph! hay humanos interesantes-

-humanos?- pregunto harry mirando al hombre limpiar su espada, fue interrumpido por un gran sonido proveniente del estomago del maestro que seguia reclamandole al padre cruz.-maestro?- pregunto al mirarlo.

-je, creo que tengo un poco de hambre- puso su mano detras de la cabeza sacando la lengua y tocandose con la otra mano el estomago.

-estupido anciano- dante se dirigio junto al padre cruz y se dispuso a comer, al lado de el se sento luna, despreocupadamente.

-quieres morir, verdad- el sacerdote miraba con odio al hombre.

-je, en serio eres un sacerdote- dijo mientras reia brevemente- deberias de querer a tus projimos- sarcasticamente lo miro de nuevo- el hombre saco su arma, la cual detono de inmediato, todos gritaron al ver la escena y la sangre.

-por que no la esquivaste- pregunto el padre al voltearse hacia la mesa, mientras dante yacia en el piso en un charco de sangre.

-estupido maestro que acabas de hacer- mana se inclino hacia el cuerpo con cara asustada, ginny se desmayo junto a neville, hermione grito fuertemente, harry se quedo asombrado temblando de miedo, el anciano hacia un gesto de desaprovacion y todos en el salon corrieron hacia la puerta quedando solo el grupo.

-aprendiz idiota, recuerda su origen, el no morira facilmente- el culpable dijo despreocupadamente.

-no es eso lo que me asusta, si no la reaccion del ministerio- dijo al señalar a la señora tirada en el piso, ya que se habia desmayado ante la accion.

-el estara bien- la chiquilla que se habia sentado junto a dante dijo al acercarse al hombre tirado en la sangre- yo limpiare esto- saco de nuevo su varita.

-pero como estas asi despreocupada- mana decia mientras miraba a la chiquilla con una sonrisa- eres la unica que no estas como ellos- señalo a los jovenes que estaban sorprendidos.

-como dijo el señor extraño- apunto al hombre de cabellos rojos- el no morira facilmente-

-oye mocosa, yo tengo mi nombre- el hombre reclamo al acercarse- por cierto cuantos años tienes- pregunto al tomar la mano de la niña.

-oye no acoses a los niños- dante pateo la mano del hombre, el cual se enojo.

-al parecer te afecto verdad- cruz dijo al mirar las llamas del oyo que le habia hecho el arma, del cual salia mucha sangre.

-no es solo que queria ver la reaccion de todos- dijo mientras miraba a los chicos y se carcajeo al ver a la inquisidora tirada en el piso, volteo a la chiquilla -oye me ayudas a sacar esto- apunto a su frente que aun seguia en llamas- es algo molesto-

- si claro- la chica con un hechizo saco la bala, la herida del medio demonio curo facilmente despues de esto- eso dolio?- la chica miro mientras limpiaba el area de sangre y las ropas del hombre.

-no, solo me daba cosquillas- se carcajeo de nuevo ganandose una mirada asesina del padre.

-hace rato la esquivaste muy rapido- el hombre en su enojo logro comentar y se recargo en su brazo.

-dante y sus estupidezes- vergil comento sin dejar de mirar su arma- lo hiciste por la srita. lovegood-

-mmmm..... asi que fue eso- el hombre se volteo hacia la mesa de nuevo.

-no te preocupes- dante agarro la cabeza de la chiquilla, que en lo mas minimo mpuso atencion a lo dicho-ja, eres extraña sabias- la mocosa le rio y se sento junto a el.- oye anciano que te pasa- dijo mirando al chico que estaba de cunclillas con un ambiente de depresion haciendo circulos en el piso.

-mi comida- logro decir el chico de cicatriz ante su depresion- mi rica comida-

-vamos mana- el panda se acerco al joven al darle unas palmadas

-wow! tenemos casa llena- un anciano de larga barba se acercaba al grupo- estan bien- pregunto a los chicos que no se podian mover, y miraban con asombro al hombre que hace rato estaba tirado en un charco de sangre- al parecer vieron algo muy bueno- rio levemente- tenemos personas nuevas al parecer- miro a los recien llegados, se inclino brevemente y se presento- mi nombre es albus dumbledore- dijo cortesmente mirando al sacerdote y al hombre que limpiaba su espada.

-mi nombre es cruz, el padre cruz- el hombre se levanto de su asiento y extendio su mano.

-mi nombre es vergil sparda- el joven enfundo su espada de nuevo y tambien extendio su mano hacia el anciano- mucho gusto señor dumbledor-

-oh! que cortesia- dijo mientras miraba a dante y comparaba las apariencias- y dime solo albus, por favor- con una gran sonrisa- por cierto son hermanos, verdad-

-claro que si anciano, es un gran descubrimiento- dijo sarcasticamente mientras vergil lo amenazaba con la espada de nuevo.

-creo que se deberia hacer cargo de algo- seeker dijo al acercarse al señor director y apuntando a los desmayados.

-oooh! si claro- dijo al dar unos aplausos- maestra mcgonagall, severus podria- pregunto al dirigirse a la puerta.

-si director- la señora se dirigio a los jovenes y desaparecio con ellos.

-severus?- pregunto al hombre que miraba al chico de cicatriz, y luego volteo a harry.

-señor potter- exclamo, a lo cual reacciono este.

-s-si- dijo este, recuperando su color de nuevo

-al parecer acaba de ver algo sorprendente- dijo al levantar a la señora que aun estaba tirada, se dirigio al joven maestro con una mirada agria y dijo-tendremos que hablar- se dispuso a alejarse con la señora.

mana dio un suspiro y se sento junto a vergil- esto se esta complicando- susurro-

-vamos señor walker, no se preocupe- el hombre de azul comento-_en serio son hermanos-_ penso ya que si lo decia hiba a ser amenazado por el hermano mayor.

-ya te recuperaste- el padre cruz comento, mirando al joven.

-si claro- con una sonrisa forzada miro al sacerdote, sus mirabas chocaban.

-esto, señor dumbledore- harry levanto la mano temerosamente ya que se encontraba en medio de la pelea de miradas.

-oh, vamos- dio unas palmadas y aparecio ante ellos un gran banquete, la mirada de mana cambio a una mas alegre con brillos en los ojos.

-que rico ya tenia hambre- exclamo el chico mientras se servia demasiada comida, ante la mirada del trio que aun estaba presente.

-señor director- luna se dirigio a este- podria aparecer un poco de soba- pidio mirando al anciano.

-mocosa en serio vas a comer eso- miro a la chica entre risas- es comestible?- pregunto mirando al chico que comia desesperadamente- oye tu, en serio no deberias recomendar comidas extrañas-

-soba- el anciano se sento junto a mana, mirandolo con duda- eso era lo que comia yu, no?- mana dejo brevemente su plato y lo miro con tristeza, los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-vamos par de ancianos, dejen afuera las nostalgias- dante dijo mientras le quitaba el plato a luna, la cual lo miro como se lo comia rapidamente.

-oye no deberias comer eso- el padre cruz lo miraba sarcasticamente- es de mala educacion arrebatarle las cosas a las jovenciatas hermosas, a parte quitate de aqui, yo solo quiero cosas hermosas a mi lado- dijo mientrs hacia a un lado al chico y tomaba de nuevo la mano de la jovencita.

-ya te dije que no acoses a las niñas- dante puso su plato sobre la mano del sacerdote, quemandosela.

-tch! estupido-lo miraba con odio el afectado, luna solo miraba el plato que habia quedado vacio, ignorando la discucion de los otros dos.

-ya basta- reacciono por fin hermione- deberian comportarse como adultos- grito refiriendose a todos, ya que mana comia como desesperado, panda lo miraba como si recordase viejos tiempos, dante y cruz discutian el hecho de acosar a luna, y esta miraba con tristeza su plato, harry y ron solo miraban el espectaculo, en tanto vergil se sento cortesmente y se dispuso a comer un poco.- señor director- miro al anciano pidiendo ayuda.

-jajajajaj, esto es tan divertido- el director se sento junto al grupo divirtiendose del show.

hermione resignada se sento junto a ron- estan bien- le susurro a sus amigos, los cuales asentaron con la cabeza.

-auch- el chico de lentes se quejo y se toco la frente.

-estas bien harry- el joven maestro dijo al mirar al de lentes- te duele verdad- el cual el otro acento con la cabeza

-mmmm.....- vergil miro con detenimiento al chico- tienes una conexion mental con alguien- dijo mientras se volteaba de nuevo a limpiar su espada.

-conexion mental- pregunto el trio al igual que dante, el cual ignoro otra vez al padre.

-oye estupido vergil, que es eso- pregunto al acercarse a su hermano

* * *

**el proximo capitulo por fin una clase con el maestro mana y su asistente dante.....jejejej**


	7. cambio

Jejejej Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo…. Espero y les guste

* * *

-conexión mental- preguntaba el joven de gabardina roja mientras se acercaba al hombre que seguía limpiando su arma.

-ignorante- el hombre de azul dijo fríamente al otro que estaba enfrente de el- esa cicatriz es la prueba- mientras apuntaba al chico de lentes.

-nos puede explicar un poco.- la chica de cabellos alborotados comento con temor al de azul.

-mmmm…… eso es algo que no me corresponde- vergil se levanto puso su arma en su lugar y les dio la espalda a todos dirigiéndose a la puerta,-por cierto tiene biblioteca- pregunto al anciano que estaba sentado mirando el espectáculo.

-si claro joven vergil- se levanto y se dirigió junto a este al caminar a la puerta.

-ey estúpido – Dante grito – no dejes a tu hermanito con la duda- siguió al momento de sacar su espada y abalanzarse contra este.

-no tan rápido estúpido asistente- comento mana al atravesarse en el camino del joven sacando su espada también- recuerda que ahorita tenemos una clase- dijo con malicia mirando al hombre.

-je estúpido anciano, no te rindes- el de rojo comento al recuperar su postura y poner su espada en el hombro.

-vamos señor Potter, wesley y señorita hermione- el chico de cicatriz dijo mientras ponía su arma recargada en el suelo con una sonrisa.

-estúpido viejo,- Dante puso una sonrisa sarcástica mientras apuntaba al trió que no solo estaban sorprendidos por el hecho que el maestro tenía una espada, si no que la misma era su mano- no deberías jugar a usar tu mano como arma- burlonamente se dirigió a este – sabes no es normal que transformes tu brazo en eso- apunto la espada y puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

-ah!- el chico de cicatriz reacciono ante esto, y regreso su mano a la normalidad- lo siento- se agarro la cabeza y saco la lengua- vamos a clases- pregunto por ultimo.

-p-p-pero s-su m-mano- ron logro decir esto después de reaccionar, al voltear con su amigo que estaba sorprendido-Harry- pregunto

-si- reacciono este al sacudir su cabeza y mirar a la chica a su lado- hermione- la chica reacciono al instante y se levanto.

-vamos Harry, ron, hoy será clase práctica verdad- miro al joven maestro mientras se dirigía furicamente a la puerta pasando a Dante.

-je, mocosa te dio miedo- dijo entre risas el hombre de rojo, mientras ensartaba su espada en el piso con una mirada burlona.

-claro que no- reclamo esta con un grito- ron, Harry vámonos- desapareció en la puerta.

-s-si- los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta, dejando solos a Dante, mana, seeker, cruz y a luna.

-y tu chiquilla.- Dante volteo a la joven que aun seguía mirando su plato solo-ey mocosa- se acerco a esta mientras ponía su arma en la funda- supéralo- comento.

-crees que haya más- volteo al hombre con una mirada despreocupada.

-claro que hay mas- el medio demonio dijo al voltear al chico de cicatriz y preguntar- verdad?-

-me imagino que si señorita lovegood, pero ya es hora de clases- el joven maestro dijo cortésmente.

-mmmm….- la chica se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta- está bien- comento al desaparecer de vista.

-je, esa chiquilla es interesante- exclamo el de rojo al mirar la puerta.

-es extraña- el joven maestro comento al mirar también la salida.

-saben, ella fue la primera en hablar con el señor vergil- el hombre de sotana comento sin mirar al dúo.

-que!- los dos miraron rápidamente al padre.

-wow! En serio, je y pensar que a mi hermano no le interesan los humanos- Dante miro la puerta y se dirigió a este- vamos estúpido anciano- miro al chico de cicatriz, el cual se enfureció con el comentario.

-no soy un anciano me llamo mana- se quejo este al dirigirse al hombre.

-el creo que te seguirá diciendo así- el viejo de parche se levanto con los brazos cruzados.

-si ese estúpido es de tu clase- comento el padre cruz al ponerse al lado del anciano- me recuerda a ti- se alejo hacia la puerta.

- a el - los dos se apuntaron mutuamente.

-yo no me parezco a este vejestorio, yo si soy cool- el hombre de gabardina roja dijo mientras se agarraba el cuello de la gabardina mirándolo con altanería.

-vamos discutamos esto después-el joven maestro tomo de la gabardina al hombre y lo arrastro con él a la puerta dirigiéndose al pasillo.

-ey estúpido viejo no soy tu andadera- el hombre se quejaba mientras le quitaba la gabardina al joven maestro- yo sé dónde está el salón- se adelanto

-je estúpido asistente- el joven miro al hombre alejarse- es hora de divertirse- comento por ultimo.

* * *

En el salón todos estaban muy serios nadie se atrevía a decir nada, tenían cara de hambre y de miedo, al momento entro el trió y se dirigió a su lugar, todos los miraban con recelo.

-hermione- Harry pregunto a la chica – estas bien- susurro al verla enojada.

-si- la chica dijo exaltada- claro que estoy bien- todos en el salón la miraron al ver la reacción.

-ey ya vieron a malfoy- comento el de cabellos rojizos al apuntar al chico que estaba en shock mientras sus acompañantes le echaban aire.

-no me importa- la chica se sentó de golpe y cruzo los brazos.

-Harry?- una chica oriental entro al salón y se acerco al dúo- están bien- preocupada dijo

-s-si claro cho- el chico de lentes acento con la cabeza.

-como es que son amigos del dúo plateado- la chica se inco ante el dúo- no les da miedo- pregunto al mirar a los tres- ron?- pregunto al ver al último que tenía una cara de susto que miraba hacia la puerta.

-jovencita, usted es de este salón- el joven se puso al nivel de la chica y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-je, es tu novia- el hombre de rojo miro al chico de lentes burlonamente- es bonita- miro a la chica detenidamente- lástima que ya tengas novio- se alejo hacia el escritorio se sentó y puso sus pies en la mesa- vamos anciano empieza tu clase- grito mientras se ponía un libro en la cara.

-estúpido no soy anciano- se levanto rápidamente el joven de cicatriz y reclamo, miro a la chica de nuevo y sonrió- señorita- pregunto a la chica que se levantaba temblorosamente y se dirigía a la puerta miro hacia el trió y se dirigió al escritorio quitando los pies del hombre de un golpe.

-anciano idiota- se quejo este- en tu época eran así de agresivos- pregunto el hombre mientras se recargaba en la mano y lo miraba fijamente.

-tch! Eres muy molesto- el joven le dio la espalda e ignoro lo que había oído, miro hacia los alumnos – bueno chicos les voy a enseñar algo muy vital, ya que no deberían depender de su magia siempre, primero- tomo a Dante de su gabardina.

-eh? Que intentas hacer estúpido mana- miro este la mano del joven que lo sujetaba, mana sonreía maléficamente- no me digas que…- lo lanzo hacia la ventana muy lejos, todos en el salón se quedaron sorprendidos.

-segundo toma con toda tu fuerza al sujeto y lo lanzas, claro con un entrenamiento debido- mana se acerco al grupo de alumnos mientras sonreía calmadamente.

-profesor ya me estoy cansando de estos espectáculos- hermione se levanto de golpe mirando furicamente al maestro.

-si lo siento hermione- se disculpo juntando sus manos.

-profesor estará bien- el joven de botánica apunto la ventana.

-si no te preocupes- el joven de cicatriz lo miraba tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-je estúpido albino- susurro malfoy con un suspiro de alivio y mirando con malicia hacia afuera.

-bueno alumnos vamos a ensayar este movimiento, pónganse todos de pie y hagan una fila- dijo el maestro todos los alumnos se miraban mutuamente y susurraban cosas.

-ey crees que este bien ese tipo- susurro uno de los alumnos sin mirar al maestro.

-espero que este muerto- el chico de cabellos rubios pálidos reía de victoria- estúpido meterse con un malfoy- se recargo en su silla.

-je estúpido mocoso- Dante ya estaba detrás de malfoy- yo no moriré fácilmente- se puso a su nivel y rio maléficamente, el chico temblaba seriamente evitando la mirada demoniaca clavada en el, -je- se burlo y toco la cabeza- viejo idiota eso dolió- se acerco al joven maestro y lo tomo de sus ropas- imbécil quieres pelear- clavo su mirada con una risa incitiva- vamos- se alejo y saco su espada mostrándosela a todos los alumnos, el maestro ignoro este hecho.

-muy bien mis alumnos, alguien sabe un hechizo para lanzar a este tipo de nuevo- con una sonrisa maléfica apunto al hombre.

-este es una clase práctica, eh?- arqueo una ceja el hombre de gabardina azul que estaba recargado en la puerta.

-_o no otra vez, no-_ pensó ron mientras temblaba, el no era el único todos los del salón que estaban formados miraban temerosamente al maestro luego al reloj, tratando de que se adelantara y se acabara la hora de clase.- Harry- logro susurrar.

-si- el chico tragaba saliva y miraba al hombre parado en la puerta- señor vergil- pregunto.

-mmmm…- el hombre ya estaba en frente de el, toco su cicatriz escondida en su cabellos y la toco brevemente- esto es interesante- dijo mientras se dirigía al maestro- señor Walker quisiera aportar algo a su clase- el joven maestro se quedo sorprendido ante tal petición.

-está bien- le sonrió gentilmente – muy bien chicos pongan atención a la explicación que dará el señor vergil- se puso al lado del grupo- vamos señor-

-muy bien, en primer lugar sacan su arma, luego pongan una posición correcta y atacan con fuerza- el hombre hizo todo lo que había dicho y desapareció, de repente se oyó otra ventana romper, y apareció el hombre de nuevo en frente de ellos.

-p-pero que hizo- neville temerosamente le pregunto al hombre- y el señor Dante- miro donde se suponía estaba el de gabardina roja.

-el fue a dar un paseo- el hombre se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a limpiar su katana que tenia bañada en sangre.

-pero que es eso- la chica de cabellos alborotados dijo mientras miraba el arma con temor- no me diga que…- trago saliva.

-bueno- el joven se dispuso a explicar lo sucedido sin mirar al grupo- al parecer ustedes no tienen mucha actividad física- se levanto y puso su arma en la funda- creo que tendremos que empezar desde el principio, verdad joven maestro- pregunto mirando al chico de cicatriz, que acento la cabeza.

-que- todos los alumnos gritaron con sorpresa, mirando al maestro.

-maestro Walker, no debería enseñarnos hechizos para defendernos contra la magia- pregunto la chica de cabellos alborotados mientras se acercaba a este.

-claro, señorita – acento la cabeza el profesor- pero que caso tiene tener una gran habilidad en magia, si se llegara a quitar su varita, esto no serviría… no- el joven sonrió sinceramente.

-pero profesor, su deber es enseñar dada- la chica siguió insistiendo.

-huh! Estúpidos humanos- vergil desapareció por un momento y ya estaba enfrente de la chica- mocosa atácame- le dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con sus manos- vamos- grito sin perder su seriedad, la chica no se quería mover.

-cruciatus- se oyó un grito desde el grupo de alumnos y un rayo rojo apareció dirigido hacia el hombre de azul, levantando una cortina de humo.

-es un maleficio prohibido- dijo la chica mientras volteaba al culpable- malfoy- exclamo a este que tenía una sonrisa de victoria.

-je estúpido muggles- dijo mientras bajaba su varita- no podrás sobrevivir a esto.

-por que lo hiciste- hermione se acerco a este para reprocharle- no debiste- seguía gritando mientras sus amigos trataban de detenerla- porque me detienen- pregunto al mirarlos.

-mira- Harry apunto al maestro que aun mantenía su sonrisa.

-profesor?- pregunto al mirarlo, mientras bajaba la cortina de humo.

-mmm… uno de los maleficios- se oyó una voz desde la cortina de humo- eso es todo lo que tienen- pregunto con seriedad-

-p-pero t-tu- el chico responsable no podía decir nada y apuntaba al hombre- d-deb-berias e-estar- no termino de decir su frase.

-mmmm… eso fue divertido- un hombre incado en la ventana miraba divertidamente al hombre que aun estaba entre el polvo- me perdí de algo- sonrió hacia el maestro.

-no de nada estúpido asistente- el maestro contesto – mirando con un aura maligna al hombre de rojo- tu hermano fue de más ayuda- volteo hacia los chicos que estaban sorprendidos de que a vergil el hechizo no hubiera funcionado- muy bien alumnos como verán no a todas las personas les afectan sus encantamientos- dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre- verdad señor vergil.- rio de nuevo.

-si- acento con la cabeza al darle la espalda y dirigirse a la salida- tendremos que entrenar afuera- desapareció.

-tch! Estúpido vergil- el hombre salto de la ventana hacia los alumnos- muy bien chicos- miro con altanería- empecemos la practica- nadie se atrevió a decir nada incluso hermione que aun todavía no asimilaba el hecho de que no funcionara el maleficio, sino que el hombre que hace rato fue lanzado por la ventana, caminaba como si nada.

-muy bien chicos…- el maestro no termino su frase y miro hacia la puerta.

-estúpida vieja- Dante se sentó en una silla y saco su espada, todos no sabían porque, se oyó que se aclararan la garganta.

-señor Walker, señor Dante al parecer se hicieron amigos, verdad- una señora iba bajando las escaleras mirando con soberbia- no se supone que está de parte del ministerio- dijo mirando al hombre que no volteaba a mirar- le estoy hablando- fue interrumpida por una espada en su garganta.

-ya la oí- clavo su mirada diabólica hacia esta.

-vamos estúpido asistente- mana miro con alegría al joven- no es necesario hacer eso a la señora-

-no nadamas porque tu estés impuesto a este tipo de trato- lo miro bajando su arma y puso una cara de disgusto- yo no lo permitiré- el hombre apuntaba ahora con su arma negra.

-eso no es necesario- un viejo de parche se acerco desde la puerta-vamos estúpido – se acerco al mirar al hombre- tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir-

-mmmm…. Está bien- el hombre dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica- nos vemos luego estúpido viejo- levanto la mano y se despidió del joven dándole la espalda.

-no soy anciano- reclamo mana hacia el hombre que lo ignoraba por completo, miro con duda al anciano, que solo le sonrió y se alejo dejando solo a los alumnos con el profesor y la señora en el salón.

-señor Walker- la inquisidora se acerco a este- tenga esta notificación- le entrego un papel- ábralo dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla junto al escritorio, mana la miraba con duda y decidió abrir el documento.

-mmmm….- el chico hizo una expresión de serenidad y se alejo – muy bien señora directora- desapareció., todos la miraban con duda.

-señora directora- hermione pregunto- que quiso decir con eso- la señora rio sínicamente

-muy bien yo seré la nueva directora- dijo mientras enseñaba sus dientes picudos-. A partir de hoy daré la clase de dada-

-pero el director es dumbledore- Harry exclamo dirigiéndose a la señora

-era- dijo mientras sacaba unas tazas de té- entréguenme los libros que el señor Walker les había dado y tomen estos- saco otro montón de libros- vamos- siguió tomando el té, el trió y neville miraban con odio a la señora, otros tantos miraban con alivio- señor malfoy- miro al chico que estaba contento por lo sucedido- usted y sus amigos me ayudaran-

-si claro- malfoy dijo con alegría, mirando al cuarteto con burla, se acerco y susurro- ya no tendrán amigos- se rio mientras se acercaba a la señora, todos tomaban su libros y empezaron la clase.

Hermione miraba al libro con desprecio- disculpe- se levanto de golpe- esto no nos servirá de nada en contra de las artes oscuras- exclamo, la señora la miraba con desprecio.

-disculpe señorita granger- exclamo mientras bajaba su taza- no levanto su mano- rio- este es el libro aprobado por el ministerio- se levanto y dirigió a la chica.

-esto no nos servirá en contra de voldemor- la chica reclamo.

-de quien- la señora miro con enojo a la muchacha- el no existe- se volteo furicamente.

-claro que si- Harry se levanto de golpe mirando a la inquisidora- yo lo vi-

-señor Potter- regreso a su mirada de soberbia y se sentó de nuevo- usted no sabe lo que vio- el chico miro a los demás todos volteaban evitándolo- lo espero después de clases- el chico se sentó enojado.

-Harry- susurro ron, la clase transcurrió aburridamente hasta que sonó la campana- señor Potter- la inquisidora dijo mientras los demás salían.

-estaré bien- dijo a sus amigos preocupados.

-muy bien señor Potter sígame- lo dirigió a un pequeño cuarto detrás del salón le entrego una extraña pluma y una hoja- escriba 100 veces no debo mentir- dijo mientras miraba al chico.

-si está bien- dijo entre dientes Harry, sin embargo al escribir una letra sintió una breve molestia en su mano, y entre mas terminaba la frase las palabras aparecían en la piel ocasionándole un dolor y marcas, miro a la señora.

-que señor Potter, tiene algo.- lo miro mientras sonreía.

-no nada- el chico volteo hacia el papel y siguió escribiendo.

* * *

-seeker, que pasa- un hombre en el pasillo decía- que significa esto-

-bueno al parecer ya no le somos de ayuda al ministerio-dijo el anciano en tono serio.

-mmmm… así que es eso- el hombre miro hacia el techo- ey estúpido padre- miro al hombre que estaba recargado en la pare- que quieres aquí- procedió.

-mph! Contigo nada- el hombre de sotana ignoro al otro dirigiéndose al anciano- que haremos ahora abuelo- dijo

-nada por el momento- el anciano se alejo- tendremos que aguardar un momento.

-la paciencia no es mi fuerte- dijo sarcásticamente el de rojo mientras miraba hacia la ventana- mmm… interesante- miro al joven maestro caminar junto al director (bueno ex), salto por la ventana y se dirigió al dúo.

-estúpido mocoso- el anciano rio brevemente- vamos aprendiz- se alejo del padre.

-no soy tu aprendiz.- reclamo este mientras miraba a Dante acercándose al dúo- estará bien que vaya solo- pregunto

-no te preocupes- el viejo miro al hombre- él sabe lo que hace, no es totalmente estúpido- contesto y los dos se alejaron.

* * *

-señor albus- el chico miraba al anciano- está bien que haga esto el ministerio.- pregunto- esto no servirá en contra de voldemor- siguió insistiendo.

-lo sé, pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada- termino

-hola ancianos- Dante se acerco- que hacen se perdieron- rio sarcásticamente.

-estúpido ten más respeto- el joven reclamo- y no soy anciano-

-si claro, por cierto por qué no estás en clase- el hombre apunto al chico de cicatriz- que entre jóvenes te deprimiste- comento entre risas.

-idiota, no es eso- el joven se acerco con un aura asesina- es que ya no soy profesor- termino al darse la vuelta y mirar al anciano de larga barba.

-uuu- el hombre de rojo se burlo del chico- entonces- miro intensamente al chico.

-entonces que- el joven exclamo

-señor dumbledore-una señora de aspecto serio se acerco- ya me entere de lo sucedido- preocupada dijo.

-si no te preocupes minerva- el señor le sonrió tranquilamente

-pero como no me voy a preocupar si le quitaron su puesto.- la señora explico.

- entonces ya no es el director.- el hombre de gabardina puso su manos en la nuca.

-no señor Dante- el viejo rio también- solo espero que se encarguen de Harry- se alejo hacia el bosque.

-si está bien- el joven maestro dijo mientras miraba al anciano alejarse.

-espero tener una paga extra- el hombre de rojo comento al alejarse.

-es lo único que te preocupa idiota- mana le dio un sape.

-claro por eso vine- el hombre no volteo a verlo.

* * *

-Harry estas bien- la chica de cabellos alborotados estaba preocupada mirando a su amigo vendarse la mano- esto no está bien, utilizar ese tipo de encantamientos para forzarte a decir lo contrario- dijo indignada- tenemos que decirle a dumbledore- comento.

-no importa- el chico dijo para tranquilizar a su amiga- lo que me preocupa es como no defenderemos contra el- volteo serio hacia el pasillo.

-Harry tengo una idea- la chica se levanto de golpe- porque no nos enseñas tu – dijo mientras miraba al joven.

-yo- dijo sorprendido- pero como- miro con duda a la chica.

-vamos tu eres el único que puede usar el encantamiento patronus- dijo la chica exaltada- vamos Harry- animo a su amigo-

-pero como- el chico de cabellos rojizos comento- y donde podríamos hacer eso sin que nadie se dé cuenta- pregunto

-bueno primero tendremos que juntar mas ayudantes- dijo mientras se alejaba- de eso me encargo-

-esa parte de hermione, me da miedo- dijo mientras miraba alejarse a la chica, el comentario hizo que Harry asentaba con la cabeza.

* * *

-tch! Donde estará el estúpido de vergil- Dante paseaba por los pasillos ignorando las miradas de los alumnos- este castillos sí que es grande- siguió su camino- ah! Hola mocosa- se acerco a un grupo de chicas de revenclaw, las cuales se alejaron rápidamente.

-luna- una chica oriental susurro- vamos- estiro del traje a la chica.

-hola señor Dante- la chica lo miro despreocupadamente- busca a su hermano- pregunto

-mmm… chiquilla – rio mientras se tapaba la cara- por cierto quien es tu amiga- señalo a la joven que estaba detrás de esta.

-ah ella es cho Chang- dijo alejándose de ella.

-que nena me tienes miedo, cuántos años tienes- pregunto al acercarse a ella-mmm… te ves muy chica- se alejo – vienes mocosa- hizo una seña con la mano.

-si claro- la chica se puso junto a él- nos vemos luego cho- se despidió de ella, todos en la sala murmuraban sobre lo sucedido.

-no te molesta- pregunto el hombre a la chiquilla mirándola con duda.

-molestarme que- pregunto con cara de distracción.

-no nada- miro hacia el pasillo y rio brevemente- si que eres extraña- toco la cabeza de la niña mientras lo miraba.

* * *

-mmmm…- vergil leía detenidamente una montaña de libros- esto es interesante- tenía su mirada clavada en ellos ignorando a todos los de la biblioteca.

-necesita más- un pequeño elfo se acerco al hombre un poco temeroso.

-si claro señor….- miro con detenimiento a la criatura- cómo te llamas- pregunto al mirar de nuevo el libro.

-oh! Mi señor mi nombre no importa- hizo una reverencia la criatura.

-a mi si me interesa- el hombre no volteaba a verlo.

-mi señor es un honor- siguió el elfo agarrándose las manos nerviosamente- mi nombre es dobby- dijo.

-muy bien señor dobby- el hombre dejo el libro en la mesa- me gustaría que me trajeras más libros – termino.

-claro mi señor- al dar la vuelta se topo con un hombre recio de gabardina- perdón mi señor – se disculpo.

-wow! Sí que hay criaturas extrañas- el joven de gabardina roja se puso a su nivel- porque traes esas extrañas ropas- apunto al pequeño.

-mi señor, soy un elfo domestico, es seña de ser esclavo- hizo una reverencia y miro hacia el piso.

-elfo domestico- pregunto mirándolo- ey vergil, no deberías tomar a esta criatura como tu esclavo.- miro con sarcasmo al hombre que seguía leyendo- ey te estoy hablando- le quito el libro de las manos.

-hola señorita lovegood- vergil ignoro por completo los berrinches de su hermano- este idiota la obligo a venir- apunto al enojado.

-no señor vergil- la niña lo miro despreocupadamente- solo quería ayudarlo-

- je estúpido – Dante se recargo en la mesa y miro a la chiquilla- ella es la única que se acerca a mi- dijo mientras la apuntaba- no te damos miedo verdad-

-no porque- la chica hizo un gesto de distracción-

-somos demonios- el hombre de azul dijo al poner su postura imponente-mmmm… - la miro con detenimiento- es la primera vez que veo esa reacción- rio levemente.

-estúpido yo ya le había dicho- Dante miro burlonamente a su hermano- sin embargo ella hizo la misma expresión- los dos miraron a la chica.

-disculpen mis señores- dobby no se atrevía a acercarse- es eso cierto- pregunto todos susurraban.

-mph!- el hombre de gabardina azul se alejo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-espera estúpido vergil- se acerco al hombre- a dónde vas-

-no te interesa- se alejo en el pasillo.

-mmmm….- el hombre de rojo siguió a su hermano sin decir nada.

-mi señora-dobby miraba a la chica despreocupada.

-vamos – la niña se llevo a dobby desapareciendo en el pasillo.

-oyeron eso- un joven escondido entre los estantes decía- hay que decirle a umbridge- el trió se alejo secretamente.

* * *

-Harry vamos- una chica de cabellos alborotados decía

-a donde hermione- se quejaba el chico

-es hora de la reunión- decía con alegría.

-hermione me das miedo- el chico de cabellos rojos decía- porque te emocionas tanto-

-es que lo ilegal me emociona- la chica seguía arrastrando al muchacho.

-a donde vamos- el chico seguía insistiendo.

-vamos a la taberna de puerco- contesto- ahí nos esperan los demás-

-los demás- preguntaron los dos extrañados-

-si para hacer un grupo- dijo sin voltear hacia los dos- para que nos entrenes-

-tan rápido- el chico ron decía.

-si apresúrate que nos falta mucho camino- salieron del castillo sin decir nada, en lo alto del castillo los miraba la inquisidora con recelo.

-esto es sospechoso- se alejo de la ventana.

* * *

**Hasta aquí les dejo por hoy…. Jejejej**


	8. ejercito de dumbledore

Hola a todo el mundo… aquí les dejo otro capítulo….

* * *

-ya llegamos- el chico de cabellos rojizos se quejaba

-si es aquí- la joven de cabellos alborotados decía con emoción- la taberna del puerco- señalo un edificio algo vacio.

-crees que haiga llegado gente- Harry decía medio dudoso.

-sí, claro- la chica decía emocionada- entren- abrió la puerta y había muchos jóvenes de diferentes casas.

-cho- pregunto el joven de lentes al ver a la chica oriental- te vas a unir- dudoso pregunto.

-hola Harry- la chica le sonrió y alzo su mano – también la traje a ella- señalo a una acompañante.

-hola Harry- dijo temerosa- mi nombre es Marietta edgecombe, y soy amiga de cho-

-hola- los tres contestaron- y tu- señalo a un chico que estaba detrás.

-hola- se levanto y se dirigió al chico de lentes- mi nombre es zacharias Smith soy compañero de estas dos- señalo a las chicas- por cierto Harry como murió cedric- la pregunta directa hizo un gran silencio en el cuarto, causando que la chica oriental sollozara brevemente consolada por su amiga- que dije algo malo- volteo hacia estas.

-eso fue muy directo- unos gemelos de cabellos rojizos se recargaron en los hombros del joven que había hecho la pregunta- deberías medirte- en unisonó comentaron al acercarse a ron- por cierto no pensé que hicieras algo así, hermanito- tomaron al chico y empezaron a rasparle la cabeza, mientras otro lo agarraba.

-déjenme- él se quejaba, haciendo esfuerzo para soltarse, sin lograrlo, claro.- Harry – miro pidiendo ayuda al chico a su lado.

-ya déjenlo Fred George- los miro con furia una chica de cabellos medio rojizos- hola Harry- saludo al chico que la miraba.

-ginny- el chico exclamo- también estas aquí- pregunto.

-si no podía dejar a estos solos- apunto a los gemelos que aun tenían preso al hermano- ya déjenlo.- volvió a pedir- acercándose a ellos y golpeándolos en la cabeza- muy bien en que estamos- se dirigió junto a hermione, mirándola.

-hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza- una chica de cabellos rubios pálidos entraba con una pequeña criatura.

-luna- todos exclamaron- donde estabas- pregunto el chico de lentes.

-estaba paseando con el señor Dante y vergil- dijo despreocupadamente.

-que- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.

-tu le hablas a esos gemelos demoniacos- dijeron los gemelos al acercarse a la chica y apuntarla- no te dan miedo- preguntaron en unisonó.

-no porque- la chica dijo al mirar al dúo, y luego voltear hacia el trió – ustedes también le hablan no- pregunto

-si. Pero nosotros por las circunstancias- dijeron mientras temblaban- aparte casi por lo regular cuando están con el maestro- comento Harry.

-también el maestro nos da miedo- dijeron los gemelos al tomarse de los brazos- su ojo sobretodo- se miraron mutuamente- ahora los llamaremos el trió plateado- dijeron cambiando su gesto a uno más divertido.

-ya dejen de poner apodos a la gente- la hermana menor dijo a los gemelos.

-vamos ginny, a poco nos les quedad- los dos miraron burlonamente- aparte tú te desmayaste en el comedor dos veces, recuerdas-

-ya dejen eso- ginny temblaba al recordar la sangre que había visto en dos ocasiones- - p-para qué es la reunión- miro a hermione tratando de cambiar el tema.

-hola mi señor Potter- la criatura que estaba detrás de luna se acerco- mucho tiempo sin verlo- dijo al hacer reverencia.

-hola dobby- dijo alegremente el chico- también mucho tiempo sin verte-

-no me digas que tu también- ron interrumpió el reencuentro- también estabas con esos sádicos- dijo apuntando temeroso al pequeño.

-oh! Hablas del señor vergil y de su hermano- dijo con alegría- ellos le dijeron por su nombre a dobby- comento con alegría.

-señor vergil- pregunto el chico compañero de la oriental- que serán ellos-

-haces muchas preguntas- dijo hermione un poco molesta-bueno esta reunión es para……

* * *

-tch! Estúpido vergil a donde vamos- Dante camina con los brazos en la nuca, con un gesto de cansancio- vergil- siguió hablándole al hombre de azul que seguía adelante- idiota, te estoy hablando- grito al hartarse de hablarle a este.

-te estoy oyendo, imbécil- el hombre no volteo a ver al enojado- solo esperaba que te perdieras- dijo en tono serio.

-quieres pelear, verdad- Dante saco su espada y se puso en posición- vamos- le dijo incitivamente

- este no es el lugar- dijo mientras miraba unos arbustos- creo que nos divertiremos un rato- saco su espada al ver que salían demonios- no sé cómo llegaron aquí- se acerco a ellos- vamos estúpido Dante, no querías jugar un rato- miro al joven que esperaba que el otro atacara.

-je, creo que será en otra ocasión- dijo al mirar a su hermano dirigirse al montón de monstruos- creo que contigo será suficiente- se sentó en el piso y clavo su arma.

-está bien- vergil se abalanzo, hizo unos cuantos movimientos y ya estaba sentado en una raíz limpiando su katana la sangre de sus víctimas.

-siempre luciéndote-Dante se recargaba en el piso- pero…- apunto mirando burlonamente a su hermano- no saliste ileso- hizo seña hacia el brazo de este, que se encontraba una pesuña incrustada.

-mph!- miro con seriedad el afectado, y se la quito rápidamente, seguido por mucha sangre- mi gabardina- exclamo brevemente.

-creo que esa mocosa seria de ayuda- dijo entre risas.

-en esta ocasión tienes razón- dijo al levantarse- creo que esta por aquí- se alejo en el bosque-

-ey estúpido no me dejes aquí- el hombre de rojo se levanto de golpe y puso su arma en la funda- espérame idiota- dijo al desaparecer en el bosque.

* * *

-oye abuelo- el padre caminaba por los pasillos hablándole al anciano-te estoy hablando- el hombre miraba enojado a su acompañante.

-te estoy oyendo- el anciano contesto por fin.

-a donde vamos- pregunto

-vamos a arreglar unas cosas- dijo al sacar una caja negra y una extraña llave- tenemos asuntos sin resolver recuerdas- miro el anciano al padre.

-no sería mejor decirle al estúpido aprendiz- comento el padre cruz haciendo un gesto de seriedad.

-no él tiene un asunto que resolver aquí- dijo el anciano mirando hacia la ventana- aparte solo vamos a verificar la información que me diste-

-mmm…. Está bien creo que seremos suficiente los dos, aparte- saco un cigarrillo y se dispuso a fumarlo-creo que él está empezando a moverse- saco humo de su boca- esto otra vez está iniciando- los dos desaparecieron en el pasillo.

* * *

-señora umbridge- un trió se acercaba a la oficina del director- señora umbridge- abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con la oficina completamente diferente- que es esto- susurro el chico de cabellos rubios pálidos al ver el cuarto rosa con cuadros que se movían de gatos.

-hola señor malfoy- dijo la señora al bajar unas escaleras- que información me traen- se sentó en el escritorio y se dispuso a tomar una taza, mientras sonreía sínicamente.

-bueno- el joven se acerco al escritorio dejando a sus compañeros atrás- al parecer- empezó a temblar y dudaba en sacar una palabra al momento de tragar saliva.

-que señor – la señora lo miraba fijamente – vamos- obligo al chico hablar.

-este…. Oímos hablar al hombre de azul- logro decir.

-hombre de azul- pregunto al agarrar su garganta al recordar la amenaza que le había hecho en el comedor- le dio un sorbo a la taza.

-el le comento a su hermano y a luna que no son humanos- tembló de nuevo draco al recordar el eco de la voz de vergil-d-d-dij-j –q-q-ue eran d-d-d-emonios- por fin logro terminar la frase.

-demonios – la señora se exalto ante tal respuesta- eso no puede ser- se dirigió al chico tomándolo de los hombro- lo más seguro es que haigas escuchado mal- la inquisidora ensarto sus feos ojos al joven- verdad- persuadió al chico hasta que este acento con la cabeza.-bueno me parece que son muggles muy rebeldes-se sentó de nuevo- pero eso no importa, ahora me interesa otro asunto- comento al mirar hacia la ventana- al parecer el señor dumbledore esta juntando un ejército- recordó el hecho de que a mana lo había traído el director, el cual había hecho que ella infiltrara a los enviados del vaticano- tendré que tomar medidas drásticas- en su mente se vino el trió de jóvenes magos que se alejaron en el bosque- señor malfoy usted me ayudara- miro al trió que rio maléficamente.

-si- exclamaron con alegría-

* * *

-como llegue a estar solo- un joven de cicatriz se paseaba por los pasillos ignorando las miradas clavadas en el- mmmm…. Otra vez solo- se tomo de la cara y entristeció se sentó en la ventana y miro hacia el bosque- _que es esto-_ pensó al tomar su ojo en donde tenía la cicatriz-_akumas de nuevo-_ se lanzo por la ventana ante el asombro de todos los presentes dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

* * *

-je, esto es divertido- Dante decía entre risas, bañado en sangre- no me había divertido así desde que llegue- puso su espada en el hombro retomando su postura altanera- vamos es todo- hizo una seña incitiva.

-malditos humanos- un extraño demonio hizo un gran sonido que salió desde su boca.

-que me vas a cantar ópera- dijo el hombre de rojo, mientras se limpiaba los oídos de los cuales brotaba sangre- vamos pequeño- desapareció de la vista del demonio.

-que- se pregunto la criatura mientras hacía cara de frustración.

-vamos a jugar otro rato- Dante se dirigía la monstruo desde su espalda pero fue bloqueado por otra arma.

-espera estúpido- era vergil el que se atravesaba- no deberías hacer eso- comento mirando a la criatura que se mofaba de los dos.

-pero que quieres estúpido- Dante miraba con furia a su hermano-porque me interrumpes la acción- hacia berrinches.

-vamos no ves la diferencia- dijo el hombre de azul mientras apuntaba al hombrecito de blanco- el no es un demonio como los que luchamos- decía mientras clavaba su mirada en su hermano.

-ahora que lo dices- el hombre de rojo se agarraba la barbilla- que eres- pregunto apuntando al niño con aureola.

-je estúpidos humanos, no saben que soy- dijo mientras alzaba sus manos la criatura- soy un akuma- dijo entra risas.

-aku que- dijo el hombre de gabardina roja, volteando hacia su hermano para que le respondiera, el cual lo ignoro por completo.

-mmm… así que eres un akuma- vergil volteo hacia el pequeño

-tu idiota sabes lo que es- dijo el otro en tono de molestia- dime – reclamo

-ignorante, no pusiste atención a la información que te dio el señor seeker- miro a Dante con altanería- me imagino que te a de ver dicho algo, no- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-mmm… creo que me dijo algo- miro hacia el cielo el hombre de rojo- pero no importa acabemos con esto- se abalanzo hacia el pequeño de aureola- tch! Ahora que quieres- miro al hombre de azul que de nuevo estaba atravesado.

-estúpido no sabes nada- vergil alejaba a su hermano- si matamos a la criatura sin inocencia su alma se pierde-

-tienen alma- dijo mientras miraba intensamente a la criatura- eran humanos- pregunto de nuevo.

-no me digas que quieres que te dé otra vez la introducción- vergil comento seriamente hacia su hermano- inculto- termino molestando al de rojo.

-vamos, vamos- la criatura decía- no me digan que es todo lo que tienen humanos- dijo mientras se reía.

-ey señor nivel 4- vergil ya estaba detrás de este con su katana en la garganta- puedes enviarle un mensaje al señor Adam- en tono frio comento- que no se meta con los hijos de sparda- clavo su mirada en el pequeño amenazado.

-y dices que soy el inculto- Dante se acercaba a los dos- a poco crees que es teléfono- dijo en tono sarcástico.- y quien es Adam- pregunto

-idiota, los akumas son los ojos y oídos del señor conde- dijo mirando fríamente al que preguntaba- y el conde es…..- se quedo callado miro hacia el bosque- se había tardado señor exorcista- vio salir un manto blanco de entre los arbustos.

-wow! Es halloween- el hombre de rojo se mofaba del espectáculo que había visto- ese disfraz es muy moderno para ti anciano- dijo entre risas-

-deje al akuma señor vergil- del manto blanco salió el joven maestro- yo me encargo de esto- dijo al acercarse al hombre de azul.

- es todo tuyo- el hombre le dio la espalda a su presa y se sentó en una rama a limpiar su katana- termine con esto señor Walker- dijo sin mirar al joven, que le sonreía.

-gracias- dijo mirando con alegría al hombre sentado.

-por que le das las gracias a este imbécil- Dante se acerco al joven apuntando al hombre de azul- él ni hizo nada, y aparte yo iba a acabar con el- dijo al apuntar sus ropas ensangrentadas.

-estúpido asistente, no sabes nada- su aura cambio por completo a una de enojo.

-esa expresión es nueva- dijo en tono sarcástico el de rojo-bueno como quiera si me hubiera puesto serio ya hubiera acabado con el- dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso- adelante anciano, sin embargo si estas en problemas no te ayudare- se recostó, luego se recargo en su brazo con una sonrisa burlona.

-no necesito tu ayuda- el joven molesto replico- y estúpido- se dio la vuelta y desapareció, al momento se oyó una explosión, cortes golpes y risas, luego apareció el joven ensangrentado con golpes se sentó al lado del hombre de rojo que lo miraba atentamente- no soy un anciano- termino.

-je, claro que lo eres, ya te cansaste verdad- el hombre se levanto- ey te estoy hablando- se dirigió al chico- estúpido anciano- tomo del brazo al joven y lo puso en su hombro- fue difícil verdad chaval- con una sonrisa comento cerrando los ojos.

-estúpido el sigue siendo humano, bueno algo- vergil se levanto y puso su arma en su funda- para él esa criatura fue difícil- se alejo en el bosque- vamos hay que buscarla- dijo

-ey idiota, espérame no ves que estoy cargando un pesado costal- dijo al apuntar al chico desmayado en su hombro- je eres pesado- dijo por ultimo al aparecer al lado de su hermano.

-imbécil- vergil dijo cerrando los ojos- aprecias al señor Walker, verdad-

-claro este muchacho ha vivido peores cosas que nosotros, hermanito- sonrió hacia el hombre de azul.

-sí, claro- los dos desaparecieron en el bosque, con el chico en brazos.

* * *

-muy bien- hermione se levanto de golpe alegremente- ya que decidimos el nombre del grupo- dijo al sacar un pergamino de su bolso- firmemos esto- saco una pluma y se dirigió a los jóvenes reunidos-vamos-

-si – Harry fue el primero en firmar, seguido por ron, luna, Fred, George, ginny, cho, zacharias, Michel cornet, los creevey y otros más (que misteriosamente ya estaban ahí, je)

-muy bien- la chica de cabellos alborotados dijo-nadamas falta decidir donde entrenaremos- todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente- cho- pregunto mirando a la chica.

-no sé qué sugerir- dijo dudosamente

-mi señora- el elfo domestico se acerco- dobby sabe qué lugar les serviría- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-en serio dobby- la chica dijo entusiasmada- donde-

-bueno existe una leyenda en la escuela- comento mientras miraba a todos- sobre una sala que aparece para los que lo necesitan- explico

-ya se de que hablas,- dijo colin exaltado- yo la eh visto- miro a los otros, mientras luna se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-luna- pregunto Harry al ver a la chica abrir la puerta.

-hola señor vergil, Dante- todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los gemelos en la puerta- no espere que llegaran aquí- dijo mientras los miraba despreocupadamente, todos estaban en shock al ver que estaban descubiertos.

-rayos- susurraron todos.

-no se preocupen- luna abrió mas la puerta, para que pasaran los hombres, mientras miraba a los otros que tragaban saliva, (sobre todo aquellos que no habían interactuado con ellos, je)

-mocosa siempre tan extraña- dijo el hombre de rojo, mientras ponía en el piso al desmayado.

-que paso- la chica distraída se puso al lado del joven y saco su varita- creo que estaban jugando un poco verdad- hizo un movimiento que curo las heridas del joven maestro y sus ropas quedaron como nuevas- listo- se levanto y se dirigió al hombre de rojo- tu también verdad- pregunto con una leve sonrisa, todos no se querían mover.

-esperen- hermione se acerco a luna deteniendo su varita- como supieron que estábamos aquí- comento furiosa.

-ey mocosa deja que termine- dijo clavando su mirada demoniaca a la chica el hombre de rojo, la muchacha retrocedió ante la mirada, y luna continuo su encantamiento- gracias mocosa- le tomo de la cabeza y sonrió.

-eso fue muy fácil- comento vergil al sentarse con su espada para limpiarla, de nuevo- los humanos con poderes mágicos son muy fácil de oler-

-_humanos-_todos pensaron tragando saliva, sin decir ninguna palabra temblando de miedo.

-señorita lovegood- miro a la jovencita al lado de Dante- podría- señalo su manga que tenia dañada.

-si claro- la chica se acerco a este e hizo otro encantamiento- listo-

-bueno mocosos- Dante dijo altaneramente- no me digan que nos temen- sonrió sarcásticamente sacando su espada al sentarse y clavándola en el piso, mirando fijamente al grupo.

-pues claro- la chica de cabellos alborotados exclamo- con esa actitud todos te temerían- apunto al hombre.

-señorita, no sé si es estúpida o valiente-vergil dijo con tono de frialdad que hizo a todos tener escalofríos, menos a luna que miraba al hombre un poco enojada- señorita no se preocupe- dijo sonriendo a la muchacha enojada- creo que eres fiel a tus amigos- se sentó de nuevo ignorando por completo a todos, que estaban en shock.

-je estúpido vergil, y dices que yo me encariño con la gente- el hombre de rojo comento, todo el salón estaba en silencio, no se atrevían a decir nada, hasta que…

-kamui!!- se oyó desde donde el chico desvanecido yacía-donde están todos- dijo exaltado.

-todos- el hombre de rojo se dirigió al exorcista- que quieres decir- lo miro fijamente- no me digas que la vejez ya te afecto, anciano- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-no soy un anciano, ya te dije- molesto volteo hacia el- donde estamos- pregunto de inmediato al ver a los jóvenes reunidos- que están haciendo aquí-

-hola profesor- hemione logro decir, todos miraban al joven.

-estas bien- la chica luna se acerco a este, vergil la miraba con detenimiento por un momento luego se puso a mirar su katana.

-ah! Hola a todos, - se levanto rápidamente puso su mano en la nuca y saco la lengua.

-estúpido anciano, yo pensé que ya estabas muerto- Dante dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo, ganándose una mirada de rencor de este.

-vamos no es hora de discutir- el hombre de azul se levanto y puso su arma en su lugar- por cierto no están lejos de su escuela- volteo a mirar al joven de lentes.

-s-s i algo- el chico dijo tartamudeando ya que la mirada fría estaba clavada en el, los que estaban en sus lados se alejaron.

-bien entonces- el joven maestro se acerco a vergil y lo tomo del hombro- vamos no los mires así, que hasta a mi me da miedo.- le dio una cálida sonrisa, el hombre se sentó y cruzo los brazos.

-bueno pues nosotros- los gemelos de cabellos rojizos estaban recargados en el joven de cicatriz- estábamos haciendo un complot- dijeron en unisonó, pero de repente cayeron al piso-que- los dos voltearon para buscar al maestro, que ya estaba mirándolos desde arriba.

-no deberían hacer eso, es muy grosero de su parte- dijo con una sonrisa

-si respeten a los de la tercera edad- Dante dijo provocando al maestro- je vamos a calentar- comento al sacar su espada.

-n-no empiecen- una chica de cabellos rojizos comento- este es un lugar muy pequeño- señalo el cuarto medio temerosa.

-lo siento- el joven maestro hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa- verdad- miro con odio al que todavía tenía la espada desenfundada.

-arruinan la diversión- comento al guardarla- bueno entonces que están haciendo aquí mocosos- pregunto.

-bueno estamos aquí por….- Harry dio una explicación de lo sucedido, presento a todos los que formaban el grupo.

-huh! Una resistencia- vergil dijo en tono serio- y como se llama-

-pues se llama ejército de dumbledore- comento la chica despreocupada.

-jajaja que nombre tan mas obvio- Dante se reía sin parar- por que no le ponen the dark knight- dijo en tono serio.

-o por qué no the black order- Allen interrumpió tapándole la boca al hombre de rojo con una sonrisa.

-que clase de nombre son esos- los gemelos rojizos preguntaron, mirándose con duda- aunque se oyen mejor que el nuestro- comentaron apoyado a dúo plateado.

-no ese nombre ya esta elegido- la chica de cabellos protesto- verdad Harry, ron- volteo hacia los dos que asentaron la cabeza.

-que aburrido- el dúo plateado dijo en unisonó.

-y quién los va a entrenar- comento vergil sin dejar de ver su espada

-yo- Harry comento mirando al hombre.

-mmm… tu- el hombre ya estaba detrás del chico con su espada desenfundada apuntándolo fríamente- ni siquiera pudiste sacar tu estimada varita, verdad señor Potter-

-q-que- el chico trago saliva pasándola lentamente

-señor vergil, no debería hacer eso muy seguido- mana bajo el arma del hombre con una cálida sonrisa- el es bueno en lo que hace, verdad joven Potter- lo miro sin quitarse la sonrisa.

-si es cierto después de todo, no es fácil enfrentarse a un basilisco- vergil se les dio la espalda.

-basilisco- pregunto Dante y mana mirando con duda al hombre de azul que se sentaba,

-como sabe de eso- el trió pregunto ante el asombro de todos que no entendían que.

-te enfrentaste a un basilisco- la chica orientas y los gemelos wesley se acercaron con interés mirando al chico.

-mph! Digamos que un viejo estuvo hablando conmigo- se sentó y se dispuso a limpiar su katana- a ti no te conto nada- refiriéndose al joven maestro.

-mmm… creo que si- el joven hizo cara de duda- pero no lo recuerdo, platique muchas cosas con el- miro al joven de lentes.

-je, sabía que eran un trió de revoltosos- Dante sonrió sarcásticamente recordando la información que le había dado seeker.

-revoltosos- mana miro con duda al hombre.

-no me digas que no estás enterado- lo dijo burlonamente- y decían que yo era el inculto- miro a su hermano que lo ignoraba completamente.

-creo que la magia no serviría mucho, sin el entrenamiento físico debido- vergil se levanto y se dirigió junto al maestro- sus encantamientos no surten efecto si su varita le es arrebatada verdad- en su mano de repente tenía todas las varitas.

-que- todos se miraron entre sus ropas- pero cuando-

-señor vergil, no debería hacer eso- mana miro al hombre –pero es muy cierto, es como les dije en clases- volteo hacia los jóvenes que aun estaban sorprendidos, luna miraba despreocupadamente su ropa.

-chiquilla eso te sorprendió- miro Dante a la muchacha de cabellos rubios pálidos.

-no es solo que miraba que el mi gabardina tiene un oyó- se metió la mano en la bolsa y saco el dedo por el agujero, mirándolo con detenimiento.

-jajajajja, chiquilla, si que eres rara- Dante se carcajeaba fuertemente ante los demás.

-ya basta estúpido asistente- mana le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-asistente- lo miro sarcásticamente- recuerdas que ya no eres maestro- sonrió.

-je lo sé- su aura se activo en una obscura.

-je tu lado oscuro activado- lo miro burlonamente

-entonces el señor Potter los entrenara con encantamientos- mana ignoro al hombre de rojo- y nosotros- apunto a los otros de cabellos blancos- les haremos un fuerte entrenamiento físico- una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro, todos tragaron saliva del miedo.

-ese lado me gusta, anciano- Dante miro al grupo enseguida

-está bien- vergil siguió- en donde entrenaremos- pregunto mirando a la chica que seguía moviendo el dedo en el agujero de su atuendo, en la mano aun tenia las varitas de los jóvenes- señorita lovegood- pregunto cortésmente.

-ah! El lugar aun falta encontrarlo- dijo sin mirarlo, entretenida con lo que estaba haciendo, sus amigos hacían gestos de desesperación para que no se le ocurriera decir el nombre, sin tener éxito- se llama el salón de menesteres- dijo despreocupadamente.

-menesteres, eh- vergil miro a la chica- creo que leí algo de eso en la biblioteca- esto será interesante-

_-rayos esto será peligroso-_todos pensaron al mismo tiempo, al ver al trió de plateados muy interesados en el asunto de entrenarlos, y más miedo les dio al ver la mirada sádica y aura que despedían el profesor mana y Dante.

-pero no se suponen que ustedes son del ministerio- un joven interrumpió temerosamente, tratando de zafar a los hombres de involucrarse en el entrenamiento.

-je, éramos- dijo Dante al poner una pose de altanería- en cambio el no era parte del contrato- señalo a su hermano- por cierto no me dijiste como llegaste aquí- volteo hacia el hombre de azul para pedir una explicación.

-idiota no te eh dicho- contesto fríamente sin voltear a su hermano.

-que dijiste- Dante se iba a abalanzar en contra del pero fue detenido por el joven maestro que aun tenia activado su lado oscuro.

-no deberían pelear- sonrió maléficamente y miro al grupo- esto será muy, pero muy divertido- su aura se torno aun mas sádica.

-si creo que si- la mirada de los dos se clavaron en el grupo- creo que tú te encargaras de las chicas- exclamo Dante refiriéndose a mana- eres más suave- se acerco a luna- pero yo me encargare de ti mocosa- le sonrió, ella no dijo nada solo estaba mirando todavía el oyó en su gabardina- ey vergil dale su varita- grito al hombre que de inmediato lanzo algo- ten- le dio su pertenencia.

-gracias- la blandeo un poco y ya no estaba el oyó- listo- sonrió

-je mocosa extraña, por eso me agradas- le tomo de la cabeza de nuevo.

-me va a enseñar a usar magia demoniaca- pregunto la chica, lo cual hizo que los jóvenes temblaran.

-no señorita lovegood, los humanos tienen la mentalidad muy débil para soportar esa clase de hechizos- vergil se acerco a la mocosa y miro a Harry- verdad señor Potter- miro hacia la frente de este que de inmediato la toco.

-yo personalmente me encargare del señor Potter- dijo al alejarse- si no le molesta señor Walker-

-no claro, adelante creo que usted será de más ayuda señor vergil-sonrió mientras hacía señas.

-fue un placer en conocerte Harry- los gemelos y ron miraban tristemente a su amigo que estaba sorprendido.

-que pero- Harry no podía renegar más de su suerte

-muy bien yo me encargare de todas la chicas- Walker dijo con un tono tenebroso, las jóvenes temblaron, menos luna que estaba aun lado de Dante.

-no de todas- el hombre de rojo tomo el hombro del joven maestro- yo me encargo de ella- apunto a la chica- es más interesante, los demás te los dejo- para alivio de los demás dieron un suspiro- se gentil- rio sarcásticamente.

-si, no morirá nadie- su aura se volvió otra vez maligna- creo- susurro entre su gran y sádica sonrisa, todos temblaron.

-creo que debemos firmar un testamento Fred- un gemelo susurro.

-creo que si George- se tomaron del hombro en un gesto de sumisión bajando la cabeza con un aura deprimente.

-pero primero- su aura regreso a la alegre – hay que buscar esa sala- se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba vergil recargado- sabe donde esta- pregunto a este-

-esta solo se presenta para los que la necesitan- dijo sin mirar a mana- aparecerá un día de estos y cuando suceda nos avisan- se dispuso a partir- vamos estúpido Dante-

-tch! Idiota- el hombre de rojo se alejo de la chica mientras lo miraba distraídamente- prepárate- le dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa.

-vamos estúpido asistente- mana grito desde afuera- te vamos a dejar-

-ya no soy tu asistente- Dante dijo mientras hacia una seña de despedida a los jóvenes , volteo a mirarlos levemente- ustedes también prepárense, y despídanse de su familia- dijo al salir, todos temblaron con más ganas, las chicas se pusieron de rodillas tapándose la cara, hermione estaba parada mirando en shock la puerta, los jóvenes no decían ni se movían.

-esto va estar difícil- logro decir ron.

-si lo sé, pero a mí- Harry trago saliva- el señor vergil me entrenara personalmente- temblorosamente logro decir.

-el no es malo- luna se acerco al chico de lentes- a mi me va a entrenar personalmente Dante- dijo con una sonrisa de despreocupación Harry la miro atentamente.

-no te da miedo- preguntaron los gemelos- y que es eso de hechizos demoniacos- se preguntaron todos-la chica sonrió atentamente.

-saben los demonio existen- los jóvenes no entendían que decía- ellos son demonios, bueno al menos una parte de ellos- dijo despreocupadamente, todos se quedaron atónitos.

-en verdad existen- hermione por fin cayó de rodillas- ellos en verdad son- tembló al recordar la mirada de vergil.

-sí, claro, pero creo que no deberíamos mencionarlo, aun- la chica se dispuso a salir- vamos ya se está haciendo tarde- fue la primera en desaparecer.

-ella es lunática- comento ron con miedo- y aun así les habla tranquilamente-todos miraron la puerta y no dijeron nada.

* * *

**Hasta aquí les dejo mi capitulo… siiii**


	9. nuevas, y viejos recuerdos

**Bueno amigos… como ya sabrán obvio que no tengo derecho sobre los personajes que se presentan aquí… como quiera si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia solo escriban un comentario y yo los atenderé…**

**

* * *

**

Al otro día en una gran y antigua basílica construida a finales del siglo XIX se efectuaba una reunión entre un sacerdote y unas mujeres.

-hola Guillermo- una mujer de cabello suelto con rayos gritaba- ey Guillermo, mucho tiempo sin verte- seguía insistiendo.

-hermana, recuerda que el ya no se llama Guillermo- la otra mujer de cabello recogido con una trenza y un copete hacia un lado corregía.-verdad padre ramón- le sonreía a un hombre de sotana – como te fue en tu viaje por cierto- con una gran sonrisa siguió.

-hola alba, alma- hacia una reverencia- tenía mucho tiempo que no las veía- miraba al dúo.

-si, si lo sé- la mujer de cabellos sueltos decía- para que nos trajiste Guillermo- puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-alma ya te eh dicho que ya no me llames así- el hombre respondió levemente enojado mientras miraba a esta- recuerda que cambie el nombre al recibirme como padre-

-hermana ya no sigas- la chica de cabellos recogidos tomo el hombro de su compañera- bueno sigue señor cura-

-si alba- le respondió a la mujer de trenza el señor cura,- bueno el asunto…- es interrumpido por alma.

-hermana parece que tendremos diversión- la gemela de rayos bajo sus manos y empezó a hacer calentamientos- ahorita nos explicas Guillermo- dijo mientras hacía al padre atrás cubriéndolo con la mano.

-hola señores extraños- la hermana de copete se diriguio al frente poniendo sus manos en sus lados- que necesitan- les dijo cordialmente a unos hombres que salian de uno de los rincones de la gran iglesia .

-je, como sabían que estaba aquí señoritas- un hombre con traje contesto- mucho gusto- hizo una reverencia.

-mucho gusto señor – la gemela del frente saludo cordialmente para molestia de la otra.

-oye hermana no saludes asi a los extraños- la otra le dio un golpe a la cabeza a su hermana.

-auch! No debiste hacer eso- se quejaba alba mientras se sobaba la cabeza- pero es por educación-

-se ve que en estos tiempos no todas las damas se comportan como deberían- el hombre extraño dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente- mi nombre es XXXXXX pero fui llamado tikky mikk- dio una reverencia hacia las hermanas- y vengo por el- señalo al hombre detrás de ellas.

-mmmm… sabia que no solo venían a dar gracias a dios- la gemela agresiva dijo mientras le regresaba una sonrisa igual de maléfica al extraño- pero creo que luego se confesara con el- se diriguio al dar un salto pero fue interrumpida por su compañera- que quieres ahora tarada- dijo en tono furioso mientras miraba a a su hermana.

-disculpe señor- dijo mientras ella para sorpresa de alma, daba una reverencia- mi hermana suele ser muy impertinete- sonrio felizmente al hombre- el nombre de mi hermana es alma y el mio es alba-

-espera que te pasa inútil- la otra enfurecida agarro la ropa de la de trenzas en forma de reproche- no debes dar nuestro nombre al enemigo- siguió enojada.

-vamos señor tikky- la hermana estaba ignorando a la furiosa-por que quiere a nuestro amigo- se solto de la victimaria y se diriguio al hombre-y que quiere decir con que fui llamado- cerro los ojos e hizo una mueca de duda.

-jajajaja- el hombre se tapo la cara y se carcajeo fuertemente, tanto que se oyo eco por toda la basilica- son muy interesantes- miro entre ojos a la mujer enfrente mientras su piel se tornaba gris- pero saben me gustaría tomar el te con ustedes en otro momento- ya se encontraba detrás del sacerdote y miro a las chicas con sus ojos color miel .

-que- el hombre de sotana miro hacia atrás y vio de cerca el rostro del agresor- que quiere conmigo- logro decir al momento que sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, miro hacia abajo y tenia la mano del extraño atravesada.

-je, esto será divertido- la de rayos reia maléficamente mientras veía a ramón que la miraba como para pedir ayuda.

--adios señor cura- el hombre de piel gris se disponía a sacar su mano de la victima- saben no solian haber damas fuertes- sonrio mientras miraba una extraña oz en su garganta y su mano sujetada fuertemente por la de rayos.

-lo siento señor mikk- la chica que sostenía la oz dijo mientras la empuñaba fuertemente- usted que es – pregunto sin perder seña de su alegría.

-vamos, vamos señor gris- la chica que tenia su mano dijo en tono sarcástico- no vaya a ensuciar su traje- le sonrio tétricamente.

-creo que será en otra ocasión- el hombre atravesó como si nada el arma en cuello y se solto fácilmente, saliendo tranquilamente de entre las hermanas, dejando fuera a su victima que cayo de rodillas al ver que el brazo de tikky ya no lo atravesaba, dando un suspiro de alivio, las hermanas lo vieron tranquilamente mientas una bajaba su arma y la otra ponía sus brazos en la nuca.

-oye, señor tikky- la chica de la oz pregunto- no nos contesto la pregunta- dijo al momento que ya se encontraba apuntando al hombre con una arma de fuego.

-que es eso- el hombre cambio su sonrisa a uno de duda al apuntar el arma de la joven- eso no era una oz- pregunto al tocarse la barbilla y alzar una ceja.

-ah! Esto es…- la chica se disponía a contestar cuando fue interrumpida por la hermana.

-no digas cosas de mas- reprocho esta, el hombre las miraba con gracias.

-_tan distraídas como siempre-_ el padre pensaba, al ver la acción de estas.

-como ya había dicho- el hombre se dio la espalda y desapareció en la oscuridad dejando atrás a sus acompañantes- la función va a comenzar- se oyo un eco, luego una sonrisa.

-tch! Maldito aristócrata- la chica de cabellos sueltos resongaba- yo que quería divertirme- exclamo.

-espera tarada, mira- la de cabello trenzado dijo al apuntar a los hombres que había dejado atrás el noble, mientras ellos se transformaban en extrañas criaturas.

-si, que empiece la fiesta- dijo al momento de juntar los brazos y empezar a tronar sus dedos- y ahora que- dijo cambiando su gesto a uno agrio.

-espera no sientes eso- dijo mirando con duda a la hermana- no tienes una sensación de tristeza- apunto a las criaturas.

-pues si,pero si no acabamos con ellos- quito la mano de la hermana y se puso en posición de pelea- ellos acabaran con nosotros- se abalanzo hacia ellos pero fue detenida por una bala- wow! Creo que la misa ya acabo señores- miro hacia la gran puerta, de donde había salido la bala.

-esperen señoritas- un viejo de parche salía de entre las sombras.

-creo que ese truco lo debo aprender- la chica dijo sarcásticamente, señalando al viejo que salía – como le hacen para hacer eso- rio al apuntar al anciano.

-tch! Mocosa idiota- el hombre se enfureció ante tal muestra de idiotez.

-oiga que le pasa viejo- la chica resongo al acercarse- la edad ya le afecto- en tono sarcástico comento.

-_me recuerda a alguien-_el viejo pensó al momento de sacudir su cabeza y mirarla furicamente.

-ya tarada, respeta- la hermana le dio un codazo- lo siento señor- rio alegremente haciendo señas de disculpa- pero que o quien es usted- la mujer pregunto sin quitar el gesto.

-_que diferencia-_dijo al ver que a pesar de tener la misma apariencia, tenían diferentes actitudes.

-hola mujeres- un hombre de sotana y cabellos rojos se acerco tomandolas de las manos – no quisieran salir conmigo- sonrio coquetamente mientras con la otra mano tenia un revolver plateado.

-maldicion que suerte la mia- la chica de cabello suelto quito su mano bruscamente, en forma de enojo- voy saliendo de un acosador y ahora me encuentro con otro- miro furicamente al hombre- y deja a mi hermana- le quito también la mano de la otra, que en lo mas minimo estaba poniendo atención al asunto, ya que solo miraba el arma.

-que clase de armamento usa- la chica ignorando todo lo que había dicho el hombre dijo, mientras apuntaba el arma de plata- tiene una sensación de paz-. Dijo en un tono serio- verdad- miro al hombre que solo se quedo con una sonrisa, al ver la expresión de esta.

-ya basta de estupideces- el anciano interrumpió- aprendiz idiota encárgate de esto- apunto a las criaturas ( que misteriosamente no se habían movido en toda la platica)- eres el único que puedes contra ellos-.

-tch! Estúpido viejo- saco un extraño ataul- espérenme damitas- sonrio coquetamente para molestia de una de ellas- maria actívate- una hermosa mujer de negro salió y empezó a cantar una hermosa melodía

-vaya tendremos orquesta- dijo la de cabellos sueltos sarcásticamente- pero no es sufieciente- regreso su posición de batalla.

-espera- el viejo la detuvo- ustedes no deben pelear- las miro a las dos mientras se dirigía hacia el padre- señor cura- lo levanto el hombre no respondia ante el asombro.

-p-padre cruz- logro decir dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba junto a la mujer de negro.

-hola – el padre sonrio mientras los moustruos se dirgian a el.

-tch! Nos están ignorando- la mujer de rayos reclamo- por que- volteo hacia el viejo.

-es el ataúd de maria- explico- ella hace que nosotros nos escondamos de la vista del enemigo- siguió mientras el hombre junto a la hermosa mujer de negro sacaba de nuevo su revolver y apuntaba a los moustruos.

-je, que comience el juego- con una mano empezó a manejar su arma tranquilamente mientras que con la otra sacaba un cigarro.

-mmmm… creo que esto lo eh leído- la de cabello trenzado dijo poniendo una cara seria- se llama…- volteo hacia el anciano- inocencia- termino para asombro del viejo.

-je, jovencita al parecer un poco de información se infiltro- el anciano miro de nuevo a la chica- como supo sobre eso- su ojo se clavo en ella- se supone que todo se borro-

-eso es un secreto- la chica regreso a su usual risa alegre- pero no tengo muy entendido que es eso- levemente inclino la cabeza y saco la lengua- solo recuerdo que la mencionaba levemente en algunos escritos que logre recuperar de la basílica de Guadalupe en México, hace tiempo-

-México- el viejo dijo dudosamente- ese país no entro a esa guerra- comento mirando seriamente a la jovencita.

-guerra, eh?- alba lo miro con duda- asi que esa poca información era cierta- rio nuevamente- solo decía el conde regresara para encontrar el corazón de la inocencia y el destructor de tiempo….- se detuvo por un momento

-el destructor del tiempo…… que mas- el anciano siguió esperando la siguiente frase-

-no sé, el documento fue seriamente dañado durante el incendio de esta- rio nuevamente hacia el anciano.

-ya basta no me ignoren.- la chica de cabellos sueltos interrumpió- que diablos es inocencia, destructor del tiempo y ese tal conde del milenio- refunfuño enojada.

-vamos hermana no te exaltes en lo mas mínimo se del asunto, ya que había poca información- tranquilizo a la enojona, sacudiendo sus manos alegremente- usted me podría decir verdad- se dirigió al anciano.

-usted es el anciano que se encontraba con el – el padre se levanto dirigiéndose al anciano- que significa esto- dijo mientras apuntaba al padre que seguía peleando contra las criaturas.

-esto – el anciano miro con una leve sonrisa- significa que la guerra ha vuelto a iniciar-

-iniciar- el padre exclamo sorprendido- pero se supone que se estaban deshaciendo de la evidencia de esa guerra- dijo entre nervios.

-si, la iglesia ha estado ciega por un tiempo- el anciano miro hacia el piso y cruzo los brazos- pero en estos momentos el está haciendo movimientos-

-el- las gemelas preguntaron igualmente- quien es el- la de cabellos sueltos comento

-a el se refieren al conde o al destructor del tiempo- la otra gemela dijo mientras miraba a los otros dos.

-je, jovencita tendremos una breve platica luego- comento por ultimo al ver que el padre cruz estaba tardando en acabar con el enemigo- ey estúpido aprendiz- grito con furia- termina ya con esto-

-no soy tu aprendiz- el hombre dijo mientras saltaba para esquivar un ataque- es solo que mi cigarro se cae- dijo mientras miraba a su enemigo de frente-

-jajajajaja- la única criatura que quedaba de pie empezó a reírse- asi que son débiles los exorcistas- se mofaba del hombre de enfrente.

-mmm… empezaste a hablar- rio levemente sacando humo de su boca- sabes no nos subestimes- disparo su arma.

-no me diste- la criatura se miraba a si mismo- fallaste-

-solo viste un disparo no?- el hombre soplo su arma- sabes dispare 4 veces- miro de nuevo a la criatura que se empezaba a inchar.

-maldito!- grito al inflarse- odio la inocencia- por ultimo dijo al momento de explotar dentro de la iglesia dejando un desastre (que de por si ya había),lanzando los bancos por los aires.

-mmm…- miro hacia los cuatros que estaban escondidos- en que estaba- rio levemente mientras desactivaba a maria, escondiendo de nuevo el ataúd- quien quiere salir conmigo- dijo al tomar la mano de la agresiva.

-ya cállate estúpido- esta pateo al hombre lanzándolo por los aires-_tch! Este es humano-_ dijo al acercarse rápidamente a los escombros que había dejado el hombro- ey padre corrompido esta bien- grito hacia el lugar.

-oye hermana- la otra se acerco- el esta…- la otra volteo hacia su acompañante la cual estaba apuntando al hombre que ya estaba enfrente de ella tomando su mano y haciéndole la misma propuesta.

-oye las mujeres agresivas se ven feas- sonrio hacia la hermana que miraba al hombre con una cara de duda- tu no quisieras salir mejor conmigo- la chica le sonrio.

-no gracias- le contesto tan rápidamente que dejo al hombre helado- no me interesa salir con nadie- se alejo del hombre y se diriguio al viejo- nos podría explicar la situación- se agacho a la altura del anciano y le sonrio alegremente, ignorando al padre cruz.

-je, señorita- el hombre de cabellos rojos se dispuso a mirar a la mujer que estaba junto al anciano al momento de poner el cigarrillo en su boca y sacar humo de ella.

-oye los padres no deberían hacer eso- la joven de rayos se acerco furiosamente a cruz y le arrebato el cigarro luego lo lanzo al piso- por cierto me debes una- lo miro con un aura asesina.

-ese era mi ultimo cigarro- el hombre se dispuso a reclamarle a la mujer- sin embargo ese gesto te hace ver mas hermosa, sabias- la miro coquetamente.

-tch! Estúpido padre acosador- la chica lo ignoro dirigiéndose a su hermana- oye hermana que pasa- le pregunto.

-bueno hermana al parecer aquí no nos puede explicar el señor seeker- la de trenza le dijo mientras sonreía- vámonos- tomo a su hermana de la mano y se dirigió detrás de la iglesia.

-a donde vamos- la hermana que estaba siendo arrastrada- pero quien es seeker- pregunto.

-luego te explico mocosa- el anciano ya estaba junto de estas.- vamos aprendíz-volteo hacia el hombre que estaba detrás.

-no soy tu aprendiz- el hombre camino hacia estos.

-padre cruz- el sacerdote mexicano pregunto- eres tu verdad-el hombre de cabellos rojos volteo y le sonrio sínicamente-mph! Creo que el vaticano no debe saber esto- susurro mientras volteaba a la puerta principal.

-te lo encargamos padre ramón- la chica que hiba en frente grito mientras seguía arrastrado a su hermana, haciéndole una seña de despedida, los cuatros desaparecieron detrás de la iglesia, el padre no volteo a verlas

-_que dios las aguerde_- rezo mirando hacia el techo y cambio su gesto a uno alegre- bienvenidos a la casa del señor, policías- unos hombres de azul entraron apresuradamente.

* * *

-que paso padre- el jefe pregunto mirando a la iglesia que estaba echa un desastre.

-no, nada solo estaban remodelando- mintió el sacerdote –_una o dos mentiras no me dañaran verdad mi señor-_ miro de nuevo el techo.

- oye huerca ya me puedes soltar- la gemela de cabellos sueltos decía- hermana- lo dijo con tonito.

-ah si- la solto de golpe dejándola caer bruscamente en el piso.

-deberias tener mas delicadeza- la otra dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente- por cierto a donde vamos- cambio de tema rápidamente.

-pues la mera verdad no se- volteo hacia los otros acompañantes- a donde vamos señores- pregunto cordialmente.

-bueno tendrán que acompañarnos en el camino les explicaremos- el anciano se adelanto

-oye anciano- la de rayos grito- por que nos va a llevar a nosotros- rio forzadamente

-ustedes no son humanos ordinarios- contesto el viejo al mirarlas detenidamente- a parte no podrían haber sobrevivido contra un noe fácilmente-

-noe- la chica de copete exclamo seriamente-asi se llama el enemigo- rio alegremente.

-enemigo, como- la hermana miro al duo rápidamente- pero cuando nos metimos a este conflicto- se acerco a su compañera, tomandola de nuevo de sus ropas.

-nos metimos en el momento en que quiso matar a nuestro amigo, verdad hermanita- quito las manos de la agresora de su playera- a parte tengo el presentimiento que nos encontraremos con viejos amigos-

-viejos amigos- la chica pregunto mirando con duda a su hermana- con que no sea ese estúpido- dijo entre dientes.

-esto será interesante- el padre cruz se acerco a ella- las mujeres fuertes son difíciles de encontrar- abrazo a las gemelas.

-quita tu sucia mano de mi y de mi hermana- la chica lo golpeo rápidamente.

-sabes la chicas agresivas no se casan pronto- sonrio sínicamente, provocando a la de rayos de inmediato.

-quieres morir- dijo con voz tétrica cuando ya estaba detrás de este tomándolo del cuello, el sonreía calmadamente.

-ya cálmate hermana- la otra ya estaba quitándole el brazo del cuello al padre- lo siento señor cura- le sonrió.

-je, tu eres mas calmada verdad- el padre la miro detenidamente acercándose a ella- no quieres….- no termino de decir la frase a ver el desinterés de esta- eres más difícil- sonrió como si hubiera puesto una meta- la chica lo paso y se dirigió a su hermana.

-ey tarada- le dio un sape- háblale a mi hermano para que proteja a ramón mientras estamos fueras- ordeno para enojo de la otra.

-que me crees tu secretaria- reclamo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, y miro rápidamente a alba- fueras- pregunto la hermana le sonrio.

-vamos que ya es tarde- el padre seeker los había dejado atrás.

* * *

-que aburrido- dante decía mientras miraba el bosque desde lo alto del castillo- aquí no hay bellas mujeres-

-ey estúpido asistente- se oyo una voz desde abajo- baja de una buena vez-

-ya voy anciano- el hombre se levanto y desde esa altura salto estando en un instante al lado del joven de cicatriz- que quieres ahora- no volteo a verlo y bostezaba mientras decía esto.

-tch! No soy anciano, cuantas veces te debo decir- el joven estaba enojado- por cierto donde esta el señor vergil- pregunto al voltear alrededor buscando la figura del hombre.

-el muy estúpido, dejo a su hermanito a su suerte- el hombre de rojo dijo al dirigirse al castillo- lo mas seguro es que esta en la biblioteca-

-_si que son diferentes-_ pensó el chico mientras hacia una mueca agria mirando al hombre alejarse- esperame idiota- grito al correr.

* * *

Vergil paseaba mirando atentamente la estructura del edificio analizándolo detenidamente se detuvo al ver un grupo de chicos reunirse-estan tapando la vista- susurro con frialdad.

-ey ya vistes- susurraban un monton de alumnos que estaban enfrente de una gran puerta- que es esto- reclamaban.

-esto jóvenes- una señora déspota se dirigía al grupo de muchachos reunidos- son las reglas impuestas por mi- se apunto con orgullo- aprobadas por el ministerio- termino al reir burlonamente a los chicos.

-esto es ridículo- hermione estaba molesta sin embargo solo dijo en voz baja a sus amigos- no puede hacer eso- frustrada apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-que ocurre Harry- un chico regordete se acerco al trio que estaba hablando- hola fred, George, ginny- saludo a los otros que estaban a los lados.

-nada que la vieja nos puso reglas- ron contesto enojado al igual que hermione.

-reglas- el chico pregunto- por que-

-según ella es para mantener a raya a los alumnos- Harry contesto mirando la gran pared con cuadros donde estaban enmarcados los papeles.

-por cierto por qué no te reuniste con nosotros- pregunto la de cabellos alborotados al chico neville.

-ah! Es que no pude- se rasco tímidamente la cabeza-severus me pidió ayuda y me estuvo interrogando sobre la clase de mana y la aparición de Dante y vergil en el salón- los dos últimos nombres los hicieron temblar al chico- que pasa- volteo a ver a sus amigos que estaban temblando desde que dijo mana hasta que termino con vergil.

-creo amigo que fue suerte lo que te paso- Fred y George estaban recargados en los hombros del chico- sin embargo ten firma esto- le dio un pergamino que le habían sacado a hermione del bolso.

-que es esto- miro a los dos rápidamente.

-es para verificar que estas en nuestra resistencia- se rieron maléficamente al ver que el chico firmo sin preguntar, luego sus caras se tornaron serias- por cierto también es nuestra sentencia de muerte- el grupo cayó en una depresión fuerte, quedándose callados por un momento.

-s-s-sentencia de muerte- pregunto temerosamente- porque- grito tan fuerte que cayó a todos los que estaban en el pasillo.

-que sucede joven Longbottom- la señora lo miro dirigiéndose a el- se opone ante las ordes del ministerio- dijo sínicamente.

-n-no- el chico negó con la cabeza- es solo que ….- fue interrumpido al ver que entre el y la inquisidora se atravesó el hombre imponente de azul, lo que le hizo tener un escalofrio y tragar saliva.

-s-señor vergil- la señora trataba de mantener su postura soberbia- que hace aquí- reclamo el hombre la ignoro por completo abriéndose paso entre los chicos que lo mirabas temerosamente mientras otros lo trataban de evitar.

-ey estúpido vergil- se oyo desde el otro lado del pasillo, todos voltearon de inmediato para ver quien era el responsable, al ver al dueño de la voz temblaron y se retiraron de inmediato, excepto por el ED, umbrigde y vergil que ignoraba al griton-je, que saludo tan calido- dijo el de gabardina roja al ver que todos salian de inmediato al verlos.

-señor dante- la señora temblaba y no se acercaba al hombre- que hace usted todavía aquí- dijo tartamudeando.

-mph!- dante se dirigió a su hermano ignorando a la señora- que haces aquí estúpido- se dirigió hacia su hermano- ey te estoy hablando-.

-señor mana- un hombre de negro con cabellos cortos hasta los hombros se dirigía al grupo- tengo una platica pendiente con usted- dijo mirándolo fríamente.

-mmm… otro rarito- dijo apuntando al hombre recién llegado con una mirada desafiante, el hombre lo miro con enojo, y volvió su mirada hacia el chico de cicatriz.-ey cabellos raros- se dirigió hacia el hombre- no te vas a presentar- se interpuso entre mana y el.

-el asunto no es contigo- lo miro fijamente.

-wow! Esa mirada es dura- se mofo el de gabardina roja- quieres pelear- saco de inmediato sus armas gemelas- vamos tu eres una maestro,- se rio levemente y le dio la espalda-mejor tu anciano- perdió por completo el interés en el maestro.

-es de mala educación darle la espalda a una persona- el hombre saco su varita y la apunto hacia el colocándola bajo el mentón-

-no debería hablar de mala educación- vergil ya estaba a su lado apuntándolo con la katana- sobre todo usted señor severus snape-

-mph! Usted sabe mi nombre- el maestro de negro rio levemente y bajo su varita- señor mana vamos- miro al joven maestro hasta que este se movio y se dirigió a el.

-bueno señor snape, platicare con usted- mana camino con este – vendrá señor vergil- pregunto volteando al de gabardina azul, que ya estaba junto a este.

-el asunto no es con usted, joven vergil- el hombre clavo su negra mirada en el.

-si el asunto es también de el- mana se atravesó haciendo señas para que se calmaran los animos- me imagino que hablara sobre el asunto del señor potter, no?- el grupo del ED se miraron mutuamente sin saber que.- bueno nos vemos luego- mana arrastro a snape y a vergil alejándose del grupo, dejando a dante solo con los mocosos.

-tch! Ahora me toca de niñera- resongo al alejarse- que aburrimiento- ignoro a los chicos que temblaban levemente.

-esto lo tendre que hablar con el ministerio- dijo furiosamente al ver alejarse al hombre de rojo- este se esta volviendo un problema- se mordió la uña y se dio la vuelta.

-ey Harry que paso aquí- neville rompió el hielo que habían dejado el trio plateado- no entiendo nada-

-bueno- hermione se dispuso a explicar todo lo sucedido en la reunión, el hecho de que los iban a entrenar Harry y los demonios blancos, esto hizo temblar a neville…..

* * *

-oye anciano, falta mucho- una chica somnolienta decía mientras se recargaba aburrida en su hermana.

-si mocosa- el anciano respondió enojado- y usted señorita alba, esta aburrida- volteo hacia la almohada viviente de la soñadora.

-no la mera verdad todavía estoy impresionada por su explicación de lo sucedido- la mujer de cabello trenzado dijo con una sonrisa- como iba a ser posible que esa gran guerra se mantuviera escondida por tanto tiempo, y como la iglesia se deshizo de la evidencia- la chica cambio a una mirada de tristeza y miro por la ventana.

-esa mirada me llega al corazón- el padre cruz miro atentamente a la mujer que seguía mirando la ventana- ey te estoy hablando- medio cerro los ojos, como para que la chica volteare- je- rio levemente.

-je mi hermana es muy distraída sabe- la chica somnolienta reia maléficamente mirando al padre.

-y tu, tienes una mirada desafiante- le regreso la sonrisa.

-conmigo no funciona- se volvió a recostar en su hermana, ignorando al padre- por cierto de que están hablando- todos se le quedaron viendo con una mirada de pena ajena- que, dije algo malo- volteo a ver a su hermana, que le toco el hombro.

-tarada, te has pasado la historia mas sorprendente de la vida- cerro los ojos – verdad señor seeker- miro al anciano.

-si señorita alba- puso una mirada seria.

-señorita alba?- pregunto alma- porque a mi me llama mocosa, y a esta le llama por su nombre- se quejo esta.

-porque te comportas como una mocosa- el viejo rio maldosamente- me recuerdas a alguien-

-a quien viejo- la mujer todavía estaba enojada., y clavo su mirada en el anciano,

-si es cierto, hemos conocidos a unos gemelos con casi el mismo comportamiento- el padre cruz dijo sarcásticamente mirando a las dos- sin embargo los otros se llevan pésimo, se la pasan pelando.-

-de mera casualidad se llaman dante y vergil- pregunto la chica de trenza con una gran sonrisa.

-como sabe señorita alba- seeker pregunto a la jovencita.

-que!- exclamo rápidamente la de rayos al levantarse de golpe- ese estúpido acosador lo conocen- miro al anciano y al padre que acentaron con la cabeza- chin! Si hubiera sabido no vendría- alma se sento y cruzo los brazos- con ellos nos vamos a encontrar- pregunto.

-asi que conocen a ese par- el padre cruz miro con interés a las dos, ya que le gustaba comparar los gestos.

-que nos vez -. La agresiva lo mirar a matar.

-es que me gusta ver la tranquilidad y hostilidad a la vez- sonrio maléficamente al verlas al mismo tiempo.

-ya hermana, basta- la mujer tranquila se levanto y se dirigió al pasillo- ya llegamos verdad- pregunto al anciano.

-si, aquí tomaremos un tren- el anciano se alejo junto a la mujer.

-tren, porque- la mujer se dirigió a los dos que se habían adelantado- que aburrido- puso un gesto depresivo, dejando atrás a cruz que no les quitaba la mirada.

-_ese dúo y ellas se conocen, que problemático_- pensó el padre cruz al levantarse y encender el cigarrillo- será mejor que tire esto- comento al pisar el cigarrillo- lo dejare por un tiempo- siguió caminando.

* * *

-mmmm… oclumancia- vergil decía con interés en la platica que tenia con severus y Walker- que interesante-

-usted es muy diferente a ese barbaro- el hombre de negro miro al de gabardina azul- creo que el dejarle esto a ustedes me parece bien-. Se alejo a la puerta- este ya no es mi asunto- desapareció vergil miro un rato a la puerta.

-que señor vergil- pregunto el joven maestro al hombre- que sucede- siguió insistiendo.

-no nada- el hombre se levanto y también desapareció en la puerta.

-mmmm…. Si que son diferentes- se rio mana al estar solo y miro a la ventana- donde estará lavi y el maestro- se pregunto al alejarse detrás de vergil.

* * *

-en serio- neville temblaba mientras todos lo rodeaban- esto da mucho miedo- sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

-si, solo falta tener el lugar en donde entrenar- hermione dijo seriamente,

-yo solo espero no encontrarlo- ron dijo temerosamente mientras todos paseaban por los pasillos.

-vamos ron, ya firmamos nuestro testamente- en tono burlon dijeron los gemelos para molestar a su hermano.

-ya déjenlo- ginny salió en su defensa.

-h-ha-ha-rry- al joven de cabellos rojizos no le salía una palabra solo apuntaba al final del pasillo.

-que ron- Harry miro hacia donde su amigo-miren- grito a los demás que voltearon inmediatamente.

-rayos- los gemelos dijeron en unisono

-es la sala de menesteres- se preguntaron todos, mirándose mutuamente.

-quien le dira a esos demonios sádicos- pensaron al mirarse.

-h-hay que buscar a luna- ginny dijo temerosamente.

-mande- de repente se oyo desde el fondo una chica que miraba entretenida la puerta- para que me querían- no voltaba a verlos.

- todos gritaron a la vez.

-cuando llegaste- le pregunto Harry al acercarse.

-eh estado aquí desde que apareció la puerta- dijo tranquilamente- y ustedes- pregunto al voltear.

-nosotros…- se quedaron en silencio.

-bueno luna solo quería pedirte algo- Harry se acerco- queremos que vayas con ellos y les digas que ya apareció la sala- dijo dudoso al pensar lo que les esperaba.

-esta bien- se alejo como si nada la chica y desapareció de vista, todos se miraron mutuamente nadie quería decir nada.

- que la fuerza este con nosotros- dijo ron mientras temblaba, junto con neville.

* * *

-hola anciano- dante decía molestamente en el gran salón- estas comiendo- dijo al ver el monton de platos, sin obtener respuesta- ey ya te volviste sordo……- se quedo mirando atentamente.

-el señor Walker no esta por ahora- vergil dijo mientras estaba sentado limpiando su katana.

-claro que esta- el hombre de rojo apunto furiosamente hacia el chico que comia desesperado- aunque…- lo miro detenidamente al ver que el chico tenia un tono gris en su piel- ey vejete, ya te pudriste porque sabes tu color es gris- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado- o mejor dicho señor noe- la mirada de dante cambio a una muy seria, sacando sus dos revolvers apuntando al chico que seguía comiendo.

-llamame catorceavo- el joven bajo el plato y miro fijamente al hombre que lo apuntaba, dejando ver su mirada color miel.

-sabes ese tono no te queda- bajo sus armas – por cierto que quiere aquí señor- se recargo levemente en la mesa.

-solo quería decirles que el conde es mio- dijo mientras balbuceaba

-no se preocupe señor catorceavo- vergil se levanto- esto no nos interesa- apunto con la espada al chico que sudaba- es hora que salga señor Walker- dijo mientras bajaba su arma, al momento el joven se tomo de la cabeza en signo de dolor , dejando atrás su color gris.

-dejame en paz catorceavo- se levanto de golpe gritando- tch! Este maldito, nadamas por que lo deje tomar mi cuerpo por un tiempo, se cree con derecho de venir cuando quiera- se quejaba el joven.

-ey anciano, ese tono te queda mejor- sonrio dante regresando a la misma expresión despreocupada- no deberías dejar que te manipulara- le sonrio sarcásticamente.

-tu….- Walker volteo para dirigirse al hombre de rojo- hola señorita lovegood- su aura cambio completamente al mirar la puerta.

-hola señorita lovegood- vergil saludo cordialmente a la chica- que sucede- pregunto.

-ah! Hola mocosa- dante no volteo a mirarla, ya que estaba viendo los cambios de expresión del joven- je, eres extraño- rio al recargarse en su mano.

-hola, solo quería avisarle que el salón ya apareció- dijo mientras miraba con detenimiento al joven maestro.

-que sucede luna- pregunto (por primera vez le llama por su nombre) al verla con duda.

-no nada, es solo que al verlo por un momento vi una sombra a su lado- dijo despreocupadamente, esto sorprendió al trio.

-eres muy perpicas- dante dijo con un tono serio- creo que esto será nuestro secreto- se levanto y se dirigió a ella- vamos a ver ese salón de ministerios- se alejo con los tres.

-salon de menesteres, idiota- corrigio el hermano, al caminar seriamente, mana miraba con detenimiento a luna, la cual sonrio despreocupadamente.

-ellos tienen razón, eres extraña- se alejo al darle una calida sonrisa y tomarla de la cabeza- vamos- dijo al alejarse ella iba detrás de ellos.

-los trenes todavía se usan- la mujer de rayos decía muy poco emocionada.

* * *

-vamos hermana esta estación esta en buenas condiciones- dijo la otra mientras observaba el lugar.

-tch! Hermana porque te emocionas con eso- dijo al girar su cabeza en signo de molestia.

-vamos huerquita no seas ignorante- le sonrió cálidamente.

-ignorante yo- reclamo al tomarla de la ropa- como te atreves a decirme eso a mi-

-vamos no te enojes- sonrio nuevamente y le quito las manos a la mujer de sus ropas.

-aquí es- el anciano grito el al estación 9- sigamos- se alejo de la vista de estas.

-ya me canse- la mujer volvió a su estado de aburrimiento- ya mero llegamos- volteo a mirar a su hermana- ey distraída- le grito.

-ah! Si- sonrio nuevamente- vamos- la hermana se dirigió hacia alma, la cual miro hacia donde su hermana.

-mmmmm….- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la estación 9.

* * *

-_son mas perspicaces de lo normal- _ un hombre de traje con un sombrero alto y un monóculo-esto será interesante- dijo al alejarse con una niña a su lado que lo tomaba alegremente.

-en serio ellas son las que se encontraron con tikky- la niña le preguntaba al hombre- mmm…. Pero son humanas- dijo mientras miraba a las gemelas alejarse a lo lejos, volteo a mirar al hombre con nostalgia- es un gusto tenerte de nuevo conde- sonrio maléficamente mientras desaparecían en la multitud.

* * *

-ey hermana esperame- la gemela aburrida decía- no quiero correr- se quejaba- es mas ni quiero llegar- su aura cambio a una deprimente.

-vamos, no me digas que le temes al señor dante- dijo incitando a su hermana- mira ahí están- señalo al padre y al anciano que estaban entre la estación 9 y 10

-que no me digan que se perdieron- dijo la mujer de rayos en un tono sarcástico, al ver que estos señalaba un soporte del techo.

-tendremos que atravesar eso- dijo su hermana mientras le sonreía.

-que ni que fuera fantasma- grito mientras hacia señas de locura.

-te dormiste en toda la explicación, pero no importa vamos- jalo a alma hacia el soporte y la lanzo dándole seguimiento.

-tch! Maldita huerca eso dolio- la otra se quejaba- que es esto- miro con detenimiento que el lugar había cambiado de uno moderno a uno mas antiguo- y este tren- vio un vagon rojo muy viejo pero en buenas condiciones.

-bienvenida al expresso hogwarts- dijo alba mientras miraba a su hermana en el piso con su típica sonrisa.

-tu que te crees- se disponía a quejarse cuando fue interrumpida por seeker.

-vamos no perdamos el tiempo- se subió al tren seguido por cruz- vamos?- miro a las dos.

-claro, verdad hermana- miro a la otra que se agarraba fuertemente de una banca- no te comportes asi- alba se dispuso a arrastrarla junto a la banca.

-no quiero ir, ese acosador va a estar ahí- la otra suplicaba, sin embargo no era oida,

-no te preocupes si vergil esta ahí, el lo controlara- dijo con una sonrisa que calmo a esta soltando de inmediato la banca, ya que no cavia en el vagon.

-mas te vale, desgraciada- hizo un puchero y se adentro al vagon.

-je eso siempre funciona- hizo un gesto que podría igualar al de su hermana, una sonrisa sadica se dibujo en su rostro.

-asi te pareces a tu hermana- cruz dijo mientras miraba la reacción de alba.

-claro soy su hermana- alzo los hombros y se adentro también, cruz reia plácidamente, el anciano lo miraba con detenimiento.

-al viejo cross, era raro ver esa sonrisa tan sincera- el anciano dijo mientras entraba.

-sabes que soy en presencia un poco de el, sin embargo no soy el mismo- rio sarcásticamente al ir junto al anciano, el tren partió en seguida.

* * *

-asi que esta es esa famosa sala- dante dijo mientras miraba la gran puerta- y que una puerta que hace- dijo al mirar a todos reunidos.

-ignorante, este salón de da lo que quieres o necesita- dijo vergil al abrir la puerta- vamos- en tono serio ordeno, entrando de inmediato el y su hermano- mph!- hizo una mueca de diversión, todos los del ED se miraron mutuamente preguntándose por que.

-esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos- se oia el de rojo entre risa, todos los alumnos presentes se quedaron impactados al asomarse y ver un escalofriante salón, con las paredes impregnadas de sangre y el olor azufre hizo que la mayoría devolviera el desayuno.

-q-q-que es esto- Harry logro preguntar tapándose la boca del asco-este es el salón de….- no logro decir mas ya que se recargo en la pared al lado de la puerta.

-asi no es el salón de menesteres- hermione explicaba.

-claro que lo es- vergil corrigio desde adentro- solo que muestra lo que necesitamos ver- miro a su hermano- verdad dante-

-creo que si- salió despreocupadamente- a ver que muestra contigo- lanzo al joven maestro que se encontraba con los demás en seña de apoyo.

-q-que te pasa estúpido…- no logro terminar la frase cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba adentro, las paredes cambiaron de color a uno obscuro,sin embargo en las espaldas del joven se mostraba una luz, se giro lentamente y cayo de rodillas.

-wow! Esto es….- dante hiba a decir una típica frase de el, sin embargo se detuvo al ver al joven, los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-que pasa- todos los alumnos se asomaron por la puerta, y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver una extraña cruz con velas llenas de sangre, al pie de esta se encontraban siete ataúdes, un hombre de boina blanca yacia de rodillas en uno de ellos.

-que es esto- Harry pregunto, al pasarse el mareo- que …- fue interrumpido

-ka-kamui- mana decía mientras se levantaba con la voz entrecortada, acercándose al de boina blanca, el cual volteo a verlo, con una mirada perdida y lagrimas desbordantes.

-lenalee,- se levanto perdido atravesando para su sorpresa al joven- mi lenalee- seguía diciendo- allen donde estas- grito cayendo de rodillas entre los gemelos, dante miraba con tristeza y se dirigía con seguridad al chico fue detenido por vergil.

-que esto es mucho para el- contesto furicamente.

-deja que termine- dijo en tono serio, al señalar al joven que se acercaba a las tumbas.

-lenalee, miranda, krory, chaoji, todos- cayo de rodillas de nuevo mirando la gran cruz- todos- sus lagrimas se tornaron mas abundantes, se tomo de la cabeza.

-tch! Esto va a ser problemático- vergil se abalanzo en contra de el joven que se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza- no lo dejes salir- comento sin perder seriedad, de pronto el cuarto cambio a un bosque- que- volteo a su alrededor.

-wow! No pensé regresar a este bosque- una voz alegre irrumpía desde la puerta- mucho tiempo sin verlos señor Dante vergil- era una mujer con una cálida sonrisa que había pisado el cuarto, para sorpresa de los alumnos- que hice algo malo- inclino la cabeza en forma de duda mirando al trió que se encontraba dentro.

-alba mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo vergil al guardar su katana y tomar del hombro al chico que aun que tomaba la cabeza.

-que le pasa- pregunto la mujer al acercarse a vergil, claro sin antes pasar a saludar a Dante que estaba en shock al verla, se inco junto al chico y lo toco del hombro- ey ellos no te culpan- dijo calmadamente el joven maestro volteo con asombro aun agarrándose la cabeza, la chica lo tomo y lo abrazo- hay veces que una sonrisa y un abrazo sirven de mucho-

-ey hermana que haces- otra chica igual pero de rayos y cabellos corto grito desde la puerta, pero su mirada cambio a una amenazante- que te comieron los demonios la lengua- dijo al acercarse al de gabardina roja, retándolo.

-hola mercenaria- reacciono el de gabardina roja- te volviste a pintar tus rayitos- agarro levemente el cabello de ella, lo cual la molesto, se dio la espalda y se dirigió a su hermana.

-ey que estás haciendo hermana- dijo molesta mientras se paraba junto a ella- te desapareciste de repente- dijo mirándola enojada.

-tu tarada que me dejas hablando sola- dijo la que abrazaba a mana, el chico aun no reaccionaba.

-ey chico- alma apunto al joven de entre los brazos de su hermana a la cual miro enseguida- no deberías hacer eso, se puede malinterpretar-

-ah! Es solo que tenía ganas de conocerlo y abrazarlo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-conocerlo- la otra pregunto, vergil se dirigió a su hermano.

-creo que llegaron gusto a tiempo- dijo Dante volviendo a su temperamento usual.

-si lo sé- dijo alba a voltear a este que se quedo un poco sorprendido al ver la respuesta de ella.

-oye por cierto hermana, esa sensación de od…- alma no termino la frase ya que su hermana le tapo la boca y señalo al joven de entre sus brazos, la cual acento tristemente la cabeza- ey chico estas bien- pregunto.

-está dormido- dijo alba con una gran sonrisa- vergil, puedes- volteo hacia el hombre de gabardina azul, el cual rio levemente y se acerco a esta, tomo al chico de un brazo, claro la mujer de trenza le limpio levemente las lagrimas antes de que el hombre de azul lo echara a su hombro.

-creo que dejaremos la práctica para luego- miro a los chicos que no entendían la situación- alba vienes- pregunto sin voltear, esta se levanto y los dos se alejaron en el pasillo.

-ellos se entienden- dijo alma con una gran sonrisa mirando al de rojo

-si- se dirigió al grupo- mañana comenzara la matanza- los miro sarcásticamente, temblaron de inmediato.- vamos alma-

-que yo porque-alma se levanto enojada- bueno no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer- los dos se alejaron mutuamente.

-que paso aquí- ron preguntaba temerosamente, todos miraron a luna, ella tenía una expresión de tristeza, se dio la vuelta y se fue en silencio.

-algo paso hoy que no nos dimos cuenta- los gemelos dijeron, todos se dispersaron al momento para descansar, ya que mañana seria un largo día…

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo…jejejej**


	10. gemelos

**Hola amigos… aquí les dejo otro capitulo… por cierto si tienen dudas de los nuevos personajes lean el crosover de fairy tail y devil may cry… se llama viajes….jejjeje**

**

* * *

**

En el pasillo iban caminando una mujer con trenza y un hombre de gabardina azul el cual tenía a un joven en su hombro.

-el estará bien- la chica dijo al hombre mientras miraba el chico desmayado- esto es en verdad muy doloroso- se giro hacia al piso y miro seriamente.

-no te preocupes, el estará bien- vergil siguió mirando hacia adelante sin voltear a la mujer, la cual regreso a su sonrisa de siempre.

-si verdad el estará bien- puso sus brazos hacia atrás y alzaba los pies alegremente mientras caminaba.

-por cierto como fue que llegaron aquí- el hombre se detuvo por un momento y la miro detenidamente clavando sus penetrantes ojos en la mujer que se giro al ver que el se detenia, le dio una calida sonrisa, y el siguió hacia ella, sin quitarle la mirada.

-digamos que sin querer nos enredamos en la guerra del joven- su sonrisa no se borro de su rostro, la mujer lo dijo despreocupadamente.

-mph! Tu sigues igual de extraña- el hombre siguió su camino dejando a la mujer atrás.

-tu eres igual de extraño- se acerco al de azul la mujer con la cara distraída, el hombre la miro y sonrio,.

* * *

-oye mercenaria- un hombre de rojo caminaba en otro de los pasillo acompañado por una mujer severamente molesta- ey aun estas enojada- dijo mientras la miraba malisiosamente.

-claro que voy a estar enojada- la otra exaltada respondió- como no lo voy a estar- se agarro el cuello y apunto furiosamente al hombre.

-je, vamos mujer ,si no fue para tanto- el hombre de rojo le tapo el camino a la chica de cabellos sueltos- a poco no te gusto- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-obvio que no- la chica lo hizo a un lado lanzándolo a la pared- estúpido acosador- se alejo rápidamente del medio demonio.

-y pensar que decía que hoy era aburrido- dijo el hombre mientras salía de los escombros sacudiéndose sus ropas- tch! Maldición mi gabardina- se miro a si mismo- ey mujer espera que me debes una gabardina- ya estaba repentinamente al lado de la mujer.

-muerete!- le grito de inmediato mirándolo con rencor, el hombre se mofo de ella.

-vamos agresiva, aquí hay un enorme comedor- dijo ignorando los reproches de ella adelantándose- por cierto como llegaron aquí- giro mirándola con sarcasmo, ella levanto los hombros en seña de no saber, y se puso junto de el.

-mi hermana es la que esta mejor informada del asunto- dijo la mujer mientras cruzaba los brazos y giraba la cabeza enojada- solo se que es algo tratado con la iglesia- le dio la espada y siguió caminando.

-la iglesia, eh- dante se puso la mano en la cabeza y la sacudió un poco- creo que esto se volverá complicado- susurro.

* * *

-mmmm….- vergil miraba con detenimiento a la mujer que le ponía una toalla con agua al chico de cicatriz- asi que eso sucedió- tenia clavada su mirada en ella.

-si, fue por eso que vinimos guiadas por seeker y el padre cruz- la chica se levanto hacia una tina con agua y remojo el paño- el padre ramón es nuestro amigo, a parte me interesa mucho el tema- dijo mientras volvia a colocar la pequeña toalla en la frente del desmayado.

-de tema de la inocencia- vergil cerro los ojos y cruzo las manos- el señor seeker me dijo sobre ellas y el porque la iglesia escondió la información- el hombre dijo mientras miraba al chico.

-si, se también sobre el- la mujer de trenzas miro con tristeza a mana al momento de poner su mano en la frente.

-ese joven es igual de extraño que ustedes- el de azul dijo sin perder su seriedad mirando a la chica que volteo de inmediato ante la respuesta- el se sobrepone ante todo, después de todo es humano- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-mph! Eso me imaginaba- la chica rio levemente cerrando los ojos- es un chico muy fuerte, verdad vergil- se giro hacia el hombre que estaba en la puerta, pero sintió que la tomaban de la mano- ah! Hola señor cura- rio despreocupadamente al hombre de cabellos rojos que ya tenia enfrente.

-hola señorita alba, no me extrañaste- dijo al acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro- no quisieras….- no termino la frase al sentir el frio del acero en la garganta- je, no esperaba esa reacción de ti señor vergil- dijo mientras soltaba la mano de la mujer, y se levantaba lentamente.

-déjala en paz- el hombre de azul dijo en tono serio, mientras retiraba su katana.

-je, en verdad que no esperaba esto de usted- dijo al apuntarlo con la extraña arma plateada, se disponía a disparar cuando….

-kamui- el chico desmayado se levanto de golpe gritando fuertemente.

-ya despertaste joven allen- dijo la chica mientras se recargaba en su brazo mirando con alegría al joven.

-quien es usted y como sabe mi nombre- el chico miro con duda a la mujer.

-oh! Yo no me eh presentado- se levanto rápidamente se inclino levemente poniendo uno de sus brazos detrás de ella y el otro en el pecho- mi nombre es alba, mucho gusto- dijo al levantar la cabeza mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa, se levanto de nuevo coloco su mano en la cabeza- creo que asi se saludaba antes , no- miro al hombre de azul que guardaba su katana, todos en el cuarto se quedaron en silencio.

-señorita alba, no pensé que fuera muy cortes- dijo un anciano que veía con alegría el espectáculo.

-ah!- el chico veía con duda y miro al anciano se levanto rápidamente y se inclino a la mujer- ya me imagino por que sabe mi nombre- bajo la cabeza y puso su mano en el pecho- mucho gusto señorita alba- dijo al levantar la cabeza- pero ahora me llaman mana- sonrió cálidamente..

-esta bien joven mana, pero esta bien solo alba- ella sonrió alegremente-por cierto como te sientes- miro al chico que se agarraba la cabeza, cambiando de tema bruscamente.

-no se preocupe estoy bien- dio una reverencia repentina en muestra de nerviosismo ya que había recordado lo sucedido en el cuarto de menesteres- por cierto gracias- se sonrojo al evitar la mirada de la mujer.

-no te preocupes.- la chica distraidamente dio unas palmadas al chico- solo se fuerte- lo miro seriamente.

-eh?- el chico la miro con duda al ver la respuesta de esta iba a decir unas palabras cuando fue interrumpido por un sonido.

-creo que tu estomago me esta hablando- dijo la chica sonriente mientras señalaba el estomago del chico- deberíamos ir a comer- se alejo hacia el pasillo- vamos- hizo una seña y se alejo.

-mph!- vergil sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió a la puerta- ella es muy extraña- miro al anciano que sonreía.

-si son muy diferentes- dijo al mirar a la chica alejarse- vamos brote de habas- se dio la espalda y camino junto a vergil.

-no soy brote de habas- el joven de cicatriz grito, su recuperación era muy obvia- maestro- pregunto al ver que el sacerdote miraba con detenimiento al grupo alejarse- que sucede- pregunto.

-no, nada- camino hacia la puerta- vamos estúpido aprendiz- se alejo también.

-mmm….- el chico miro con detenimiento al sacerdote- en serio es mi maestro- se susurro a si mismo y corrió al grupo que ya se había alejado, miro a la mujer de trenza con detenimiento mientras ella caminaba con una gran sonrisa- disculpe señorita alba- la mujer volteo- usted si es humana, verdad-

-claro que si- respondió rápidamente- y solo alba esta bien- sonrió nuevamente.

-entonces porque esta aquí- el chico dijo serio- una humana ordinaria no debería estar en un lugar como este- recalco.

-lo se- la chica no volteo a verlo- pero mi hermana y yo estaremos bien-

-hermana- pregunto el chico.

-si ella viene conmigo, lo más seguro es que este con Dante- despreocupadamente comento.

-con el asistente idiota- dijo al cambiar su aura.

-si, verdad vergil- giro al hombre que estaba junto a esta, el cual no presto atención al comentario.

-lo más seguro es que estén peleando- fríamente comento el de azul, para asombro de los presentes.

-je, creo que ya iniciaron- alba apunto hacia un montón de gente que estaba en el pasillo temerosamente- ese es el comedor- pregunto, mana, seeker y cruz asentaron la cabeza, se oían estruendos, golpes y las carcajadas de Dante.

-je estúpida mercenaria, que bueno que ya te recuperaste- el hombre de rojo decía provocando la ira de la mujer de rayos.

-ya muérete de una buena vez- grito la mujer furiosa del comentario del hombre.

-vamos no me digas que no quieres que te haga otro- dijo cuando ya estaba detrás de ella, la cual lo tomo de la gabardina y lo lanzo a la mesa de los maestros, el cayo de pie, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-oye ron esa no es la mujer que se encontraba hace rato en el salón de menesteres- Harry susurraba a su compañero que tragaba saliva.

-s-si Harry- dijo muy apenas sus pies le temblaban, a el y a todos los que estaban presenciando la pelea.

-ya teníamos con cuatro sádicos- (refiriéndose a mana, cruz, vergil y Dante) dijeron los gemelos en unisonó- y ahora esa muggles- apuntaron a la chica que peleaba furiosamente con el hombre.

-deténganse- una mujer de cabello trenzado se abría paso de entre la multitud- nos van a dejar sin comedor- los peleadores la ignoraba- mmm…. Vergil tu encárgate de mi hermana yo de Dante- sonrió al hombre de azul que ya estaba junto de ella, desaparecieron de repente.

-que- los alumnos presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver la desaparición repentina de los recién llegados, y voltearon a ver al gran salón ya que el ruido se había detenido,

-Harry- ron apretó muy fuerte los dientes- hermione- volteo a ver a la chica, los dos no reaccionaban al ver que la mujer de trenza detenía el ataque del hombre de rojo, agarrándolo de la mano, y al voltear a otro lado vergil estaba detrás de la chica tomándola del hombro

-tch! Ya estaba empezando lo bueno- Dante miro a la mujer que tenia su brazo- solo quería jugar un rato- le dio la espalda levanto una banca y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

-vamos, vamos Dante, no deberían pelear tanto- dijo con una gran sonrisa- verdad vergil- volteo hacia el hombre que estaba junto a su hermana.

-por mi que lo mate- dijo haciendo eco en el gran salón.

-pues yo me encargo- la mujer miro de nuevo al hombre de rojo que estaba detrás de alba, se acercaba a los dos.

-espera hermana- fue detenida por esta- vergil no deberías alentar a esta tarada- grito enojada hacia el hombre que ya estaba sentado limpiando su katana.

-la tarada es otra- dijo alma enojada por el comentario de su hermana.

-ya cálmate, no deberías hacer eso- dijo mientras miraba seriamente a su hermana con un leve puchero.

-que- mana grito desde la puerta- hoy me eh encontrado con muchos gemelos- se agarro la cabeza y sacudió un poco- ella es tu hermana- se acerco a alba que acento la cabeza- hola- dijo alzando la mano.

-y tu cicatriz quien eres- la mujer de rayos dijo mientras miraba con detenimiento al joven maestro.

-eh?- el chico volteo hacia la mujer de junto y regreso su mirada- no sabes quien soy- pregunto.

-no ella no sabe quién eres- dijo alba regresando a su mirada común- se quedo dormida en toda la plática- apunto burlonamente a su hermana.

-oye- reclamo esta.

-bueno mi nombre es all…- iba a decir su verdadero nombre pero recordó que estaba enfrente de tanto alumno- es mana Walker- se inclino cordialmente.

-wow! Si que eres muy educado- alma dijo burlándose del chico- mi nombre es alma- tomo la mano del chico y la sacudió fuertemente.

_-si que son diferentes-_ pensó al ver la comparación de estas.

-bueno es hora de comer- alma se dispuso a sentarse, nadie se atrevía a entrar al gran salón-vamos no se preocupen no mordemos- comento al ver a los alumnos en la puerta con una sonrisa sarcástica, menos se atrevieron a entrar.

-no los asustes- alba le dio un codazo a su hermana, sonrió alegremente- vamos pasen- insistió, solo una chica se acerco y miro a la mujer que seguía sonriendo-hola- alegremente dijo.

-hola mocosa, podrías- Dante ya estaba junto a la niña que saco su varita y arreglo su traje- gracias- le tomo de la cabeza.

-je tonto albino,- alma sonrió a este mirando sus ropas- yo no pagare el servicio- se volteo de nuevo el hombre solo sonrió.

-wow! Eso es magia- apunto la mujer la varita de la niña- cómo te llamas-

-si, mi nombre es luna- dijo al presentarse y pasar hasta detenerse junto al joven maestro, con una mirada seria, el sonrió para despreocupar a la niña.

-estoy bien- dijo al tomarla del hombro.

-oye luna- la mujer de copete estaba junto a la estudiante- no te preocupes yo lo protegeré- dijo para calmar a la chica, que de inmediato volvió a su mirada usual.

-habrá soba el día de hoy- pregunto al sentarse.

-je, mocosa extraña tu y tu soba- dijo dante al sentarse junto a ella.

-te encariñas muy fácil- alma miraba con gracia al hombre- estúpido albino- se volteo ignorando la mirada que este le regresaba.

-cada día llegan mas invitados- un anciano se acercaba al comedor- bueno tendré que reparar esto- dio unas palmada y el salón estaba como nuevo.

-buenas noches señor albus- dijo vergil cordialmente

-oigan no nos dejen atrás- el anciano de parche se acerco a alba.

-lo siento- se disculpo la mujer.

-no te disculpes con el alba- Dante miro al anciano- el estúpido anciano ya esta viejo para seguirnos el paso- se oyó un estruendo y el hombre yacía en el piso.

-je, te lo mereces- dijo alma con una sonrisa de satisfacción- no te debes meter con los ancianos- ella sonrió mientras el anciano le mandaba miradas fulminantes- je- rio levemente.

-una dama no debería decir eso- un hombre de sotana se acercaba a la chica agresiva y se sentaba junto de ella.

-que quieres- la mujer miraba agriamente al hombre.

-esa mirada te hace ver muy bonita, ya te había dicho- tomo la cara de alma para enojo de ella, cuando de repente ya tenía su revólver junto a la cabeza de esta- tu estúpido- cruz miraba con enojo al hombre detrás de alma.

-sabes no deberías tocar a las mujeres de otros- dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba seriamente al hombre.

-cuantas veces te eh dicho que no soy tu mujer- alma dio un fuerte cabezazo hacia atrás golpeando la cara de Dante.

-ey mercenaria agresiva, no deberías golpearme asi- el hombre se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz- tch! Ya me manche mi traje limpio – reclamo al levantarse y dirigirse a luna que estaba junto a alba y mana- puedes- pregunto, la chica hizo de nuevo su hechizo.

-se está haciendo costumbre, mocoso idiota- seeker decía mientras se sentaba junto a vergil

-vamos a cenar no- la chica de trenzas empujo a mana y luna, dirigiéndose al comedor- vamos señor- miro al anciano de gran barba.

-a perdón señorita, mi nombre es albus dumbledore- dijo mientras se agarraba la barba.

-ah el mío es alba, y el de ella es alma- apunto a la chica que estaba discutiendo con cruz y dante, e hizo la misma reverencia que con mana.

-jojojo, es muy raro ver gente tan educada estos tiempos, verdad- el anciano se acerco a la mujer que sonrió de nuevo, dio unos aplausos y apareció ante ellos comida, mana se sento de inmediato seguido por luna, que miro al viejo- a luna se me olvidaba- apareció ante la chica un plato de soba, ella lo comió enseguida.

-oigan ustedes no van a comer- alba se acerco a los chicos de la puerta- también tienen hambre no- rio atentamente, calmo por completo los nervios de todos.

_-al parecer ella es mas calmada-_ pensaron todos los del ED al suspirar de alivio

-con esto es muy probable que sea menos pesado el entrenamiento- susurro Harry al acercarse a la mujer.

-hola así que tu eres Harry Potter- dijo con una sonrisa.

-si- al chico no le extraño el hecho de que supiera su nombre ya que la mayoría lo conocía desde que había llegado ahí- y usted es alba, verdad- dijo cortésmente.

-si, pero vamos a comer- se dirigió junto a vergil y se sentó.

-sabes hay una gran biblioteca aquí- dijo sin voltear a verla.

-en serio- la chica dijo emocionada- al terminar me llevas a verla- el hombre acento con la cabeza, todos los alumnos empezaron a acercarse ya que la mujer les había dado confianza, pero le sacaban la vuelta al grupo, excepto los del ED, que se sentaron junto a luna, por primera vez había en la mesa de **Gryffindor **se sentaban personas de otras casas.

-será mejor que se preparen para mañana- el hombre de azul se dirigió a los jóvenes sentados junto a luna- mañana será muy pesado- se dirigió a la puerta ignorando de nuevo la mirada de todos, los chicos temblaron excepto luna que seguía comiendo.

-no se preocupen el no es malo- les dijo la mujer de trenzas- espérame vergil- se acerco al hombre y se alejaron.

-tonta hermana, ella y sus libros- la hermana de rayos se levanto- por cierto donde vamos a dormir- pregunto al anciano.

-si quieres duerme conmigo- dante dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-claro que no- contesto rápidamente

-sígueme mocosa- el anciano se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por Dante y cruz.

-y ustedes por que vienen- la chica reclamo al ver que los últimos dos se miraban a muerte- tch! Con uno tenia y ahora con dos- susurro.

Para alivio de los alumnos el único que se alejo por ultimo fue mana, que se alejo agradeciendo la comida al viejo que estaba sentado junto de ellos.

-señor dumbledore- Harry grito acercándose al anciano, este lo ignoro y se alejo junto a mana- creo que me esta evitando- se agarro la cicatriz.

* * *

Ya estaba adentrada la noche cuando todavía en la biblioteca se encontraban unos jóvenes leyendo libro tras libro.

-wow esto es interesante, como iba a saber esto de los unicornios- decía mientras leía el libro de criaturas mágicas.

-lo sé- vergil solo asentaba la cabeza mientras cerraba un libro y cogía otro-……..mmm mmm- se levanto de inmediato.

-crees que debamos ir a saludarlo- alba dijo sin cambiar su gesto, vergil solo se alejo a la puerta.

-quédate aquí- dijo clavando su mirada fría.

-vamos no te preocupes se me cuidar sola- dijo alba mientras miraba al joven- a parte ya lo conoci- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-mmmm…. No me hare cargo si sales lastimada- se alejo fríamente, la chica lo siguió de cerca.

* * *

-deja de molestar y salte del cuarto- alma lanzaba objetos hacia la ventana- me estas escuchando- seguía molesta.

-creo que tendremos diversión- dijo mientras abría la ventana y se colocaba en esta- vienes- pregunto a la chica.

-no contigo ni a la esquina- dijo mientras miraba con enojo al hombre- aparte mi hermana ya se está dirigiendo hacia ahí- apunto a las dos figuras que se adentraban al bosque.

-vamos no vas a dejar que tu hermana se encargue de esto- miro incitivamente el hombre a la chica.

-ella entrene fuertemente, sabes- la chica se recostó en la cama- pero ya salta de una buena vez, a ver si te mueres-

-je, creo que le dejaremos a esos dos esto- el hombre de rojo volvió a entrar al cuarto para molestia de la dueña- yo dormiré aquí- se recostó en la otra cama, dejando a un lado su espada.

-tch! Mejor no te hubiera dicho eso- alma se dio la vuelta, y se recostó, Dante miraba la ventana con detenimiento- preocupado- la mujer comento.

-no, es solo que las estrellas se ven muy bien- el hombre sonrió y volteo hacia la mujer- tienes frio- pregunto.

-no- la chica se acomodo e ignoro al hombre- solo aléjate de mi- termino.

* * *

-este bosque es muy bonito- dijo al mirar un arbusto- wow un unicornio- dijo apuntando hacia la malesa.

-no te distraigas alba, recuerda que no te ayudare- vergil dijo fríamente mientras empuñaba su espada.

-si, lo se- dijo frustrada alba, mientras ponía sus manos a los lados, se adentraron hasta hallar un hermoso lago- wow esto es hermoso- la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

-je, que interesante- el hombre de traje apareció repentinamente, agarrando el cuello de la joven mujer- no eres exorcista- dio una gran sonrisa.

-tch!- el joven de azul ya le apuntaba con la espada- te dije que no bajaras la guardia- se dirigió a la mujer que estaba apresada.

-esto es interesante- el hombre vio a la mujer que en lo mas minimo había cambiado su sonrisa, miro hacia abajo y vio que una arma lo estaba apuntando- quien te dijo que yo seria dañado por una arma- el hombre torno su piel gris, y se carcajeo, mientras apretaba mas el cuello de la mujer.

-lo se señor tikky- la chica dijo despreocupadamente, tomo la mano del hombre y lo lanzo al lago.

-en serio esto será divertido- el hombre no cayo al agua, estaba flotando en el aire- vamos es una lastima pelear con una dama tan hermosa, deberían morir bellas……mmmm- dio un salto evitando un corte- molesto- pregunto.

-preparate tu oponente sere yo- el hombre de azul no perdió su compostura, y alejo a la mujer- te dije que no te distrajeras-

-si, lo siento vergil- la chica dijo despreocupadamente- es solo que quería ver las habilidades del señor noe, y preguntarle porque se hicieron malos- la pregunta hizo que el hombre de traje abriera los ojos rápidamente.

-eres la primera que le interesa esa parte de la historia- dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos.

-tikky mikk- un manto blanco salió desde los arbustos.

-hola nos vemos de nuevo chaval- el hombre miro al joven que salía con una mascara plateada- creo que esta platica queda pendiente señorita- volteo a mirar a la joven que estaba detrás del de azul- por cierto- ya estaba enfrente del hombre de azul- quien eres tu- pregunto cordialmente.

-mi nombre es vergil señor…- miro clavándole sus ojos demoniaco- señor tikky mikk- termino.

-asi me llamaba, y me gusta mucho ese nombre- se alejo al darle la espalda- pero en otra ocasión me gustaría pelear con ustedes- hizo una reverencia- solo vine a verificar unas cosas- apareció una puerta detrás de el – mujer platicaremos luegos- miro a la chica.

-tikky- grito mana al avalanzarce a la puerta- tch, maldito- dijo al desaparecer esta- esta bien señorita- se acerco a la mujer que mantenía su gran sonrisa.

-si, claro- contesto alegremente.

-tch- el hombre la miro con enojo y se alejo hacia el castillo.

-que paso aquí- el chico de cicatriz miraba a los dos con duda.

-vamos mana, ya es tarde- se dirigió hacia el hombre de azul- vergil- pregunto, este la ignoro por todo el camino, mana se separo de ellos en uno de los pasillos sin entender lo sucedido, se despidió de vergil y luego de alba.

-alba no deberías enfrentarte a un noe- dijo el joven un poco preocupado.

-lo se, no tengo inocencia- dijo la mujer mientras se rascaba la cabeza- pero tenía algo que preguntar-

-sabe de la inocencia- el joven se alejo un poco sorprendido- ese lavi- se alejo de los dos.

-vamos vergil- dijo alegre la chica-mmmm….- se quedo en silencio al ver al joven alejarse seriamente, los dos caminaron hacia un cuarto.

-por cierto no sé donde voy a dormir- pregunto al ver que vergil entraba al cuarto- bueno no importa- se alejo.

-estúpida mujer, no debes ser tan imprudente- el hombre dijo fríamente sin voltar a verla.

-eh? Estabas enojado por eso- dijo al inclinar su cabeza y rascarse la barbilla- vamos no fue gran cosa- sonrió de nuevo.

-esa actitud a veces molesta- continuo al verla- pero….- la miro atentamente clavando su mirada que se tornaba roja, a la chica se le borro la sonrisa, era la primera vez que veía esa expresion- los humanos son muy idiotas es por eso que los odio- se dio la vuelta y se paro en seco en la puerta- sin embargo, son interesantes algunos como tu- cerro muy fuerte la puerta.

-eh? No entendí nada- la chica se quedo ahí mirando la puerta- por cierto donde estará mi hermana- pensó un rato.

-es muy tarde para que este aquí, señorita alba- el anciano de parche se acercaba- no sabe donde esta su cuarto- pregunto mirándola con gracia- y pensar que tu eres la más seria- dijo mientras se reia- sígame- termino al darse la vuelta.

-si claro- la sonrisa volvió de nuevo a la mujer-_estaba preocupado por mi-_ susurro alba al mirar la puerta, se sacudió la cabeza- eso no puede ser- dijo en voz alta.

-mande señorita- pregunto el anciano

-no, nada- sonrio atentamente-vamos- se adelanto.

-mire su recamara esta en.....- el hombre le dio las indicaciones para llegar a su cuarto, ella se separo agradeciendo al anciano – no debería ser imprudente- dijo el anciano al alejarse.

-eh? Imprudente- la chica se quedo mirando al anciano- porque si solo hice una pregunta- dijo frustrada se dio la vuelta y camino por un rato- este castillo si ha de estar muy viejo- comento al llegar a una puerta- es aquí- dijo con alivio-mmmm….- vio a alma dormida y dante en su cama- esto será difícil- dio un suspiro de fastidio- señor Dante- decía mientras movía al sujeto- es igual que mi hermana- se paro justo enfrente de la cama- usare la táctica estilo vergil- saco una enorme oz y lanzo un ataque.

-que estúpido ver…- el hombre se quedo mirando fijamente a la chica que traía una arma llena de sangre con una mirada de sadismo-je, vamos mujer no era para tanto- dijo mientras se levantaba- por cierto esa es tu cama- dijo mientras reía.

-no te preocupes- dijo alba con una sonrisa- esa es la cama de mi hermana- dijo mientras se alejaba el demonio.

-tch! Eres muy extraña igual que la mercenaria- dijo al mirarla- por cierto el estar con el estúpido ese te está volviendo mala- desapareció en el pasillo.

-mmm…. Bueno no importa- quito las sobrecamas y las puso en el piso dejando solo el colchon- mañana será otro día- se recostó en la cama- estas despierta verdad sopenka- dijo al mirar al techo.

-tarada como no voy a estar preocupada, si a ese hombre no le hacen daños nuestras armas- se volteo enojada- lo bueno que vergil iba contigo- refunfuño

-vergil….- se quedo pensando- mañana arreglare ese asunto- se giro ignorando a su hermana.

-tarada- dijo al voltearse también.

* * *

En un cuarto obscuro se organizaba una reunión trece personas estaban sentadas.

-bienvenidos a todos mis hermanos- un hombre regordete decía alegremente.

-si hola- dijeron todos.

-conde- una niña se abalanzaba sobre el.

-por cierto tikky-pon- dijo al mirar a un hombre tomar del vino- como te fue en la visita- comento alegremente.

-mmm… fue algo interesante- bajo la copa y miro al hombre con una sonrisa- ella pregunto algo que ni los exorcistas preguntaron-

-ella, una de esas mujeres- la niña se recargo mirando al hombre de traje

-si una de ellas me pregunto……..

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy…jejje**


	11. molesto

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero y les guste…jejejej**

**

* * *

**

-Harry- una voz temerosa se alzaba en una gran sala oscura- Harry- se oía al susurrar- Harry- se volvía a oír, se veían unas grandes esferas de cristal con una extraña luz, de repente se acerco rápidamente una serpiente- te encontré- dijo al atacar a alguien…

-que- un chico en medio de la noche se levanto rápidamente- otro sueño- dijo al tomar su frente- esto es…- se levanto a dirigirse a la sala de la casa.

-sh, shhh- se oía desde la chimenea- Harry- susurro las cenizas.

-sirius- dijo acercándose a la chimenea se agacho levemente para mirar hacia dentro, el fuego tenía un rostro que se movía.

-eh escuchado lo ocurrido- dijo el rostro- ahora que no está dumbledore al frente va a ser peligroso para ustedes- el rostro volteaba de un lado al otro viendo de que no hubiera nadie.

-que sucede- pregunto el chico de cicatriz al ver que el rostro estaba algo preocupado.

-es que eh oído sobre su maestro- pregunto al muchacho- y sobre esos cuatros que acompañan al ministerio- continuo.

-ah ellos- el chico de lentes temblaba de nuevo- el ya no es mi maestro y a ellos- tembló con más ganas- no son del ministerio- termino.

-que sucede Harry- el hombre pregunto algo preocupado- que paso-

-es que….- Harry iba a responder a la pregunta cuando fue interrumpido por un hombre de rojo que se asomaba desde la puerta- sirius- el chico no se había dado cuenta de la presencia, y buscaba en la chimenea.

-oye mocoso- el hombre de rojo dijo al acercarse

-eh- el chico se sobresalto- como entraste aquí sin la contraseña- pregunto nervioso, el hombre miro a la chimenea, ignorando la pregunta.

-mmm… aquí sí que hay cosas interesantes- dijo al agacharse a la chimenea- vamos viejo sal de ahí- dijo mientras agarraba el carbón aun caliente.

-su mano- el chico dijo alejando al hombre de la chimenea.

-vamos muchacho solo quería ver a ese hombre- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

-co-como entro aquí- dijo cambiando de tema de inmediato.

-pues- el hombre se dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta- solo paseaba- termino desapareciendo, el muchacho de inmediato se dirigió a la entrada a preguntarle a la señora gorda que se encontraba en esta, tenía una cara de enamorada.

-señora- Harry reclamo al cuadro la señora de inmediato reacción.

.-ah! Harry- dijo nerviosamente- porque está levantado tan tarde- pregunto

-pues debería tener más cuidado de quien entra- Harry se alejo y se acerco a su dormitorio- el vio a sirius- se recostó y pensó un rato hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

-mmmm…. Estas dormido- pregunto Dante al entrar a su recamara, al ver que el hombre que estaba acostado no respondía se recostó, dejando a un lado su espada-ey se que estas despierto- dijo algo molesto- te estoy hablando- se volteo rápidamente enojado- ella está usando tus tácticas, la estas corrompiendo- dijo levemente.

-mph!- el hombre dormido hizo un gesto de molestia.

-estas molesto- dijo el hombre de rojo al voltear a su hermano- con ella- pregunto.

-ya duérmete estúpido, mañana nos levantaremos temprano- dijo al acomodarse el de azul.

-mañana- dijo pensativo- será un día muy divertido- sonrió levemente mientras se recostaba.

* * *

-Harry, Harry- grito una jovencita de cabellos alborotados- estas bien- se acerco al joven un poco preocupada, el chico tenía una cara de no haber dormido muy bien- otra vez tuviste el sueño- pregunto.

-no, ahora fue diferente- se toco levemente la cicatriz.

-ya me conto ron lo sucedido a noche- dijo la chica al mirar al joven atentamente.

-anoche- el muchacho puso una cara de duda- como sabes- pregunto.

-vamos a ron, no es de las personas que guardan muy bien los secretos- dijo la chica mientras suspiraba.

-Harry- se acercaba un joven de cabellos rojizos rápidamente a los dos, el muchacho de lentes lo miraba con enojo- que sucede-

-le contaste lo de anoche- reprocho el joven hacia ron.

-claro, es hermione, ella me persuadió al verme algo asustado- dijo temerosamente mirando a la chica y apuntándola.

-eres muy obvio- dijo la muchacha al voltearse- aparte estabas temblando cuando te encontré en la sala común-

-lo siento Harry- se disculpo el chico- es que me da miedo el pensar que el haya visto a sirius- temblaba de nuevo.

.-pero creo que no hay que preocuparse- una chica distraída interrumpió.

-luna- los tres dijeron en unisonó al mirar a la repentina muchacha junto de ellos.

-hola- dijo despreocupadamente.

-desde cuando estás aquí- dijeron mientras empezaban a caminar.

-desde que dijeron que habían visto a sirius- la muchacha avanzo con ellos- por cierto quien es él y sirius- volteo con cara de distraída a los tres.

-luna, como puedes decir que no nos preocupemos si no sabes de qué hablamos- Harry dijo al acercarse a la chica.

-porque todo tiene solución, no- se alejo, dejando a los tres que la miraban atentamente- vamos a desayunar que hoy será un día muy largo-

-si- los tres temblaron al hecho de que hoy sería el primer entrenamiento del ED- esto será una masacre- comento ron mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, los dos acompañantes asentaron la cabeza y corrieron junto a la muchacha…

* * *

-hermana- una chica somnolienta decía desde su cama- hermana- seguía insistiendo sin tener ninguna respuesta, se levanto a mirar la cama de su compañera y vio que estaba todo recogido de ese lado- ya se fue y sin mi- rezongo al levantarse- eso es raro, casi por lo regular me levanta a mi antes de salir- se rasco la cabeza con la cara aun de dormida- bueno no importa de rato la buscare- agarro una toalla de su maleta y se dirigió al baño.

-mmmm…. Creo que ya me perdí- dijo una chica con el cabello aun húmedo en los pasillos- se me olvido agarrarme el cabello- dijo al mirarse con duda- esto es malo- siguió caminando.

-hola merce.…..- un hombre se quedo en silencio a ver detenidamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente, ella en lo mas mínimo lo pelaba, pues estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos- je eres tú, alba- dijo al acercarse a la mujer- no te había visto con el cabellos suelto- con una sonrisa sarcástica comento- te pareces a la mercenaria así- observo a la mujer que aun estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

-ah! Buenos días Dante- dijo al reaccionar alegremente- desde cuando esta aquí- dijo poniendo su dedo debajo de su boca, haciendo un gesto de duda.

-eres muy distraída, sabes- comento al alejarse.

-hey espérame- la joven corrió hacia el hombre.

-por cierto donde esta ella- el hombre miro a la mujer – quería un breve calentamiento- dijo al poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza con un gesto de decepción- por cierto es muy raro que no estés con ella-

-pues ella se quedo dormida, creo- comento alegremente- y no la quise levantar- alzo sus hombros y levanto sus manos.

-tch! Esa reacción despreocupante es la que lo molesta, eh- el hombre comento al cerrar los ojos taparse la cara y reír sarcásticamente mientras sacudía su cabeza- no deberías ser tan distraída-

-distraída! eres el tercero que me dice algo sobre mi actitud- dijo la mujer mientras fruncía el seño- no entiendo muy bien porque se molestan por eso- se acerco al hombre con duda- pero aun así siento que me tengo que disculpar con el- comento con una voz seria.

-a pesar de ser tan lista- rio sarcásticamente mientras miraba a la mujer- eres muy descuidada- volteo hacia el techo- sí que son diferentes-

-diferentes, ustedes también lo son- reclamo la mujer retomando su sonrisa de nuevo.

-creo que si- el hombre camino dejando atrás a la chica- vamos al comedor-

-si- respondió rápidamente, alegremente mientras se acercaba al joven, poniendo atrás sus manos.

* * *

-ese estúpido- vergil se levantaba de la cama- se levanto antes que yo- decía un poco sorprendido al ver que Dante se había levantado temprano, se alejo de la cama y se metió al baño- ahorita lo buscare- dijo al cerrar la puerta.

-mondriga huerca- alma se quejaba en uno de los pasillos- espero que este en el comedor- seguía molesta y caminaba rápidamente.

-buenos días alma- dijo un hombre de azul que se encontró en uno de los pasillos.

-ah! Buenos días vergil- dijo alma un poco molesta- no has visto a mi hermana- le pregunto.

-mph!- cerro los ojos y camino arrebasando a la chica que lo miraba con duda- ella ha de estar en el comedor-

-estas enojado, con mi hermana verdad- pregunto la mujer a atravesarse en el camino del hombre- que sucedió exactamente anoche- miro al hombre con sarcasmo.

-ella y tu son diferentes- el hombre clavo su mirada fría en ella, una mirada demoniaca, y luego siguió caminando.

_-wow! En serio si ha de estar enojada con ella- _pensó la mujer al recordar la mirada del hombre- esa tarada- susurro tomándose la cabeza y moviéndola en seña de desapruebo, los dos se alejaron juntos.

* * *

Todos en el comedor susurraban cosas sobre Harry y lo mentiroso que era, del antes dúo ahora trió plateado, del cura que estaba en la escuela mágica y todos los sucesos agresivos que habían ocurrido al empezar el nuevo año.

-oye hermione, ahora que recuerdo- Harry pregunto a la chica que estaba junto de el- ayer había un hombre vestido de padre, no-

-si es cierto- la chica dejo su plato y miro fijamente la mesa- como un sacerdote del mundo muggles puede entrar aquí- dijo un poco dudosa- y a parte esas dos- dijo al recordar a las mujeres que aparecieron repentinamente, primero en el salón de menesteres y luego en el comedor.

-solo sé que me dan miedo-dijo ron un poco temeroso, trago saliva al ver hacia la puerta, todo el ruido se había callado al ver a una pareja entrar- hablando de los reyes del quiddich- dijo sarcásticamente, tartamudeando un poco.

-hola – la chica de junto dijo alegremente a todos, alzando su mano, la mayoría la miraba con duda y no se atrevía acercarse-

-wow, en serio esta clase de recibimientos me está empezando a molestar- dijo el hombre de rojo mientras se acercaba a la gran mesa de Harry y los demás, la mayoría sentado ahí se alejo rápidamente- esto es algo divertido- dijo al ver a todos alejarse, mirándolos con altanería.

-vamos, Dante- yo me senté en seguida del, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa- no deberías hacer eso- lo mire fijamente.

-je esto es divertido- se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a comer.

-asi que aquí estas hermana- gritaron en la puerta.

-ah! Hermana- grito la mujer que estaba junto al hombre de rojo

-porque no me levantaste- se acerco la chica de rayos enojada-por cierto ten- lanzo un objeto a la mujer.

-que bueno- el objeto que le lanzo era una pinza ella de inmediato se recogió el pelo- asi esta mejor- dijo con alegría alba- buenos días vergil- la chica miro de nuevo al hombre detrás de ella, el se paso de largo y se sento junto a dante.

-buenos días- contesto fríamente, la mujer se le quedo mirando.

-ya basta esto me molesta- dijo el hombre de rojo al levantarse de en medio- parecen pareja enojada- dijo para la molestia del de azul, el cual saco su espada y la puso debajo del mentón del hombre.

-callate idiota- respondió el hombre con su voz fría, mirándolo con mas odio que de lo común.

-sigues aun molesto- le pregunto al chica de pinzas, ignorando la espada del hombre y mirándolo fijamente- en serio no entiendo por que- se toco la cabeza y se dirigió a su hermana- ey hermana- susurro- por que esta enojado- pregunto

-hay hermana- la chica dijo un poco molesta tocando el hombro de la otra.

-sera mejor que se preparen para al rato- dijo el hombre fríamente mientras se alejaba por la puerta- sobre todo tu señor potter- miro al joven en shock, todos lo miraron con lastima, el desapareció.

-mmm…- la chica miro hacia la puerta.

-tch! Estúpido vergil- dijo el hombre de rojo al sentarse de nuevo- ey mercenaria vas a comer- dijo mirándola maliciosamente.

-claro que si- la chica se acerco furiosa, ignorando a su hermana que aun seguía mirando la puerta- tengo que hablar contigo- susurro la mujer al de rojo.

-me gusta cuando susurras- dijo al mirarla, ella lo golpeo lanzándolo a la mesa de maestros- vamos a jugar- dijo al sacar su espada.

-dejame comer- dijo la mujer al ignorar las provocaciones de este- vas a comer hermana- pregunto a la chica.

-no se me quito el hambre- sonrio de nuevo alegremente, y se dirigió a la puerta- ah! Buenos días mana- la chica saludo cortésmente al muchacho que iba entrando-

-buenos días, alba- dijo al inclinarse un poco- no va a comer- pregunto al ver a la chica salir.

-no, gracias, pero te encargo a esos dos- señalo a los que se quedaron- en especial a mi hermana- sonrio alegremente mientras salía, el joven miro atentamente a la apresurada.

-que sucedió exactamente anoche- pregunto la chica desde la mesa, mirándolo con sarcasmo.

-si es cierto- el hombre de rojo bajaba de la mesa, todos estaban atentos y dieron un suspiro al ver que hasta ahora no había corrido sangre.

-creo que es algo que tenemos que platicar a solas- dijo mana al sentarse- pero primero- tomo varios platos y se dispuso a comer lo otros dos lo miraban con atención.

-oye viejo, no deberías comer asi- dijo el hombre tratando de buscar pelea- tch! Al parecer nadie quiere pelear- resongo al no haber respuesta del chico, la mujer lo miraba burlonamente- por cierto- miro a los jóvenes sentados junto a el- no va a ser aburrido después de todo- los miro maliciosamente.

-harry- ron trago saliva y miro al chico de lente que miraba desafiantemente al hombre de rojo.

-ya no tienes miedo- pregunto al muchacho- por cierto, el hombre de anoche- refiriéndose al fuego- dile que no se preocupe- se volteo de nuevo a la mujer que seguía mirando al muchacho de cicatriz comer.

-esta bien- dijo Harry al tomar un plato, hermione y ron lo miraban con duda- al parecer como dijo la mujer muggles no es tan malo- sonrio calmando a sus amigos.

::::

* * *

-su santidad, tenemos información- dijo un sacerdote al entrar a la santa sede.

-de que se trata- pregunto al ver unos papeles.

-al parecer el padre ramón contrato a una jóvenes- dijo, un poco preocupado- les conto sobre la reunión.

-mmmm….- el papa se quedo pensativo ante tal descubrimiento- de quien se trata- pregunto.

-pues son ellos- le entrego unos papeles con fotos- pero son humanos ordinarios- miro con atención al joven.

-no se crea de las apariencias- el secretario interrumpió la discusión.

-secretario sheryl- dijo el hombre que se encontraba con papeles- al parecer el padre ramón ah hecho contacto con el- miro seriamente al papa.

-a el te refieres- el sumo pontífice se levanto de inmediato- como va el asunto de la eliminación- pregunto

-pues como le informamos perdimos contacto con el señor sparda, en Inglaterra- el hombre miro preocupado los papeles.

.-es muy probable que no se termine ese trabajo- sheryl se dio la vuelta – yo me encargare de esto personalmente- se dirigió al pasillo hasta desaparecer.

-que quiso decir con eso- el sacerdote volteo hacia al papa con cara de duda, el miraba atentamente el pasillo.- que sucede su santidad- pregunto.

.-creo que el oculta muchas cosas- el sacerdote máximo dijo refiriéndose al hombre que se había alejado- tendremos que vigilarlo de cerca- ordeno al sacerdote que asento la cabeza.

-pero por que- temerosamente dijo- si es el secretario-

-a nadie le habías dicho lo del padre ramón, verdad- el chico se quedo sorprendido ante tal deducción- eso es mas sospechoso- se dirigió a la puerta – vamos, es hora de misa- se alejaron los dos.

-creo que ya están sospechando de ti sheryl- dijo un hombre con turbante al ver al papa alejarse- creo que ya va siendo hora de quitarse la mascara- sonrio al dejar ver su gran ojo.

-tu crees whisely- dijo el hombre al aparecer de la oscuridad- a mi me parece divertido manejar las cosas desde aquí- sonrio tétricamente.

-si creo que por ahora quedaras fuera- miro al hombre de lentes- disimula una vida ordinaria, para no levantar sospechas- sonrio alegremente.

-creo que ire con mi esposa e hija de vacaciones- alegremente comento- iremos a mexico, a saludar a un viejo amigo- termino al desaparecer.

-el y su sobreprotección- el hombre desapareció después.

* * *

-hola padre- un joven de cabellos oscuros se acercaba- mucho gusto, perdón por llegar tarde- dijo al bajar de su carro.

-no te preocupes Ramiro- dijo el sacerdote.

-asi que usted es el padre ramón, mis hermanas me dijeron que lo protegiera- dijo un poco despreocupado,

-creo que no será suficiente- dijo un anciano al aparecer detrás del joven- asi que usted es hermano de esas dos- miro al joven con detenimiento.

-claro, soy hermano de esas huercas- dijo con poco entusiasmo.

-tch! Por que me trajiste abuelo- un sacerdote de rojo resongaba- no me dejastes verlas- seguía insistiendo- tu te pareces mucho a ellas- apunto al joven con un poco de sorpresa.

-hablas de las taradas- dijo el chico manteniendo su poco entusiasmo.

-entonces eres mi cuñado- dijo con un tono arrogante.

-padre cruz- el sacerdote interrumpió- que es lo que sucede y que es usted- pregunto

-ah hola padre ramón- saludo desde lo lejos- yo soy muchas cosas- tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendio- pero fui llamado cross marian- saco humo de la boca y miro con una sonrisa al sacerdote.

-la mera verdad no entiendo nada- el joven interrumpió- a parte que quiso decir con que no seria sufieciente- miro al anciano con duda.

-cross marian- el sacerdote dijo al reaccionar- entonces tu eres….- apunto al hombre- un exorcista, pero como- pregunto al acercarse.

-vamos a mi me aburren la explicaciones- se dio la vuelta y puso de nuevo el cigarrillo en su boca- vamos- se alejo.

-eh? No entiendo nada- el joven Ramiro miraba a los dos rápidamente en forma de duda, el anciano lo tomo del hombro.

-no te involucres- dijo al alejarse- vamos padre-

-vamos- pregunto el sacerdote- a donde y por que-

-aquí no es seguro, estúpido- el padre cruz dijo al mirarlo.

-pero yo estoy aquí para eso, no- Ramiro pregunto mirándolo.

-si lo se, pero no te enfrentaras a demonios normales- el anciano lo miro.

-demonios- pregunto- la mera verdad es que tengo poco tiempo entrenando, y se muy pocas cosas ocurridas desde que conocimos a dante y a vergi, pero soy hermano de ellas asi que…- el fue interrumpido al ver que el hombre repentinamente sacaba un ataúd.

-creo que me divertiré un poco- una mujer salió – inocencia activada- la mujer solto una melodía escondiendo al padre y a Ramiro.

.-eh?- el joven veía con duda al viejo- asi que de esto me hablaban- comento al ver que unas personas se transformaban en criaturas.

-al parecer eres mas serio que ella- dijo el anciano del parche.

-si, digamos que el play station me volvió insensible- dijo con una sonrisa- se parece a un juego que tengo-

-mmm…- el anciano rio levemente

-otra vez ellos- pregunto el padre al anciano- por cierto la vez pasada no le pregunte su nombre..-

-mi nombre no importa- dijo el anciano al ver que el hombre apuntaba a los demonios y los exterminaba de inmediato- creo que ya termino-

-ey estúpido abuelo-dijo el hombre al poner su arma en el hombro, la mujer se recargaba en el otro, la capa invisible desapareció- creo que hay que irnos- se dio la espalda.

-vienes- el anciano le pregunto a los otros dos.

-creo que paso, al parecer mis hermanas se tardaran un poco- dijo el hombre al alejarse y subirse a su coche- se las encargo- sonrio hacia el duo.

-y usted cura- pregunto el anciano al papa.

-no lo creo mi lugar esta con los fieles- dijo al dirigirse a su iglesia- a parte estoy es voluntad del señor- se metió a la gran sede.

-es muy terco- dijo el hombre al guardar su arma- no hay que preocuparse- termino.

-si yo me encargo de el- el joven miraba con entusiasmo a los dos.

-abata, ….- el hombre de sotana y cabello rojo dibujaba unos signos en el aire que envolvieron la basilica- protección- grito y las ensignias desaparecieron- listo- se alejo- vamos anciano es hora de irnos-

-estupido aprendíz – el viejo rio- bueno fue un gusto joven Ramiro, y no se preocupe sus hermanas son fuertes-

-no me preocupo por ellas- sonrio el joven para sorpresa del anciano- sino del enemigo- prendió su coche y se alejo.

-es igual de extraño que esas dos- el anciano desapareció repentinamente.

* * *

-tardaron mucho- el joven de gabardina azul estaba sentado en medio del salón de menesteres.

-lo siento- Harry dijo para disculparse, llego junto a los demás del ED, que de igual manera se disculparon- dante y mana- pregunto al ver que el era el único que estaba.

-no importa, empezaremos tu y yo- se acerco al joven que trago saliva- ustedes hagan calentamiento- miro fríamente a los demás que de inmediato se pusieron a hacer estiramientos.

* * *

-asi que eso sucedió- decía alma en un pasillo, mientras miraba con atención al joven de cicatriz- tch! Y mi hermana es muy sonsa en esos asuntos, y decía que yo era insensible- replicaba.}

-ese estúpido de vergil- dante se mofaba de la información- y pensar que no le gustan los humanos- se reia a carcajadas.

-eh! Ya es tarde- mana se levanto de golpe- vergil estará enojado- se dirigió arrastrando a dante.

-espera estúpido viejo a donde vamos- miro al chico con atención

-tch! Tu y tus apodos estúpido asistente- el joven refunfuño- vamos a entrenar recuerdas-

-a si- el hombre de rojo se paro cruzando los brazos- va a ser divertido- agarro al joven y ahora era el, el arrastrado.

-espera – alma grito corriendo detrás de estos- a donde van- siguieron.

* * *

-eres muy débil- vergil observaba al muchacho sudado- vamos, no eh terminado- se dio la espalda y siguió, dejando un extraño libro en el piso- vuélvelo a tocar- ordeno.

-pero esto es demasiado- Harry decía muy apenas entre gemidos- estas imágenes- se tomaba de la cabeza.

-vamos, estúpido humano- seguía el hombre al amenazarlo con la espada- no decias algo de tu estúpido padre, y tu madre- con voz fría provocaba al chico.

-a ellos no los metas- el chico se levanto rápidamente.

-no dejes que esos recuerdos sean tomados en tu contra- decía el hombre ignorando al chico- vamos hazlo, y recuerda lo que te eh dicho- señalo el libro tirado, el chico lo tomo dudosamente y empezó a gritar desgarradoramente, su voz resonaba en todo el cuarto.

-harry- una chica se acerco al muchacho- Harry- preocupadamente tomo al joven del hombro, en seguida se oyo ahora dos gritos.

-estupida- el hombre de azul quito a la joven y la lanzo lejos de el- no se acerquen- dijo apuntando a todos con el arma- esto es solo para el- todos se querían acercar al ver a su amigo sufrir.

-pero esto es mucho, lo esta torturando- hermione gritaba desesperada, y lo apunto con su varita.

-estupida crees que eso funcionara- dijo mirando al chico que aun gritaba.

-wow! Creo que empezó la masacre sin mi- dante decía desde la puerta.

-esta bien- mana se acercaba al chico que gritaba- que- el ya estaba siendo amenazado por la espada.

-espera no se acerque señor Walker- dijo en tono serio- usted sigue siendo humano después de todo- el joven se alejo de inmediato.

-no hubiera pensado que usaras eso- apunto sarcásticamente al libro, el ya estaba al lado del muchacho de cunclillas.

-que es eso- mana preguntaba algo preocupado por el chico.

-ah esto es un libro demoniaco- dante se agarro la barbilla- esto es demasiado para el chico- miro a su hermano y los dos se apuntaron con la espada- vamos no seas duro con el-

-un libro demoniaco- el chico exclamo, acercancose a los dos.

-estupido- los gemelos lanzaron de inmediato al joven maestro alejándolo del area, el chico salió disparado ensartándose en una de las paredes.

-que- que fue eso- se tapo la cara, su ojo estaba reaccionando, miro a los hombres con seriedad dejando ver ahora su mirada color miel, sus engranes en el ojo izquierdo y su piel se torno gris- espera- se agarro la cabeza fuertemente.

-estupido- dante lo golpeo en la cabeza, todos los alumnos miraron asustados al joven maestro su piel regresaba a la normalidad.

-por que hiciste eso vergil, dante- grito de repente parándose de inmediato- que- volteo a los alumnos que no entendían la situación- el salió de nuevo- pregunto al de rojo que le dio la espalda.

-los humanos no deben acercarse- amenazo dante de nuevo a su hermano- por que haces eso- lo dijo seriamente, todos los presentes no habían visto esa expresion en el.

-según mi teoría, hubo un humano que pudo tomar el libro- miro a mana,ignorando la espada que lo amenazaba- el se llamo XXXXX ahora conocido como catorceavo-

-que como dices eso- mana miro impresionado al joven- eso no es posible-

-eso explica el por que tiene de tomar las mentes e insertar sus memorias, aun sin haber muerto- dante miro al chico que aun no asimilaba la informacion.

-por que me dejaron atrás- una chica furiosa entro, ya estaba a un lado del joven de rojo- tu-…- no temino su frase al ver la expresion de todos- que sucede- miro con duda.

-tu estúpida mercenaria- dante volvió a su rostro normal- te pudiste acercar sin ser afectada por esto- apunto al libro que tenia el joven.

-eh?-la chica no entendía nada- el esta bien- iba a arrebatarle el libro pero fue detenido por vergil- y ahora que, por cierto donde esta mi hermana- pregunto al ver que no estaba ahí.

-bueno descansa, señor potter- le arrebato el libro al joven de azul y lo guardo en su gabardina- en serio que son extrañas- se alejo del cuarto, todos se acercaron de inmediato al chico desmayado..

-de acuerdo no entendí,nada- la chica continuo con su cara de duda.

-no importa mercenaria, es hora del entrenamiento- hizo unos estiramientos- vamos- hizo señas a la mujer para pelear.

-el entrenamiento es de ellos,- la chica le dio la espalda y miro a los jóvenes que seguían con su amigo- yo me encargo de el- lo cargo y lo puso en su hombro- ahorita vuelvo- desapareció ante la mirada preocupante de los alumnos.

-bueno empecemos con lo básico- mana trato de tranquilizar a todos- el señor vergil sabe lo que hace, es por el bien de su amigo- termino con una sonrisa, miro a dante que tenia una mirada fría hacia la puerta- vamos no te enojes, después de todo es muy buena su explicación- sonrio tranquilizando al hombre de rojo.

-que comience el show- dante dijo al poner una sonrisa de arrogancia- por cierto donde esta la mocosa- pregunto al grupo….

:::::

**Hasta aquí la dejo por hoy…jejej no se si se escribe salón de menesteres… o si esta mal…ni modo.. Luego lo corrijo…**


	12. larga noche

**Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de mi fanfic… si tienen alguna duda o ubican un error por favor mándenme un mensaje para corregirlo.**

:::::::

* * *

-vamos no me digan que son tan débiles- Dante decía soberbiamente mirando a todos los chicos tirados en el gran salón- ahora hagan 2000 sentadilla- grito con entusiasmo, ninguno de los jóvenes se podían levantar- tch! Anciano haz algo- volteo a mirar al joven de cicatriz que estaba de cunclillas mirando con maldad a los chicos- oye, ahora que lo recuerdo- el hombre de rojo se acerco al joven levantándolo de las ropas- tu ibas a entrenar a los mocosos- le grito a la cara.

-jejejej, vamos no te crees capaz de lograrlo- el joven mana dijo con una gran sonrisa, con dientes picudos unos ojos malignos- vamos los humanos somos demasiados para ti, intento de demonio- estaba provocando al hombre.

-je, estúpido vejete- lo tomaba más fuerte de su cuello- quieres ir al infierno- la mirada de este se torno algo sádica.

-vaya que demoniaca mirada- decía mana mientras ignoraba al joven quitando las manos del hombre de sus ropas- chicos, eso será todo por hoy- su mirada se torno normal con su gran sonrisa- descanses por hoy, y recuerden que sigan haciendo leves calentamientos- ignoro al hombre que había dejado atrás.

-si, háganle caso al viejo este- Dante se coloco al lado del joven- mañana será más pesado- cruzo sus brazos al mirar que los chicos sufrían con el simple hecho de respirar- y eso que ahora solo hicimos calentamiento- dijo entre risas apuntando a los tirados.

- s-s e ñor – dijo neville difícilmente- mañana será…- dio un suspiro de dificultad- entrenamiento- se levanto levemente para mirar al de rojo- mágico- termino al tirarse de nuevo en el piso.

-jajajajja- Dante se mofaba del intento del chico- vamos tardaste tanto solo para decirme eso- su risa hacía eco en el salón.

-no te rías- mana le dio un golpe en la cabeza, miro a los chicos- lo más probable – miro a todos caminando a su alrededor- es que el señor Potter que deba enfocar a su propio entrenamiento- miro a hermione, que no podía ni replicar, se notaba algo preocupada, el chico se puso de cunclillas junto a ella y le sonrió- no te preocupes el estará bien- se levanto y alejo- creo que descanse aquí un rato- se dirigió a la puerta.

-si, creo que no será una mala idea- Dante ya se encontraba al lado del joven, el se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa- después de todo no se pueden levantar- cruzo los brazos al dirigirse a la puerta de salida- muy bien muchachos mañana seguiremos- los dos se alejaron y solo se oyó el cerrar de las puertas.

-Harry- ron volteo dolorosamente a la chica de cabellos alborotados que estaba tirada junto a luna- el estará bien- dijo lentamente.

-mmmm….- hermione se levanto recargándose en sus brazos, levantándose con dificultad, se alejo tambaleante a la puerta.

.-el estará bien- dijo luna al mirar al techo dio un leve suspiro- el no es malo, tiene su objetivo- se levanto rápidamente, la chica de cabellos alborotados se le quedo mirando, mientras esta estaba recargada en la pared junto a la puerta.

-no te duele el cuerpo- dijeron los gemelos desde el suelo, ellos eran los más afectados por el ejercicio, la miraron entre ojos.

.-no mucho.-. La chica dijo despreocupadamente- mi papa siempre me lleva a sus búsquedas- ella se estaba sobando el cuello

-que clase de misiones- pregunto la chica china-

-pues en búsqueda de animales extraños- con una sonrisa, se acerco a hermione- vamos, yo te ayudo- la tomo de la mano e hizo que esta se recargara en su hombro- estas preocupado por Harry- ella no volteo a mirarla, la chica se quedo en silencio- yo también- las dos se alejaron abriendo la puerta desapareciendo, los demás se quedaron mirando entre si.

-ya no quiero estar aquí- ron decía muy apenas.

-creo que a Harry le esta yendo peor- los gemelos comentaron en unisonó, se levantaban difícilmente.

- a donde van- pregunto el chico temeroso de cabellos rojos.

-nosotros, vamos a nuestras recamaras- los dos se recargaron entre si mismos- aquí no podemos descansar bien- también se alejaron.

-yo no me puedo levantar y tu cho- una chica preguntaba desde una de las esquinas la chica oriental no contestaba, todos los que habían quedado la miraron.

-por cierto cho- zacharias pregunto directamente, entre gemidos- que vistes al tocar el hombro de Harry- la chica lloro de inmediato después de la pregunta- que sucede- el chico tambaleante se levanto y camino hacia ella- fue tan malo- la chica solo temblaba, peor que cuando ve a Dante o a vergil, sus lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ella trataba de cubrirlos, soltaba gritos al recordar lo que había visto.

-déjala- ron dijo furiosamente, claro sin levantarse- después nos cuentas- se recargo en su panza y miro a los dos- vamos mañana será un fatal día- trago saliva y levanto a neville, poco a poco fueron saliendo, al salir el ultimo la puerta desapareció.

:::::::::

* * *

-que extraño- una chica de rayos miraba aburrida la ventana en la enfermería- donde estará esa tarada- daba un suspiro.

-me extrañaste- el hombre de gabardina roja se encontraba junto de ella- vamos a jugar- la miro maliciosamente.

-no estoy de humor- la mujer lo miro a muerte, y volteo de nuevo a la ventana.

-señorita alma, todavía no encuentras a alba- mana decía alegremente desde la puerta- como se encuentra- miro al único chico que se encontraba recostado- está bien- se acerco a este.

-todavía no la encuentro- alma dio otro suspiro ignorando la pregunta de el joven- y el ya está mejor, creo- la mujer se levanto pasando a Dante.- por cierto que le hicieron- miro a matar al hombre de rojo- el estuvo gritando por un rato, cuando lo puse en la cama, la enfermera le dio un no sé qué, lo tranquilizo – miro al joven recostado con preocupación- era ese extraño libro-

-estúpida mercenaria- el hombre de rojo miro con sarcasmo a la mujer –no viste nada, después de acercarte- se toco la barbilla.

-que tenía que ver algo- la mujer se levanto de inmediato, mirando al hombre desafiantemente.

-no nada- el hombre se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta- estoy aburrido, me voy a dormir- puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza-

-que sucedió, me perdí de algo- la mujer miro dudosamente al chico que se había quedado.

-señorita alma, yo tampoco entendí lo que sucedió con el señor vergil y el estúpido ese- miro Harry levemente- pero creo que es para su bien- sonrió y se dispuso a alejarse.

-que tu también me dejas aquí- alma le reclamo al chico- es muy aburrido estar aquí sola, y a parte aun no hallo a mi hermana- cruzo los brazos y suspiro.

-Harry- una chica grito desde la puerta, estaba recargada en otra muchacha, se acercaron rápidamente a la cama- está bien- miro con duda a la mujer de rayos.

-si no te preocupes, no fue nada grave- con una sonrisa contesto- el tiene que ser fuerte- se sentó en la silla de nuevo, y noto la actitud de odio de la chica de cabellos alborotados, se rio levemente- vamos es por su bien, bueno eso me han dicho varias veces- miro a la ventana- creo que el pasara la noche aquí- se levanto de inmediato- iré a buscar a mi hermana- desapareció en la puerta.

-hola mana- la chica que estaba ahí saludaba.

-hola luna- el joven maestro contesto alegremente- tú te ves mejor que los demás- la miro atentamente.

-si creo- la chica se recostó en la cama de al lado- creo que aquí nos quedaremos para cuidarlo- se acomodo mirando al chico dormido.

-si yo también- la chica de cabellos alborotados se levanto muy apenas, pero fue ayudada por el joven maestro-gracias- le dijo al ver alejarse a mana, el solo sonrió al cerrar las puertas.

-buenas noches- hizo una reverencia cortésmente a la puerta cerrada,- mañana será más difícil para todos- se quedo mirando al pasillo, se toco la cabeza en señal de dolor, su cabello se hizo ondulado su sonrisa cambio a una mas tenebrosa-paseare un poco- tomo una posición de caballerosidad- tengo que conocer este lugar- su voz había cambiado y empezó a silbar una melodía de cuna, se oía a lo largo del pasillo, los alumnos que pasaban por ahí, les dio unos escalofríos.

-el me da miedo- ron decía al acercarse a la enfermería- que fue eso- se recargaba todavía adolorido por el ejercicio, abrió muy apenas la enfermería y cerro levemente la puerta, el joven de cicatriz se alejaba aun silbando, el chico de cabellos rojizos lo miraba con duda- que será el- cerró la puerta por completo.

* * *

-este lugar me gusta- alba miraba el gran lago sentada en una roca- me relaja- decía al mirar el cielo- se ve tan bonito el atardecer reflejado en el agua- sonreía alegremente, al recostarse en la roca, poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos- es tan tranquilo- dijo al quedarse dormida.

-mmmm….- un hombre de azul salía de los arboles- este lugar- su mirada fría se clavo a la mujer que estaba recostada- estúpida mujer- se sentó en un árbol y cruzo los brazos, se quedo en silencio por un rato, el cielo se oscureció, dejando la luna reflejar en el lago.

* * *

-tch- alma buscaba entre los pasillos- donde estará la tarada- seguía buscando al encontrarse en una gran puerta- creo que saldré a buscarla- se disponía a salir cuando fue interrumpida.

-ey mercenaria, no deberías andar sola por ahí- un hombre de rojo le tapaba el paso.

-tu, no que te ibas a dormir- se alejo rápidamente de él, enojada.

-si, pero hoy no me has saludado como se debe- se puso en posición de pelea- vamos mujer, juguemos un rato- dijo incitando una pelea.

-estúpido albino, tengo cosas mejores que hacer- se paso de largo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-vamos ella estará bien- el hombre miro a la mujer, poniendo su arma en el hombro, riendo levemente- si quieres te acompaño- se puso al lado de esta.

-contigo ni a la esquina, ya te había dicho- lo golpeo en la cara, este fue bloqueado- tch, estúpido- agarro el brazo del hombre con el que había bloqueado el golpe, se recargo en este, y pateo al hombre, sacándolo por la ventana- así esta mejor.- se sacudió las manos y abrió la puerta-.

-eso fue divertido- el hombre se recargo en la mujer.

-tu, quieres otra paliza, verdad- la mujer se apretaba los nudillos, con una sonrisa macabra, desapareció de repente.

-si, esto será divertido- el hombre de rojo desapareció también.

-que sucede aquí- una maestra de actitud seria miraba a los arboles que caían de inmediato seguido de estruendo y golpes- señores- la mujer se acercaba al bosque, sacando sus varita- fiendfyre- hizo un conjuro del cual salió una serpiente de fuego, dirigiéndose al bosque.

-wow- un hombre de rojo miro el fuego mientras se acercaba, y puso su espada para bloquear el ataque.

-deténganse de una vez señor Dante- la mujer se acerco al hombre que aun seguía en llamas- señor mana- volteo hacia el otro lado, se quedo sorprendida al ver que era una mujer- quien es usted- se dirigió seriamente a la mujer, que se estaba quitando la sangre de unos cortes que tenía en el rostro.

-yo, señora- la mujer de rayos rio sarcásticamente- mi nombre es alma- le extendió la mano.

-mucho gusto señorita- la mujer miro la mano extendida y la tomo- mi nombre es…- fue interrumpida por la espada, que la movía hacia atrás, miro al hombre de rojo algo extrañada- que sucede- miro de inmediato a la mujer que ya se encontraba en posición de batalla mirando hacia el bosque.

-creo que tenemos visitas- sonrió la sarcástica mujer, al abrir sus pies, colocar sus manos en posición- quien anda ahí-

-creo que por fin conoceré a los dichosos Noé- Dante puso su espada en su hombro y la mano en la cadera, mirando levemente con una sarcástica sonrisa, la señora no entendía que sucedía.

-noes? – pregunto mirando a los dos.

-señora, será mejor que se quede atrás- la mujer se adelanto

-espera mujer, deja que salgan- el hombre atravesó su espada impidiendo el paso, la mujer lo miro con odio- mercenaria es de mala educación pelear si no sabemos quiénes son- sonrió al ver el gesto de la mujer.

-que quieres con eso- la mujer respondió exaltada- es el enemigo- apunto a los arbustos, de ellos salían unos extraños gemelo, uno de cabellos rubios, con mirada agresiva, los pantalones de cuero una playera sin mangas y los ojos pintados de negro, se veía el más racional de los dos, el segundo era de cabellos oscuros, con la boca cocida y un extraño sombrero con una luz en su punta.

-wow! Los gemelos rockeros han aparecido- Dante dijo sarcásticamente mirándolos con burla, poniendo su espada enfrente apuntándolos- por cierto no te dolió hacerte eso- sonrió al apuntar exactamente al de la boca cocida.

-tenemos un nombre- respondieron de inmediato, dejando ver su estupidez- fuimos llamados jasdero- el hombre de cabellos rubios se apunto a si mismo- y el es David- apunto al chico de boca cocida- y juntos somos jasdevid- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-si claro, punketa- Dante dijo ignorando la presentación.

-estúpido- la mujer se acerco al hombre- de que sirve que reclames una presentación si ignoras su nombre-

-si es cierto- los gemelos ya se encontraban junto de esta, reclamándole al hombre, miraron a la mujer que se encontraba en medio de ellos, y se alejaron de inmediato un poco exaltados-ahora ustedes – los apuntaron a los tres.

-ah pues yo soy Dante sparda- el hombre de rojo ya se encontraba recargados en ellos, los miro desafiante.

-tu estúpido- se alejaron los gemelos de inmediato haciéndole señas obscenas.

-mi nombre es alma- dijo la mujer mirando a los gemelos rockeros con enojo- no deberían hacer eso- reclamo al ver las señas que le hacían a ella también- en serio- su aura cambio a una furica.

-no nos interesa- los dos contestaron al hacerle más señas a la mujer.

-muéranse- grito la mujer enojada- por cierto- ella ya se encontraba detrás de ellos- ustedes son hermanos de ese tal tikky- los miro detenidamente, los hombres se pusieron de cunclillas a cuchichear un rato, y la miraban por un momento y volvían a hablar entre si, a la mujer le molestaba esto.

_-__deberíamos decirle jasdero-_ susurraba el de la boca cocida.

_-no lo creo, es el enemigo-_ contestaba el de cabellos rubios.

-_vamos si díganle- _el de rojo ya estaba junto de ellos_._

_- si jasdero- _contestaba asentando la cabeza.

_.-si David- _decía el otro también haciendo el movimiento de cabeza.

.-espera- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se miraron mutuamente, se dieron cuenta por fin que el hombre de rojo ya estaba entre los dos, tomándolos del hombro.

-je, no me digan que no se habían dado cuenta- Dante se mofaba de la situación, los chicos se levantaron rápidamente.

-el es peligroso- volvían a susurrar.

-es cierto David, piensa lo mismo- jasdero susurraba.

-si, y es un acosador- la mujer también susurraba junto de ellos.

-es cierto es un acosa…- los dos se miraron mutuamente, y pusieron una cara de sorpresa al ver que la mujer también se encontraba en medio- ustedes quienes son- se alejaron y apuntaron a los la pareja que se estaba riendo de ustedes.

-no me podía aguantar, para intentarlo- la mujer se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa, el hombre de rojo también se reía de la situación- en verdad que son nuestros enemigos- dijo sarcásticamente, alzando la mirada y poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-claro, somos jasdevid, los Noé de los lazos- los dos respondían sacando la lengua.

-vamos, vamos muchachos, que comience la fiesta- Dante ya se encontraba abalanzándose a estos.

-bomba azul- gritaron al sacar un arma y congelar al sujeto- eso estuvo cerca, se limpiaron el sudor- quee- gritaron al esquivar muy apenas el golpe.

-tch, falle- la mujer decía al ver a los gemelos, ella se encontraba golpeando el piso, los gemelos estaban congelados, la señora maestra se encontraba observando a los sujetos pelear y se acerco al hombre que estaba en el hielo, saco su varita y cuando iba a lanzar un conjuro.

-rayos- el hombre rompió el hielo- esto estuvo algo frio- se sacudió el hielo que quedo en su cuerpo- espera mercenaria- desapareció ante la mujer.

-creo que debo avisarle a dumbledore, aquí estorbare- la mujer se alejo deprisa dirigiéndose al castillo- se los encargo- susurro.

* * *

-que rica siesta- la mujer se levantaba somnolienta de la roca- ya es de noche- vio la luna que se alzaba en el cielo- se ve tan hermosa- la miro detenidamente.

-ya despertaste- el hombre de azul se levantaba.

-ah! Hola vergil- dijo la de pinzas mientras se levantaba despreocupadamente- desde cuando estás aquí- pregunto el hombre solo la miro, y le dio la espalda- espera, no me digas que sigues enojado- la mujer le tapo el paso, mirándolo detenidamente.

-estúpida- dijo fríamente, al pasarla de largo.

-vamos vergil- iba a decir unas palabras la mujer, cuando dio un salto, esquivando un golpe que levanto piedras y polvo.

-si que eres fuerte señorita- un hombre de piel gris decía desde el polvo.

.-buenas noches señor tikky- la joven dijo al aterrizar- que lo trae por aquí- sonrió alegremente.

-idiota mide la situación- vergil ya se encontraba detrás del hombre, mirando con enojo a la mujer,

-wow, señor vergil, es muy rápido- sonrió el hombre – peor eso no me dañara- atravesó el arma, se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-esto es interesante señor tikky- el hombre de azul veía como la mano del hombre gris atravesaba su pecho.

-creo que no te asusta- el hombre miro con desanimo al hombre que en lo mas mínimo temía.

-tikky creo que él no le afectara eso- otra voz se oía desde el lago su piel era igual de gris.

-lo sé, pero quería ver su expresión- el hombre saco la mano del pecho de vergil, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al hombre que apenas aparecía- preséntate como debes- el hombre de traje dijo al acercarse a su compañero.

-está bien joyd- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía levemente- mi nombre es wiselyn…- se quedo en silencio al ver que era amenazado con una oz- interesante arma señorita alba- comento al mirar a la dueña, - jajajajja- se carcajeo ignorando el arma en su cuello.- con razón los Noé las tienen a la mira- continuo.

-déjate de juegos wiselyn- tikky miraba al hombre que se reía- que sucede-

-nada- contesto al mirar de nuevo a la mujer- es que no puedo leer su mente- sonrió a la mujer, que solo puso su cara de duda.

-jajajajja- el hombre de traje reía igualmente, tomándose de la cabeza- vamos a jugar- tomo a la mujer del cuello, atravesando su oz, estrellándola al piso- esa sonrisa mujer, es muy extraña- comento un poco entusiasmado, al ver que no se quejaba- vamos solo grita- dijo al apretar su cuello, ella seguía sonriendo.

-vamos señor tikky- dijo al tomar la mano de su captor- a poco cree que esto será fácil- lo lanzo con una patada, lanzándolo al cielo, ella ya se encontraba detrás de este, hizo una maniobra con su gran oz, cortándolo- rayos- la mujer abrió los ojos al ver al hombre que no le afecto la acción.

-mujer vamos a divertirnos- el hombre saco unas mariposas y las coloco en la espalda de la mujer.

-yo seré tu oponente- el hombre de azul ya estaba amenazando al hombre de traje con su espada, alejándolo de alba, los tres aterrizaron al mismo tiempo- alba encárgate del señor wiselyn, yo de el- puso su arma a un lado, y no miro a la de pinza- tengo asuntos con el- desapareció, repentinamente, los dos hombres ya se encontraban peleando, se oían el caer de los arboles.

-creo que él está enojado con usted señorita- dijo el hombre de turbante al sentarse en una roca, mirándola con gracia-lástima que a él tampoco le puedo leer la mente muy bien-.

-tampoco puedes leer su mente- la mujer miro hacia unos árboles que caían- no lo entiendo- suspiro, el hombre se bajo de la roca, y se dirigió hacia la mujer distraída.

-no deberías ser tan ingenua- comento al acercarse- espero que esto funcione- el hombre giro a la mujer, la cual transformo su oz en un arma de fuego.

-creo que no debería hacer eso- la mujer sonrió- yo no eh bajado mi guardia- lo miro atentamente-

-yo no soy de los que atacan- le regreso la sonrisa- quería que me miraras- en su frente aparecía un gran ojo- tercer ojo- comento al mirarla fijamente, la mujer hizo una mueca de duda.

-que- alba abrió grande sus ojos, de inmediato un ojo aparecía en su frente, en el piso aparecían extrañas insignias, cayó de rodillas, sus ojos se dilataron.

-creo que contestaremos sus preguntas, señorita alba- wiselyn se sentó, cruzando sus brazos en posición de meditación- es hora de ir de viaje- sonrió al cerrar los ojos.

* * *

-tch! Estúpidos mocosos no sean escurridizos- Dante hacia maniobras en el bosque, tirando los arboles.

-ey, ten cuidado- la mujer esquivaba uno de los cortes-

-deberías irte, mercenaria- comento serio el hombre.

-claro que no- la mujer respondió enojada- yo no me iré- se puso en posición de pelea, esquivando una de las balas- tch!- comento al ser encerrada por una pelota transparente.

-no bajes la guardia- el hombre se acercaba a la mujer, enojado.

-me descuide por tu culpa, albino idiota- la mujer golpeaba fuertemente la pelota, haciendo que se veía lo elástica que era.

-jajajajja- se oían los gemelos- atrapamos a la mujer terrorífica- decían en unisonó, apuntándose uno al otro con sus armas.

-cállense- la mujer encerrada y el hombre de rojo gritando mirando furicamente al los gemelos.

-no deben callar a jasdevid- dijeron al disparar sus armas, los dos los esquivaron, el hombre saltando rápidamente, y la mujer golpeando el suelo haciendo que revotara la pelota.

-me siento como hámster- refunfuñaba la otra.

-vamos, no te libraras fácilmente de ahí- se burlaban de la mujer jasdevid-mujer agresiva- la apuntaba.

-claro que si- la mujer golpeaba fuertemente la esfera- rayos esto es muy elástico- se quejaba al ver que la esfera revotaba sus golpes.

-vamos mercenaria, yo me encargo de ellos- apunto el hombre de rojo, al ver a la mujer en la esfera.

-ey tu, no me dejes aquí- la de rayos reclamaba- estúpido albino- golpeaba la esfera, que se dirigía al hombre.

-te dije que te fueras- sus ojos se volvieron demoniacos, se clavaron en la mujer.

-estúpido albino- la mujer se sentó de inmediato volteando su cabeza, el hombre de rojo le dio la espalda y puso su arma en el hombro- como te dije, yo me encargo de ellos- se alejo sonriendo.

-vas a ver cuando regreses- la de rayos dijo al alejarse al hombre- solo estoy un poco preocupada por mi hermana- su tono cambio a uno serio.

-jajaja, tu hermana ah de estar con wiselyn- decían los gemelos en unisonó, sacaron sus lenguas y se apuntaron con el arma.

.-creo que esta plática se ha prolongado- el hombre de rojo miro seriamente al dúo, y se lanzo sobre ellos.

-vamos a jugar en serio- los gemelos empezaron a entonar una música.

-no vengo a escuchar karaoke- el hombre blandeo su espada- vaya creo que me ahorraron el trabajo- Dante sonrió al ver que los gemelos se dispararan- yo me quería divertir- se dio la espalda- espero que esa nube sea de lluvia- rio con sarcasmo al ver una extraña niebla negra.

-jajajajja- se oía desde la nube- estúpido anciano-

-anciano, cuida lo que dicen- apunto hacia la niebla- vamos sigo siendo guapo- recargo su arma en el hombro ya apunto al cielo- vamos aparezcan, jasdevid-

-que sucede Dante- la mujer por fin le decía por su nombre.

-nada importante, solo una función es trabajante- miro con una sonrisa a la mujer- no te preocupes por tu hermana alma, vergil está con ella- salto de inmediato, esquivando un ataque- si que mejoraron- susurro al ver a un hombre con cabellos negro-rubio con una túnica roja.

-esto va en serio- la voz del hombre se oía como si fueran dos- jasdevid empieza el juego- miro al hombre que aterrizaba en un árbol

* * *

.

-jajaja esto es tan divertido- el Noé de traje se agarraba la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa- esa habilidad tuya es muy impresionante- apuntaba al hombre que se curaba rápidamente, el hombre de azul se abalanzo hacia él, blandiendo su espada.

-esto tiene que acabar señor tikky- su voz fría permanecía intacta.

-vamos señor vergil, ponga un poco mas de entusiasmo- el hombre esquivaba los ataques de la espada difícilmente- wow, eso estuvo cerca- miro la espada junto a su cara.

-señor tikky- el hombre tomo al Noé del cuello- dígame porque su visita- su mirada fría se torno roja.

-que mirada tan influyente- dijo el hombre al mirarlo fijamente- está bien le diré- atravesó la mano y se sentó en el suelo- no le molesta verdad- saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-claro que me molesta- arrebato el cigarro del hombre que se quedo sorprendido.,

-no pensé que a usted le molestara- lo miro con una sonrisa.

.- adelante señor siga con su explicación-vergil ignoro el gesto del Noé y se sentó a limpiar su katana.

.-si que le gustan las armas- miro tikky la gran espada del hombre, el cual lo miro nuevamente- está bien seguiré con mi explicación- se recargo en su mano- bueno digamos que tenemos que ver unos asuntos con el- dijo al mirar al hombre de azul.

-a él se refiere al señor catorceavo, verdad- el hombre de azul no volteo a mirar al hombre de traje.

-muy inteligente- su gesto cambio a uno menos alegre- y queríamos ver la reacción de ellas- sonrió de nuevo sarcásticamente, vergil abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa y los regreso de inmediato a su forma seria, levantándose para dirigirse donde había dejado a alba.- señor vergil- el hombre gris se levanto y saco una mariposa de su mano- creo que deberíamos continuar con lo que dejamos- se abalanzo hacia el hombre de azul.

-no estorbes- vergil blandeo su espada, quedando frente a frente con tikky.

-deja que wiselyn se encargue de ella- sonrió con sarcasmo- le gusta jugar con los pensamientos de la gente, aunque creo que a ella no lo puede hacer- el hombre de azul clavo su mirada en el- vaya, esa reacción es más expresiva- se emociono al ver la reacción de vergil- pero wiselyn puede hacer que las personas vean recuerdos- el hombre de azul lanzo a tikky a lo lejos y desapareció- no te dejare ir- se oían golpes y cortes en el bosque de nuevo.

* * *

-creo que es hora de saludar a la familia- mana caminaba hacia el bosque con una seria sonrisa.

-señor mana- albus salía junto a la maestra-mmmm….- se quedo en silencio al ver que el joven no reaccionaba.

-que sucede dumbledore- pregunto la mujer.

-no te preocupes, el se encargara de el- se metió de nuevo al castillo, la mujer solo sonrió, y lo siguió.

-este chico es fuerte- el joven de cicatriz se agarro la cabeza fuertemente- vamos chico solo saludare un poco- repuso su compostura sonrió fríamente y tomo su cabellos, su piel se tornaba gris, y dejo ver sus ojos color miel al igual que sus siete estigmas en la frente- solo será por un momento, chaval- desapareció en el bosque...

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo por hoy…jajaja


	13. catorceavo

Por ruegos de mi hermana traigo otro capítulo de fanfic----

-Harry- en las penumbras se oía de nuevo la voz- Harry ven- se oía diferente, algo terrorífica y siniestra- ven Harry- se acercaba la voz- cuando el pelee con el elegido, uno de los dos tendrá que caer- en la penumbras se divisaban una esferas.

-otra vez este cuarto- Harry pensaba al ver el lugar.

-cruciatus- una estruendo rompió, de repente empezaron a aparecer criaturas deformes con gestos diabólicos, el cuarto oscuro se había transformado en un espacio lleno de fuego y sangre con gritos desgarradores- donde estoy- el joven empezó a temblar al ver las escenas con horror.

-un humano- una criatura se acercaba, mientras sacaba su larga lengua- se ve apetitoso- apresuraba el paso, tomo al chico del hombro, con una gran sonrisa.

-eh!- el chico se levanto rápidamente asustado por la escena, aun sentía lo caliente del lugar- auch!- exclamo al tocarse el hombro, se sorprendió al ver que tenia chamuscado esa parte de la ropa.

-Harry este bien- una chica de cabellos alborotados se levantaba algo preocupada, el chico la miro con duda.

-donde estoy- pregunto al darse cuenta que no estaba en la sala de menesteres- que horas son- volvió a preguntar al ver que había oscurecido.

-te desmayaste después de ese entrenamiento- la chica cambio su gesto de preocupación a uno de odio-

-Harry- un chico somnoliento se levanto, con el ojo rascándose- ya despertaste- se volvió a recostar.

-Ronald- la chica se dirigió hacia el algo enojada- no debes comportarte así, el es tu amigo-

-si- el chico ignoraba a la jovencita- pero el está bien, no- se acomodo de nuevo, la chica solo chisto los diente, Harry reía al ver la escena.

-por que te ríes- la chica volteo enojada al joven que reía- ya te sientes mejor- suspiro de alivio.

-si no te preocupes- el joven sonrió, para calmar a la chica- pero- se agarro la cabeza, y el hombro al recordar el extraño sueño, que había sido tan real.

-que te paso- la chica se acerco al joven preocupada y tomo su hombro- que es esto- con asombro dijo.

-esto no es nada- Harry dijo para no preocupar a hermione- solo necesito unas vendas, la chica solo agacho la cabeza y se dirigió a una de las mesas de la enfermería a sacar unas vendas y alcohol.

-te desmayaste después de tocar el libro- dijo sin voltear a su amigo, con un tono de preocupación-

-así que eso sucedió- el joven miro a la ventana- creo que va a ser difícil-

-vas a seguir- la chica se levanto de inmediato- esto es muy peligroso para ti- se exalto.

-claro, el me dijo que si completaba mi entrenamiento las pesadillas cesarían- comento con seriedad, su amiga solo se quedo callada- bueno hay que descansar, mañana será entrenamiento- el joven se recostó ignorando a su amiga que miro hacia la ventana.

-Harry- susurro con preocupación mientras se dirigía a su cama- entrenamiento- cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

-este sueño- Harry aun estaba despierto, estaba temblando mientras se agarraba la cabeza, sus lagrimas brotaban sin cesar, escondiéndolos de sus amigos, para no preocuparlos así siguió hasta que se quedo dormido.

* * *

-apártate- un estruendo aun se oía en el bosque.

-jajajajja esto es divertido- una carcajada irrumpía entre la maleza- vamos señor vergil, sigamos bailando- el hombre de gris apareció intacto.

-mmm…- otro hombre de azul con ligeros cortes en su ropas, en signo de que ahí hubo heridas aparecía con su espada desenvainada.-vamos señor tikky, - el de azul recargo su espada en el suelo encajándola, mirando fríamente a su enemigo- no tengo tiempo para juegos- desapareció de la vista.

-jajajajja- el hombre de gris esquivaba el ataque con una extraña luz provenientes de sus manos- no lo dejare ir, señor- los dos chocaban sus armas haciendo gran estruendo en el lugar.

-tch! El hombre de azul arqueo la ceja- creo que no llegare a tiempo- pensó sin perder su seriedad, su mirada estaba clavada en el Noé- creo que no me dejara ir fácilmente- su sonrisa se dibujo levemente- después de todo ella se las arreglara- pensó al instante de desaparecer junto al Noé.

-te estás poniendo serio, señor- el hombre de gris cambio su mirada a una de sadismo y diversión- esto será divertido- seguía diciendo con una sonrisa que se extendía de mejilla a mejilla.

-este es el verdadero rostro de su Noé- dijo el hombre de azul con frialdad- a ver que me puede dar, señor mikk- su espada la blandeo fuertemente lanzando al sujeto a unos árboles, los dos volvieron a desaparecer, se oía el caer de los arboles.

-al parecer el estúpido ese, también se esta divirtiendo- un hombre de rojo se levantaba de unos escombros- tch! Mi gabardina nueva- miro sus ropas con enojo- ey estúpidos rockeros- apunto a unos hombre en frente de el- me deben una-

-jajajajja- la voz unísona de el hombre se reía de la expresión de Dante- estúpido humano- decían con una expresión de arrogancia.

-vamos no me digan que es todo- sus armas ya estaban apuntando cerca de la espalda del hombre- vamos punketas, sigamos jugando- el hombre disparo rápidamente.

-a poco crees que eso nos detendrá- los dos desaparecieron rápidamente.

-tch! Estúpido albino- una mujer decía a lo lejos mientras observaba la lucha- porque me dejo aquí- se quejaba al ver la enorme burbuja en la que estaba encerrada- ey! Mocoso- volteo a ver a un joven acercarse a ella- te estoy hablando mana- el muchacho la paso de largo clavando su mirada en el bosque, la mujer se levanto de inmediato- te dije que te estoy hablando, se acerco hacia él, rotando la burbuja.

-mmmm…- el hombre clavo una mirada de odio hacia ella.

-esos ojos no eran de ese color- la mujer se quedo pensando al ver que el chico se volteo- no los tenía color amarillo- pensó- espera- lo siguió haciendo rodar su burbuja.

* * *

-que es esto, donde estoy- una mujer con cara de despreocupación miraba a su alrededor- ese Noé, donde me habrá mandado- puso su mano en la barbilla y pensó.

-jajajajja, - el hombre de turbante aparecía-esa expresión es muy divertida- se mofaba de la mujer.

-de que te ríes- ella no cambio su gesto y pregunto- donde estoy-

-vamos mujer- decía entre risas el hombre- tú querías saber nuestra verdad, no- el hombre se puso serio.

-su verdad, eh-la de pinza se acerco a él.- en serio- miro fijamente al hombre.

-al parecer no puedo leer tu mente- el hombre dijo algo decepcionado- pero si puedo pasarte leves imágenes, solo unas pocas- empezó a gemir de cansancio.

-vamos hombre a poco ya te cansaste- le sonreí y le toque el hombro.

-eres muy descuidada, sabias- el hombre la miro con gracia.

-descuidada- pregunto- quien te ha dicho que baje la guardia- dijo con su sonrisa aun en su rostro, el hombre sonrió al ver que la mujer tenía ya su oz.

-mira- apunto entre gemidos hacia lo lejos- ves eso- pregunto, la mujer se acerco para ver mejor.

-q-que es esto- pregunto al ver el charco de sangre en sus pies, levanto levemente la cabeza, y cayó de rodillas.

-los humanos idiotas, por el miedo acabaron con su esperanza- el hombre se acerco tambaleante junto a alba, ella se tapaba el rostro temblorosa.

-m-me había dicho de lo que había sucedido hace años- dijo entre lagrimas, que quería cubrir con sus manos- pero esto es demasiado- sollozo levemente, el hombre miraba con gracia el gesto de la mujer.

-ellos persiguieron a sus salvadores- el de turbante decía entre risas, al parecer ya había recobrado fuerzas- después de ver al enemigo caer, por temor a que los supuestos apóstoles se revelaran- cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos- uno a uno fueron cayendo, tachados de pecadores, perseguidos, torturados y por fin despojados de la ultima dignidad que les quedaba- sonreía levemente mirando con detenimiento a la mujer- los humanos son idiotas, egoístas, irracionales, soberbios, matan a su propia raza por temor, traicionando a aquellos que los protegieron una vez- se sentó junto a la mujer- es por eso- su voz cambio a una seria- los humanos deben morir, para volver a crear este mundo, limpiándolo del horror que causaron ustedes- iba a seguir diciendo algunas palabras cuando vio que la mujer a su lado se levantaba rápidamente- no vas a salir tan fácil de aquí- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-solo te diré una cosa, señor- la voz de la mujer cambio a una seria, sus lagrimas ya no brotaban de sus ojos, su cuerpo ya no temblaba- es cierto señor lo que dice de los humanos- el comentario hizo que el hombre riera- pero- el hombre volteo de inmediato al oír esa palabra- no todos somos iguales, no todos traicionamos a los que queremos, los humanos tenemos un espíritu inquebrantable., somos capaces de sobreponernos ante el dolor, capaces de enfrentar la injusticia con el puño desnudo- la mujer miro fijamente al hombre con una mirada de seguridad- cuando otros nos traicionen, cuando otros nos golpeen, yo me levantare y mis amigos nos levantaremos con más fuerza para enfrentar los problemas, esa fue nuestra decisión, mía y de mis hermanos, cuando nos caigamos nos ayudaremos a levantarnos, esa es la verdadera naturaleza humana-

-jajajajja- el hombre se soltó a reír- que inspiradora mujer- repuso su postura- pero no todos piensan igual, mujer estúpida- la mirada del hombre se torno seria.

-no me interesan si los demás piensan igual que yo- la mujer se giro- nosotros hemos decidido nuestro camino y punto - sonrió levemente- no estamos solos-

-que- el hombre se levanto rápidamente al ver que su ilusión se rompía- catorceavo- el lugar caía en pedazos, cuando de repente fue golpeado lanzándolo al suelo.

-tu, deja a mi hermana- se oyó en una burbuja que se encontraba arriba del Noé, corriendo haciendo que la burbuja rodara arriba del hombre.

-te tardaste, tarada- la mujer recupero su sonrisa habitual, y miro al hombre que se encontraba al lado de ella- buenas noches señor catorceavo- seriamente dijo.

-catorceavo- la mujer rodo hacia su hermana dejando a su víctima incrustada en el piso- tonta se llama mana, no es un numero- miro fijamente a la mujer.

-que es eso- la mujer miro con duda la burbuja, y la picaba con curiosidad-

-en vez que estés picando- la mujer encerrada replicaba, enojada con la muchacha que se encontraba afuera- sácame de aquí- replico.

-señor catorceavo, es un gusto conocerlo- alba ignoro a alma, que la miraba con furia- usted me saco de la ilusión, verdad- sonrió cálidamente el joven de cicatriz, miraba seriamente al otro que estaba tirado.

-ey, tarada- la mujer de rayo se acercaba a su hermana rotando la burbuja- sácame de aquí- al momento que iba a tirar un golpe, el joven que se encontraba al lado, lo detuvo, y de inmediato alma ya estaba libre-eh?- miro con duda a mana- ey tu mocoso que sucede- se levanto de inmediato y puso su manos a los lados- mana, te estoy hablando.

-espera, hermana- alba la detuvo con cara de desaprobación- el no es mana-

-el no es mana?- la hermana miro con duda a la de pinzas- que quieres decir con eso-

-es una historia muy larga- la de cabello recogido dijo con una sonrisa- verdad señor músico- volteo a ver al joven-mmmm…, creo– el joven por completo estaba ignorando a a las mujeres y se dirigió al hombre que seguía tirado.

-wiselyn-la voz de mana seria se escucho dirigida a la víctima- que los trae por aquí- su mirada color miel se fijo al hombre que giro y miro con una sonrisa.

-mucho tiempo sin verte, catorceavo- los ojos del hombre de turbante se abrieron ampliamente, con una sonrisa- interesante el chaval te está dando pelea- comento al ver el estado del músico debilitado con un gesto de cansancio y de sudor.

-sí, creo- el hombre sonrió tétricamente- creo que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí- entre jadeos se agarro la cabeza y logro decir esto- pero dile esto a mi hermano- su gesto cambio a uno de dolor- vendré a matarlo y me convertiré en el conde- dio un grito desgarrador mirando hacia arriba.

-oye estas bien- alma se dirigía algo preocupada al joven que cayó de rodillas, pero fue detenida por alba, que solo negó con la cabeza y dio una sonrisa.

-Maldito catorceavo- el joven de cicatriz se levanto rápidamente- eh?- volteo a un lado y al otro, dejando ver que en lo más mínimo sabía en qué lugar estaba, miro hacia abajo – wiselyn-. Grito y se puso en guardia.

-sigues siendo interesante, chaval- el hombre se levanto sacudiéndose las ropas- pero en otra ocasión nos veremos- se dio la espalda.

-wiselyn- mana grito con ira, abalanzándose al hombre que se iba alejando, pero fue detenido por unos akumas que aparecieron entre la maleza.

-espera mana- grito alba al sacar su oz, dio un gran salto apoyada en su arma, al aterrizar enfrente del joven volteo y dio una sonrisa- bienvenido Allen Walker- giro de nuevo a sus enemigos hizo unas maniobras con su gran arma, solo alejando a los akumas- Allen te lo encargo- giro al chico que estaba algo sorprendido por lo rápido que había dejado fuera de combate a los demonios.

-si- mana sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar, se dio unos golpes en la cara y activo su inocencia- por cierto mi nombre es mana- se alejo con una sonrisa, hacia los akumas, haciendo unos movimientos y desaparecieron las criaturas.

-listo- alma grito fuertemente, masajeándose los hombros- creo que también tienes que encargarte de estos- apunto a un montón de criaturas apiladas- mi hermana me dijo que no los destruyera, aunque – se puso de cunclillas a los monstruos- que son- pregunto, el joven de cicatriz soltó una carcajada al dirigirse a la mujer de rayos.

-en serio que no sabes- la miro entre risas, ella estaba furiosa ante tal respuesta.-por cierto hermana- alma se alejo mirando a su compañera con duda, mana estaba destruyendo a los akumas con facilidad- quien es Allen-

-como te dije, hermana es una larga historia- le toco el hombro en forma de compasión.

-tarada- respondió enojada- por cierto por qué no pude matar esas criaturas- apunto a las cenizas que se encontraban detrás del joven de cicatriz.

-señorita alma, creo que luego le diré- también la toco del otro hombro.

-en serio que son molestos- la mujer de rayos puso una cara agria, al voltear de un lado a otro ya que los dos las tenían de los hombros.

:::::

* * *

-tikky es hora de irnos- el hombre del turbante salía de la maleza- wow! En serio te estás divirtiendo- se asombro al ver al Noé cansado y sudando.

-jajajajja- el hombre se carcajeaba muy apenas, entre jadeos- hace mucho que no me divertía así- se tomaba de la cabeza ignorando al hombre recién llegado.

-eres muy resistente, señor Noé- el hombre de azul salía entre los árboles, con sus ropas severamente dañadas, el estaba intacto- sigamos su juego- se abalanzo hacia él con su espada, manteniendo su mirada y actitud fría.

-creo que será en otro momento- el hombre cansado saco un cigarrillo, un poco tembloroso-je, no pensé que me cansara- pensó al poner el cigarrillo en su boca, vergil se iba acercando.

-lo siento señor vergil- el hombre de turbante se atravesó, - espere- se exalto al ver que el hombre de azul, no le importara que estuviera en medio, haciendo señas de ayuda- tikky- volteo a otro Noé que se encontraba detrás del fumando, con un gesto de ayuda, al parecer su habilidad telepática no funcionaba en el atacante.

-tan bueno que estaba la pelea- tomo del hombro a wiselyn, para hacer que la espada los atravesara, el de turbante dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que tikky lo ayudo,-

-tikky- un grito se oyó desde la maleza.

-ah! Hola chaval- el hombre de traje volteo con una sonrisa hacia el joven obviamente molesto- creo que te saludare luego- se alejaron hasta desaparecer, mana los iba a seguir pero fue detenido por el arma de vergil- que?- pregunto al verlo con sus ropas dañadas.

-yo me encargare de los dos luego- con una mirada de molestia miro a los que se iban alejando, mana lo miro detenidamente con duda, el hombre de azul se dio la vuelta y se sentó a limpiar su katana.

-está bien- mana le pregunto al hombre que estaba limpiando su arma.

-si no te preocupes el estará bien- alba contesto alegremente, se acerco al muchacho y lo abrazo.

-eh?- el joven se sonrojo ante tal acción, y se alejo rápidamente- por qué haces eso- reclamo algo apenado.

-si es cierto hermana- alma también replico, mirando con sorpresa a su hermana que aun esta sonriendo- hermana- dijo algo dudosa al ver que ella mantenía sus sonrisa, pero su mirada era de tristeza y melancolía.

-mmmm….- vergil miro ligeramente a la mujer- que fue lo que viste- pregunto serio a la mujer, que solo le sonrió- su sonrisa a cambiado- pensó

-por que lo hiciste- pregunto el chico sonrojado- una dama no debería hacer eso de repente-

-ya, no te moleste- alba movía sus manos de un lado a otro- es solo que tenía ganas de hacerlo- dijo despreocupadamente.

-a dónde vas vergil- alma pregunto al ver al hombre que se levantaba y guardaba su espada, el solo se dirigió en silencio entrando al bosque.

-::::::::

* * *

-vamos mocosos- Dante reía ante la pelea con los gemelos.- eso es todo- con arrogancia ponía su espada en el hombro.

-maldito- el hombre de cabellos negros con rayos rubios decía entre jadeos.

-ya se cansaron- el hombre de gabardina roja decía algo decepcionado- vamos son noes, entreténganme más- levantaba las manos en forma de soberbia, mientras dejaba ver sus ropas dañadas.

-estúpido no eres humano- el hombre de aspecto rockeros reclamaba mientras lo apuntaba.

-pues la mitad de mi si lo es- una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en el hombre- si no pregúntale a la mujer que esta-….- apunto hacia un espacio vacío- estúpida mercenaria- entre dientes comento mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-jajajajja, tu compañera te abandono- jasdevid ya estaba detrás de ellos, sacando la lengua, el hombre seguía mirando hacia ese punto- te estamos hablando- iba a lanzar un ataque que fue interrumpido por una extraña mariposa- tikky no te metas en esto- miraron hacia el hombre que estaba saliendo de la maleza.

-vamos muchachos- el hombre dijo al momento de sacar humo de su boca.

-que te sucedió- apuntaron burlonamente al hombre de traje, atacándose de la risa.

-cállense- tikky comento con una cara de molestia.

-vamos, no peleen- el de turbante iba saliendo detrás de ellos- wow! Usted es hermano del señor vergil- pregunto el de turbante, viendo al hombre de gabardina roja que los estaba ignorando.

-son hermanos- tikky dijo al soltar el cigarrillo de su boca, dejándolo caer al piso.

-mmmm….- el hombre se giro hacia los tres noes que estaban en su espalda- vaya creo que me divertiré con ustedes- saco sus pistolas, apuntando a tikky y jasdevid, soltando disparos simultáneos.

-espera déjame ver-. El hombre de turbante ya estaba detrás de Dante- creo que tampoco puedo leer tu mente- su cara se torno de decepción.

-no deberías husmear en las mentes de las personas- el medio demonio ya apuntaba en la cabeza al hombre de turbante, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-es hora de irnos- tikky se alejo hacia una puerta que estaba saliendo del suelo- creo que el conde estará enojado con nosotros- su gesto era de depresión, los otros dos también hicieron un gesto al oír lo que había dicho.

-jasdevid piensa lo mismo- los gemelos se separaron al decir esto, apoyándose el uno al otro, con un notable cansancio.

-vamos la fiesta no termina- el hombre de rojo ya estaba apuntando con su otra arma al que se iba alejando- no quieren probar fuerza conmigo- en tono arrogante comento.

-será en otra ocasión, señor…- miro al hombre de rojo- si bien no recuerdo usted no nos ah dicho su nombre- el gesto era de duda.

-tch! No me digan que ustedes necesitan mi nombre si tampoco me han dicho el suyo- entre risas guardaba sus armas, se dio la espalda y se sentó- mi nombre es Dante sparda- con orgullo comento- y ustedes-recargo su cabeza en la mano y miro con burla.

-mi nombre es wiselyn, el Noé de la sabiduría- cortésmente comento el de turbante- el es tikky mikk, el Noé del placer, y ellos son...-

-sáltense la presentación de ellos, que ya los conozco- en tono aburrido comento, mientras bostezaba, en lo mas mínimo estaba interesado- vamos señor turbante- sarcásticamente dijo.

-señor turbante- wiselyn dijo algo molesto- ya le dije mi nombre-

-si señor turbante- miro incitivamente el hombre sentado- no me digan que solo vinieron a jugar- se levanto y puso su espada en la espalda- solo les diré algo, nosotros estamos aquí, para ayudar al anciano-

-anciano- tikky dijo en tono de pregunta- hablas del chaval-

-chaval- Dante soltó una carcajada- vamos aristócrata, el un muchacho, no me digan que no saben qué tiempo estamos- los Noé miraban al hombre burlarse de ellos, después del comentario.

-me caes bien- wiselyn comento con gracia, al ver la reacción del hombre de rojo.

-a nosotros no- los gemelos hacían de nuevo señas obscenas, sacando la lengua al hombre.

-tikky, wiselyn, jasdevid estaban aquí- una jovencita salía de la puerta, topándose a los cuatro con un gesto de molestia- el conde está enojado con ustedes-

-que! – los hombres se exaltaron y se apresuraron a entrar, primero fueron los gemelos en desaparecer en la puerta, después fue tikky.

-hasta luego señor Dante- el hombre de traje se despidió cortésmente al entrar a la puerta.

-mmmm… catorceavo- el hombre de turbante miro hacia los arboles, al ver unas figuras salir- en verdad encontraste amigos interesantes, miro detenidamente al hombre de azul que fue el primero a distinguir entre la oscuridad, después alba seguida por mana y alma.

-wiselyn- mana grito al ver desaparecer al hombre en la puerta.

-mi querido Allen- la muchacha se abalanzo al joven que se dirigía furiosamente a la puerta, deteniéndolo.

-roa…- el joven maestro iba a decir un nombre cuando fue interrumpido por un beso en sus labios, lo dejo helado ante tal bienvenida, la chiquilla se separo de él, acercándose a la puerta.

-nos vemos luego, mi querido Allen- desapareció junto a la puerta, esta de inmediato se hundió, Dante miraba con burla al joven que estaba en shock.

-anciano tienes tu pegue- dijo sarcásticamente, mirando al muchacho – mira que pensar que esa es tu novia-

-no soy un anciano- mana reacciono de inmediato- y ella no es mi novia- apunto al lugar donde estaba la puerta con enojo.

-si, lo que tu digas- puso sus manos detrás de la nuca y se dirigió a su hermano- al parecer tu también te divertiste- con sarcasmo comento al ver la ropas de su hermanos en pésimo estado-

-al parecer tú también- vergil comento sin mirar a Dante.

-ey mercenaria, me extrañaste- el hombre de rojo se acerco a la mujer- mmmm…- la miro detenidamente.

-que quieres- la mujer se molesto ante tal mirada- déjame en paz- lo lanzo con una patada.

-ya hermana no pelees- alba trataba de calmar a su hermana, vergil la miraba con detenimiento a la mujer de pinza.

-ella también está bien- Dante ya estaba detrás de vergil, con una sonrisa molesta, el hombre de azul se giro y cruzo los brazos- ey no ignores a tu hermanito- el hombre de rojo lo siguió.

-ey espéranos- alma grito con corriendo hacia los dos que se iban alejando.

-estas bien- mana miro con duda a la mujer de pinza, al verla con una mirada de tristeza.

-no, nada- sonrió alegremente- es solo que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo- tomo la cabeza del joven, que se sonrojo al verlo sonrojado.

-no te preocupes mientras mantengas tu sonrisa, todo lo demás saldrá bien- el joven sonrió tranquilamente, esto hizo que ella lo mirara con alegría.

-si lo sé- tomo el hombro de mana.

-ey hermana- alma gritaba desde lejos- ya es tarde-

-vamos anciano, ya es muy tarde para ti- Dante decía provocando la mirada furiosa del joven, los dos se acercaron al grupo que los estaba esperando.

-lo siento- alba susurro al hombre de azul, al acercarse, este solo sonrió- aunque aun no entiendo por qué- cambio su gesto a uno de duda.

-eres una distraída- Dante se metía entre los dos- a pesar de ser muy listas, las dos son unas idiotas- Dante miro a la otra gemela que se encontraba atrás.

-a quien le dices idiota- alma comento con enojo.

-pues a ustedes- el hombre de rojo miro seriamente a la mujer-

-se que no tenemos inocencia- alba interrumpió mientras miraba el cielo estrellado- es solo que nosotras no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, mientras vemos que una guerra se está iniciando-

-guerra- alma pregunto- inocencia, en lo mas mínimo entiendo de que están hablando, explícame- ella se acerco a la mujer que iba adelante.

-estuviste peleando con un Noé, y no supiste que eras- Dante dijo con una cara de sorpresa- en verdad que eres una agresiva- se gano la mirada de muerte de alma, después de este comentario.

-ya dejen de pelear- mana estaba separándolos ahora.

-tu no te metas anciano- Dante dijo alejándolo con la espada- todavía puedo seguir peleando, mujer- la mujer ignoro el comentario y se acerco a mana.

-vamos que ya es tarde- alma empujaba a mana pasando por alto al hombre que estaba dispuesto a pelear,

-estúpido, deja de jugar- la fría voz de vergil comento al seguir comentando y miro a la mujer a su lado- que fue lo que viste- pregunto en un tono aun mas frio.

-vi…- la mujer siguió mirando el cielo cambiando su sonrisa en una mueca de tristeza- muchas cosas que no debí haber presenciado- por su rostro se asomo una lagrima.-

-idiota, el se repuso – el hombre de azul apunto hacia atrás, donde estaba el joven de cicatriz que estaba sonriendo porque alma lo empujaba- tu sobreponte- cerro los ojos y siguió caminando, alba se detuvo ante tal respuesta.

-en verdad que no lo entiendo- suspiro y sonrió de nuevo-

:::::::::

* * *

Ya era otro día en hogwarts todos los alumnos acudían a sus clases normales.

-Harry este bien- una chica se acerco preocupada al joven de lentes.

-si- el chico acento la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-en serio- la jovencita siguió preguntando.

-si él está bien, cho- hermione dijo con una cara seria.

-hola a todos- los gemelos se acercaban tambaleantes- ya se recuperaron- vieron al grupo junto con asombro.

-claro- todos trataron de disimular los estragos del entrenamiento anterior.

-Harry, hermione- un joven de cabellos rojizos se acercaba al grupo recargado en la pared.

-estas bien ron- pregunto luna al acercarse detrás de el.

-eso te debería preguntar a ti- dijo entre dientes, disimulando el dolor.

-claro, hay que reponernos- la chica despreocupada se alejaba del grupo.

-a dónde vas- preguntaron todos.

-voy con Dante y vergil- la chica no los miro- creo que me necesitan…. Hola neville- saludo a un chico con el que se topo, el estaba recargado con zacharias, con una cara de sufrimiento- no dormiste bien- pregunto la jovencita al alejarse.

-claro, que no- el chico dijo muy apenas.

-que patéticos- un joven déspota se acercaba acompañado con dos amigos- que les paso, los pateo un centauro- se burlaba del grupo.

-cállate malfoy- todos dijeron en unisonó ignorando al joven.

-esto me las van a pagar- susurraba con sus amigos- esos estúpidos no sabrán ni que les paso- miraba con furia al grupo que se iba alejando.

* * *

-hermana levántate- la chica con una coleta decía, ya estaba lista para salir- hey tarada, ya es tarde- seguía insistiendo, cuando oyó que la puerta sonaba, se dirigió a ella y al abrir se llevo una sorpresa- señor vergil que está haciendo aquí- con una sonrisa contesto.

-mmm….- el hombre la miro fijamente- tenemos que hablar- se dio la espalda y camino al pasillo.

-eh?- la chica se quedo mirando al de gabardina azul caminar- espera- cerró la puerta rápidamente y corrió hacia el hombre- ya no estás enojado- pregunto mirándolo fijamente, este no contesto, ella sonrió ligeramente- y Dante-

-ese idiota, lo deje dormido- el hombre contesto fríamente-

-y para que me necesita- pregunto la mujer de coleta mirándolo con duda.

-quiero que nos ayudes con algo- los dos se alejaron hacia la biblioteca.

-por cierto, vas a llevar esa gabardina- la mujer miro las ropas del hombre que estaban dañadas por la pelea de anoche.

-es mi favorita- contesto fríamente mientras miraba a la chica.

-hola señor vergil, alba- luna se acerco despreocupada- te ayudo- dijo al sacar su varita y sacudirla un poco.

-mmm…- el hombre miro sus ropas como nuevas y siguió su camino- vamos- grito a la mujer que se quedo atrás.

-gracias luna- dijo al mujer rápidamente antes de alejarse la chiquilla se quedo mirando a los dos.

* * *

-estúpido aprendiz levántate- un joven de ropas antiguas decía en una habitación- el señor vergil ya se fue- seguía insistiendo- ahora que lo recuerdo el señor vergil me dijo algo de esto- su mirada se torno macabra y siniestra- je, no me contendré contigo- activo su inocencia en forma de garra negra, lanzo un corte que hizo que saltara sangre por todos lados- mi ropa!- grito al verse manchado de sangre.

-Estúpido vergil- el hombre dormido se levanto de inmediato- tch! A todos se les está pegando esa maña- rezongo al ver que era mana el culpable de tal acción- primero alba y ahora tu, viejo- se sacudió un poco- rayo- empezó a incendiarse de inmediato.

-vaya la inocencia te afecta un poco- mana miraba el espectáculo con gracia- deberías ir a un circo- dijo mientras enseñaba sus maléficos dientes, con unos ojos de maldad que a Dante le causo risa.

-vamos viejo, yo soy demasiado bueno, para morir por una estupidez como esta- el hombre dio una vuelta hacia atrás, quitándose las llamas de encima- vez estoy como….- se vio la piel rojiza- al parecer no me recuperare tan rápido – se miro la mano llena de sangre, por la quemaduras.

-vamos no te quedes ahí- el joven maestro decía mientras apagaba las llamas, al parecer cuando Dante se quito las flamas, estas empezaron a incendiar el cuarto.

-que insensible- el hombre dijo sarcásticamente, mientras sus quemaduras se curaba- a pesar que el primer día estuviste asustado- se mofo al recordar la expresión que había hecho el joven- je, tu vejez te afecta- comento al esquivar un corte que fue a dar a la puerta- tch!- el joven desapareció, tomo su espada rápidamente y bloqueo el ataque que hace un momento había ignorado- estúpido viejo ten cuidado- grito al culpable que seguía apagando las llamas.

-cállate asistente idiota- respondió el otro al sacudir su pie, que también se estaba quemando- tu me provocas, -

-vamos viejo no me digas que esto es demasiado para ti- Dante comento sarcásticamente mientras se reía de mana por su pie quemado- hola mocosa- dijo con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta, al parecer el hombre se había dado cuenta que la muchacha se dirigía a la puerta, cuando el ataque fue bloqueado.

-hola señor Dante, señor mana- dijo con una cara de despreocupada- les ayudo- saco su varita de nuevo y conjuro agua.

-wow! Mocosa esto es interesante- Dante veía con alegría como las flamas se apagaban, pero rompió en risas al ver que mana también era mojado por luna.

-estúpido quieres morir- mana decía entre dientes, mirando con odio al alegre hombre.

-lo siento- la chica se disculpo, al secar al joven maestro con otro conjuro.

-no te preocupes- el joven se acerco a la muchacha, con una sonrisa- vamos al comedor- sus ojos brillaron al decir esto.

-espera mocosa, puedes- tomo su gabardina que estaba desecha, la chica sonrió e hizo otro conjuro- gracias- el hombre se la puso de inmediato.

-ey, ya estas abusando de la señorita lovegood- mana lo miraba a muerte.

-no es molestia, verdad luna- el hombre miraba sarcásticamente al joven, mientras le tomaba de la cabeza, la niña solo asentó la cabeza- vez- dijo en un tono que molesto de nuevo al maestro- por cierto ya no soy tu asistente- Dante se adelanto, poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-ese maldito- mana susurraba mientras miraba al hombre alejarse-por cierto como te encuentras- volteo a mirar con duda a la muchacha- no te duele el cuerpo por el entrenamiento.

-no- la chica contesto de inmediato- crees que haya soba ahora- dijo despreocupadamente.

-que extraña- mana sonrió al ver alejarse a luna junto a Dante.

-hey viejo- grito el hombre de rojo- esta niña es adicta a la soba-le reclamo desde lo lejos.

-cállate- el joven dijo al acercarse- esto no es tu asan…- fue interrumpido al ver que una señora se acercaba despotamente.

-buenos días señor mana- dijo con autoridad, alejándose del hombre de rojo- me podría decir que hace usted aquí, según le dije ya no es maestro de dada- una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-no se preocupe, ya no estoy aquí por eso- comento con una sonrisa, que molesto a la inquisidora-

-vamos vieja- Dante se acercaba a la mujer.

-quédese ahí- umbridge dijo rápidamente señalándolo.

-je, anciana aun me tiene miedo- sonrió sarcásticamente, la señora trataba de mantener su mirada firme.

-ya deja a la señora- mana se atravesaba entre los dos.

-usted señorita- umbridge volteo de inmediato al ver que una alumna estaba junto a ellos- que está haciendo aquí- la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la empujo.

-no debería hacer eso- la voz unísona de mana y Dante se resonó en el pasillo, el joven tenía su mano transformada en una garra amenazando a la inquisidora con un gesto de enojo, Dante hacia lo mismo pero con la espada.

-je, no pensé que harías esto- el hombre de rojo comento al ver la reacción del joven de cicatriz- pero,…- el hombre clavo su mirada a la mujer que estaba temblando, y con un tono de enojo- no debería hacer eso a sus alumnos una directora- empuño su espada con fuerzas, los dos acercaban peligrosamente sus armas al cuello de la amenazada.

-ey no hagan eso- un anciano irrumpió, para alivio de la inquisidora, que al ver que ya no estaba amenazada trago saliva y se toco su cuello, para saber que aun estaba ahí, los cuadros que se encontraban alrededor, se burlaban en silencio, la señora de inmediato volteo a su alrededor con enojo.

-gracias señor seeker- dijo con un tono tembloroso, el anciano la miro.

-no me interesa lo que le suceda- el anciano le dio la espalda y se alejaba.

-ey viejo, que te paso- Dante guardaba su espada, y miro con duda al anciano que estaba vendado, - te peleaste con la muerte- dijo sarcásticamente.

-lavi, estas bien- el joven maestro ya había desactivado su mano, la mujer lo miraba con sorpresa, y se tocaba fuertemente el cuello.

-señorita lovegood, es hora de irse- se alejo tomando de nuevo a la muchacha de brazo, pero fue detenida por una pistola plateada.

-señora umbridge, no debería hacer eso- el cura aparecía enfrente de la señora, fumando un cigarro.

-la veré luego señorita- la inquisidora se alejo de inmediato tocándose la frente- _salvajes-_ pensó al desaparecer de la vista.

-tu también- Dante miraba con duda al señor cura, que tenia vendado un ojo, y sus manos por completo.

-no te interesa estúpido demonio- el hombre dijo con enojo mientras sacaba humo de su boca- no es tu asunto- se alejo guardando su arma.

-lavi- el joven interrumpió, al acercarse al joven.

-no se preocupen estamos bien- el anciano se alejo

-no estábamos preocupados, es solo que no quería recoger tus restos- dijo Dante con tono sarcástico al ir al comedor- vienes mana- le dijo al joven al verlo un poco preocupado- la mocosa va a querer soba- mana reacciono de inmediato corriendo hacia el grupo.

::::

* * *

-ah!- la mujer de rayos se levantaba a penas- donde estará esa tarada, otra vez me dejo- rezongo al rascarse la cabeza- bueno me iré a tomar un baño- se estiro levemente y tomo una toalla.

:::::::

* * *

-así que eso sucede- alba decía con interés en la biblioteca- el señor Potter tendrá que estar concentrado con su entrenamiento- miro hacia el techo-

-si, es por eso que necesito que aprendas lo que puedas de hechizos- el hombre de azul dijo en tono serio.

-si, hare lo que pueda- contesto con alegría- tendré que empezar- se disponía a agarrar un libro cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre la miraba- que sucede vergil- lo miro con duda.

-que fue exactamente lo que viste anoche- insistió vergil retomando la pregunta de la noche anterior.

-no me dejaras en paz, hasta que te diga- la chica se sentó de nuevo, con un gesto de tristeza- pues vi mucha sangre…..

::::

* * *

Y así paso una mañana normal en excepción del la comida, ya que todos le temían al grupo que se sentaba en la mesa de griffindor, todos se alejaban de ese lugar.

-hey Harry, no sé que me da más miedo, si sus actitudes o su manera de comer- señalaba temerosamente al joven que comía como desesperado, aun le dolía el cuerpo.

-por cierto- el hombre de rojo comento al ver a todos con cara de dolor y sufrimiento- están preparados para la tarde- con una sonrisa macabra sonrió, mana reacciono con esta pregunto bajo su plato y miro igual de sádico al grupo, acompañando en la tortura sicológica a Dante.

-ya déjenlos- la mujer de rayos interrumpió a los dos sádicos, todos dieron un suspiro al detener el ataque sicológico de los dos plateados- pero…- ella también se unió a los dos- yo quisiera participar en la tortura- su mirada igual de sádica se unió a los otros dos.

-je, mercenaria agresiva- Dante sonrió levemente y miro de nuevo al grupo, mana también sonreía

-por cierto por qué mercenaria- mana pregunto dudosamente al hombre de rojo.

-je, esta mujer aunque la veas distraída es una inventora- señalo a la chica que lo miraba a muerte.

-inventora- todos se preguntaron mirándola con detenimiento.

-si- respondió rápidamente- yo hago armas- dijo con una luz en sus ojos- claro con ayuda de mi hermana- se sentó ante la mirada de todos.

-armas- se preguntaron los que no sabían que era eso.

-a poco no sabe que son- la mujer miro con duda al grupo de magos, a excepción de Harry y hermione que venían del mundo muggles- bueno las armas…- la mujer de rayos explico que eran las armas, a lo que se dedicaban y donde venían.

-así que son de México- dijo Harry con sorpresa.

-si- contesto la mujer- pero ahora hay que con centrarse en la tortura- la mujer miro maléficamente al grupo- mejor dicho entrenamiento- los otros dos se unieron a la guerra sicológica, que obviamente perdían los jóvenes magos.

-esta tarde será larga- los gemelos susurraron temblando aun.

-por cierto muchacho, como te fue anoche- el hombre de rojo miro con duda al de lente.

-como quieres que la pase- la chica de cabellos alborotados se levanto enojada, hizo que todos los presentes los miraran con duda.

-cálmate hermione- Harry tomo la ropa de la muchacha esta volteo con duda- estaré bien- sonrió.

-ves niña, no lo subestimes- alma dijo apuntando al chico.

-si es cierto, los humanos tienen un espíritu muy fuerte- el hombre de rojo se levanto de inmediato y se dirigió a la puerta.

-ese estúpido-murmuraron alma y el joven de cicatriz, ella se levanto de inmediato para alcanzar al hombre mientras mana tomaba unos platos y se echo comida en la boca para alcanzar al par que desapareció en la puerta.

-también ustedes participaran en nuestra tortura- todos pensaron temerosamente, mirando con duda al dúo que se había quedado, ya que no habían participado en la plática, entretenido en sus heridas.

-estúpidos mocosos, nosotros no entrenamos a chiquillos cobardes- el anciano se levanto rápidamente.

-leyó nuestra mente- todos temblaron al ver al anciano alejarse, y miraron al que se había quedado.

-usted es un cura- pregunto Harry al señor- es del mundo muggles- siguió

-haces muchas preguntas muchacho- el hombre se alejo, después del anciano- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- desapareció.

-lo bueno es que no nos torturaran- los gemelos dijeron con alivio-pero que es un cura- todos miraron con duda a Harry.

-un cura es- hermione les explico todo lo de la iglesia, sus jerarquías etc.… todos estaban sorprendido.

-en serio creen los muggles en esas cosas- decían con sarcasmo lo gemelos.

-Fred, George- ginny callaba a sus hermanos con enojo- no se deben burlar de las creencias de la gente- reclamo.

-lo sentimos, mama- con sarcasmo contestaron.

-pero es extraño que la iglesia este aquí, y que sepa de la existencia de este lugar- se siguió preguntando- hay muchas cosas que no entiendo- la chica se tomo de la cabeza.

-no te preocupes- ron la tomo del hombro-mejor preocúpate por la tortura que nosotros- todos se quedaron callados.

-es hora de clases- hermione se levanto apresurada- tendremos adivinación- todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que nunca habían visto emocionada a la chica por esa clase.

-pero no te gusta- pregunto Harry a la chica, que volteo con una sonrisa.

-ella contestara mis dudas- se alejo rápidamente- vamos, que vamos a llegar tarde- todos se alejaron del comedor, al momento que abandonaron el gran salón, empezaron a susurrar.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, dudas y aclaraciones a mi cuenta...Siiii**


	14. transformacion

**aqui les dejo otro de mis capitulos...wii**

* * *

::::::::::

-jojojo- se oia una risa en una sala oscura- asi que fueron a conocer a los amigos del catorceavo- su voz cambio a una mas seria.

-si- un hombre de turbante decia mientras afirmaba con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados- verdad tikky, jasdevid- miro a las otras personas que traian un golpe en la cabeza.

-oye, conde no debiste haber echo esto- el hombre de traje se quejaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-jasdevid piensa lo mismo- los gemelos murmuraban lo mismo.

-como dijo joyd, ese grupo es muy interesante- el hombre de turbante miraba al regordete, con mucho interes- en especial las mujeres- sonrio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-jasdevid tiene un asunto que atender con ese rojo- los gemelos se acercaban con wiselyn con furia mientras levantaban sus dedos en forma de señas obsenas.

-ey!- el hombre de turbante decia con cara de molestia.

-jojojo, yo quiero conocerlas- el hombre regordete decia al alejarse- oh! Road- dijo al ver que una chica se le avalanzaba- tu tambien los vistes- miro a la chica con su gran sonrisa.

-si, salude a mi allen- la niña dijo al tocar sus labios- quiero ir contigo-

-si mi querida road- el hombre dejaba atrás su grotesca forma, para tomar una de un caballero victoriano, con galanura se alejaba balanceando un baston, junto a la jovencita que saltaba de alegria- es hora de la presentacion- aparecio una puerta en la que desaparecio el par.

-je- el hombre de turbante dijo al ver desaparecer la salida.

-mm…- el hombre de traje encendio un cigarrillo y puso una de sus manos en el bolsillo- yo quisiera ir- comento al sacar humo de su boca mirando al techo.

-tch! Jasdevid tambien queria ir- gritaban los gemelos con enojo.

-tikky- una dama se acercaba a los cuatro con lentes oscuros y una coleta, usaba traje al igual que el hombre.

-hola XXXX- decia el hombre de traje con una sonrisa.

-sabe que mi nombre es lulubell, no XXXX- la mujer respondia cortesmente- el maestro- pregunto al no ver al conde.

::::::::

* * *

-su santidad- se escucha un hombre en una gran sala

-si padre- el hombre de la tercera edad correspondia al llamado-que fue encontro- su mano la coloco en la boca.

-hemos recivido informacion que indica- el hombre de sotana dijo con preocupacion al mirar con duda al pontifice- me indican que ese lugar- su mirada se dirigio al suelo- en ese lugar- siguio con duda.

-de que habla padre- el hombre de sotana blanca se levanto al ver que el hombre dudaba en decirle algo de suma importancia.

-pues- el hombre se aclaraba la garganta- en la sede de asia, fueron vistos el bookman y el padre cruz, tratando de entrar a las cuevas- el señor sacerdote saco unas fotos, tomadas en la noche en las cuales se encontraban un anciano acompañado de el sacerdote cruz- lo mas preocupante es que no se llevaron nada.

-como que no se llevaron nada- el sacerdote se volvio a sentar y miro hacia la puerta- entonces a que habran ido- susurro con preocupacion.

-lo mas seguro fue- el sacerdote volvio a dudar - es que fueron- aclaro de nuevo- a verificar cierta informacion- volvio a sacar otros papeles- segun e sido informado de la bodega santa faltan tres articulos-

-que articulos- el sumo pontifice pregunto con duda.

-pues falta la llave, la caja negra y una foto- el sumo pontifice se levanto de nuevo rapidamente en forma de exaltacion.

-entonces ellos ya saben sobre...- se quedo pensativo- y lograron entrar- se volvio a sentar mirando al sacerdote con duda.

-no ellos no entraron, de echo solos los vieron por fuera, sin embargo fueron atacados por los cuervos al verlos tan cerca del lugar- el padre informo sacando otras imagenes- sin embargo esto es lo que mas me preocupa- en la imagen se veia el anciano al igual que el padre cruz, peleando con unos soldados encapuchados, sin embargo apunto al lado del sacerdote- el tiene a esa extraña mujer- comento al señalar a la mujer que estaba recargada en el sacerdote con una mascara en forma de mariposa roja.

-esa mujer- el sacerdote dijo con preocupacion- hace mucho tiempo que no era vista, desde la desaparicion de un general llamado cross-

-general cross- el hombre pregunto extrañado- el era de la extinta orden negra, si mal no recuerdo- miro con detenimiento la foto-cross- dijo pensativo.

-al parecer hemos tenido entre nosotros un sobreviviente- el sacerdote se levanto- sin embargo como sobrevivio- dijo con preocupacion.

-el segun mis datos- el sacerdote interrumpio- era un mago que tuvo contacto con el- se levanto juntando los papeles.

-creo que hay que reforzar el lugar- camino el papa hacia la puerta- por cierto- se detuvo en seco- que hay del secretario- miro con duda al sacerdote.

-el se fue de vacaciones a mexico- siguio al sumo pontifice- pero no hizo nada sospechoso- miro al sacerdote que acento la cabeza.

-sigue investigandolo- los dos desaparecieron en la puerta.

::::::::::::

-donde estara mi hermana, no la eh visto desde la mañana- alma se preguntaba mientras camianaba en los pasillos, acompañada por dante y mana, que seguia comiendo.

-oye anciano, por que sigues comiendo- el hombre de rojo decia mientras trataba de arrebatarle uno de los platos al joven.-

-qufe quifiefer- decia el joven con la boca llena.

-primero traga y luego me dices- el hombre de rojo le tapaba la boca al joven con fuerza, e hizo que el muchacho tragara rapidamente.

-que quieres, estupido- dijo de inmediato al quitarse la mano de dante- no deberias hacer eso, puedes matar a la gente- seguia reclamando, pero en lo mas minimo le interesaba al hombre de rojo-idiota- susurro al cruzar los brazo.

-por cierto hay que encontrar a la tarada de mi hermana- dijo alma con un suspiro.

-es cierto el estupido ese a de estar con ella- dante cruzo los brazos y se dirigia a la biblioteca ignorando los reclamos de mana.

-tch!- mana chisto los dientes y los tres caminaron hacia la biblioteca.

:::::::::::::

* * *

-mmmm...- alba seguia leyendo los libros que vergil le habia recomendado- si que estan interesantes- su mirada se clavaba en los libros, al igual que el hombre de azul que estaba a un lado.

-tendremos que pedir una varita- el hombre de azul se levanto dejando el libro en el escritorio.

-varita mmm...- alba se quedo mirando al medio demonio con duda- segun eh leido, dice que la varita es la manera en que se lanza mejor un hechizo- la chica se quedo pensativa- pero creo que al igual con la mano sola se puede lanzar igual, sin embargo no con la misma fuerza- se levanto con una sonrisa.

-estas muy bien informada, alba- el hombre de azul se dirigio a la puerta- creo que es momento de ir al salon, para provar tu teoria-

-si, creo que si- la chica se dirigio a el con entusiasmo, llevando consigo unos libros, sin embargo al momento que iba a abrir la puerta esta se precipito rapidamente, dejando caer asi los libros.

-ves aquí estan- el hombre de gabardina roja decia con sarcasmo mientras bajaba su pie, al parecer el era el culpable de que la puerta salio volando.

-estupido- vergil ya estaba con su espada desenvainada, en posicion de lucha.

-je, al parecer si voy a jugar un rato- el hombre de rojo tambien saco su arma, todos en la biblioteca estaban en silencio, viendo a los dos hombres a punto de peleear con miedo.

-vamos, no pelee aquí- la chica de una coleta decia mientras levantaba los libros- no es el lugar indicado- se dirigio a la puerta- ah! Hola hermana- decia al ver a su gemela con cara de enojo.

-tarada, por que me dejaste- reclamaba la otra con enojo-estuve toda la mañana con el estupido albino- apunto al hombre que aun estaba en posicion de pelea.

-mercenaria, eso dolio- decia con burla el hombre- ey que estas haciendo, no vas a jugar con tu hermanito- pregunto con sarcasmo mientras veia al hombre de azul guardar su arma.

-no tengo tiempo para estas idiotecez- dijo al pasarlo de largo- vamos- se adelanto, la mujer de coletas se dirigia a el.

-tch! Estupido vergil- guardo su espada con desepcion- hey mercenaria- dijo al caminar junto a la de rayos- vamos a divertirnos un rato- sonrio maliciosamente.

.-quitate- lo lanzo a la ventana- vamos mana- tomo el brazo del joven que miraba hacia afuera con burla.

-te lo merecias- dijo con su lado oscuro activado.

* * *

-ey abuelo- el hombre de sotana decia al caminar- deberiamos decirle al estupido aprendiz- miraba al anciano caminar.

-todo a su tiempo- decia con seriedad- al menos sabemos que – se quedo pensativo- aun estan ahí- el hombre de rojo sonrio.

-si, estan ahí- cerro los ojos y siguio caminando- sin embargo ahora va a ser dificil- encendio un cigarro- sobretodo por que ya nos vieron- saco humo de su boca, el anciano no contesto nada, y siguio caminando.

.-esta guerra va a ser mas dificil- el anciano dijo con preocupacion, el hombre solo asento la cabeza.

* * *

-muy bien chicos- una maestra de aspecto hippie decia con interes- la adivinacion de ahora sera en esferas de cristal- apunto los circulos que estaban enfrente de los alumnos- ahora descifren sus preguntas en ellas-decia al acercarse temerosamente, alarmando a todos los presentes- llegan tarde señore- dijo antes de que abrieran la puerta un grupo de jovenes.

-lo siento- dijo hermione al sentarse, seguida de harry, ron y neville.

-muy bien chicos, tomen sus respectivas esferas y formulen preguntas- se acerco a su escritorio- abran la pagina 387 de su libro- miraba a todos sus alumnos con espectacion- si señorita granger- miro a una jovencita levantar la mano.

-si, maestra- dijo al ver acercarse la profesora- es que no entiendo este pedazo- señalo su esfera.

-que- la señora de lentes dijo al exaltarse- que clase de pregunta formulaste- comento con temor y sorpresa, todos los alumnos la miraron con duda.

-pues- la chica dudo al decirle- solo le pregunte sobre nuestro anterio profesor de dada, y sus compañeros- miro a la maestra su reaccion y le preocupo mas- que dice- pregunto al ver que sudaba su maestra, su expresion era alarmante.

-dic-ce- tartamudeo un poco y tomo su cuello- que el destructor del tiempo volvera- continuo temblando- el vendra a derrotar al conde, que busca un corazon- la mujer siguio tartamudeando- el corazon de la inocencia- termino al caer en uno de los bancos, todos la miraban con duda.

-profesora que quiere decir con eso- la chica la miraba con duda- que es el destructor del tiempo, el conde y el corazon de la inocencia- siguio cuestionando, la mujer iba a decir unas palabras cuando fue interrumpida por otra señora.

-disculpe maestra trelawney- una señora despota decia desde la puerta- espero no le moleste que interrumpa su clase- entro al salon mirando a todos con soberbia.

-no se preocupe señora umbridge- dijo tartamudeando tratando de recuperar su postura- que necesita- pregunto al acercarse a su escritorio.

-nada, solo estoy haciendo revision- la señora se sento mirandola con seriedad- esta es la clase de adivinacion, verda- sonrio hipocritamente, todos en el salon la miraban con duda.

-si, si- la maestra dijo temerosamente.

-muy bien, quiero que me lea mi futuro-miro con una sonrisa a la profesora que se puso nerviosa ante tal peticion.

-vamos, no le hare nada- sonrio a la profesora, esta trago saliva.

-m-uy bien- dijo al acercarse, cerro los ojos- usted tiene problemas con unos demonios- su voz se transformo a una siniestra- y con un antiguo joven, que a sufrido mucho- la mirada de la inquisidora cambio a una de temor.

-dejese de tonterias- reclamo interrumpiendo la adivinacion- los demonios no existen, y yo no tengo problemas con nadie- soberbiamente comento.

-estaran hablando de mana, dante y vergil- susurro ron a sus amigos, que solo se quedaban viendo con seriedad.

-si, lo mas seguro pues los gemelos son medio demonios- susurro harry con temor- pero el otro sera el joven mana- cuestiono, mirando con duda a los tres.

-disculpen- la señora inquisidora los miraba a muerte- que dicen- se disponia a levantarse cuando fue detenida por la profesora.

-usted esta en peligro, no se confie de los centauros y gigantes- la voz tenebrosa resonaba en el salon, todos los presentes temblaban- sera amenazada por los demonios, y el destructor del tiempo.

-destructor del tiempo- hermione se quedo en duda- a quien se referira con eso- se quedo en duda.

-ya basta profesora trelawney- la señora ordenaba algo asustada- que quiere decir con eso- miraba la mano que la tomaba fuertemente.

-usted sera apuntada, señalada y corrida- seguia la maestra en trance, cuando de repente- eh?, que estaba diciendo- comento despreocupadamente mirando a sus alumnos en shock.

-señora trelawney- la inquisidora trago saliva, quitandose la mano de la maestra- usted vendra conmigo- miro con odio a la señora que estaba temerosa, tomandose del cuellos, todos los alumnos vieron salir a las dos.

-que creen que le pase- se pregunto harry mirando a neville y ron- hermione- pregunto al ver a la chica algo pensativa.

-si- reacciono de inmediato- que sucede- pregunto.

-a ti que te sucede- el chico de cabellos rojos miro con duda a la chica- estas pensando en lo que dijo verdad-

-si, es solo que hay cosas que aun no entiendo- miro hacia el suelo- que quiso decir con joven que ha sufrido tanto, quienes son el conde y la inocencia- se agarro la cabeza- y lo mas importante a quien se referia con destructor del tiempo- los chicos se miraron con duda, uno a los otros.

-vamos potter- un joven se levantaba despotamente- esa vieja estupida sera corrida- se burlaba con sus amigos.

-callate malfoy- harry ya estaba detrás de e joven.

-que- el muchacho y sus compañero se exaltaron al verlo repentinamente atrás de ellos.

-harry- todos dijeron con duda, y miraron donde se supone que estaba su amigo y luego hacia donde estaba malfoy, harry tambien estaba sorprendido al ver que inconsientemente se habia colocado atrás de ellos.

-callate malfoy- el joven de lentes tomo el cuello del muchacho fuertemente sus compañeros lo trataban de liberar, al ver que el chico pataleaba, todos los presentes se exaltaron y trataro de separar a harry del joven draco.

-harry detente- sus amigos decian tomandolo de los hombros- harry- miraron con detenimiento.

-eres un moustruo- el joven que tenia apresado grito con miedo, mirando al chico a los ojos- que eres- el pataleaba y golpeaba a su apresor.

-harry- hermione miraba con miedo al alejarse de sus amigos- tu no eres harry- apunto con miedo al chico descontrolado.

-que quieres decir con eso- logro decir ron, ya que se encontraba forcejeando junto a neville- el es..- trago saliva y se alejo temeroso, al ver el rostro de su amigo, sus ojos estaban de color rojo y su piel se tornaba negra, todos los que estaban tratando de separarlos se alejaron al ver a su compañero, malfoy dejo de patalear por el miedo, mirando al joven con terror.

-señor potter- una voz fria se alzo en el salon.

-wow! Al parecer el mocoso esta jugando un poco- el hombre de gabardina roja miraba con gracia la exaltacion de todos.

-esto es efecto de su entrenamiento- la chica de coleta sonreia mientras caminaba hacia el joven que aun tenia apresado a draco- es hora de dormir jovencito- sonrio al alzar su mano y golpearlo fuertemente en la nuca, ocasionando que este cayera desmayado- creo que tienes que mejorar sus efectos- la chica se puso en cunclillas mirando al chico desmayado, ya que su piel se tornaba normal.

-mph! Es muy debil- vergil se acerco al joven y lo levanto a su hombro todos miraban todavia asustados al par.

-detengase- una chica de cabellos alborotados se acerco al par- dejenlo- se avalanzaba con su varita.

-vamos señorita eso no es necesario- la varita ya estaba en la mano de la de coleta- el estara bien- sonrio la chica aun estaba molesta.

-este joven tiene que ser mas fuerte- el hombre de azul ya se encontraba en la puerta- vamos- dijo al desaparecer.

-que sucede hermana- alma se acercaba junto a mana, mirando a todos con duda- acaban de ver un fantasma- comento con sarcasmo.

-no mercenaria- dante miraba con despotismo a todos- mas bien fue un demonio- dijo entre risas, todo estaban temblando.

-harry- dijo temerosamente el chico de cabellos rojizos, neville no podia pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-ey chico estas bien- dante se acerco burlonamente al joven que estaba tirado, tomandose del cuello que tenia rojo-wow! Eso dejara marca- apunto al cuello.

-a donde vas hermana- pregunto alma al ver que su gemela se disponia a alejarse.

-voy al salon de menesteres, ahí los esperos- camino alegremente.

-estan bien- mana comento al tragar el ultimo pedazo de carne- que sucedió dante- miro con enojo al hombre que se estaba burlando del joven aun tirado.

-nada, no sucedió nada- se levanto y puso sus manos en la nuca- ey ustedes es hora- se dirigio junto a sus acompañantes que solo sonrieron.

-que acaba de suceder- neville por fin pudo decir algo, al parecer todos estaban asustados, y miraron al grupo desaparecer.

-yo no quiero ir- ron dijo temerosamente mientras se abrazaban- hermione- pregunto al ver a la chica correr al pasillo, los otros dos tambien la siguieron, algo preocupados.

-estas bien malfoy- uno de sus compañeros se acercaba al ver al chico que aun no se levantaba.

-callense- grito al ver que todos murmuraban- ese estupido potter, me las va a pagar- se tomaba aun del cuello, al parecer todavia le dolia, sus amigos le siguieron.

-que le sucedió a harry- se preguntaban todos en el salon- el solo quiere llamar la atencion- seguian susurrando.  
_

* * *

-este jovencito- vergil recostaba al joven que estaba inconsiente en una cama que aparecia en la gran salon-al parecer dejo que sus recuerdos fueran tomados por los demonios- miraba friamente al muchacho.

-por fin te alcanze- la chica de coleta decia con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaban a los dos- al parecer esta tomando un fuerte entrenamiento- tomo agua de una cubeta, que tambien aparecia en el cuarto- en serie este salon sirve mucho—saco un trapo de la cubeta y lo coloco en la frente del joven.

-este estupido- vergil se sentaba en el piso a limpiar su katana- creo que tendre que tomar medidas estrictas- friamente dijo al mirarlo de reojo.

-dejemoslo descansar- la chica se alejaba de la cama, acercandose al hombre de azul, se agacho y le sonrio- te acuerdas donde deje mis libros- pregunto con gracia.

-mph! Distraida- sonrio levemente vergil- no te preocupes este salon te proporcionara algunos- miro a la pared de la cual salia unos muebles llenos de libros.

-wow! Creo que serviran- se acerco a hojear algunos- mmm..- miro con detenimiento uno- a ver vamos a probar este- se alejo del mueble y se puso en posicion,

-que planeas alba- comento al ver que la cama en donde estaba el joven se alejaba de ella, el solo se levanto.

-dijiste que teniamos que probar tu teoria, no?- miro al hombre con su tipica sonrisa, al frente aparecian criaturas con tunicas negras y huesudos dedos- wow! Asi que estos son los dementores- miro con gracia a las criaturas que se acercaban- a ver como iba…- puso su mano en la cara.

-no te distraigas- el hombre dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-si, esta bien- dijo al apuntar a las criaturas- expecto patronum- grito con una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos de su dedo salia una luz cegadora, que ilumino todo el cuarto, la luz al apagarse ya no se encontran las criaturas- creo que es cierta despues de todo- comento al ver sus mano, especificamente su dedo.

-que fue eso, tiene fiesta de luces- dijo el hombre de rojo al entrar despreocupadamente.

-algo asi- comente alba mientras miraba todavia su mano.

-como esta el- mana se acercaba apresuradamente- crees que es demasiado para el- miro con duda al hombre que estaba limpiando su arma.

-solo necesita un entrenamiento mas efectivo- el hombre de azul no volteaba a ver.

-harry- una chica se acerco rapidamente.

-el esta bien- alma decia mientras entraba- que estabas haciendo- miro a su hermana con duda, ya que esta aun estaba mirando su dedo.

-nada, solo provando una teoria- bajo su mano y sonrio- ya es hora del entrenamiento- pregunto al ver un monton de chicos entrar, acercandose preocupado al joven desmayado.

-que fue lo que sucedió- la chica reclamo acercandose al hombre de azul- que le paso a harry- se esculco las ropas- mi varita- pregunto al ver sus bolsillos.

-buscas esto- alba apuntaba un objeto que ella tenia- ni me acordaba que yo lo tenia- sonrio sacando la lengua, la muchacha se lo arrebato de inmediato, apuntado al hombre sentado.

-dime que sucedió- grito, todos sus amigos tambien miraban enojados al hombre, que al parecer los ignoraba.

-señorita hermine, sabe que eso no funciona contra mi- se levanto despreocupadamete, ignorando a la chica- muy bien empiecen su entrenamiento- se sento de nuevo al lado de la puerta que se cerraba.

-si – dante, mana y alma decian con entusiasmo mirando sadicamente al monton de jovenes.

-fred fue un gusto ser tu hermano- un gemelo susurraba.

-yo tambien digo lo mismo george- trago saliva.

-esperen, primero deben comenzar con encantamientos- el hombre de azul ordeno, para alivio de todos.

-pero harry no esta en condicion- se preguntaban todos.

-yo les ayudare en eso- dijo con entusiamo alba acercandose a los jovenes, los tres que estaban haciendo calentamiento, miraban con duda.

-espera tarada- alma tomo el hombro de su hermana- en que los vas a ayudar- pregunto.

-bueno se me uno que otro hechizo- alzo un libro que estaba en el mueble, empezaron a aparecer extraños muñecos de madera- muy bien cada uno coloquese en frente de ellos, todos obedecieron de inmediato- hermione- la de coleta pregunto al ver a la jovencita que no respondia.

-usted es una muggles como va a saber de magia- exclamo al apuntar a la chica de coleta- ni siquiera tiene una varita-comento.

-eso es cierto- la chica dijo despreocupadamente- pero tengo mis secretos- apunto a la chica con su mano e hizo un conjuro que desarmo a la chica, que estaba en shock.

-como pudo hacer eso sin una varita- la jovencita cuestionaba mirando sorprendida a la mujer, que estaba siendo sarandeada por su hermana.

-que hiciste- le reclamaba alma a su gemela- me tienes que enseñar- pedia.

-a mi tambien me gustaria hacer eso alba- mana y dante miraban con entusiasmo a la mujer.

-lo siento pero ustedes no podran- la mujer de coleta decia despreocupadamente.

-porque!- exclamaron los dos en unisono.

-por que uno es demonio, y el otro maneja otro tipo de magia- sonrio al apuntar primero a dante y luego a mana.

-estupido- vergil dijo sin perder seriedad- nosotros no necesitamos esas idiotecez-

-tch! Lo se pero seria divertido- se rasco el de rojo la cabeza.

-entonces yo- alma se apuntaba ligeramente- si puedo verdad- comento entre dientes.

-claro- dijo rapidamente alba.

-esta clase sera larga- el grupito comento al imaginarse a mana y dante haciendo hechizos- me da miedo con solo pensarlo- temblaron todos.

-lamento llegar tarde- una jovencita de cabellos palidos dijo despreocupadamente- al parecer tenemos junta en el patio principal- decia mientras miraba al grupo- que sucede hermione- pregunto al ver a la chica en shock.

-nada luna- alba se daba la espalda- vamos al pasillo- comento al ignorar a su hermana-ahorita iniciamos su entrenamiento-.

-espera- alma corrio junto a esta.

-ellas son muy extrañas- comento mana al salir-. Vienes estupido asistente- grito a dante.

-tch! Anciano, ya no soy tu asistente- se disponia a alejarse- vienes vergil- comento al ver a su hermano sentado, que en lo mas minimo contesto- bueno vienen- pregunto al grupo que estaba junto, todos se dirigieron a la puerta, hermione estaba pensativa- vamos ellas asi son- dijo al alejarse, hermione lo miro con duda.

* * *

-muy bien chicos- una señora decia con soberbia- ahora veran las nuevas reglas del ministerio- estaba en el centro del patio junto a la maestra de adivinacion- como sabran yo soy la nueva directora- miraba con gracia a todos que susurraban cosas.

-lo siento- decia la maestra temerosa, estaba junto a una maleta, empezaba a llorar.

-mph!- la mujer inquisidora la miro con desprecio- por ordenes del ministerio la maestra trealawney, queda desocupada de su empleo- la maestra empezo a rogar para que no la corriera.

-usted me pidio que dijera lo que viera- decia entre lagrimas la señora- este es mi lugar, junto a mis alumnos, no tengo a donde ir- la señora la miraba aun con desprecio.

-a mi no me interesa- la mujer miraba de nuevo a los alumnos- ella no paso la inspeccion- se respaldaba por esto.

-que sucede- hermione preguntaba a uno de los presentes.

-al parecer van a corre a la maestra de adivinacion- le contesto uno- por cierto que le sucedió a harry- recordo la escena en el salon- en verdad era el- la chica de cabellos alborotados no contesto.

-hermione que sucede- preguntaron los que venian detrás de ella.

-al parecer la van a correr- miraba con pena a la profesora, que estaba entre lagrimas.

-pero por que- se preguntaron todos.

-al parecer no paso la inspección- comento el joven que se encontraba en el lugar.

-eso dice ella- los gemelos comentaron en unisonó.

-pobre- luna decía mirando despreocupadamente a las señoras.

-que sucede aquí- la mujer de aspecto serio se acerco a la maestra que estaba llorando, esta se recargo en ella- usted no puede hacer esto- reclamo a la mujer que miraba despotamente al par.

-claro que puedo, y lo hare- comento con una sonrisa de victoria.

-vamos vieja- el hombre de rojo se abria paso entre la multitud- no sea aguafiestas- miraba con soberbia a la señora, que tragaba saliva.

-esta bien señora trelawney- mana se acercaba a las profesoras que lo miraban con duda.

-señor mana, señor dante, esto a ustedes no les corresponde- decia con ira al par de plateados.

-a mi si- un hombre viejo se acercaba a las señoras.

-dumbledore- minerva susurro de alivio.

-usted estara a cargo de la direccion- decia albus al acercarse seriamente- pero este aun es mi lugar y ella se quedara como huesped- la maestra empezo a agradecer a viejo.

-señor albus-mana sonrio al anciano.

-donde habia estado anciano- dante sonrio al darse la espalda, la mujer miro con enojo al anciano apretando el puño.

-esto no se quedara asi, dumbledore- se dio la espalda- el ministerio sabra sobre su desobediencia- se alejo entre la multitud, al desaparecer ella, todos comenzaron a gritar de alegria, por fin alguien le ponia un alto a la señora.

-como sigue harry- el anciano susurro al duo plateado, que solo sonrieron.- me alegra verlo asi mana- albus miro con gracia al joven que sonreia calidamente.

-si, a mi tambien- su mirada se torno seria, todos los del ED miraron con duda.

-destructor del tiempo- la maestra se exaltaba al separarse de minerva- tu eres- apuntaba y gritaba al joven que solo sonreia.

-destructor del tiempo- miraban los del grupo al maestro (ex) con sorpresa- entonces usted que es- se preguntaban entre si.

-vamos mocosos esto es molesto- dante se acercaba apuntando con su espada- no deberian hablar de la gente- miraba con enojo al grupo que empezo a temblar.

-vamos dante, no es nada- el joven otra vez sonreia- no se preocupe maestra- miro a la señora que se estaba calmando.

-tu destino ahora va a ser diferente- la señora miro con tristeza al joven de cicatriz- ahora no estaras solos, los encotraras tarde o temprano, solo no dejes que el se apodere de ti- el joven mana se quedo impresionado ante las palabras de la profesora.

-que quiso decir con eso- pregunto el chico al ver que la expresion de la maestra cambiaba.

-eh? De que habla joven walker- la señora no sabia de que hablaba, mana miro con desepcion el piso.

-ves no va a ser tan malo- dante le tomo del hombro, poniendo sus espada en el piso, con una sonrisa.

-eso no me lo esperaba de ti- mana cambio su gesto a uno agrio, quitando la mano de su hombro.

-ahora que te digo palabras de apoyo- dante se dio la espalda guardando su arma, todos los del ED no tocaron el tema del destructor de tiempo, por el miedo a dante, ya que sintieron un enojo que los hizo callar- donde estaran esas dos, yo pense que estaban aquí- miro a un lado y al otro, todos los demas alumnos se fueron al ver la mirada del medio demonio- bueno continuemos con el entrenamiento sin ellas- miro sarcasticamente al grupo que quedaba.

-si, sera divertido- mana miraba con gracia al grupo mientras frotaba sus manos con maldad, todos temblaron al ver que los dos los miraban con malicia.

* * *

-hermana a donde vamos- alma decia a su hermana – este no es el patio principal, sabias- no tenia respuesta de esta- ey! Ya te perdiste- comento al detenerse esta-mmm…- la miro fijamente.

-si, ya me perdi- dijo alba mientras volteaba a su hermana.

-tarada- alma se adelanto hacia una gran puerta- eso no te lo creo- se puso en posicion de pelea- yo tambien lo senti- miro a un hombre y una chiquilla.

-jojojo, son muy perseptibles- el hombre aristocrata dijo con una sonrisa.

-usted es el que nos estaba vigilando en la estacion, verdad- alba se acecaba despreocupadamente.

-espera hermana- alma detenia su paso- tu quien eres- grito al par.

-no esta mi allen- la chiquilla se deprimia.

-ey tu, eres la mocosa novia del joven walker,- la de rayos apuntaba a la chica deprimida que se encontraba al lado del hombre.

-jojojo creo que por el momento no le contestara- el hombre decia con gracia mirando a la niña algo divertido.

-y tu quien eres- la de rayos cambiaba la direccion en la que apuntaba, al hombre.

-hermana, no seas descortes- alba decia mientras le bajaba la mano a su gemela- buenas tardes señor adam- con una sonrisa miraba al señor.

-mmm…- el hombre miraba algo serio al par- ustedes son las gemelas que estan con el catorceavo- lo ultimo hizo que se pusiera de cunclillas y llorara, las gemelas lo miraron con sorpresa.

-ya conde no sea un llorica- road se recuperaba de su estado de depresion, para ir a consolar al ahora deprimido- si quiere lo vamos a ver- tomaba la mano del hombre, y lo empujaba hacia el castillo.

-creo que por el momento no puede ser, jovencita- alba se atravesaba en el camino- el señor walker por el momento no esta en condiciones-

-la mera verdad no entiendo nada- alma miro con duda a su hermana- por cierto aun no me explicas nada de esto- susurro a su hermana- pero si mi hermana dice que mana no esta en condiciones, yo la apoyo- la de cabellos sueltos se colocaba al lado de su gemela.

-señoritas- el hombre se levantaba, dejando a la chiquilla mirandolo con duda- fue un gusto conocerlas- dio una reverencia.

-oooh! Hasta el enemigo tiene modales- alma dijo con sarcasmo mientras apuntaba al hombre.

-como sabra mi nombre es alba, y el de ella es alma- la de coleta hizo tambien una reverencia, alma solo la miraba con molestia.

-su nombre es alma y alma- dijo el hombre con duda, la niña solo reia.

-no es alba y alma- la de coleta corregia al hombre, la de rayos solo lo miraba con gracia.

-alba, alma- el hombre volvia a confundirse.

-vamos conde- la pequeña decia entre risas- es alba y alma- lo tomaba de su ropa.

-que nombres tan parecidos- el hombre al parecer aun no comprendia la diferencia- pero sera en otra ocasión- se dio la vuelta.

-espere conde- la niña decia con tristeza- no iremos a ver al catorceavo- miraba con duda, el hombre solo sonreia.

-en verdad que son extrañas- dijo al desaparecer con su acompañante.

-hermana no entiendo lo que sucedió- la de rayos volteo a ver a su hermana que aun miraba hacia el lugar donde habia desaparecido los extraños- tienes muchas cosas que explicarme- cruzo los brazos para verla.

-si, te explico en el camino- alba se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar.

-en serio no estabas perdida, verdad- alma miraba al cielo con los brazos en la nuca- tch! – chisto los dientes y miro al piso- vamos explicame-

-bueno todo empezo hace cien años…- asi las dos caminaron en el bosque y se dispuso la de coletas a explicarle a su hermana.

* * *

-vamos mocosos eso es todo.- dante miraba con arrogancia a los chicos que estaban en el piso, en el gran salon.

-que debiles son- mana tambien los miraba con gracia.

-ni siquiera fue el calentamiento- el hombre de rojo recalcaba, todos los alumnos lo miraban con sorpresa.

-so-solo el calentamiento- neville logro pronunciar.

-cr-creo que prefiero el entrenamiento magico- ron decia al desplomarse en el piso.

-quien les dijo que podian descansar- mana miraba maleficamente al que se acababa de acostar.

-lo siento- se levanto rapidamente el chico de cabellos rojizos al ver que el joven maestro se acercaba, tronandose los nudillos.

-y tu luna- el hombre de gabardina roja, miraba con gracia a la chica que estaba mirando al piso- ya te cansaste- pregunto.

-si- contesto rapidamente la distraida chica- pero es mas dificil buscar un dragon oriental- miro al hombre con su mirada despreocupante el de rojo solo sonrio.

-vamos todos otras 2000 sentadillas- el joven de cicatriz decia con su lado oscuro activado.

-je, el que no lo haga- dante se colocaba al lado de mana- pasara la noche con el arbol boxeador- todos de inmediato se pusieron a hacer sentadillas.

-que paso- el joven que estaba desmayado se levanto repentinamente.

-ha-harry- una chica comento muy apenas, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-no se distraigas- los entrenadores comentaron de inmediato- diez sentadillas mas para ti, hermione- dante miraba con alegria a la chica que solo fruncio el seño.

-por fin te levantas- vergil se levantaba de su lugar, y se dirigia hacia el chico que no entendia que sucedia- eres muy debil- su mirada penetrante se clavo en el joven.

-señor vergil- harry miraba con duda al hombre.

-y pensar que tu tonta madre, sacrifico su vida para salvar la tuya- el hombre se dio la vuelta y camino.

.-no diga eso- el chico de inmediato se puso sus lentes, y camino enojado hacia el hombre de azul- disculpese- tomo la gabardina de vergil.

-para eso si tienes coraje- el hombre no se movio ante tal accion, solo giro ligeramente la cabeza- sin embargo no tienes la fuerza- tomo al chico y lo lanzo a la pared, este solo dejo salir un ligero grito.

-wow! Ya empezo la masacre y sin nosotros- alma entraba al salon.

-creo que si- alba le seguia el camino- pero todavia no empiezo mi entrenamiento- miraba con duda al grupo de alumnos que estaban haciendo ejercicio- vamos dejen esto para mañana- se acercaba alegre al grupo.

-espera alba- dante se atravesaba en el camino- dejen que terminen mis 2000 sentadilla- miro a los jovenes que habian suspirado ante tal interrupcion.-je- sonrio, todos se deprimieron de nuevo.

-vamos dante, es hora que estudien algo de magia, no crees- sonrio alba al tomarlo del hombro-verdad que es todo, mana- volteo a ver al maestro.

-si, a mi no me molesta- desactivo su lado oscuro y se sento.

-tch! A poco ya te cansaste viejo- dante miraba al joven con arrogancia- si que te pesan los años- comento ganandose una mirada asesina del afectado.

-harry- una jovencita miraba preocupada a su amigo que estaba tirado en la pared, jadeando por el impacto.

-el estara bien- vergil dijo friamente al dirigirse al muchacho- no me digas que es todo joven harry- coloco su katana en el suelo y se apoyo en esta.

-cla-claro que no- logro decir el muchacho al volverse a colocar los lentes.

-esto es demasiado- hermione se levanto tambaleante- esto va en contra de los derechos- se acercaba al hombre de azul, que no hacia casi a la jovencita- le estoy hablando- gritaba de nuevo.

-hermione- un jovencito comento ya que no se podia mover, daba unos cuanto pasos cuando fue detenido por dante.

-je, chico- el hombre de rojo comento al ver que el muchacho se alzaba furiosamente- eres debil- sonrio, el chico de rojo no entendia por que.

-kyaa!- una de las jovencitas que estaba en el lugar grito.

-ha-harry- los gemelos y neville lograr comentar con asombro y miedo, zhacarias solo trago saliva, no le podian salir palabras, luna miraba extrañada al hombre de azul, y la chica furiosa se paro en seco.

-eres muy debil- vergil alzo la voz- no dejes que te controlen- ordeno al sacar su espada.

-tu- la voz del muchacho se alzo tenebrosamente, al clavar su mirada roja al hombre de azul- disculpate- se avalanzo a vergil, al momento que su piel se volvia oscura.

-mmmm…- el hombre hizo un movimiento leve y con el reverso de su katana noqueo al joven- joven potter aun le falta mucho- miro friamente al muchacho que regresaba a su estado normal.

-disculpate- seguia insistiendo el muchacho tirado, mientras golpeaba el piso con su puño.

-bueno muchachos- alba interrumpia el silencio del salon, que estaban mirando temerosos a su amigo- dejemosle esto a vergil, el se hara cargo- miraba con una sonrisa al hombre de azul- verdad vergil- se acerco a el.

-mmm…- el hombre la miro con duda- se encontraron con el- cambio de tema, ella se sorprendio por un momento, y asento la cabeza.

-si, dijo que solo queria conocernos- alma dijo desde el rincon del salon- la mera verdad es que esto es muy complicado- se rascaba la cabeza- sin embargo- se acerco a mana que estaba sentado- se fuerte- se puso en cunclillas y acaricio fuertemente la cabeza del joven.

-espera señorita alma- decia el muchacho al quitarse la mano de la mujer- que quieres decir con eso- pregunto al mirarla fijamente, ella sonrio tambien.

-tch! Estupida mercenaria, el es fuerte- dante dijo al cruzar los brazos, en ese momento aparecia una silla y una mesa- mmm… creo que dormire un poco- se sento y puso los pies en el escritorio.

-ey! Estupido asistente- mana se acerco al hombre- todavia no temina el entrenamiento- le bajo los pies rapidamente.

-no molestes viejo- el hombre de rojo miraba fastidiado al joven- ella se encargara de esto- apunto a alba que solo sonreia.

-y yo que hare- alma dijo al levantarse.

-si quieres podriamos salir- dante dijo al mirarla con malicia.

-muerete- la mujer dijo al darle la espalda y cruzar los brazos, el hombre sonrio ante tal reaccion.

-te pareces a mi maestro- el joven dijo al aparecer un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

-tu maestro es ese padre corrompido, no?- alma comento al alejarse.

-se ve que ya estas enterada, mercenaria- dante comento al colocar de nuevo sus pies en el escritorio, mana miraba con duda.

-muy bien empecemos- alba dijo de nuevo al monton de jovenes que estaban tirados en el piso, hermione miraba con preocupacion al hombre de azul, que arrastraba a harry, impotente era su mirada ya que no podia hacer nada por su amigo.

-muy bien coloquense de nuevo enfrente de cada uno de los muñecos- que aparecian en el salon- saquen sus varitas y empiecen a conjurar cada uno de estos hechizos- de repente aparecia un pizarron en el cual la mujer se ponia a escribir.

-pero esos conjuro no los sabemos- hermione dijo al recuperar su postura.

-lo se, es por eso que estamos aquí, no?- alma miraba a todos, pero se detuvo al ver que su hermana estaba apuntando uno de los muñecos- que haces tarada- ensarto su mirada en la mujer.

-quiero probar lo mismo que tu- se puso en posicion de pelea- como iba expecto patronums- salio una segadora luz, pero el muñeco estaba intacto- que!- exalto al mirar los resultados.

-tarada asi no va el conjuro- alba se burlaba de su hermana- bien empiecen con el primero, yo los ire corrigiendo- todos se colocaron en fila, pero su miedo regreso al oir a harry gritar.

-estupido, manten tu mente intacta- se oia la voz fria de vergil- recuerda tus lazos, tus memorias no deben ser consumidas- miraba seriamente al joven que estaba tirado, retorciendose del dolor, su piel de nuevo se ponia negra- idiota- el hombre empuño su espada y de nuevo noqueo al joven- no dejes que el dolor se apodere de ti- caminaba en circulos mirando al chico de nuevo.

-no se entretengan- alba reclamaba la atencion de todos- el estara bien- dijo al mirar la chica apretar su puño- confia en tu amigo- le tomo el hombro con una sonrisa.

Y asi paso toda la tarde y una parte de la noche, en el entrenamiento magico, los gritos de harry se oyeron la mayoria del tiempo, al igual que los insultos de vergil, mana salio en momentos en busca de comida que coloco en el escritorio para molestia de dante que tenia sus pies en el, alba corregia posturas y pronunciacion, para los alumnos y su hermana que estaba intentado tambien hacer conjuros, aunque ella no tardo mas que unas dos horas para decir todos a la perfeccion, luna y hermione lograron buenos resultados al terminar, neville batallo un poco con uno de los conjuros, ron y los gemelos no terminaron muy bien, solo lograron hacer dos a la perfeccion y zhacharias, cho y sus amigas lograron 4.

-tch!- vergil miraba con desepcion al joven que estaba desmayado.

-vamos vergil no seas duro- alba comentaba al acercarse al joven, el hombre la miro entre ojos.

-si no soy duro, el tomara sus recuerdos en su contra- con frialdad comentaba.

-harry- la chica de cabellos alborotados se acercaba al joven, manteniendo su distacia ya que temia que el se transformara.

-no te preocupes ya te puedes acercar- alba comento con una sonrisa- verdad vergil- miro al hombre que guardaba su arma.

-este estupido no tiene control de sus pensamientos, ni estabilidad emocional- se dio la espalda y cruzo los brazos- creo que por el momento el estara bien, ya no tiene fuerzas-

-ya terminaron- dante se levantaba somnoliento de la silla.

-estupido aprendiz- mana decia al mirar con desaprovacion al hombre.

-si!- alma estaba emocionada por sus resultados- esto estuvo muy divertido- se estiraba en forma de victoria.

-vamos mercenaria, no me digas que esto es divertido- con sarcasmo comento el de rojo, que se gano una mirada de muerte de la mujer.

-ya dejen de pelear- alba se colocaba en medio de los dos- mañana sera otro entrenamiento- miro al hombre de rojo y luego al joven maestro- todo el dia sera para ustedes- el par de hombre sonrieron maleficamente al grupo.

-pe-pero alba- uno de los gemelos logro decir- todavia algunos no perfeccionamos los conjuros- todos se aliviaron ante tal recordatorio.

-lo se, pero eso lo perfeccionaran entre clase, hermione y luna les ayudaran con eso- con una sonrisa comento.

-hermione y luna- dante miraba con duda a la mujer- ustedes adonde iran- pregunto.

-ellas tienen otros asuntos que atender, idiota- vergil comento desde la puerta, ya llevaba a harry en el hombro.

-si, unos asuntos- alba se disponia tambien a salir, dante miro con duda a alma, que solo alzo los hombros en forma de no saber-vamos mañana sera un gran dia- dijo al salir con vergil.

-ey mercenaria, no sabes nada de lo que van a hacer mañana- el de rojo pregunto extrañado.

-no se, mi hermana solo me lleva- dijo despreocupadamente, todos los alumnos la miraban con duda, dante solo cruzo los brazos y se dispuso a salir.- por cierto mana- se detuvo en seco y miro al joven- hoy conoci a ese tal conde-el joven solo abrio muy grande los ojos, en forma de sorpresa pero su gesto cambio a uno de odio.

-conde- comento entre dientes el de cicatriz al apretar su puño.

-conde- los alumnos pensaron al recordar lo que habia dicho la maestra de adivinacion.

-quien es el conde- hermione pregunto directamente, zhacharias, cho y sus amigas no entendian de que hablaban al igual que george.

-ya basta de preguntas, es hora de descansar- alma dijo al sacudir sus manos, para sacar a los alumnos.

-pero yo quiero saber que es el conde-miro al joven maestro que tenia agachada la cabeza- estara relacionada con el- penso al ser sacada por alma.

-bien hasta mañana- comento al cerrar la puerta, todos se quedaron mirando hacia la pared ya que la puerta habia desaparecido.

-mmmm…- luna miro detenidamente ese punto se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

-espera – todos comentaron al verla, la alcanzaron en seguida, un poco dolidos por el entrenamiento.

-hermione- el chico de cabellos rojizos miro a la muchacha que estaba aun pensativa- vamos a lo mejor es algo de lo que no quiere hablar- dio unas palamadas, la chica reacciono de inmediato.

-no me toques- alejo al joven- todavia me duele el cuerpo- se abrazo.

-a todos nos pasa lo mismo- los del grupo se tambaleaba de nuevo, luna solo sonrio.

* * *

-que van a hacer mañana- vergil dijo al romper el silencio del pasillo, al parecer se dirigian a la casa del chico desmayado.

-no se- alba contesto de inmediato- solo se que mañana sera un duro dia- miro el techo con seriedad.

-mph!- el hombre sonrio levemente y camino de nuevo.

-que te parece tan gracioso- alba se detuvo al ver la reaccion del hombre.

-vamos hay que llevar al mocoso a su cuarto- siguio caminando, ignorando por completo a la mujer, que de inmediato se coloco a su lado, mirandolo detenimente.

* * *

-ya se fueron- comento alma al abrir de nuevo la puerta.

-ey viejo, no te amargues- dante comento al ver al joven aun pensativo- no es para tanto- comento despreocupadamente.

-no es para tanto- el joven tomo la gabardina del hombre- si el conde esta aun vivo- grito en la cara algo furioso.

-wow! Te va a dar un infarto, si pasas corajes- se quito la mano de su apresor dante, al darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

-no te preocupes, por el momento no va a atacar- alma comento para sorpresa de los dos.

-como sabes- mana se acerco a la mujer, el hombre de rojo solo sonrio.

-mi hermana me dijo eso, cuando ibamos en el bosque- alma salia del cuarto.

-tu hermana si que es cautelosa- comento dante para enojo de esta- vamos anciano a comer- el hombre de rojo grito al alejarse, mana solo miraba con duda a la mujer.

-no te preocupes- le tomo del hombro alma a mana- por ahora esta bien relajarse un poco- se alejo hacia su cuarto.

-no iras con nosotros- pregunto mana al ver la direccion de la mujer, ella solo nego con la mano al desaparecer de la vista.

-tch! Solo espero que no hagan algo imprudente- dante susurro al alejarse- vamos anciano- grito para enojo del joven.

-no me digas anciano mi nombre es mana walker- reclamo el joven al ponerse al lado de dante, sonriendo levemente.

* * *

-listo- alba dijo al ver que vergil colocaba al joven en su cama- crees que este bien- pregunto algo dudosa.

-tu lo dijiste, esto depende de el- se alejaba hacia la puerta, y miro fijamente a la mujer.

-que sucede vergil- pregunto al verlo que la observaba, este se dio la vuelta.

-no hagan nada inecesario- comento al desaparecer.

-si,no te preocupes- ella desaparecio despues de el.

-eh? Harry cuando llego- uno de los prefectos comento al entrar a la recamara del muchacho- no lo vi entrar- se alejo cerrando la puerta lentamente.

* * *

-hermana te habias tardado- alma decia en su recamara al ver que su gemela entraba- a donde iremos mañana- pregunto al acercarse.

-no lo se- dijo al ver hacia la ventana- solo esperemos- se sento en ella y miro hacia la luna.

-tarada- alma se recosto en la cama, cruzo los brazos y miro al techo- esperar no es mi fuerte sabias- se dio la espalda y se acomodo- deberias dormir un poco- susurro levemente, la hermana en seguida se acosto tambien.

* * *

-jovenes- una señora despota se acercaba acompañada de un grupo de muchachos- no deberian estar a estas horas fuera de su dormitorio- miraba desafiante al grupo.

-lo siento señora- dijo hermione al abrirse paso entre todos- no volvera a suceder- todos siguieron caminando.

-vigilenlos- susurro la inquisidora a uno de los muchacho- estan planeando algo- se dio la vuelta, el monton de jovenes veia como se alejaba hermione y sus amigos.

* * *

-ey abuelo, deberiamos avisarle a mi estupido aprendiz- el hombre de sacerdote decia desde el bosque.

-no, el todavia tiene que arreglar unas cosa- el anciano se adentraba mas entre la maleza- no esperaba encontrarlas aquí, señoritas- el viejo se paro en seco al ver que su paso era interrumpido.

-si lo siento- alba decia alegremente- es solo que queremos acompañarlos- sonrio.

-hermana, por que me levantas- la de rayo decia algo somnolienta.

-se ven hermosas bajo la luz de la luna- el hombre de rojo decia galantemente al acercarse.

-no es momento para estupidecez- el anciano detuvo al padre, parandolo en seco, para enojo de este- si ustedes nos quieren acompañar, sera bajo su riesgo- el anciano se abrio paso entre las dos.

-si, verdad hermana- alba dijo al mirar a su gemela, que se rascaba los ojos, solo asento la cabeza, al momento de bostezar.

-je, al parecer esto no va a ser tan aburrido- comento al abrazar a las gemelas, estas solo se alejaron, alcanzando al viejo- un reto- sonrio el hombre al ver a los tres alejarse.

* * *

-no las vas a detenter vergil- dante comento al entrar a su recamara.

-no, y tu- vergil miraba con detenimiento la ventana.

-creo que esa mercenaria me odiaria, si la detenia- dante se acomodo en su cama.

-creo lo mismo que tu, pero con alba- el hombre seguia mirando hacia afuera.

-como esta el mocoso- pregunto el de rojo, refiriendose a harry.

-el es muy debil, no esta muy bien emocionalmente- el hombre de azul se quitaba su gabardina- pero mañana seguiremos- se recosto.

-si, claro- sarcasticamente el de rojo comento al momento de acomodarse.

* * *

**Hasta aquí les dejo…wii**


	15. complicado

**muy bien... les vuelvo a traer otro capitulo mas de mi fanfic..**

**

* * *

**

-harry- una voz moustruosa se acercaba.

-de nuevo aqui- un joven de lentes decia desesperado mirando de un lado a otro, sudando friamente.

-aqui esta el humano- una criatura se acercaba al joven con intenciones de matar, sin embargo al momento de tratar de tomar al chico de la cabeza..

-no!- grito harry asustado al levantarse al otro dia- ese sueño- el chico se tomaba de la cabeza algo asustado.

-ya te levantaste harry- un joven de cabellos rojizos entraba a la recamara- vamos que ya es tarde- decia mientras apuraba al muchacho- por cierto estas bien- lo miro extrañado.

-si, por ahora- el joven se miraba las manos con extrañesa- solo tengo un poco de miedo- miraba el suelo con temor- este entrenamiento me esta transformando en otra cosa- apretaba el puño y se mordia el labio.

-no te preocupes- el joven de cabellos rojos le decia- a nosotros nos esta llendo peor- se tomaba de los brazos en forma de dolor- ayer se desquitaron esos moustruos- temblaba de miedo.

-creo que preferiria ese entrenamiento, que el que me esta haciendo el señor vergil- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba los lentes.

-no eh visto lo que tu- ron cambio su gesto a uno serio- pero solo te puedo dar animo- se alejo a la puerta- vamos harry- grito al alejarse, este solo sonrio y se cambio rapidamente.

-buenos dias señor vergil, dante- luna comentaba con una sonrisa despreocupada al toparse con los dos hombres.

-hola mocosa- dante decia con una leve sonrisa.

-buenos dias señorita lovegood- comento el de azul cortesmente.

-donde estan ellas- la chica ingenuamente pregunto al mirar detras de los hombres.

-mph!- el de azul se dispuso a caminar.

-ellas fueron a dar un paseo- comento el de rojo al seguir a su hermano- ey estupido esperame-

-paseo?- la chica se quedo pensativa.

-buenos dias luna- un joven de cabellos blancos y cicatriz se acercaba al estirarse.

-buenos dias profesor mana- decia la otra mientras aun miraba a los que se alejaban.

-que sucede- pregunto extrañado, al dirigir su mirada a los otros.

-nada, solo que perdi mis zapatos- se dio la vuelta la chica dejando al joven con una sonrisa.

-ey estupido asistente, vergil- grito mana al correr a los hombres.

-tch! cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy tu asistente,- el hombre de rojo miro con soberbia al chico- anciano idiota-

-mmmm...- mana miro algo extrañado al de rojo- que sucede- pregunto, a lo que el hombre de rojo no contesto.- te estoy hablando idiota- grito al momento de apuntar a los que se alejaban.

* * *

-rayos, me duele todo- uno de los gemelos se quejaba al tambalearse.

-a mi tambien- el otro seguia sus lamentos.

-hola fred, george- una chica oriental decia al acercarse ayudada de la pared- como siguen- pregunto al recargarse.

-pues creo que la muerte es mejor- dijeron a la vez, respondiendo con enojo la pregunta.

-buenos dias cho, hermanos- una chica de cabellos rojizos se acerco tambien un poco fatigada.

-se ven pesimos- un joven se acerco al grupo altaneramente.- no deberian estar aqui- dijo al mirarlos soberbiamente.

-no te interesa malfoy- ginny contesto enojada.

-je, pobretona, tus papas no te dieron para una escoba nueva y tienes que trabajar- mirando a la chica con gracia, recalcando su estado economico.

-que dijiste draco- los gemelos se acercaron al chico, que al momento de ver esto se mofo.

-los gemelos diabolicos estan cansados- el chico de cabellos palidos apuntaba a los jovenes que mostraban un gesto de dolor al caminar, los toco con el dedo, lo que ocasiono un molestia en los gemelos- jajajaja, que decian- decia desafiante.

-ya dejalos- decia la chica oriental desde la pared, ya que estaba recargada en esta.

-tu tambien cho- el chico se burlaba del grupo.

-mmm... al parecer se estan divirtiendo aqui- el hombre de rojo ya estaba recargado en el chico que estaba riendo.

-pues miralos como...- el chico volteo a ver al hombre que reia sinicamente, este trago saliva y se alejo rapidamente.

-es de mala educacion burlarse de sus compañeros, joven- el de azul dijo al ver que el muchacho se topo con el.

-pe-pe- draco no podia decir ninguna palabra.

-señores- la inquisidora interrumpia la escena- que estan haciendo aqui- pregunto al grupo que estaba mofandose de malfoy.

-señora umbrigde- dijeron los chicos al ver a la señora, malfoy de inmediato se coloco junto de ella.

-je, estupidos- decia entredientes con una sonrisa de alivio, al limpiarse el sudor.

-ya los alcance- dijo mana al tocar del hombro al hombre de rojo- que sucede- miro a todos extrañados.

-estupido viejo, tienes que tener mas condicion- miro entre ojos el de rojo al joven recien llegado con sarcasmo.

-callate- respondio de inmediato.

-señor mana- la señora dijo desde lejos, disimulando su miedo ahora a los tres- no se meta- ordeno.

-no se preocupe señora- mana hacia una sonrisa despreocupante mientras colocaba su mano detras de su cabeza.

-eso espero- se dio la vuelta, seguida por su grupito- no lleguen tarde- comento al desaparecer.

-creo que no deben llegar tarde- dante miraba con gracia a los jovenes.

-si-si- claro- el grupo se alejo rapidamente, claro lo que pudieron.

-jajajajaj, se ven muy activos- sarcastimente comento el de rojo al ver tambaleante a los chicos que se alejaban.

-si, creo que va a ser divertido, esta tarde- mana activaba su lado oscuro.

-mph!- vergil se dio la vuelta y camino.

-por cierto como te va con el joven potter- pregunto el chico de cicatriz al desactivar su lado negro.

-ese muchacho le falta mucho- comento seriamente sin dejar de caminar.

-ya veo- mana se quedo pensativo.

-vamos a comer- dante le dio unas palmadas al joven fuertemente, que hizo que este avanzara unos pasos.

-no hagas esto- mana miraba con enojo al joven- por cierto no me contestaron mi pregunta-

-vamos a comer- insistio el de rojo al alejarse junto a su hermano.

-mmmm...- el chico se quedo mirando al duo, y sonrio levemente- estupido- comento entre dientes al acercarse a los hombres.

* * *

-oye hermana falta mucho- alma decia somnolienta al caminar.

-no creo, verdad señor seeker- la chica dijo despreocupadamente.

-estamos cerca- el anciano de parche comento seriamente.

-si quieres vamos a tomar una copa- el padre ponia su brazo a la chica alrededor de su cuello.

-no molestes- la de rayos alejaba al padre, este reia ante tal accion.

-y tu- miro el sacerdote a la chica que iba adelante-mmmm...- la miro fijamente al no obtener respuesta.

-ya llegamos- el anciano grito al pararse en una loma- mantenganse en guardia-

-si- alba se acerco- wow! este es el lugar- miro con asombro una gran montaña.

-que lugar es este- alma dijo con descepcion- explicame- miro a su hermana.

-este es la antigua base asiatica de la orden negra- el padre cruz dijo al sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo.

-ya veo- alba al parecer si sabia que lugar era.

-orden negra- la de rayos se quedo pensativa- eso me lo platicaste, verdad- apunto a su hermana que solo sonrio-je- dijo al acercarse, se sobaba los hombros en forma de preparacion.

-al parecer ya nos esperaban- la de coleta comento al acercarse a su hermana- nosotros los entretenemos, ustedes adelantense- miro a los hombres con la misma alegria de siempre.

-esta bien- el padre tiraba su cigarro- maria activate!- saco de nuevo su ataud, de inmediato los dos desaparecieron- tengan cuidado- se oyo una voz alejarse.

-no nos subestimen- alma grito al ponerse en guardia.

-quienes son ustedes- unos hombres con extrañas mascaras gritaron al salir de la montaña.

-somos turistas- la de rayos respondio sarcasticamente- y buscamos un hotel- dio un salto al ver que los hombres atacaban.

-creo que tardaremos un poco-alba sacaba su oz, con el cual bloqueaba unos extrañas cartas.

* * *

-señor potter, le parece tan interesante mi clase que decidio dormir- un hombre de negro se acercaba a un asiento en donde estaba un chico descansando-señor potter- insistio al no ver reaccion, solto el libro en el escritorio.

-no!- se levanto exaltado el joven, todos en el salon se quedaron en silencio, un poco temerosos, por lo que habia sucedido un dia anterior.

-que sucede potter, mi clase se la sabe de memoria- dijo con sarcasmo.

-lo siento, maestro- el joven respondio tartamudeando.

-mmm... ya veo- el hombre se dio la vuelta- te puedes retirar potter, luego hablare contigo- comento dejando a todos en shock, la clase paso como de costumbre, harry cabezeaba en forma de cansancio mientras sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, ya asi sono la campana.

-señor potter- el maestro alzo la voz seriamente al ver el joven levantarse- quedese un momento- lo miro con detenimiento.

-si maestro snape- el muchacho se acerco, mirando levemente a sus amigos en signo de que no se preocuparan.

-a solas- el profesor afirmo, haciendo salir a los compañeros de potter.

-que queria hablar- el joven de lentes estaba extrañado ante la peticion de severus.

-mmm...- lo miro al tocarse la barbilla snape, puso su mano en su bolsillo- solo quiero confirmar algo- de repente -"¡Legeremens!"- el maestro apunto con su varita al joven haciendo que este cayera de rodillas- que debil señor potter- sonrio el profesor al ver los recuerdos del muchacho- pero que- el se asusto al ver que el panorama habia cambiado a uno rojo y sangriento.

-otro humano- se oyo unas criaturas al avalanzarse al profesor.

-que fue eso- el maestro retiro de inmediato el hechizo, el joven solo se recargo en sus manos hacia el piso sudando demasiado y gimiento- que clase de entrenamiento te estan dando- miro con asombro al joven mientras se limpiaba el sudor y guardaba su vara- que clase de entrenamiento estas haciendo- levanto al chico de sus ropas y lo miro desafiante- que- lo solto rapidamente al ver que el tono de piel del joven se tornaba negra.

-que muchacho tan problemantico- se oia una voz desde la puerta- tch!- se rasco la cabeza, el hombre de la puerta se acercaba con gesto de fastidio.

-señor dante- el profesor lo miro con asombro.

-oooh! eres el de cabellos extraños- sonrio sarcasticamente al noquear al muchacho.

-de esto nos encargamos nosotros, señor severus- una voz fria se oyo desde la puerta,.

-oye no ibamos al comedor- mana se acercaba a vergil- que sucede- miro al hombre de rojo arrogar al chico desmayado a su hombro.

-nada, solo que el chico queria tomar una siesta- el de rojo sonrio maleficamente al chico de cicatriz- vamos anciano, se te pasa la hora de comida- comento al salir ganandose una mirada de furia del joven maestro.

-que le estan haciendo- el hombre de negro pregunto a vergil con seriedad, mirandolo desafientemente.

-nos lo confio dumbledore- vergil cruzo sus brazos y se dio la vuelta.

-ya veo- el profesor se quedo en el salon viendo al hombre salir.

-señor vergil- mana se quedo pensativo, en lo mas minimo entendia lo que sucedia- con su permiso- dijo cortesmente al hombre que se quedaba en el salon.

-espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo- comento el profesor al quedarse solo y mirar a la puerta, se tomo la cabeza- que fue eso- temblo levemente al recordar lo que habia visto.

* * *

-oye hermana deja de jugar- alma decia mientras esquivaba unos rayos- tch!- dijo al dar un salto y aterrizar- esto es mas dificil de lo que pense- miro con furia a uno de los extraños guardias.

-no estoy jugando- alba reclamaba a su hermana mientras daba vuelta su gran oz, esquivando los rayos que tambien la acechaban.

-que clase de guardias son estos- alma se acercaba a uno y lo golpeaba fuertemente con un extraño movimiento, bloqueando el ataque y lanzando a otro al suelo- yo me imaginaba unas macanas, pero esto- apuntaba a otro guardia que manejaba unas cartas.

-vamos hermana no renieges- la de coletas decia con una sonrisa al acercarce rapidamente a uno de los guardias- es hora de descansar- comento al saltar y cortar las cartas, al momento de aterrizar en la cara del hombre- ups! lo siento- dijo al mirar al guardia caer.

-no te disculpes, tarada- alma decia exaltadamente, mientras noqueaba a otros tres.

-perdon!- alba decia con una sonrisa mientras cortaba otras tantas cartas- tch!- exclamo al ver que mas guardias venian.

-que de donde salen!- la de rayos apuntaba furicamente a los guardias que corrian hacia ellas- maldicion!- gritaba- ya no quiero jugar barajas- sarcasticamente comento al saltar de nuevo y esquivar otros tantos rayos- pero que-dijo alma al sorprenderse ya que unas cartas la envolvian- mi cuerpo pesa- dijo al caer al piso.

-envuelve- se oyo un guardia, al parecer el era el dueño de las cartas, tenia una extraña posicion de mano.

-ey, tu señor extraño, deja a mi hermana!- la de coletas daba un salto hacia el hombre que tenia aprisionada a su gemela- yo no caere facilmente- grito al cortar unas cartas antes de aterrizar- mmm... eres bueno- comento la chica al ver que su oz regresaba a su forma origina, al parecer estaba cubierta de cartas.

-quienes son ustedes- el hombre pregunto al mantener su posicion, los demas guardias ponian sus cartas alrededor de las mujeres.

-ooh! señor usted habla- la mujer de cabellos recogidos dijo despreocupadamente mostrando su sonrisa inusual.

-no deberias decir eso tarada- la de rayos comentaba desde el piso, un poco enojada- deberias soltarme- seguia gritando.

-lo siento señor extraño- alba alzaba los hombros en forma de no saber, estaba ignorando a la mujer que se arrastraba en el piso, todos los guardias no perdian posicion- pero ni nosotras sabemos- comento al empezar a caminar, en la mano llevaba a hora un pequeño baston.

-quedese quieta- grito el hombre al ver la mujer acercandose- envuelve- volvio a gritar, las cartas se acercaban a la mujer. esta solo sonreia al recargar el pequeño baston en su hombro.

-deja de jugar hermana- la de coleta dijo al ignorar por completo las cartas acercarse- _mi cuerpo pesa un poco_- penso al mirar las cartas con duda.

-creo que otro dia jugare barajas con ustedes- alma dijo al levantarse- que esperas tarada- grito a su gemela que la apuntaba con su baston, que de inmediato cambio a una extraña arma, la cual detono, dejandola libre.

-esto no sera tan facil- el hombre dijo al dar una seña, para que todos los guardias las envolvieran con sus cartas.

-la proxima vez, deberian de ser mas rapidos- alma dijo burlonamente desde arriba, junto a su hermana, los hombres las miraban desde abajo.

-lo siento, pero en otra ocasion sera la explicacion- alba dijo con una sonrisa, al despedirse de los hombres.

-no debes hacer eso- alma comento al bajar la mano de su hermana, esta solo sonrio al desaparecer juntas.

-tch! esto hay que informarlo- el guardia dijo al dirigirse a la montaña- mantengan la guardia- grito al entrar.

* * *

-por fin los encontramos- la de rayos reclamo al acercarse a un sacerdote y un anciano.

-ves abuelo, fue buena idea traerlas- comento al sacar el padre humo de la boca- para ellas fue mucho mas facil pelear con los cuervos- comento al mirar seriamente a las mujeres, las cuales solo tenian leves quemaduras y rasgaduras en sus ropas.

-facil!- grito la mujer al arrebatarle el cigarro al sacerdote y lanzarlo al piso - estupido padre corrompido- dijo entre dientes al clavas su mirada de enojo al padre, que solo miraba su cigarrillo en el piso- este juego de barajas fue extremo- sarandeo al sacerdote.

-vamos hermana, a poco no fue divertido- la de coleta separaba a su gemela del hombre de sotana.

-asi de enojada te ves hermosa- el padre cambiada de actitud y tomaba la mano de la furiosa- tu tambien te ves bella peleando- tomo la mano de la otra.

-que te pasa- alma le arrebato su mano- sueltala- golpeo la otra mano del hombre, la cual tenia a su hermana.

-ya dejense de juegos- el anciano interrumpia- ya contacte a nuestro infiltrado- cruzo los brazos y se dio la vuelta.

-infiltrado- alma pregunto al ignorar los acosos del sacerdote.

-es cierto señor seeker, no sabemos por que estamos aqui- pregunto alba mientras colocaba su dedo debajo de su boca haciendo gesto de duda.

-ustedes descubranlo- el anciano dijo seriamente - tardaste mucho señorita chang- miro con interes a una jovencita que salia de la oscuridad con cabellos rubios y una bata blanca.

-lo siento mucho- seriamente respondio la mujer.

-no quisieras tomar una copa conmigo- el sacerdote ya se encontraba acosando a la cientifica.

-dejate de estupideces, aprendiz- el anciano miraba furicamente al sacerdote, que solo suspiro de aburrimiento.

-quien es ella- alma pregunto al apuntarla.

-ella es la encargada de esta antigua sede, es descendiente del antiguo supervisor de aqui- en viejo respondio serio, y con un leve tono de nostalgia.

-chan, ya veo- el hombre de cabellos rojos comento al sonreir levemente- hubo mas sobrevivientes- afirmo al recargarse en la pared y mirar al techo.

-sobrevivientes- alma decia con duda, ella no entendia nada.

-te lo explique, recuerdas- alba activaba su lado oscuro, al tomar el hombro de su hermana.

-ya me acorde- afirmo la de rayos, para escabullirse de su hermana.

-bien y para que estamos aqui- interrumpio la de coletas al desactivar su lado oscuro.

-yo los infiltrare- dijo seriamente la mujer al darse la vuelta - es por aqui- afirmo todos la siguieron, adentrandose en una de las puertas.

-a donde nos llevara- alma le susurraba a su hermana.

-lo mas posible es que sea a dentro de la montaña- alba hacia conjeturas.

-eso es cierto señorita- la mujer afimaba.

-ni nombre es alba, y el de ella es alma- ella se inclino haciendo una reverencia.

-mmm... que extraña presentacion- decia la mujer al mirarlas con detenimiento- y si alba, entraremos a la sede- se dio la vuelta y siguio caminando.

-para que haremos eso- alma interrumpio de repente.

-como les dije pronto lo descubriran- el anciano interrumpio a la mujer- sigamos-

-creo que veremos a viejos amigos- el hombre de sotana camino detras del viejo.

-ya veo- alba sonrio levemente al cerrar los ojos.

-no entiendo nada- alma comento al seguir caminando- sin embargo espero una revancha con los hombres de poker- se trono los nudillos y recordo su anterior batalla.

* * *

en esos instantes en el colegio de hogwarts, sufrian unos alumnos en la sala de menesteres.

-vamos no me digan que eso es todo- dante miraba con arrogancia al monton de chicos que hacia muy apenas lagartigas- si solo son 500- se paseaba en circulos alrededor de ellos- ahora amaneci de buenas- miraba sarcasticamente a los chicos.

-los chicos de ahora son muy debiles- mana decia desanimado mientras miraba a los chicos en cunclillas recargandose en su mano- que pena- dijo al ver a uno caer.

-otras 500, muchacho regordete- comento dante al ver al chico que de inmediato se levanto-pero ahora sera mas dificil- miro a todos- como todos son tan amigos, lo mismo haran los demas- sonrio maleficamente todos de inmediato se tiraron en el piso.

-pe..- el chico de cabellos rojos dijo al voltearse muy apenas a mirar al hombre de gabardina - pe-pero estamos muy can-cansados- comento muy apenas.

-jajajajaj- el hombre de rojo se tapaba la cara al reirse del muchacho.

-no te rias de ellos- mana desactivaba su lado oscuro y trataba de tranquilizar al hombre que solo seguia riendo-je, y eso que apenas es el calentamiento- reia, dejando ver sus dientes picudos, clavando su mirada malefica en ellos.

-george, es tanto mi cansancio que empiezo a ver alucinaciones- susurraba muy apenas al chico que estaba recostado junto de el.

-creo que yo tambien fred- acento la cabeza- tambien veo flamas salir detras de el- trago saliva al mirar al joven maestro.

-creo que yo tambien las veo- ginny comento entre gadeos.

-vaya es extraño- luna dijo despreocupadamente.

-tu eres la menos indicada pare decir eso- ron se recargo sobre su estomago para ver a la chica.

-como ya fueron segundos de descanso- el joven se acerco a ellos, con su lado oscuro activado- ahora seran 1000 lagartigas y al terminar 2000 sentadillas con patada-

-y dices que yo soy estricto- dante se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa.

-je- dijo al apretar sus puños el de cicatriz-mmmm...- se tapo el ojo y empezo a sudar.

-bueno chicos, nosotros saldremos un momento- el hombre de rojo tomo del hombro al joven maestro- espero que aunque no estemos aqui, ustedes hagan sus ejercicios- arrastro a mana hacia la puerta- y si viene el estupido de mi hermano, le dicen que nos fuimos a divertir- salieron los dos y desaparecieron.

-que injusto que ellos se vaya a divertir, mientras nosotros no ejercitamos- ron dijo al recostarse de nuevo.

-es cierto- todos dijeron muy apenas.

-que haces luna, hermione- todos preguntaron al verlas hacer de nuevo el ejercicio- ellos ya no estan aqui- dijeron al suspirar.

-saben nos ira peor si ellos se enteran- la de cabellos alborotados comento.

-es cierto, a parte no creo que ellos vayan a divertirse- luna comento ganandose la miradas de todos.

-que quisiste decir con eso- se preguntaron todos al acercarse, la de cabellos alborotados dejo de hacer el ejercicio para dirigirse a ella.

-dante y mana no son del tipo de personas que se perderia el sufrimiento de un entrenamiento, sobre todo dante- la chica ignoraba la mirada de todos, y aun hacia el ejercicio.

-si es cierto ese par de sadicos, les gustan hacernos sufrir- george y fred cruzaban sus pies y se agarraban la barbilla.

-creo que aun hay cosas que no entendemos- zhacharias dijo al ponerse en posicion para seguir la rutina.

-por cierto estara bien harry- ron dijo preocupado- no lo eh visto desde la clase de snape- miro con duda a hemione que solo nego con la cabeza.

-vamos que aun nos falta mucho- cho comento al empezar a ejercitarse.

-es cierto-, ron dijo temblorosamente al tomarse de los hombros.

-sigamos- hermione y todos empezaron a hacer la rutina.

-mmmm...- el hombre de azul se encontraba en la enfermeria limpiando su katana- dobby te lo encargo- ordeno friamente al levantarse.

-dobby se encargara del señor potter- dijo temerosamente al acercarse a una de las camas y poner un trapo mojado en la cabeza de este.

-te lo dejo- desaparecio de inmediato.

-que le habra sucedido al señor potter- comento al sentarse junto de el- dobby no entiende nada- dijo al mirar a la ventana.

* * *

-oye ya sueltame- mana se safaba rapidamente del hombre que lo arrastraba.

-estupido viejo, en esa condicion no reaccionas- dante se burlaba del chico que se enojo ante el comentario, aun se tapaba su ojo.

-hay muchos, alrededor de 30 kilometros- se destapo su ojo dejando ver su extraño ojo en donde tenia la cicatriz, traia unos engranes, y su ojo se movia extrañamente.

-je, tu ojo esta lunatico- dante se dio la vuelta- donde estabas idiota- dijo al ver que se atravesaba un hombre de azul- ya nos estabamos llendo sin ti- miro con arrogancia.

-no te interesa- dijo friamente vergil al darse la vuelta.

-esperen ustedes no deben de ir- mana detuvo al hombre de rojo, que solo lo miro de reojo.

-no se preocupe señor walker, no vamos por los akumas- el de azul empezo a caminar.

-entonces a donde van- se pregunto el joven.

-vamos contigo anciano- el de rojo dijo con sarcasmo- para tu edad no deberias tener emociones fuertes- el hombre de rojo se gano una mirada de furia del chico, que de inmediato cambio su gesto.

-hay alguien mas- se pregunto el chico de cicatriz, su ojo aun se movia mas rapidamente- espera que es eso- dijo al llorar una lagrima de sangre, que se derramaba.-alma- se pregunto.

-asi que asi se llama, tiene una presencia algo diferente a los akumas ordinarios- el de azul dijo friamente- creo que hay algunas cosas que no nos informaron-

-que estan haciendo aqui- una señora altanera grito desde lo lejos- una de las reglas aprovadas por los del ministerio es que gente ajena a la escuela caminen libremente por los pasillos- apuntaba al grupo.

-esto no es su asunto- los tres la miraron furicamente, la señora se cayo ante la impresion, los tres desaparecieron rapidamente.

-que fue eso- miraba en shock desde el piso, sudando nerviosamente.

-que sucede directora- un chico de cabellos rubios palidos se acercaba a la mujer.

-nada- se levanto de inmediato- como va el asunto del grupo de potter- pregunto escondiendo su miedo.

-pues desaparecieron de nuestra vista- el joven dijo al mirar al piso- en cuanto a harry esta en la enfermeria-

-enfermeria- la señora se dio la vuelta- tengalo vigilado, al menos a su lider- camino apresurada, el chico solo acento con la cabeza.

* * *

-wow! este lugar se ve muy extenso- miro a un gran salon alma con asombro- je, y pensar que esta tecnologia tiene mucho aqui- miro unas maquinas algo polvorientas.

-es cierto se ve algo antiguo, su estructura se confunde facilmente con la montaña- alba comento al analizar el lugar- sin embargo esta muy descuidado-

-este salon fue evacuado, cuando por primera vez fue invadido por un akuman nivel 3- el anciano respondio recordando un suceso muy lejano.

-en serio- la de coletas afirmo al mirar aun embelesada el lugar.

-por cierto, si mal no recuerdo la entrada de este lugar era su guardiana- el hombre de sotana pregunto algo extrañado, mirando con duda al viejo.

-si, sin embargo muchas cosas cambiaron, cuando la orden negra cayo ante el vaticano- la cientifica dijo con seriedad.

-ya veo- el hombre miro al techo- a ella tambien la suprimieron al igual que los exorcistas- pregunto.

-con ella fue diferente- se miro la mujer la mano- mi abuelo, fue obligado a encerrarla- apreto su puño en forma de desapruebo- mi abuelo me platicaba cosas divertidas de todos los exorcistas, y tambien de su amor platonico- sonrio por primera vez la mujer.

-oye- la mujer de rayos se acerco a la chica de bata blanca- es muy molesto decirte por tu apellido, cual es tu nombre-

-no sea grosera mocosa- el anciano miro con enojo a la mujer.

-no te preocupes, señor- la cientifica calmo al viejo- mi nombre me lo puso mi abuelo, cuando naci, recordando a todos sus amigos y sobre todo a ella- sonrio de nuevo- es lenalee chan-

-je, si no mal recuerdo la acosaba, para molestia de kamui- el hombre de sotana se sonreia.

-kamui- el anciano entristecio despues de este nombre.

-abuelo por cierto que sucedio con el- el padre cruz pregunto al ver la reaccion de seeker.

-el sobrevivio tambien despues de la persecucion de los exorcistas- el viejo afirmo al entristecer.

-tch!- el padre empuño tan fuerte su mano, tanto que una ligera gota de sangre recorrio su guante.

-es cierto, mi abuelo me conto sobre el- la mujer tambien entristecio.

-de acuerdo, este ambiente no es bueno para la salud- alma dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.-mmmmm- miro al ver que estaba siendo ignorada- hermana por que estas tan calla...- miro a un lado y no vio a su gemela- rayos! hermana- la mujer miro de un lado a otro, ocasionando que los otros se acercaran.

-no me di cuenta que habia desaparecido- cruz dijo al tomar del hombro a alma.

-como no te diste cuenta- el viejo miro a la mujer fijamente, ella tenia un aura de depresion.

-tendremos que buscarla lo antes posible, antes que se encuentre con los cuervos- la mujer de inmediato saco una maquina.

-wow! eso que es- apunto la maquina desapareciendo su aura anterior.

-no te preocupa tu hermana- el padre cruz miro algo extrañado el cambio de actitud de la mujer.

-ella se sabe cuidar sola- alma dijo despreocupadamente.

-si, lo sabemos, pero este es un lugar con mucha seguridad- la cientifica afirmo mirando a la mujer.

-bueno, creo que seguiremos en su busqueda- alma puso sus brazos detras de su nuca, todos los demas la siguieron.

-creo que tendran que esperar- el anciano susurro al mirar detras de ellos.

-no te preocupes abuelo, si esperaron mas de 100- cruz lo tomo del hombro- podran esperar unas horas- el anciano solo sonrio.

* * *

-en serio hermana este lugar es muy bueno, lastima de condiciones- alba caminaba en uno de los pasillos, al parecer por estar entretenida por la estructura se separo de los demas- hermana- se pregunto al mirar detras de ella- mmmm... creo que me perdi- se rasco la cabeza.

-ssh, ssh- se oia un chisteo desde el fondo del pasillo.

-mmm... no creo que sea el aire- dijo despreocupadamente- quien anda ahi- grito desde donde estaba.

-sh, sh- se iba alejando el sonido, la mujer miraba con duda.

-mi lenalee- se oyo un hombre al avalanzarse a la chica, la cual lo miro con duda- ya te crecio tu hermoso cabello- el joven tenia una apariencia algo nostalgica, sus ojos estaban inchados al parecer habia llorado mucho-tu hermano te a estado extrañando- la volvio a abrazar-pense que te habia perdido- susurro al poner la cabeza de la mujer contra su pecho, la apretaba fuertemente..

-creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien...- la mujer miro al hombre que aun la abrazaba -_este hombre-_ penso al ver sus muñecas vendadas- disculpe señor cuanto tiempo a estado aqui- pregunto cuanto por fin logro soltarse de el.

-no me digas señor- el hombre dijo al limpiarse unas lagrimas- dime oni-chan- dijo al sonrei de nuevo.

-mmmmm...- la mujer lo miro con tristeza-_al parecer no sabe nada-_

-que tanto me miras mi lenalee- de nuevo el hombre se abrazo a su cintura- no me vuelvas a dejar solo- grito al llorar de nuevo.

-no te preocupes, oni-onichan- alba dijo temerosamente- _creo que una ligera mentira no lo dañara-_ sonrio al acariciar la cabeza del hombre_-si mal no recuerdo esa insignia es de la orden negra-_ penso al ver la bata blanca, algo descuidada del hombre que traia una rosacruz algo oxidada-_ quien habra sido este hombre, pero creo que lenalee era una de las amigas de allen-_ siguio pensando.

-mi lenalee, no deberia poner esa cara- el hombre se levanto le acaricio la cabeza, con una sonrisa calida-vamos con yu y con hevlevaska- el hombre tomo la mano de la mujer.

-_que un fantasma pueda tocarme, quiere decir que tiene mucho tiempo aqui-_ la mujer miraba con tristeza la mano vendada del de boina, mientras seguia caminando por los pasillos- espera, hay alguien mas- la mujer se detuvo en seco se dio la vuelta y camino, hacia el lugar donde le chisteaban.

-no te separes de mi, lenalee- el hombre de nuevo la abrazaba celosamente.

-_complejo de hermano-_ penso al sonreir al hombre- no te preocupes, yo no me saparare de ti- le sonrio calidamente, el hombre se tranquilizo.

-haz cambiano lenalee- el hombre sonrio tambien, y se tomo la cabeza fuertemente- verdad que fue un sueño, el verte en ese ataud- se puso de rodilla y lloro, pero de diferente manera, con una gran tristeza.

-onichan- la mujer se puso de cunclillas, y le tomaba del hombro- no te preocupes ahora estoy aqui- ella tambien se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-sh, sh- se volvia a oir, ahora los dos miraron al pasillo.

-vamos, tengo que ir a ese lugar- la mujer le tendio al mano al hombre que estaba tirado- tenemos que ser fuerte.- la mujer lo tomo y lo levanto- por que hay muchas que explicar- se dio la vuelta y aun tenia sujetada la mano del sujeto.

-lenalee- el hombre la miro extrañado al empezar a caminar-ya no le temes a la orden- apreto la mano de la mujer.

-no- respondio despreocupadamente- ahora no, onichan- los dos desaparecieron en el pasillo.

_

* * *

  
-mondriga huerca- alma renegaba en los pasillos.

-kamui a de haber sufrido mucho- el hombre de sotana dijo seriamente, al poner un cigarrilo en su boca.

-no debes fumar aqui- la de rayos se dirigia al padre pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-mujer, no me vas a quitar esto- el sacerdote dijo al ver la reaccion de la mujer.

-tch! , no molestes padre corrompido- camino de nuevo.

-el, perdio la razon despues de ver el ataud de su hermana- el anciano volvio a entristecer y apreto los dientes.

-es cierto, mi abuelo me dijo que fue muy dificil para el- la cientifica interrumpio- el culpaba a exorcista llamado walker-

-a mana- la de rayos pregunto- o mejor dicho allen- la de rayos tambien puso cara seria.

-estas informada, eh?- el padre cruz dijo al sacar humo de la boca.

-callate- la mujer respodio al darse la vuelta y cruzar los brazos-yo si perdiera a uno de mis hermanos o a mis padre, no se que haria- bajo las manos y miro al techo.

-fue tanta su locura, que intento matar al antiguo encargado de la central- la mujer siguio platicando.

-en serio- el hombre de sotana dijo con sorpresa- a leverrier- puso de nuevo el cigarro en la boca.

-si- el anciano acento la cabeza- cuando yo fui obligado a abandonar a mis amigos por bookman, aun no ocurria esto- el anciano se tapo la cara- fui engañado por ese estupido panda- dijo con enojo.

-eso ya lo sabia abuelo- el padre cruz dijo al mirar al suelo.

-esto es muy complicado, y triste a la vez- la de rayos se rasco la cabeza- y que paso con ese tal kamui- miro al anciano y a la cientifica a la vez.

-estas poniendo atencio, eh?- el padre la miro burlonamente.

-claro, tengo que informar a mi hermana de esto- lo miro furicamente al contestar, el hombre reia levemente.

-el fue encerrado aqui- el anciano contesto.

-aqui- la de rayos volteo a verlo- no tuvo familia- pregunto algo extrañada.

-si- la mujer empezo a caminar- sin embargo no duro mucho tiempo-

-porque- la de rayos miro al anciano.

-el se suicido, al poco tiempo- el viejo empezo a caminar- no se de que forma consiguio salir de su celda, tomo una bata de supervisor y se corto las venas, su cuerpo fue hallado en frente de la ensignia de la orden, sus lagrimas aun estaban en su rostro-.

-que triste- alma se tapo la boca.

-el ahora esta con su hermana, eso es lo que hay que pensar- cruz tomo el hombro de la mujer- vamos hay que buscar a tu hermana- caminaron todos, la gemela aun estaba en shock.

-_si mal no recuerdo, se condena a este mundo si hace esto-_ penso la de rayos al escurrir unas lagrimas de sus ojos- que tristeza- susurro al limpiarse los ojos.

* * *

-falta mucho anciano- el hombre de rojo dijo al caminar en el bosque.

-no me digas anciano, me llamo mana walker- exclamo al hombre que se reia de el- y faltan unos cuanto metros- se dio la vuelta y siguio.

-ya llegamos- vergil desenfundaba su katana.

-esperen ustedes no deben pelear- mana se atravesaba al hombre de azul.

-como te dijimos, tu no podras solo, recuerda como terminaste cuando peleaste con el nivel cuatro- el hombre de rojo sonrio burlonamente- y no quiero cargar otra vez un viejo costal de papas- apunto al joven.

-tu...- mana activaba su inocencia, y apuntaba con su espada al hombre de rojo, el cual tambien estaba en posicion de batalla.

-estupidos no es hora de pelear entre nosotros- el de azul dijo, para separarlos- a parte, no solo los akumas estan aqui- dijo al ver que unos demonios salia de los arbustos.

-_me rebajo al nivel del estupido asistente-_ mana penso depresivamente, al oir que vergil tambien se dirigia a el.

-al parecer nos llevara un poco de tiempo- dante ponia su espada en su lugar y sacaba sus armas gemelas- ustedes no se han divertido lo suficiente- se refirio a sus pistolas, en cuestio de segundos despues de disparos, cortes, y arboles caidos, los demonios fueron exterminados.

-ustedes si que son demonios- mana dijo al activar su lado oscuro y apuntar a los gemelos.

-vamos señor walker, al parecer lo esperan- camino un poco.

-es cierto me habia olvidado- el joven dijo al activar de nuevo su inocencia.

-viejo, en serio deberias jubilarte- dante dijo burlonamente al caminar tambien.

-mucho tiempo sin verte, exorcista- un extraño akuma volaba, tenia la apariencia de un nivel 4 sin embargo mantenia la calma, al parecer tenia la conciencia de un humano- has visto a yu, por aqui- lo miro con una sonrisa, en la cara tenia una cicatriz atravesandole la nariz.

-mucho tiempo sin verte, alma- mana dijo cortesmente- y hace mucho tiempo que no veo a kanda- su mirada se entristecio.

-oh! ya veo- sonrio el akuman de nuevo- sin embargo tambien tengo que acabar contigo- se avalanzaba contra el joven el cual estaba esperando el golpe.

-lo siento señor alma- vergil se atravesaba alejando al extraño ser de mana- pero nosotros tenemos muchas preguntas- su voz fria se acentuo al clavar la mirada en el ser.

-es cierto, anciano demoniaco- dante ya se encontraba detras de este, el apodo se lo puso por la apariencia del akuma, ya que traia una cola y una aureola.

-vamos, solo quiero desaparecer lo que hicieron ellos, para poder borrar su tristeza- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas.

-aun mantienes tu humanidad- el hombre de rojo lo miro con tristeza.

-al parecer no eres un akuma ordinario- vergil dijo- nos tendra que explicar luego, señor walker- miro entre ojos al joven que recuperaba el animo.

-señor alma, no deberia salir asi del arca- una mujer con traje salia del bosque- el maestro se enojara con usted- se acomodaba los lentes oscuros que traia.

-mmm... hermosura, vamos a dar una vuelta- el hombre de rojo dijo al ver de arriba para abajo a la mujer.

-lo siento lulubell- el extraño con aureola- es solo que al saber que habia exorcistas vine a preguntar por yu- se rascaba la cabeza y caminaba hacia la mujer.

-lulubell- el joven de cicatriz por fin reconocio a la mujer- tu habias sido vencida por miranda y lenalee- se puso en posicion de pelea, pero fue detenido por vergil y dante con sus espadas.

-vamos anciano, hasta yo se que estamos en desventaja- el de rojo dijo al ver que se alejaban las dos extrañas personas.

-es cierto, a parte tenemos que terminar con estas- el de azul cambiaba su mirada hacia un monton de akumas de nivel inferior.

-fue un placer volverte a ver, señor musico- la mujer dijo al desaparecer junto al akuma que tenia un taparrabos, el solo lo miro entreojos.

-tch!- el joven chisto los dientes en forma de desepcion.

-nosotros los noquearemos, usted hace lo demas- vergil dijo al desaparecer junto a su hermano, las criaturas solas se apilaban en una montaña.

-dejenme algo de diversion- mana dijo al apuntar al cielo- maldicion, esos dos no me dejan divertir- se acerco a la montaña de akumas.

-malditos exorcistas- decia una criatura mientras se retorcia.

-nosotros no somos exorcistas- dijo el de azul al sentarse en una rama y empezar a limpiar su katana.

-je es cierto,- el de rojo dijo altaneramente al acercarse junto a mana- que esperas anciano, que caiga la noche- comento al mirar sarcasticamente al exorcista.

-si no son humanos que son- se pregunto el akuma al ver que se acercaba mana con su brazo convertido en unas garras negras.

-como le dijimos al señor adam- vergil se levanto y camino hacia la montaña- no se meta con los hijos de sparda- su mirada fria se clavo en el ser que lo miro con una sonrisa.

-que descanse en paz sus almas- mana hizo un movimiento el cual hizo que apareciera una gran cruz de luz, en ese momento los akumas desaparecieron, el joven miraba al cielo.

-bueno es hora de volver a la tortura- dante se dio la vuelta- por cierto estupido, como esta tu aprendiz- la miro con sarcasmo.

-ese mocoso es muy debil, deja que se apoderen de el facilmente- el hombre de azul dijo al desaparecer.

-je, ese idiota, ya le dice mocoso al muchacho- el de rojo comento al guardar su espada y reir ligeramente.

-_al joven potter le dice mocoso y a mi me dice estupido-_ mana se tambaleaba en forma de depresion al caminar.

-que te sucede anciano, ya te cansaste- el de gabardina roja miro con gracia al chico, el cual no le presto atencio- vamos tenemos que torturar a esos mocosos- dijo mientras caminaba.

-es cierto- mana activaba su lados oscuro mientras sonreia maleficamente.

-esa expresion se esta haciendo muy comun en ti- dante dijo con una sonrisa al poner sus manos detras de la nuca y mirar al cielo.

-por cierto hoy no eh visto a las señoritas alma y alba- mana pregunto al desactivar su lado negro.- es cierto que fueron de paseo- pregunto algo preocupado.

-no lo se- el hombre de rojo dijo al suspirar.

* * *

-rayos ya no puedo correr- el chico de lentes se caia al suelo, detras de el habia criaturas.

-vamos humano, ven a cenar con nosotros- seguian al agarrarlo y arrastrarlo.

-_señor vergil-_ penso al cerrar fuertemente los ojos- el me dijo algo sobre mis memorias- se agarro de una roca- mis memorias- seguia repitiendo.

-vamos pequeña comida, no te resistas- las criaturas lo jalaban fuertemente.

-memorias- reacciono el chico al recordar cuando conocio a sus amigos, cuando entro a la escuela, los momentos graciosos que habia pasado- lo logre- grito al levantarse de repente- donde estoy- se pregunto al mirar a un lado y otro.

-oh! mi señor potter- dobby decia con alegria- dobby a estado cuidando desde que es señor vergil se fue-

-ya despertaste señor potter- vergil iba entrando clavando su mirada fria en el joven- ya te puedes retirar dobby- ordeno al elfo domestico que solo se alejo, despidiendose de harry y haciendo reverencia.

-lo logre- dijo emocionado al recordar que lo que habia visto en el sueño.

-idiota, no lo lograste- el hombre desenfundaba su espada, al ver unas criaturas que aparecian.

-ellos son los demonios de mi sueño- dijo temerosamente al levantarse y ponerse los lentes- pero como- pregunto al de azul, el cual se encargo de ellos en segundos.

-te falta entrenamiento, vamos- ordeno el de azul al chico.

-pero lo habia logrado- se quedo mirando aun los restos que se estaban encinerando.

-no seas ingenuo, solo los trajiste aqui- el de azul dijo desde la puerta- vamos- ordeno de nuevo el chico de inmediato corrio junto de este aun con dudas.

* * *

- de aqui viene el ruido- dijo una mujer de coletas al pararce en una gran puerta con extraños signos, que parecia un vitral, estaba maltratada y tenia signos de sangre.

-este lugar es donde esta fo- el hombre de ropas desgastadas dijo al ver el lugar.

-fo- pregunto la mujer.

-vamos no me digas que se te olvido, mi lenalee- la volvio a abrazar.

-algunas cosas olvide onichan- dijo al mujer para calmar al hombre y quitarselo de encima.

-fo es la guardiana de este lugar, por cierto- miro de un lado a otro cubriendo a la mujer.

-que- que haces onichan- la mujer pregunto algo apenada.

-es que bak-chan- miraba con recelo el lugar- no podra mandarte flores si yo estoy aqui- dijo con alegria.

-quien es bak-chan- pregunto alba con su usual sonrisa.

-mi lenalee que te han hecho- la abrazo de nuevo.

-sh, sh- se oia desde la gran puerta.

-asi que la puerta hace ese sonido- alba dijo al hacer a un lado al hombre, el cual se colgo de su pie- no hagas eso onichan- lo miro con una sonrisa, se acerco a la puerta-mmmm...- la miro con detenimiento- ya veo no puedes salir-

-con quien hablas lenalee- el hombre no entendia que sucedia.

-hablame sobre fo, onichan- alba volteo a ver al hombre.

-eh?- el hombre la miro extrañado- como ya te dije fo es la guardiana de este lugar y su cuerpo fue hecho por el abuelo de bak-chan-

-ya veo- la mujer de coletas miro la puerta y la toco- tu fuiste encerrada por el, ya que fue obligado a cortar conexion contigo- sonrio al sacar su baculo, el cual se transformo en una navaja- creo que lei algo en una de las bibliotecas secretas de la sede en mexico, cuando fui a restaurar el antiguo documento-

-de que habla mi lenalee, y que vas a hacer con eso- apunto a la navaja.

-me imagino que deben haberte echo que revelaras aquello que escondias- alba dijo ignorando al hombre- ese tal bakchan, es bak chan verdad onichan- miro al de bata blanca- el escribio unas pequeñas notas, que tambien encontre en mexico- sonrio hacia la puerta- eran muy breves pero leia unas palabras.

-que te haces mi lenalee- el hombre le arrebataba la navaja a la mujer, con la cual se estaba cortando.

-no te preocupes estare bien- la navaja otra vez la tenia ella, el hombre miro con asombro a la mujer, la cual se cortaba la mano haciendo un extraño signo-houshin*- dijo al poner su mano en la puerta-shoukan*- miro con detenimiento la puerta- creo que asi iba- puso un gesto de duda, suspiro y empezo a recitar - ahora reclamo y reafirmo tu sello- la pared empezo a brillar y en seta aparecio el mismo sello que la mujer se habia puesto en su mano.

-lenalee- el hombre de bata blanca miro con duda y asombro a la mujer- esto solo lo puede hacer los chan- susurro al tomar el hombro de la chica.

-vamos sal ya fo- sonrio al retirar su mano, la gran puerta empezo a salir una luz, y de repente una muchacha salto.

-te habias tardado baka-bak- la mujer se exalto y miro de un lado a otro- bak- pregunto al mirar solo a la mujer, que tenia su mano sangrando- no me digas que fuiste tu- apunto a la mujer con duda.

-bienvenida de nuevo, fo- alba sonrio a la chica que solo se tapaba la cara.

-cuando tiempo paso- pregunto dudosa- solo recuerdo que la orden estaba siendo suprimida por los de la central, y que bak fue obligado a quitar el sello y mi forma- se miro detenidamente.

-esta es una larga explicacion- la mujer sonrio al darse la vuelta.

-kamui- pregunto la chica al ver al hombre de ropas desgastadas- que haces aqui-

-estoy con lenalee- apunto a la chica que se detuvo en seco.

-ella no es lenalee- la chica se exalto rapidamente- es cierto tu quien eres- pregunto.

-ella si es lenalee, mi lenalee- el hombre abrazo a la mujer exaltado, tratando de negar lo sucedido.

-es cierto yo no soy lenalee- la mujer miro al hombre con tristeza- tu ya lo sabes, no?- el hombre cayo de rodillas.

-que sucede- la mujer de extrañas apariencias pregunto- cuanto tiempo ha pasado- la chica golpeo la pared fuertemente.

-han pasado mas de cien años- dijo la mujer tratando de consolar al hombre que estaba de rodillas con la mirada perdida, el se levanto tambaleante.

-donde estas allen- grito fuertemente cayendo de nuevo de rodillas.

-vamos no lo culpes a el- la mujer se acerco al hombre poniendole su mano en su hombro- esto no fue su culpa, y lo sabes bien-

-entonces todo lo demas fue cierto- el hombre miro sus muñecas vendadas- solo queria que dejaran a mi hermana libre, aunque yo me quedara aqui- dijo entre sollosos al taparse la cara- pero ellos...-

-si, lo se, pero ya paso- sonrio calidamente- es hora de seguir ya que los noes han vuelto a aparecer- dijo al levantarse.

-pero allen ya no esta, el desaparecio repentinamente- la chica dijo con duda.

-no, el aun vive- la mujer miro al techo- esta pagando pecados, vagando en esta vida con tristeza y solo-

-el aun esta vivo- fo exclamo- pero como-

-su habilidad de noe, verdad- el hombre se levanto- por que no estaba aqui, por que no los ayudo-

-como te dije, no lo culpes a el- la mujer se dio la vuelta- a el lo saco su noe- empezo a caminar.

-vamos kamui- la chica de cabellos naranja se acerco- despues de todo estamos aqui-

-yo ya no soy de aqui- el hombre dijo temerosamente- yo hice- yo hice- se miro las muñecas las cuales estaban sangrando.

-kamui- dijo preocupada la chica guardiana, mirando desesperada a la mujer que se alejaba.

-creo que esto ayudara- la chica se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia los dos, se inco y abrazo al hombre- creo que es hora que perdones, y te vayas, ella te esta esperando desde hace tiempo- sonrio calidamente al abrazarlo.

-pero como sabes- el hombre logro preguntar.

-por que, yo ya senti cuando murio un familiar y se que ella me esperara- susurro de nuevo- solo perdona a toda la gente que les hizo daño, y no te aferres a un lugar del cual no pertences, del resto nos encargamos nosotros- sonrio al ver al hombre desaparecer poco a poco.

-kamui- la guardiana gritaba de nuevo, al verlo desaparecer, este volteo levemente y sonrio calidamente.

-bueno es hora de irnos- la mujer se levanto al limpiarse la cara.

-que le paso a kamui, y quien eres tu- fo dijo dudosamente al amenazarla con una navaja que salia de su mano- contesta-

-kamui a estaba muerto- se paso de largo- y mi nombre es alba, mucho gusto- se alejaba rapidamente- por cierto donde estoy- se pregunto.

-mmmm...- la guardiana miro al suelo- entonces tu eres mi nueva invocadora- la chica dijo al poner sus manos en la cabeza- han ocurrido muchas cosas- su gesto cambio de tristeza- que habra sucedido con bak chan-

-chan?- la mujer dijo dudosamente- hace rato nos encontramos con una mujer del mismo nombre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-en serio, quiero conocerla, donde esta- dijo al exaltarse.

-no se donde estan- alzo los hombros en forma de no saber.

-bueno, vamos yo te guio, eres la segunda persona que conosco que se pierde- la tomo de la mano y la empujo, esta solo seguia sonriendo.

* * *

-hermana- alma grito al ver a su gemela pasar- quien es ella- apunto al acercarse rapidamente a esta.

-hola a todos, perdon por el retraso- alba dijo con una sonrisa- ah! y ella es fo, guardiana de este lugar-

-fo- los tres acompañantes vieron con asombro a la mujer.

-como te liberaste, si no eh reafirmado el sello- la cientifica miro con detenimiento a la chica.

-eres un chan- la guardiana pregunto un poco dudosa- me recuerdas a baka-bak- dijo al mirar al piso.

-yo la libere- dijo la de coleta despreocupadamente.

-pero como lo hizo- el padre cruz pregunto al tomarle la mano- me extrañaste- cambio de tema drasticamente.

-dejala en paz- la de rayos dijo molesta al sacerdote.

-cross marian- la guardiana miro con duda al sacerdote- tu estabas desaparecido- pregunto al apuntarlo.

-es una larga historia- el anciano interrumpio.

-tu quien eres- la chica apunto ahora al viejo-ese parche, no me digas que..-.

-soy lavi- dijo para terminar su frase.

-todavia vives- exclamo ante la afirmacion.

-no seas grosera- el anciano dijo al saltarse una vena- recuerda que soy un bookman- se dio la vuelta y camino.

-vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo el sacerdote al caminar.

-que vamos a hacer aqui- alma pregunto dudosamente- que tienes huerca- miro a su hermana con un gesto de tristeza.

-sabes, no se que haria si los perdiera- alba comento para sorpresa de su hermana.

-tonta, lo mismo digo- alma la abrazo fuertemente.

-eh? son gemelas- fo se exalto al verlas juntas- kamui se hubiera emocionado al verlas- sonrio.

-kamui- el sacerdote pregunto.

-ya veo, te encontraste con el- el anciano comento brevemente, la chica afirmo con la cabeza, alma no entendia que pasaba- bueno vamos que se hace tarde- caminaron por los pasillos.

* * *

-tomemos un descanso- dante dijo al grupo que aun seguia haciendo ejercicio.

-si, es hora de ir a descansar- mana se sentaba en el suelo- creo que ahora el señor vergil se puso mas duro- volteo a ver al hombre que estaba junto al chico que gritaba.

-si, ese idiota quiere todo a la perfeccion- dante comento al sentarse junto a el.

-en serio son muy diferentes...- mana volteo a una de las esquinas- kamui- se levanto de inmediato, los alumnos no dijeron nada ya que estaban tan cansados que se durmieron en un rato.

-kamui- el chico decia temerosamente alzando su mano hacia donde estaba mirando- lo siento- comento al soltar una lagrima, trago saliva y caminaba lentamente- en serio eres tu- pregunto al ver claramente a un hombre de bata blanca.

-viejo, el se viene a despedir- el hombre de gabardina roja dijo desde donde estaba sentado.

-a despedir- el joven dijo al mirar al cientifico desaparecer- espera no te vayas- el chico corrio y trato de alcanzarlo.

-no fue tu culpa- se oyo en el gran salon ese eco al no ver al cientifico.

-kamui- el chico se cayo de rodillas y se tapo la cara- lo siento- susurro entre lagrimas.

-vamos anciano, el ya te perdono- el hombre de rojo dijo al mirarlo- muy bien todos, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento- grito al dar unas palmadas.

-este mocoso- vergil renegaba al ver a su discipulo desmayado- se debilito mas- se dio la vuelta y se sento a limpiar su katana.

-que sucede- la chica despreocupada se levanto al ver al de cicatriz llorar- por que llora- pregunto al acercarse.

-no es nada- contesto dante- es solo que la edad le afecta- comento al tomar del hombro al chico que aun lloraba.

-no pude hacer nada por ellos- mana decia al limpiarse las lagrimas- pero tengo que ser fuerte- volteo a la chica que estaba preocupada por el y sonrio calidamente.

-eh, y dices que nosotros somos los extraños- dijo dante al darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la puerta.

-a donde fue- mana pregunto dudoso al hombre de azul.

-ese estupido- dijo friamente, y levantarse para desaparecer despues que su hermano, mana se quedo con un gesto de duda, solo sonrio y se acerco a la puerta.

-cuando se repongan, se van a sus recamaras- el de cicatriz dijo al desaparecer en la puerta.

-no-no tengo fuerzas para levantarme- pensaron todos desde el suelo, luna se dirigio a la puerta y desaparecio, su gesto era preocupante, nadie en el salon se dio cuenta de ello.

* * *

-que es este lugar- dijo alma al acercarse a una de las sala con varias puertas que estaban en la sede- por cierto por que estamos aqui- miro a su hermana con duda.

-no lo se yo tampoco- esta afirmo con la cabeza.

-aqui estan ellos encerrados- fo dijo con tristeza- lograba escuchar breves platicas de los cientificos, cuando estaba encerrada- apreto los puños.

-de que estan hablando- las gemelas dijeron en unisono, claro alma en forma de exclamacion y alba lo dijo dudosamente.

-aqui estan ello- el anciano puso su mano en una de las puertas.

-sabian que venia a esto, señor- ya estaban rodeados por cuervos.

-un juego de poker- alma dijo al tronarse los nudillos.

-creo que nosotras nos encargaremos de esto- alba de nuevo traia su oz en las manos.

-no son tan debiles- fo dijo al ponerse en guardia- pero sabes ya puedes utilizar la magia del lugar-

-a poco- alba dijo admirada.

-no me digas, que me liberaste sin saberlo- pregunto la chica un poco deprimida por el comentario.

-no, la mera verdad no mucho, solo me sabia esas palabras que logre recordar del libro- se rasco la cabeza la gemela despistada.

-si, usa el sello que tienes en tu mano- apunto la chica enojada, mientras era detenida por el padre cruz, ya que queria golpear a la mujer.

-ah! ya veo- la chica se quito la venda-como iba- se quedo pensativa.

-que esperas mujer haz algo- cruz dijo al ver a los hombres acercarse.

-yo quiero jugar un poco- alma se disponia en guardia cuando fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-yo alba flores reclamo la habilidad de controlar la deidad de este lugar- su mano la puso en frente enseñando la marca en la mano- shoukan- grito, al momento empezo las piedras a levantarse encerrando a los cuervos en ellas.

-que hiciste tarada- alma se acerco a su hermana tomandola de sus ropas.

-tu tambien puedes hacerlo- fo cruzaba los brazos y miraba enojada a las dos- ahora toda la familia flores y tus descendientes podran controlar este lugar-

-bueno vamos- el anciano dijo un poco apresurado- si estan los cuervos aqui, eso quiere decir- abrio rapidamente la puerta- rayos, llegamos tarde- exclamo al ver el cuarto solo.

-al parecer tienen tiempo de que se movieron de aqui- el padre cruz miraba con exactitud el cuarto vacio.

-yo no me di cuenta de esto- la cientifica se puso de rodillas- solo queria hacer lo que mi abuelo sugirio, y ahora no tengo a donde ir- miro a los cuervos con temor.

-vamos no te preocupes iras con nosotros- la de rayos se acerco.

-tch! a donde los habran llevado- el anciano golpeo con fuerza el suelo.

-estoy viendo unos movimientos en la parte sur del lugar- fo dijo para alivio del anciano y cruz- creo que todavia podemos alcanzarlos, solo hay que taparles el paso, y se detendran- miro a las gemelas que solo sonrieron.

-esta bien yo me encargo- alba dijo al desaparecer.

-espera- el anciano grito- se precipito muy rapido- el anciano dijo entre dientes, los cuervos se soltaban uno a uno de su prision- creo que tardaremos un poco- todos se pusieron en posicion de pelea.

-se los encargo- fo dijo al desaparecer tambien.

-espera- alma dijo pero fue interrumpida por un rayo- tch! creo que quieren que tire la baraja, eh?- sarcasticamente comento.

-señor hay que sacar de inmediato esto- apunto unas cajas uno de los cientificos- no pense que la doctora chan nos traicionara- dijo con tristeza.

-eso no hay que tomarle importancia, hay que llevarlos junto al segundo exorcista y hevlevaska- dijo uno con apariencia seria y con traje cafe.

-si, supervisor leverrier- dijo uno de los cuervos al inclinarse levemente a el, apresurando a los cientificos que estaban.

-que haces deberias de detenerlos- fo reclamaba a la chica que estaba escondida detras de los hombres.

-shh!- la chica bajo de inmediato a la guardiana- ellos dijeron algo sobre los segundos exorcistas y hevlevaska- susurro.

-asi que quieres ver a donde va- la chica de cabellos naranjas comento al mirar levemente a los hombres alejarse, la chica acento la cabeza.

-vamos- susurro al seguir al grupo.

* * *

-ya es de noche- vergil dijo al mirar la luna reflejada en el lago- sal ya estupido- comento friamente al hombre que salia al ser descubierto.

-tu que haces aqui imbecil- dante dijo al rascarse la cabeza y bostezar.

-mmmmm..- el hombre volteo a verlo, levemente.

-tch! esto es aburrido- dijo el hombre de rojo al sentarse con un gesto de fastidio, sin tener respuesta de el.

* * *

-ustedes que estan haciendo tan tarde aqui- un chico dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita al grupo que iba caminando.

-nada que te interese malfoy- dijo uno de ellos al darle la espalda.

-ustedes estan violando las leyes impuestas por la nueva directora- son altaneria dijo sin bajar su vara.

-vamos no tenemos tiempo para esto- los gemelos dijeron al acercarse a malfoy.

-quedense quietos- iba a lanzar un hechizo-que?- miro con asombro su mano ya que no tenia su varita.

-wow! en serio que esto funciona- dijeron los gemelos al mostrar la varita del chico- este entrenamiento si esta sirviendo- se burlaron del chico.

-ya dejenlo- ginny se acerco a ellos- el ira de inmediato a decirle a la inquisidora-miro al chico con desapruebo y le arrojo su varita.

-esto lo va a saber la directora- se alejo rapidamente.

-fred, geoge, ven lo que hicieron- la de cabellos alborotados reclamo a los gemelos.

-lo sentimos- dijeron con su sonrisa aun en sus rostros.

-vamos hermione no me digas que no fue divertido- dijo el chico de cabellos rojo- por cierto estubo bien dejar a harry en el salon- se pregunto, todos acentaron la cabeza.

-si, imaginate que malfoy nos viera con harry desmayado- dijo cho, haciendo a todos una seña de apruebo.

-a parte dobby, lo esta cuidando- comento por ultimo el grupo a dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

-tch! salen mas- alma refunfuñaba al ver un monton de guardias avalanzarse a ella- estan bien- pregunto al anciano y al hombre que ya mostraban signos de cansancio.

-si estamos bien- el padre volvia a su postura- abata...- decia un conjuro que hacia a los cuervos pegarse al piso.

-no te preocupes por nosotros- el anciano decia al recargarse en la pared.

-como quieren que no preocupe al ver sus estados- alma grito al esquivar y noquear unos tantos cuervos- _solo no debo dejar que esas cartas me envuelvan-_ comento al patear a un hombre que estaba haciendo un conjuro.

-detenganse- uno de los cuervos dijo al entrar, al parecer era el lider, todos de inmediato se formaron, dejando a los tres combatientes con duda.

-wow! el rey de naipes salio- sarcasticamente dijo alma al tronarse los dedos- un ultimo juego- se puso en posicion pero fue detenida por el viejo-que sucede- pregunto al anciano.

-quienes son ustedes y que hacen aqui- el hombre de mascara pregunto al acercarse- sacerdote cruz- miro al hombre que se disponia a fumar.

-al parecer soy conocido- dijo al sacar humo de su boca- maria! desactivada- comento al desacer el manto que tenia protegida a la cientifica.

-tienes el ataud de maria- el cuervo miro con detenimiento a la mujer que se recargaba en cruz, con vestimentas negras.- diganme que estan haciendo aqui- volvio a insistir la pregunta.

-vamos, solo estamos buscando un hotel- la de rayos comento burlonamente.

-dejense de tonterias- dijo seriamente el hombre.

-no le vamos a decir a un enmascarado- la chica se sento en el piso con una leve sonrisa- yo soy alma- dijo al presentarse.-_ya se me pego lo ingenuo de mi hermana-_ penso al dar su nombre.

-mi nombre Howard link tercero- dijo el hombre al quitarse la mascara y dejar ver su cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta en la nuca y dos puntos en la frente.

-te pareces mucho al dos puntos- dijo el anciano al apuntarlo.

-dos puntos- el hombre miro con furia al viejo- tu debes de ser...-

-mi nombre no importa, me han llamado de muchas formas- el anciano se puso serio- y vine por algo que ustedes tienen- cruzo los brazos.

-me lo temia- el chico de nuevo se colocaba su mascara y se puso en posicion de pelea- no lo obtendran facilmente-

-vamos, al menos por cortesia deberias preguntar el porque- alma se paro enojada y se dirigio al joven enmascarado todos los cuervos alrededor se pusieron en guardia.

-me imagino que no se han dado cuenta- el padre dijo al sacar humo de su boca.

-cuenta de que- el enmascarado pregunto al hombre.

-mmmm...- sonrio levemente- de que...-

* * *

-ellos entraron ahi- alba susurro a la chica de cabellos naranjas- llevan rato y no han salido-

-esta condicion ya me esta cansando- se levanto la chica de golpe y se dirigia a la puerta.

-espera- alba la empujo rapidamente al suelo agachandose junto de esta- mira- vio salir a un grupo de cientificos seguidos por un hombre de traje cafe, el cual dio unas ordenes y se marcho junto a los cientificos.

-je, ya se fueron- dijo alba al ver que se habian ido los demas, dejando a unos cuervos vigilar la puerta.

-ey si quieres yo me encargo...- fo dijo a su lado, pero se detuvo al no ver a su compañera- tch! esa mujer- se levanto rapidamente- pero que- se sorprendio al ver a los cuervos desmayados- je, al parecer no eres tan debil- se burlo al acercarse.

-bueno vamos- alba se dio la vuelta y abrio la puerta- un ascensor- se pregunto al ver una plataforma con luz en el cuarto oscuro.

-esta en la parte inferior- comento fo al entrar- vienes- pregunto a la mujer que reia tranquilamente, esta entro despues de ella.

-eres de gran ayuda- alba sacudio la cabeza de la chica la cual se molesto ante tal accion, y asi empezo a bajar el ascensor.

-creo que es por aqui- la chica dijo entre la oscuridad- pero que- comento al ser detenida por un barandal.

-que es esto- alba tocaba la orilla, sin ver que era- al parecer es una regilla- comento con despreocupacion.

-que inteligente- fo dijo exaltada.

-quien anda ahi- una voz femenina se oia a lo lejos.

-hevlevaska- pregunto la guardiana al reconocer la voz- eres tu-

-fo, estas libre- la voz comento en la oscuridad.

-la conoces- alba pregunto extrañada- hevlevaska era la 1er exorcista, segun la informacion de seeker-

-donde estas- fo grito en la oscuridad.

-estoy aqui- contesto la 1er exorcista- solo que estoy suprimida- comento con tristeza.

-tambien te hicieron lo mismo que a fo- pregunto la de coletas al sacar una lampara.

-de donde sacaste eso, por cierto que es- apunto al objeto la guardiana.

-ah! esto es una lampara- dijo al apuntar al gran salon- pero que- su gesto despreocupante cambio a uno de tristeza.

-que suce...- fo miro un gran bulto rodeado por unas cartas- hevlevaske- grito al precipitarse en la barandilla.

-no te preocupes yo la libero- alba puso la lampara en su boca y apunto con su baston al momento de transformarse en un arma de fuego, el cual disparo varias veces- listo- sonrio y se quito el objeto en la boca.

-que hiciste- la guardiana se exalto al ver lo que habia hecho.

-solo la solte... mira- apunto al bulto, del cual se desprendian las cartas cayendo uno a uno, de repente la luz empezaba a emanar de ese lugar-y se hizo la luz- grito al ver a la exorcista libre.

-gracias- dijo la adivinaal acercarse a las dos- solo falta el- apunto a un cristal.

-dejamelo a mi- alba dio un salto cayendo de inmediato junto al cristal- y pensar que este hombre este inconsiente- toco con levedad el cristal- es hora de despertar- sus armas se transformando en oz, haciendo un corte.

-que es estas haciendo- fo salto hacia la mujer, que miraba ahora con una sonrisa, de repente se oyo un estruendo- que- miro al cristal que poco a poco se rompia, de el salio un hombre de cabellos oscuro largo.

-ey! estas bien- alba se inco y empezo a mover al joven.

-el esta siendo consumido por su inocencia- la mujer de luz miraba al hombre, mientras la levantaba con sus multiples lazos, y lo empezo a examinar- creo que todavia tiene esperanza- lo toco de nuevo, insertandole un poco de luz, el hombre empezo a reaccionar.

-cof, cof- el hombre tosia mientras la mujer lo ponia en el piso- tch!- se trato de levantar- malditos- empezo a maldecir al tratar de levantarse- esos estupidos- se logro levantar.

-ey espera- alba lo detuvo al tratar de salir- no debes salir en esas condiciones- lo miro con una sonrisa.

-apartate- la mirada agria del hombre las clavo en la mujer.

-vamos te lo digo por tu bien- alba ignoro la mirada del hombre y lo tomo del brazo, quitandole los circuitos que tenia conectado.

-tu quien eres- el hombre pregunto de rato- que sucedio- se tomo la cabeza en forma de angustia.

-yo soy alba- sonrio la mujer al dirigirse a un estante- te ponte esto- le lanzo una bata blanca al hombre que miro con duda, chisto los dientes y se levanto de nuevo.

-debo de buscar a los demas y avisarles- se tambaleo un poco.

-ya no hay mas- alba dijo para sorpresa de los presentes, exepto de fo, que ya sabia lo que habia sucedido- son pocos los sobrevivientes, ya que han pasado mas de 100 años- miro con tristeza al joven que trato de esconder su impotencia.

-maldicion!- golpeo la pared- entonces a todos atraparon- apreto su puño- quienes sobrevivieron-

-sobrevivio, allen walker, lavi bookman- la mujer se detuvo y penso por un momento- esta una recarnacion o algo asi de cross marian-

-el general cross- el hombre abrio los ojos de sorpresa- pero el desaparecio desde antes de la batalla final con los noe-

-por eso te digo que es algo por el estilo, el no nos ha dicho nada sobre eso- la mujer recalco.

-tenemos que irnos, unos cuervos se dirguen aqui- fo interrumpio la explicacion.

-muy bien tenemos que irnos- la mujer se detuvo al ver el tamaño de la 1er exorcista.

-no se preocupen por mi, solo ten esto- la mujer tomo una caja y saco una luz de ahi- al parecer eres compatible con esto- le dio la luz que de inmediato tomo forma de un cubo negro, que se deshizo en las manos de la mujer.

-espera esa es la inocencia- yu trato de detener a la mujer que bebio de inmediato lo que tenia en sus manos.

-que- la mujer miro al techo cayendo rapidamente en el piso- que me sucede- se quito rapidamente los zapatos que tenia dejando en descubiertos sus pies, de ellos brotaba mucha sangre.

-estupida, no debes de tomar lo que te da un extraño- miro el hombre de azul a la mujer friamente, esta solo sonrio.

-estas bien- fo se inclino hacia ella- que sucede hevlevaska- pregunto exaltada.

-es la inocencia de lenalee lee- la mujer empezo a examinarla- la inocencia tiene un 90 por ciento de sincronizacion- comento al ver que la sangre tomaba forma.

-esto es una inocencia- la mujer toco de inmediato el objeto, el cual brillo y se adherio a sus pies- activado- en sus pies estaban unas extrañas botas- wow- la mujer se levanto de inmediato y empezo a ver con asombro sus nuevas armas.

-tch! mujer no te emociones- el agrio hombre interrumpio al precipitarse a la puerta- ellos se acercan-

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de ellos- alba dijo al poner de nuevo su mano con el extraño signo- invocacion-

-que hiciste- yu pregunto algo enojado.

-solo les tape el paso- alba dijo con una sonrisa- verdad fo- miro a la guardiana que reia ante la reaccion del hombre.

-muy bien vamos- alba tomo la mano del hombre, pero fue detenida de nuevo por la primera exorcista- toma esto- le dio otras dos luces, una de ellas se transformo en un martillo y la otra no tomo forma.

-en serio vas a estar bien aqui- alba pregunto.

-si, pero ten mucho cuidado, tu y tu hermana, cuiden del destructor del tiempo y sean de ayuda- dijo la mujer ante el asombro de alba.

-ella suele decir palabras que la mayoria del tiempo dicen la verdad- fo dijo despreocupadamente al salir.

-tch! tienen muchas cosas que explicarnos- salio el hombre al agarrarse el cabello en una coleta.

-creo que si, les explicare en el camino- sonrio de nuevo.

* * *

-jojojo, alma karma no deberia haberse salido asi- un hombre regordete decia en un extraño cuarto mientras se meseaba en una silla.

-no se preocupe maestro, lo traje devuelta- la mujer de anteojos oscuros dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

-solo queria ver de nuevo a yu- el extraño ser decia con tristeza.

-lo se, pero no debes aun - el hombre se levanto- hay que hacer preparativos para la fiesta- dijo alegremente.- asi que espera solo un poco- desaparrecio en una puerta oscura- hijos de sparda- susurro al desvanecerse.

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo, luego les dire mas... wii**

**aclaraciones.**

***los exorcistas fueron asesinados**

***kamui confundio a alba con su hermana muerta**

***la mayoria los puse como descendientes, pero aun no defino que es el padre cruz.**

***dante, vergil y mana, me gusta cuando se juntan a torturar al ED.**

***perdon si tengo errores en algunos nombres y si tengo incoherencias con la historia me avisan.**

***alma aun no se que tipo de relacion, o como se comporte con los noes, pero aqui lo pongo como un akuma que aun tiene conciencia humana.**


	16. tranquilidad creo

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi fanfic…

* * *

**

Era otro dia en el colegio hogwarts un dia muy tranquilo, la nieve caia como de costumbre en el mes de diciembre, en ese momento la mayoría de los alumnos se marchaban para sus hogares .

-hola Harry, ron- una chica de cabellos alborotados se acercaba algo apresurada al gran comedor-no se iran en vacaciones- pregunto al llegar junto a los muchachos, ron estaba recargado en la mesa en forma de depresión, Harry trataba de animarlo.

-vamos ron, animate- el chico de lentes le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-pero es que el señor dante- logro susurrar el chico de cabellos rojizos, en ese instante golpeo su cabeza en la mesa.

-vamos no es para tanto- hermione decía con burla- solo hizo que te corretearan los centauros- se reia, todos los que estaban en el comedor estaban temerosos- mejor preocupémonos por George y fred- su gesto cambio a uno de preocupación.

-es cierto ron, como están los gemelos ahora que los suspendieron del quidditch- el joven aun trataba de animar a su amigo.

-ellos, por ahora no han hecho nada- susurraba aun deprimido desde la mesa- sin embargo planean algo- levanto su cara levamente- y tu hermione no te duele tu cuerpo- pregunto a la chica que estaba aun parada.

-no, yo ya me impuse- dijo alegremente la muchacha al darse la vuelta- bueno los veo luego, mis padres ya están aquí- salió por la gran puerta y desapareció.

-yo soy el único que aun le pesa el entrenamiento- ron volvia a su anterior estado de depresión, golpeando su cabeza en la mesa.

-oh! Al parecer aquí tenemos una niña llorando- un joven de cabello palido se acercaba soberbiamente, pero se detuvo al ver a Harry al lado de su amigo- alejate potter- lo apunto con su varita, todavía le temia por lo que le había hecho en el salón, se agarraba el cuello, y le sacaba la vuelta a los jóvenes.

-vete malfoy- el chico deprimido decía, mientras hacia señas con la mano, Harry veía con gracia, el temor que le ocasionaba al chico.

-mira ron- el chico de lentes zarandeaba a su amigo, para que volteara a ver la reacción de draco, este levanto levemente la cara, con un gesto depresivo, pero de inmediato volvia a regresar a su anterior posición.

-ni tengo fuerzas para reirme de malfoy.- decía entre alaridos quejumbrosos- por cierto Harry, como te ha ido con el entrenamiento del señor vergil- preguntaba mientras movia su cabeza extrañamente.

-pues a mi- el chico se recargo en su mano al mirar al techo- no me ha ido muy bien, el señor vergil sigue diciendo que soy muy débil- se agarraba la cabeza fuertemente, al recordar todo el feo entrenamiento que tiene que pasar, y las imágenes crueles que veía, al tocar el libro demoniaco- en verdad no se que busca con eso- susurro con un aire deprimente.

-bueno es hora de irnos- ron dijo al levantarse algo tambaleante- hola luna- saludo a una chica que se topo en el camino.

-hola ron, Harry- la chica contesto despreocupadamente- vengo a decirles que no olviden hacer sus rutinas, sobre todo tu Harry- la chica volteo a ver al joven que apenas se levantaba.

-yo- el chico se apunto a si mismo.

-si- contesto rápidamente- el señor vergil me dijo que siguieras haciendo meditación, para poder aclarar la mente-

-tratare de hacer lo que me dice- el chico se deprimió al escuchar lo que había dicho la chica.

-bueno eso es todo.- la chica se dio la vuelta y se disponía a alejarse.

-oye luna- el chico aun deprimido preguntaba- y tu donde iras en las vacaciones-

-yo, ire a con mi padre a un viaje, para un articulo del quisquilloso- se alejo indiferentemente del par.

-esa chica si que es extraña- ron se tambaleaba de un lado a otro-y tu Harry a donde iras- pregunto al dar levemente la vuelta.

-yo ire con mi padrino- dijo al reir levemente- por cierto no eh visto a mana, dante y vergil- al decir el ultimo nombre, apareció un leve aire de depresión del muchacho.

-en serio que a ti te ha ido peor- el chico antes deprimido ahora consolaba a su amigo- pero el ser correteado por un centauro es peor- se tomaba de los hombros en forma de miedo- yo fui el único que fui alcanzado por uno- recordó unas traumantes imágenes que se le venían a la mente- y la cara de esos dos sádicos- su voz se empezaba a entrecortar, al imaginar a dante y mana con un gesto de sadismo puro.

-ya amigo- Harry se reponía de sus recuerdos y empujaba a su amigo, que aun temblaba- no te preocupes solo disfruta tus vacaciones-

-vacaciones- el chico por fin se animo- ahí no estarán ellos- saltaba de alegría cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe.

-vamos muchacho- dante le había dado un sape en la frente- no festejes antes de tiempo- reia al ver al chico sobarse la frente.

-es cierto- mana aparecia detrás de este- cuando regresen- activaba su lado oscuro- les esperara un arduo entrenamiento-

-que- el chico miro con asombro al duo- que nos esperara- se deprimía ante la amenaza del joven de cicatriz.

-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos- Harry empujaba a su amigo, al ver que este no reaccionaba- que tengan felices vacaciones- se alejo rápidamente del duo, que miraba con gracia la actitud de los muchachos.

-je, estas vacaciones serán aburridas- dante entraba al gran comedor y se sentaba en una de las sillas- tch!- su gesto al ver que se acercaba un señor de aspecto arrogante con el cabello lacio hasta la espalda de color rubio palido, que traia un baston.

-buenas tardes- dijo el señor arrogantemente-yo soy el señor malfoy, padre de draco malfoy- extendió su mano hacia el hombre de gabardina roja, en forma de saludo.

-_tch! En serio maldigo a veces los modales que me enseño mi madre-_ el de rojo pensó al estrecharle la mano- asi que usted es el padre del joven cobarde- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica al ver que draco estaba detrás del señor, este solo hizo un gesto de enojo, al ver a su hijo.

-no se preocupe mi hijo repondrá su actitud- el hombre arrogante, hacia a un lado a su hijo, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, este solo trago saliva al estar descubierto.

-oye estúpido asistente- mana se acercaba al hombre de rojo, con una actitud arrogante, como para provocar una pelea, pero su actitud cambio al ver al señor que estaba hablando con este- buenas tardes señor- el chico se inclino levemente con su mano en el pecho.

-mmm… chicos de tu edad con esos modales no se encuentran muy seguido- el hombre de cabello lacio dijo al mirar detenidamente al chico con un gesto de interés- me imagino que eres el profesor mana Walker- dijo al extender su mano a este.

-mucho gusto, usted debe ser el padre del joven malfoy- sonrio cálidamente al tomar la mano del señor y mirar al chico temeroso que se encontraba al lado.

-se podría decir- sonrio y clavo su mirada- según mi hijo ustedes son unas personas para que temer- miro a los dos hombres detenidamente- pero falta uno- refiriéndose al hombre de gabardina azul- no es muy seguido encontrar a personas con el cabellos plateado- sonrio soberbiamente al apoyarse en su baston.

-se podría decir eso- mana dijo tranquilamente, pero tomo el hombro del hombre de rojo, ya que este se encontraba algo irritado por la actitud del señor.

-mi hijo- el señor tomo una posición seria- me a dicho que ustedes son muy fuertes, y solo e venido a ofrecerles un trato- el hombre arrogantemente se dirigió a ellos- que dicen si se unen a los malfoy- draco se sorprendió ante tal propuesta de su padre.

-padre- el chico tomo las ropas del hombre, para detener su platica, este solo le arrebato la ropa, y lo empujo levemente con una mirada furica y de odio.

-vamos señor asi no se debe tratar a un hijo- dante ya estaba amenazándolo con su espada, mana solo suspiraba y miraba con gracia el espectáculo, todos en el salón, se quedaron helados ante la amenaza de un malfoy, ya que tiene mucha influencia en el ministerio.

-usted no debería hacer eso- el señor miraba detenidamente la espada en su cuello, al momento de sacar su varita y apuntar al señor.

-vamos lacio, tu hijo no te a contado lo que vieron en clase con mi hermano- el hombre de rojo reia sarcásticamente, al recordar el maleficio que le había arrogado malfoy a vergil, esto hizo que el muchacho mirara horrorizado a su padre- su hijo no me caera nada bien, pero como le dije, a una persona no debería tratarla asi- el hombre se dio la vuelta colocando su espada en el hombro, dirigiéndose al chico de cicatriz.

-si tu no lo hubieras hecho, lo haría yo- susurro mana al acercarse dante, este solo sonrio al ver que en la espalda del joven maestro tenia su garra activada.

-estupido anciano- se alejo a la puerta- fue un placer conocerlo señor- se despidió del hombre que aun tenia apuntándolo con su varita, este trajo saliva y guardo su vara al momento de limpiarse el sudor y acomodarse su traje, miro con soberbia al chico que aun se quedo.

-lo siento, señor malfoy, pero no estamos interesados en su trato- sonrio al momento de darse la vuelta y retirarse detrás del hombre de rojo desapareciendo en la puerta.

-malfoy- el hombre ordeno al ver que todos en el salón susurraban cosas, el chico de inmediato se dirigió junto a su padre- estos hombres sabran que sucede cuando se mete con un malfoy- se alejo apresuradamente a la puerta- malfoy-ordeno desde la puerta, el chico en seguida corrió hacia este, desapareciendo los dos en la puerta, todos susurraron fuertemente al ver que los dos desaparecían.

::::

* * *

-ey! Espera- mana se acercaba apresuradamente en los pasillos, los padres de familia miraban con detenimiento al duo- no deberías dejarme atrás estúpido asistente- suspiro al ponerse junto de este.

-viejo idiota- el hombre chisto los dientes y coloco sus manos detrás de la nuca- creo que será una larga temporada- miro al techo con aburrimiento.

-creo que deberíamos ir con el señor albus- mana dijo al mirar al hombre aburrido- es muy seguro que este en la dirección-

-para que iremos a ese lugar, si es un asilo- sonrio al ver al chico.

-callate estúpido- mana activaba su inocencia, al momento de ver que el hombre sacaba su espada, todos los padres de familia veian con horror el espectáculo, en excepción de un chico que estaba tomando fotos como loco.

-esto es lo que a caído esta escuela- susurraba uno de los padres- que los maestros se peleen entre si- se oian otros tantos.

-tch!- el hombre chisto los dientes y coloco su arma en el piso encanjandolo en este y ocasionando un ruido que hizo que todos callaran- saben los estoy escuchando- grito con sarcasmo tanto que se oyo en todo el pasillo, todos tragaron saliva al ver la reacción del hombre.

-estupido- mana desactivaba su inocencia y empezaba a caminar.

-señores- una maestra de aspecto serio se acercaba al duo- que están haciendo aquí- dijo al ver al par, todos los padre de familia se alejaban rápidamente del par.

-hola señora – dante decía al acercarse a ella, y pasarla de largo.

-buenas tardes señora minerva- mana decía cortésmente al acercarse a ella.

-ustedes no iran a un lugar en estas vacaciones- la señora pregunto al ver a los dos.

-pues yo no tengo a donde ir- dijo alegremente el joven para tristeza de la señora.

-no deberías decir eso tan fácilmente- el hombre de rojo se acerco al chico y lo tomo de la cabeza fuertemente.

-que tienes algún problema con eso- mana miraba desafiantemente al hombre que le aprisiono la cabeza.

-je, estúpido anciano- el hombre de rojo se dio la vuelta- vamos, hay que buscar a ese idiota- dijo al esquivar un corte- estúpido quieres lastimar a tu hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa al sacar su espada y mirar hacia uno de los pasillos.

-al parecer todos ya se fueron- vergil se acercaba al guardar su katana ignorando la posición de su hermano- ire a la biblioteca- dijo fríamente al pasar de largo a todos los que estaban ahí- buenas tardes señor Walker, señora- cortésmente saludo a estos dos.

-ey! Imbecil vamos a jugar- dante se abalanzaba a su hermano, cuando de repente esquivo una maceta- señora a su edad no debe lanzar eso- miro con gracia minerva que tenia su varita en su mano, al parecer ella le había lanzado el objeto.

-detenga su juego- dijo al momento de acercarse al hombre.

-tch! Vamos solo quería calentar- comento el hombre de rojo, al ver a su hermano guardar su katana y seguir su camino.

-es cierto!- el joven tomo de la gabardina al hombre- vamos a ver al señor albus- arrastro al hombre para molestia de este, que de inmediato arrebato sus ropas.

-oye anciano, esta gabardina es mi favorita- comento al acomodarse de nuevo su ropa- a parte si necesitas ayuda para caminar, no debes tomar a otras personas como andadera- miro con sarcasmo al chico, que solo se le salto una vena por el enojo.

-vamos, no hagan tonterías- minerva tomo de los oídos a los dos que estaban a punto de pelear.

-auch! – se quejo mana cuando la señora lo arrastro, dante solo sonrio al parecer era el único que no le afectaba eso.

-idiota- vergil susurro al ver a su hermano arrastrar por la señora- tiene mas respeto por los humanos que por los demonios- se alejo hasta desaparecer.

* * *

-harry- un hombre de cabello largo y un poco descuidado, abria la puerta alegremente al ver al chico llegar.

-hola sirius- el chico lo abrazo fuertemente, al entrar a la sede de la orden del fénix.

-harry- gritaron sus amigos al verlo entrar, al igual que todas las personas que estaban ahí, icluyendo a los padres de ron, sus hermanos entre otras personas.

-ustedes que están haciendo aquí- Harry dijo extrañado al ver a sus amigos ahí.

-vamos Harry, mis padres piensan pasar la navidad aquí- ron dijo al señalar a su familia- y tu hermione no iras con tus padres muggles- miro extrañado a la chica que estaba junto a el.

-mis padres me dieron permiso para venir unos días aquí- dijo con alegría la chica- por cierto ron ya se te paso la depresión- sonrio al ver al chico recordar lo sucedido.

-por cierto tienen muchas cosas que contarnos- sirius dijo seriamente al meter a su ahijado a la casa y decirle a un elfo domestico que dejara las maletas del muchacho.

-hola Harry- una señora gordita y de cabellos rojizos se acercaba al chico abrazandolo fuertemente.

-hola señora weasley- decía el chico mientras era aprisionado por la señora.

-ya dejalo mujer- un hombre alto y delgado se acerco a su esposa quitándole a Harry- hola Harry- saludo al chico que respondió con una sonrisa.

-hola Harry- unos gemelos se acercaron toscamente al chico aprisionándolo entre los dos del cuello- sobreviviste- le estrujaban la cabeza con fuerza, ignorando los quejidos del muchacho.

-ya déjenlo fred, George- una chica arrebataba a su amigo- hola Harry- dijo alegremente.

-al parecer todos sobrevivieron a eso- Harry miro a sus amigos con gracia, los mayores no entendían de que hablaban.

-a que sobrevivieron- se preguntaron todos al mirar la actitud de los chicos.

-de nada importante- todos se deprimieron al recordar el duro entrenamiento del duo plateado.

-por cierto ya esta la cena- la señora se iba a la cocina, junto a hermione y ginny que le ayudaron a traer la comida a la mesa, todos estaban comiendo, riendo y platicando anécdotas del ministerio, pero todo cambio al tocar el tema del ministerio.

-es cierto que a dumbledore le quitaron su puesto- el señor delgado dijo en tono serio.

-si, es cierto- sirius afirmaba con la cabeza- por cierto me han contado que unas personas han amenazado a umbrigde- sonrio repentinamente a los chicos, los cuales asentaron la cabeza.

-si, el señor dante es el que mas la ha amenazado- ron dijo temerosamente.

-me gustaría conocer a esa persona- el hombre rio y se recargo en la mesa- fue el que me vio en la chimenea- recordó una noche cuando se comunico con Harry.

- es cierto, el se aferraba a que salieras- Harry dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a dante que buscaba entre el carbón.

-pues que clase de maestro tienen ahí- a molly no le gustaba la actitud irresponsable que tenia dante.

-pues solo uno es nuestro maestro- dijo hermione al dejar de comer.

-solo uno- preguntaron los mayores.

-si, el maestro mana Walker, el nos daba dada- dijo la chica con seriedad- sin embargo solo duro poco, ya que umbrigde le quito el lugar-

-esa clase a de haber sido interesante- dijo sirius con interés- pero si mal no recuerdo, es de su edad, que clase de vida a de haber llevado un muchacho, para que tenga tanta habilidad-

-no sabemos mucho de el- Harry interrumpió- sin embargo la maestra de adivinación nos dijo algo interesante- recordó las palabras de la maestra en el patio.

-es cierto, algo sobre el destructor del tiempo, el conde y la inocencia, o algo asi- hermione miro con tristeza el techo- y que el había vivido muchas tristezas- todo el comedor se quedo en silencio.

-sin embargo se lleva muy bien con el señor dante- ron se agarraba los hombros de temor.

-es cierto, es bueno para el entrenamiento- los gemelos decían con gracia.

-entrenamiento- molly se levantaba de golpe- están llevando un entrenamiento con ellos dos-

-bueno al menos nosotros si- hermione interrumpió- pero el lo lleva con el señor vergil- apunto a Harry.

-asi que hay tres extraños en tota- el hombre delgado decía mientras los miraba- si mal no recuerdo el tal dante iba con el ministerio- miro con interés a los chicos.

-si en un principio asi no los presentaron- ginny interrumpió- sin embargo no se que cosas pasaron, que el rompió trato con el ministerio-

-ya veo, y ese tal vergil quien es- pregunto black con interés.

-es el hermano gemelo del dante- dijeron los gemelos con alegría.

-es cierto sin embargo son muy diferentes- Harry interrumpía a los gemelos- el es muy serio y tiene una actitud fría, en cambio dante es mas directo y alegre a su manera- todos los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza ante tales palabras.

-ya veo- molly se levantaba de la mesa de nuevo- y para que están entrenando- pregunto a los chicos.

-es un secreto madre- los gemelos abrazaron a la señora para que no se preocupara, y asi siguió la comida con el tema del ministerio, los nuevos sujetos, las anécdotas que habían vivido y todo lo demás.

* * *

_shoshite bouya wa nemuri nhi tsuita_

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo,_

_futatsu to ukabu fukurami_

_itoshii yokogao_

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

-oye anciano, me voy a dormir con esa música- un hombre de rojo decía mientras estaba recostado en un sillón que estaba en un cuarto blanco.

-si te molestas te puedes ir- decía el joven mana con una vena resaltada al voltear a ver al hombre recostado.

-Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

-oye anciano, no te sabes otra canción- decía el de rojo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, de repente se oyo un golpe- pero que haces- el hombre se levantaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza-hace mucho que no veía este mosco- dante veía con gracia al pequeño objeto que le había lanzado el chico.

-dejalo!- mana le arrebataba al pequeño objeto- lo siento tim- decía mientras el golem lo mordía.

-je, estúpido anciano, no deberías lanzar asi a los moscos- apuntaba con gracia a la esfera dorada, que le saltaba una vena- wow! Pareces piraña- decía burlonamente mientras miraba a la esfera que también le mordía el dedo.

-se llama timcampy- mana dijo furioso, al ver que el golem se ponía en su cabeza.

-por cierto donde tenias a esa pirañita- sarcásticamente comento al recostarse.

-no te interesa- el chico se sentaba de nuevo frente a un piano.

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

-mmm… asi que aquí estaban- vergil entraba por la puerta mirando con interés al joven que tocaba.

-hola señor vergil- el joven detenia la música al ver al hombre entrar, y se burlo cuanto el lanzaba a su hermano en la pared, sentándose en el sillón.

-que te pasa imbécil- dante decía furioso al levantarse y dirigirse hacia su hermano con la espada desenfundada.

-mmmmm..- el hombre ignoro los reclamos y se dispuso a leer un libro que había traido.

-que libro es- mana dijo al mirar desde el piano el objeto que traia en las manos vergil.

-es un libro sobre la historia de howgarts- dijo al cambiar de pagina y seguir leyendo.

-tu y tus estupideces- dante se sentaba junto a su hermano después de guardar su arma- esto es tan aburrido- bostezaba de fastidio- donde estarán esa mercenaria- susurro.

-hola¡?- se oyo desde el golem- alguien me escucha….- con un poco de interferencia- creo que esto no funciona- se oia un quejido desde el pequeño ser.

-oye anciano, esa cosa ya se descompuso- el hombre de rojo se levantaba al ver el pequeño objeto volar alrededor de su dueño- a ver- lo tomo al momento de empezar a sarandearlo fuertemente.

-dejalo- mana se lo arrebataba de inmediato.

-alguien me escucha- se volvia a oir desde el golem.

-tim, te cambio la voz- dijo el chico al mirar extrañado al golem que estaba en sus manos.

-maldicion, esto no funciona, dejame lo ajusto de aquí- se oia un pequeño sonido proveniente del objeto, cuando de repente se safo de su dueño y abrió ampliamente su boca dejando Salir una luz que transmitia interferencia.

-que es eso, una televisión viviente- dijo al apuntar la interferencia que transmitia la pequeña criatura.

-no es una tele no se que- mana refunfuñaba- hace mucho que tim no emitia imágenes, que no fueran las notas- decía al entristecer.

-esa voz es de alma- vergil dijo desde su asiento.

-de la mercenaria- dijo dante con sorpresa.

-tch! Maldición, necesito ajustar este cable- el sonido mejoraba su calidad al momento que se oia mas ruido-listo- se oyo al mejorar la imagen y ver a la chica de cabellos sueltos.

-hola mercenaria- dante decía con una sonrisa.

-tch! Por que primero te tenia que ver a ti- la chica de la imagen renegaba al ver al hombre de rojo.

-a poco no me extrañaste- dijo soberbiamente dibujando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-callate…- fue quitada de la imagen por una chica de cabellos naranjas.

-allen- decía con alegría la muchacha mientras buscaba a alguien.

-fo?- se pregunto el joven con cara de sorpresa al verla- tu también estas aquí- pregunto al ponerse a un lado de dante.

-en serio eres tu- la chica dijo al darse la espalda, y ya no contesto nada.

-ey! Que te pasa pelos de zanahoria- alma reclamaba a la chica que la había empujado- je, tonta- miro con detenimiento a la chica- estas…- fue interrumpida por una patada de la muchacha, sus lagrimas se dejaron ver por un momento, mana solo sonrio.

- tienes muchas novias- dante le daba un codazo al joven que solo fulminaba al hombre.

-estupido moyashi- una voz agria se escucho.

-ka-kanda- el chico dijo con sorpresa al reconocer la voz- en serio eres tu-

-claro que es el- alba aparecia en ese momento arrastrando al chico, mientras lo apuntaba.

-tch! No hagas eso- el joven se alejaba de la chica que solo sonreía,- no quiero ver la cara de ese estúpido- dijo al darse la vuelta, con un tono de frialdad.

-vamos no digas eso- alba decía al darle unas palmadas al chico, este no decía nada.

-dejense de idioteces- un anciano con parche interrumpía- vamos saquenos de este lugar- ordeno al chico que aun estaba en shock, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-estupido aprendiz- un hombre de sotana se acercaba- vamos abre una puerta-

-donde esta- pregunto el chico levemente- no puedo abrir una puerta sin haber estado en ese lugar.

-idiota- el sacerdote gritaba desde el otro lado- estamos en la sede de asia-

-sede de asia- el chico se quedo en silencio- todavía existe- dijo con tristeza.

-claro que si imbécil- el padre cruz decía exaltado-estamos en la parte norte, en el lugar donde había atacado el nivel 3-.

-como llegaron ahí- pregunto vergil con seriedad.

-eso se los explicaremos al llegar- interrumpió con una sonrisa, vergil la miro brevemente y se volvió a sentar.

-apresurate, que ya vienen mas cuervos- dijo la de rayos al acercarse.

-cuervos- se pregunto el joven- que quieres decir con eso-

-vamos ya basta de explicaciones, alba bloquea el camino- el anciano ordeno a la mujer que de inmediato se alzaron unas rocas.

-esta bien- el chico de inmediato coloco su mano en la frente- listo- abrió una puerta del otro lado- vamos, van a llegar a otra recamara- corrió de inmediato saliendo del cuarto blanco, detrás de el iba dante, y vergil que caminaban lentamente- vamos- los apresuraba.

:::::

* * *

-tch! Como no nos creyeron sobre los noe- dijo cruz al ocultar a la científica- alba- grito a la mujer que levantaba mas rocas.

-hermana, fo ayúdenme- la chica grito al ver que mas cuervos se acercaban.

-como le hago- alma hacia extraños movimiento con las manos.

-tarada- fo la lanzaba con una patada hacia unos cuervos.

-que te pasa, no soy misil- alma se levantaba furiosa hacia la guardiana.

-dejen sus peleas para otro momento la puerta esta apareciendo- el anciano grito al ver que unos cristales se alzaban del piso.- alba protege la puerta, yu encárgate del pequeño golem, cross trae a chan hasta la puerta, alma, fo déjense de juegos y noqueen mas cuervos- todos hicieron lo que había pedido en viejo, alba alzo unas rocas alrededor de la puerta que estaba apareciendo, cross llevaba cargada a la científica, alma y fo peleaban con los cuervos.

-no dejen que se vayan- decía uno al apuntar al grupo-envuelve- comento al lanzar un conjuro alrededor de la de coleta.

-tch! No puedo hacer todo a la vez- dijo alba al ver las barajas hacercarse.

-estupida- un hombre de azul aparecia enfrente de ella.

-vergil- dijo con una sonrisa al ver al hombre cortar las cartas.

-mmmm…- el hombre miro el estado de la mujer, con sus ropas rasgadas y algo golpeada- te has confiado mucho mujer- comento fríamente al desaparecer, esta solo sonrio y siguió levantando mas rocas.

-hola mercenaria- dante se acercaba arrogantemente a la de rayos, que seguía pelando.

-no necesito tu ayuda, albino- alma le lanzaba un cuervo al hombre de rojo, el cual lo esquivo sin problemas.

-no te distraigas alma- fo decía desde el otro lado con una vena saltada.

-mmmm…- dante la miro con detenimiento- la niñas no deberían ir vestidas asi- el apunto la ropa de la chica, la cual se enojo y le lanzo otro cuervo.

-callate idiota- grito la niña al noquear otros tantos guardias.

-que es esto- dante miro como unas cartas se pegaban a su cuerpo- va a ver show de luces- comento al ver que salian rayos.

-idiota-se oyo una voz agria al hacer unos cortes, el hombre de rojo solo sonreía al ver las cartas partir en dos.

-y ahora tenemos un amargado en escena- dijo el medio demonio con sarcasmo al ver a yu aparecer, este solo lo apunto con su arma.

-bakanda, idiota dejen de pelear y ayuden a los demás- mana decía desde lo lejos, mientras ayudaba al viejo lavi cruzar.

-estupido moyashi- el de mirada agria susurro al guardar su katana.

-vamos es hora de irnos- dante alzaba a la de cabellos naranjas a su hombro y agarraba de la cintura a alma para enojo de estas dos, y desapareció repentinamente- vamos idiota- dijo al ver a su hermano divertirse cortando unos cuervos- son humanos recuerda- dijo por ultimo.

-mmm…- el hombre se quedo serio al ver a todos dirigirse a la puerta, los guardias seguían saliendo, alba no podía desproteger la puerta- vamos – vergil tomo a alba de la cintura, ella en lo mas minimo le ponía atención, ya que seguía alzando mas rocas, el hombre la miro atentamente y sonrio al momento de entrar a la puerta, lanzo a la mujer a esta, el dio una mirada rápida al lugar.

-no dejen que se vayan vivos- dijo un cuervo al ver que el ultimo hombre entraba- envuelve- gritaron todos al tratar de cubrir la puerta que se desvanecía en el suelo-tch!- dijo en líder al ver su misión fallida.

-ineptos- un hombre soberbio se acercaba al monton de guardias- no pudieron detenerlos- su voz autoritaria se alzaba en el gran salón.

-señor leverrier- uno de los cuervos se levanto- acabamos de pelear con ese hombre, el que contrato el vaticano-

-mm… ya veo- el hombre de aspecto serio miro entreojos al crow- asi que fue un error contratarlo- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-y eso no es todo, se liberaron al segundo exorcista y a la guardiana del lugar- el guardia bajo la cabeza.

-tch! Esto se esta complicando- se mordió la uña en forma de enojo.

-y también nos dijeron otras cosas- el hombre se quitaba la mascara dejando ver su cabello rubio- que los noes habían vuelto-

-que- el hombre abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa, sin perder su rudeza y seriedad-que sarta de mentiras dice, ellos fueron destruidos hace tiempo- se alejo rápidamente a la puerta- encargense de esto, yo informare al vaticano- desapareció.  
_

* * *

-estupido bajame- las dos mujeres decían mientras golpeaban al hombre de rojo, que solo sonreía de victoria.

-te eh dicho que me bajes- alma toco el suelo e hizo una llave, en instante fo miraba con gracia al hombre que estaba en el piso.

-auch! No debiste de hacer eso- alba se levantaba después de ser arrogada- sabes dolio- se sacudia sus ropas dañadas.

-estan todos bien- pregunto el anciano que estaba recargado en una de las maceteras del lugar.

-en donde estamos- alma miraba con atención la extensa y tranquila ciudad.

-estamos en el arca, verda- alba decía mientras se tiraba en el suelo.

-estas bien hermana- pregunto la de rayos al mirar a su hermana cansada.

-como quieres que este bien, si convoco la deidad del lugar varias veces- fo respondia enojada a la de rayos, que solo miraba a su hermana.

-te dije que no hicieras cosas imprudentes- vergil dijo al alejarse, alba solo sonrio- vamos tienen muchas cosas que platicar- abrió una puerta-mmm…- vio el cuarto muy oscuro.

-que tienes idiota- dante se acerco burlonamente al entrar al cuarto.

-espera- mana se acercaba al hombre de rojo, cuando este cayo en la oscuridad- estúpido- alcanzo a agarrar al hombre pero era tan pesado que mana también se iba a caer.

-par de idiotas- el padre agarraba del pie al joven aprendiz- tch!- chisto los diente al ver que el también caia, agarro lo primero que vio, y fue el pie del hombre de azul, el cual le clavo su mirada fría- nos vas a dejar caer- pregunto al ver que el se sacudia su pie.

-imbecil vas a dejar a tu hermanito caer- se oia el hombre de rojo desde el fondo, mana no podía hablar pues la sangre se le subia a la cabeza-ey anciano estas tomando color- dante se mofo de la cara de mana, ignorando por completo el echo que el tenia su pie, y era lo que impedía que cayera.

-je- mana hizo un gesto maléfico.

-no me digas que-…- dante fue soltado por el joven que de inmediato fueron levantados por vergil-idiotas- se oyo una voz en el fondo.

-te lo mereces- dijeron vergil y mana al oir la voz, alma y fo solo apoyaban la acción, yu solo dio una leve sonrisa.

-vamos no sean malos con el- alba se levantaba muy apenas de donde estaba sentada.

-y tus zapatos- pregunto alma al ver que no traia nada puesto en los pies.

-a penas te estas dando cuenta, idiota- la voz fría de kanda se oyo.

-ah! Los perdi en el transcurso- alba hacia movimientos con las manos para que no se preocuparan.

-esos brazalentes- mana desactivo su lado oscuro al ver los aros rojos que tenia la de coleta, al igual que las dos marcas en forma de cruz.

-tch!- vergil se acerco a la mujer la miro detenidamente- hiciste trato con la inocencia- susurro al sentarse a limpiar su katana.

-inocencia- alma decía con sorpresa, al igual que el sacerdote, al parecer los únicos que sabían era yu, fo, y el anciano se había dado cuenta cuando se la topo.

-tienes algo que me pertenece- el viejo se acerco a la mujer al extender su mano.

-ah! Si- alba saco un martillo y en la otra mano traia otra luz.

-este es mio- el anciano tomo el martillo- pero el otro- miro a la inocencia que se convertía en un cubo negro.

-ten hermana- alba lo lanzo a su gemela, esta solo lo cacho- hevlevaska me dijo que fueramos de ayuda- sonrio cálidamente, al ver que el cubo se derretía en las manos de ella, el cual bebío al instante- me hubiera gustado ser la única compatible- su gesto cambio a uno triste al ver que su hermana sangraba de las manos.

-que es esto- alma decía al ver que su sangre se transformaba en un enorme cristal.

-tocalo- la de coleta dijo al sentarse.

-mmmm…- la de rayos lo toco, y de inmediato se adhirió a sus manos, convirtiéndose en unos guantes rojos que terminaban en el codo, después tomaron forma de pulseras.

-un tipo cristal- cross dijo al encender el cigarrillo- esto es nuevo, la única inocencia que había evolucionado en ese tipo, es la que traia lee- miro a la chica que estaba recostada.

-hermana- miro dudosa la de rayos al ver que su gemela se quedaba dormida.

-estupida- vergil guardaba su katana al levantarse y cargar a la mujer- vamos es hora de descansar- todos siguieron el camino y se dispusieron a regresar.

-ey! No se olviden de mi- una mano se lograba ver desde el cuarto oscuro- idiotas quieren morir- dijo al ver a mana y a su hermano el cual solo se detuvo al mirarlo de reojo.

-je! Te lo merecías- dijo alma y mana al acercarse, fo solo cruzo los brazos y se acerco.

-por cierto habías dicho hevlevaska- el chico de cicatriz miro a alma con duda, la cual negó con su cabeza.

-ella se quedo en la sede de asia- kanda dijo con un tono agrio al seguir caminando.

-ya veo- mana bajo la cabeza.

-bueno luego diremos las explicaciones- dijo el anciano a lo lejos al ponerse junto al hombre de azul.

-mi hermana estará bien- alma pregunto al ver a vergil, ya que el traia a su gemela.

-no te preocupes mercenaria, ella estará bien- dante se levantaba y sacudia las ropas- por cierto y la científica- miro por todos lados el de rojo al ver que no estaba ahí la mujer de cabellos rubios.

-tch! Idiota- cruz levantaba a la mujer que estaba tirada- vamos no se detengan ahí- grito al ver que los demás se alejaban.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo por hoy…


	17. pelea en la sede

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi fanfic…**

* * *

Después de horas de platica y conclusiones, el grupo se sentaba en silencio analizando la situación, alba seguía desmayada por el esfuerzo, alma estaba algo cansada por el pacto con la inocencia al igual que su hermana, cruz estaba mirando por la ventana fumando un cigarro que de inmediato fue arrebatado por dante, kanda estaba tan amargo como siempre, vergil estaba sentado con su aire de frialdad, el anciano estaba sentado junto al de azul con los brazos cruzados, fo estaba recargada en la pared observando con detenimiento a allen que estaba sentado en frente del piano.

-estoy bien- mana dijo al ver como lo observaba fo, esta solo chisto los dientes y se volteo a un lado.

-estupido allen- dijo con la cara sonrojada, aun con enojo.

-ya no me llames allen- el chico de cicatriz bajo la cabeza con tristeza- ahora me llaman mana- sonrio cálidamente, mirando a la joven que solo lo miro.

-eres aun extraño, después de tanto tiempo- la chica comento al poner cara de seriedad.

-mmm… asi que eso sucedió- un hombre sentado en el sofá decía- pero donde se escondieron todo este tiempo- el de azul siguió comentando al ver a la chica recostada en otro de los sillones.

-pues ella hizo un contrato con la guardiana del lugar- alma comento mientras se sentaba en el suelo apuntando a la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-tch! Estúpida tenme mas respeto- la de cabellos naranjas comento mientras de un golpe bajaba la mano de la de rayos, esta solo la miro con burla.

-ey mocosa!- el de rojo comento mientras se acercaba a la guardiana- entonces quieres decir que eres mas anciana que este- apunto al joven que estaba sentado frente al piano.

-estupido- mana y fo contestaron al mismo tiempo, el primero le lanzo un corte y la segunda también, este solo sonrio y saco su arma para pelear.

-ya calmate idiota- el anciano dijo al lanzarlo al suelo.

-anciano imbécil- dijo el hombre de rojo con un tono de sarcasmo.

-ya ignoren a ese idiota- vergil dijo con voz autoritaria- entonces que eres tu, señorita fo- cortésmente miro a la chica, la cual hizo un gesto de asombro al comparar a los dos hermanos.

- en serio eres hermano de este estúpido- apunto al que aun estaba en el suelo fo, el hombre de rojo solo la miro con una sonrisa y asento la cabeza.

-por desgracia, si- el de azul dijo al mirar a muerte a su hermano, que sonreía sínicamente- me hubiera gustado que hubiera muerto en el bosque prohibido- seriamente comento al cruzar los brazos, fo miro a mana con duda, este solo sonreía y suspiraba, dante se levanto de inmediato.

-je, no deberías decirle eso a tu querido hermanito- dante se acercaba sarcásticamente al que estaba sentado, sacando su espada de nuevo y amenazándolo, vergil no le tomo importancia y siguió con el tema.

-tch! Tengo que volver a la sede- la guardiana dijo con tono de seriedad, no puedo estar muy lejos de ahí- se acercaba a la puerta.

-es cierto dejamos a hevlevaska ahí- el anciano se dirigió a ella, seriamente- vienes estúpido aprendiz- miro furicamente al que aun fumaba.

-no se de donde sacas los cigarros- dante se lo arrebato de la boca lo que ocasiono que el padre se enojara.

-quieres otras de mis balas- apuntaba la frente del medio demonio con su judment.

-intentalo- el hombre de rojo miraba desafiante al sacerdote.

-dejense de idioteces- dijo el anciano al salir- mana puedes llevarnos a la sede- miro al joven que de inmediato toco una tecla- cuando despierte la señorita chan le dicen que analice las inocencias- se retiraba hacia la puerta.

-ey estúpido aprendiz- cruz decía al mirar al joven- cuando te diga abres una puerta para trasladar a hevlevaska aquí-

-esta bien yo me encargo- mana dijo con seriedad.

.- no se olviden de esto- yu lanzo un objeto a los que se estaban despidiendo, estos se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron en la puerta del arca.

-crees que estarán bien- dijo alma un poco preocupada, yu se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta que estaba abierta a la escuela.- a donde vas- dijo la de rayos con enojo.

-no te interesa- el amargado se alejaba al cruzar los brazos, aun tenia puesto una bata blanca.

-dejalo, siempre a sido asi- el joven maestro dijo., al ganarse de inmediato una amenaza del que se estaba retirando, alrededor de ellos se formaba una atmosfera de coraje que de inmediato fueron separados por dante, al dar un corte y partir en dos la pared.

-tch! – kanda dio un salto al igual que Walker esquivando el ataque.

-vaya que gran amigos son- dante dijo al acercarse altaneramente, mirándolos con gracia- los buenos amigos no se pelean- tomo la cabeza de los dos, estrugandola fuertemente, mana solo sonrio al ver tal acción y kanda quito la mano rápidamente, encajando su mirada fría en el hombre- wow! Tu mirada puede competir contra la de vergil- sonrio al ver el gesto del de coleta.

-pero que- el joven amargo hizo un gesto de sorpresa al ver una espada atravesar el pecho del de rojo.

-estupido- dijo dante al verse a si mismo- era mi gabardina favorita-

-te preocupa mas tu gabardina- kanda al parecer noto que en lo mas minimo le afectaba la herida, lo que hizo que este se diera la vuelta ignorando la acción que anteriormente le había sorprendido.

-je, no te sorprendiste amargado- dante comento con sarcasmo, al ver que el joven se alejaba.

-amargado- dijo al mirarlo a matar, con un aura oscura y asesina a su alrededor.

-vamos no nieges la verdad- mana activaba su lado oscuro mirando sadicamente al chico con el aura asesina, estas chocaban, dante reia, y vergil se acercaba a su hermano que aun tenia su espada atravesada.

-ya dejen de pelear- una voz unisona se oyo, cuando de inmediato los dos chicos peleoneros fueron golpeados en la cabeza.

-ya despertaste- el de azul comento al sacar la espada de su hermano este solo lo miro con gracia, al ver que el se sentaba a limpiar la sangre de su arma.

-si- alba comento con alegría al tomarse la cabeza.

-idiota- vergil la miro ligeramente, y volvia a su espada, ella solo seguía sonriendo.

-hermana- la de rayos miraba algo preocupada a su gemela.

-no te preocupes mercenaria- dante se acercaba a la mujer.

-por que hicieron eso- los jovenes antes golpeados se levantaban enojados, reclamando a las chicas que solo sonrieron.

-tch! - el joven de cabellos largos se dio la vuelta y desaparecio.

-creen que sepa donde estemos- el hombre de rojo dijo al ver que el joven desaparecia, todos lo miraron con duda, allen solo sonrio maleficamente- je, estupido- dijo el de rojo al caminar hacia la puerta- vamos mercenaria, ese amargado se perdera en este castillo- grito al seguir caminando, la chica solo lo miro a muerte y lo siguio, quedando solo mana, vergil, alba y la cientifica desmayada.

-ella esta bien, verdad- mana miro a la chica en el sillon, alba solo le toco la cabeza, el joven la miro con tristeza luego de mirar los grilletes que tenia en los pies.

-ahora no estas solo- dijo la de coleta con una calida sonrisa- despues de todo, nosotras tambien somos exorcistas- se alejo lentamente hacia la puerta, vergil la miraba con detenimiento.

-ya no estoy solo- el joven de cicatriz miro con melancolia a la chica que se alejaba- mph!- sonrio levemente.

-donde estoy- la cientifica se levantaba estrepitosamente.

-hola- el joven de ropas pasadas decia cortesmente a la recien levantada.

-tu-tu eres- la chica se quedo sorprendida al ver al muchacho- allen walker- logro decir al abrazarlo- mi abuelo siempre me contaba de usted- entre lagrimas decia- el siempre dijo que no era tu culpa-

-lo se- el joven susurro al cerrar los ojos- por cierto quien es tu abuelo- puso una cara de duda, rompiendo por completo el ambiente.

-es cierto, fue tanta explicacion, pero no nos dijeron su nombre señorita- vergil se acercaba a alba mientras decia esto.

-ella es lenalee- la mujer de coleta dijo con una leve sonrisa, mirando la reaccion del joven de cicatriz- lenalee chan-

-lenalee- el joven volvio a su triste mirada hacia los grilletes de nuevo.

-si, mi abuelo fue bak chan- la mujer dijo al soltar al joven- el me contaba mucho sobre ustedes- sonrio.

-en serio- el joven murmuro con tristeza.

-vamos, arriba esos animos- alba dijo al acercarse y golpearlo en la espalda- solo sonrie y sigue adelante, como te dije ya no estas solo- sonrio de nuevo.

-auch! - se quejo el joven ante la palmada- lo se- sonrio calidamente.

-es hora de irnos- interrumpio la voz seria de vergil, que estaba junto a la puerta que conectaba a la escuela.

-oye por cierto, como van con el entrenamiento los chicos- alba cambio de tema dirigiendose al hombre de azul.

-ellos por ahora estan de vacaciones- mana dijo con alegria- descansando de nosotros- activo su lado oscuro.

-deberia de traer a su hermana- la cientifica interrumpio- debo analizar la inocencia- se acerco a la de coleta con interes- hace mucho que no veia a alguien sincronizarse con la inocencia- se puso de cunclillas y se rasco la barbilla, mana se agarro a carcagadas al ver la reaccion de la mujer.-que- dijo extrañada al joven.

-nada, es que te pareces mucho a bak- dijo entre risas el joven, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-je- la mujer se levanto y rio levemente- bueno, claro hay que esperar que traigan a hevlevaska- se sento en el sillon- por cierto donde la pondremos-

-ya tengo el lugar- mana se acerco a la puerta junto a la joven de coleta y al de azul-vamos creo que seria buena idea pasear por el bosque- alegremente comento.

-claro- alba dijo con animo- al rato traere a mi hermana- sonrio a la cientifica que se quedaba-

* * *

-tch! que es este lugar- decia un joven mientras miraba al bosque.

-aqui estabas amargado- grito dante con sarcasmo.

-quieres morir- yu lo miro con un aura asesina, mientras lo amenazaba con su espada.

-si puedes- dante se puso en posicion y saco sus armas gemelas.

-mph!- el joven se dio la vuelta y se sento- por cierto que eres tu- el joven dijo sin mirar al hombre.

-maldito albino!- una chica se acercaba enojada- por que me dejas atras- reclamaba al tomar a dante de su ropa, amenazantemente.

-quieres jugar conmigo- dante la miraba malisiosamente- vamos, hace mucho que no peleas conmigo-

-no tengo por que pelear contigo- la mujer lo soltaba furiosamente- y tu- miro al chico que estaba sentado de nuevo- no debes salirte asi-

-mph!- el joven la ignoraba, lo cual hizo que se enojara.

-el es un caso perdido- mana se acercaba junto a vergil y alba.

-que dices brote de habas- el joven miraba furiosamente al chico.

-vamos no peleen- alba trataba de calmarlos.

-dejalos que se maten- la de rayos decia friamente.

-dejalo alba- vergil interrumpia- son igual que ese idiota- friamente comento al apuntar a su hermano, lo cual hizo que los tres se apuntaran mutuamente.

-yo no me paresco a esos imbeciles- dijeron enojados, mirando al hombre de azul.

-si se parecen- alma dijo sarcasticamente al ver su reaccion.

-que dijiste mercenaria- dante se acercaba a la mujer, tomandola de la cabeza-repitelo- maliciosamente la miro.

-con mucho gusto- la de rayos dijo, mirandolo desafiante.

-que bien se llevan todos- alba comento al ver al grupo con una sonrisa- me da mucho gusto- todos la miraron extrañados- que dije algo malo- con duda miro a todos los cuales sonrieron, a exepcion de kanda que se dio la vuelta y camino.

* * *

-que tranquilidad- dijo ron al levantarse.

-es cierto ron- le siguio su compañero mientras se colocaba los lentes.

quiero regresar a la escuela- temblo al mencionar lo ultimo el chico de cabellos rojizos al recargarse en la pared.

-vamos ron- el joven trato de calmarlo dandole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-es que con solo pensarlo- seguia el chico con un aura ahora de depresion- mana dijo- recordo lo que habia pasado antes de salir.

-harry, ron estan bien- se oia desde la puerta de la recamara- me escuchan- se oia una jovencita del otro lado.

-si hermione, no pasa nada- dijo el joven de lentes al dirigirse a la puerta.

-señor ya esta listo- un elfo amargado se acerco a la puerta, junto a hermione- ya esta el desayuno- comento al ver a los jovenes abrir la puerta.

-gracias- dijo el chico de lentes, el elfo solo hizo un gesto de desaprovacion y se alejo.

-que tendra contra ti harry- pregunto el chico de cabellos rojizos, todavia algo deprimido.

-vamos tenemos que ir a correr- dijo la chica de cabellos alborotados- hay que seguir la rutina- sonrio alegremente.

-rutina- ron se deprimia mas despues de estas palabras- y los demas- pregunto refiriendose a los gemelos y ginny, que eran los que estaban en esos momentos.

-ellos estan afuera, dijeron que se adelantarian- la chica se dio la vuelta y desaparecio de la vista de los jovenes.

-entrenamiento- ron seguia traumado por lo que habia pasado desde que inicio el año.

::::

* * *

-señor fudge- se oida un hombre preocupado, traia en su mano una hoja- señor fudge- entraba rapidamente a la oficina del director del ministerio- aqui tengo el ultimo informe de la señora umbrigde- dijo entre jadeos al encontrarse frente al señor.

-que dice- dijo con interes mientras se recargaba en sus manos algo preocupado.

-dice que todavia siguen ahi, el señor sparda y el anciano seeker- el hombre se puso serio al decir lo ultimo.

-segun tengo entendido ellos ya no trabajan con nosotros, verdad- el viejo dijo al mirar al techo en forma de preocupacion.

-si, y dice tambien que ya amenazaron de nuevo a la señora umbrigde- dijo el hombre que aun traia la hoja.

-con esta, ya cuantas veces la han amenazado- dijo el encargado del ministerio al levantarse de su escritorio.

-no lo se- el hombre no sabia, ya que habia perdido la cuenta- sin embargo dice algo mas- esto ultimo hizo que el director cambiara su gesto- que ellos tienen algo que ver con los chicos que estan siendo vigilados-

-hablas de potter y sus amigos- el viejo se volvio a sentar aun mas preocupado- creo que tiene que intervenir el ministerio en esto, y sacar a los intrusos que metio dumbledore-

-si, señor yo me encargo de los preparativos- el hombre dijo al terminar y apresurarse.

-tendremos que usar todo lo que tengamos, ya que ellos son peligrosos- penso fudge al ver al hombre salir.

:::::

* * *

-en verdad que esto es tan aburrido- decia alma al mirar al bosque- no se que hacer- miraba los grilletes que tenia en su muñeca- como funcionaran estas cosas- penso detenidamente.

-aqui estas, mercenaria- se acercaba un hombre de rojo- vamos todos estan en el arca- altaneramente comento al estar frente de ella.

-arca, noe, akumas, inocencia...- todo esto me confunde- dijo alma mientras se sacudia la cabeza en forma de confusion.

-vamos, no te presiones- dante la miraba con gracia- tu hermana ya esta decidida en pelear en esta guerra-se dio la vuelta y siguio caminando, la de rayos la miraba con duda.

-guerra...- susurro al levantarse- esperame albino- grito al acercarse al hombre.

-bueno que pasa- la de coleta decia en el salon blanco- ya se comunico cruz y seeker- dijo algo preocupada.

-si, hace rato tim emitio unos sonidos- mana decia algo preocupado mientras miraba la pequeña bola que estaba en su mano- sin embargo es todo- suspiro.

-ya veo- alba se rascaba la barbilla al oir al joven maestro.

-tch! esos idiotas- kanda estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados- ese estupido conejo ya esta viejo para esto- friamente comentaba.

-lo se, en el a pasado el tiempo- mana entristecia al recordar al antiguo seeker.

-me escuchan- tim se levantaba al abrir su boca y emitir unas confusas imagenes- ya estamos listos, abre la puerta estupido aprendiz- se oia la voz de cruz desde el otro lado- deprisa los cuervos se acercan-

-todos preparense- vergil se levantaba del sillon en donde estaba sentado al sacar su katana.

-recuerda que ellos son humanos- dijo la de coleta con una sonrisa- lenalee quedate aqui- miro a la cientifica que solo asento la cabeza, mana se colocaba la mano en la cabeza mientras tocaba con la otra el piano.

-listo, la puerta ya esta abierta, siganme- grito al correr deprisa, todos los siguieron.

-que sucede- alma grito al entrar al cuarto blanco.

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones, eh- dante dijo con tono sarcastico al empezar a correr.

-que- alma miraba al hombre de rojo corres- esperame- ella tambien empezo.

* * *

-el arca esta apareciendo- decia el sacerdote al apuntar con su arma a los hombres que los atacaban, mientras que detras de el se alzaban unos cristale- tch! es demasiado pequeña- grito al ver que la puerta estaba muy chica.

-rayos- el anciano era el mas cansado- ya no estoy para esto- renegaba al esquivar unos ataques.

-estupidos- gritaba la guardiana mientras noqueaba algunos- son demasiados- dijo al esquivar otro ataque y derrivar al contrincante.

-no se preocupen por mi y vayanse- decia la mujer rodeada de luz- yo estare bien-

-deja de decir tonterias- cruz decia mientras alzaba a maria- activada- se oia una hermosa cancion que fue cancelada por unas cartas que se colocaron alrededor de la mujer de negro- tch! son mas habilidosos- chisto los dientes al ver que tambien su arma estaba envuelta.

-no escaparan esta vez- decia uno de los cuervos al ver que ellos estaban perdiendo fuerzas-envuelve- dijo al rodearse por sus cartas para esquivar unos cortes- al parecer llego la ayuda- dijo al ver que de los cristales salian dos imponentes hombres, uno de azul y otro de blanco- son los hombres de la otra vez- penso al verlos con seriedad.

-vaya la fiesta comenzo sin nosotros- dijo el de rojo mientra miraba altaneramente a los cuervos- te dije viejo panda que te jubilaras- sarcasticamente miro al anciano que estaba de rodillas.

-te eh dicho que no me digas asi- renego el viejo muy apenas- que haces estupido mocoso- el anciano se quejo al ver que era levantado por el medio demonio-

-vamos viejo, es hora de irse- dante dijo con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba al anciano a la puerta del arca, el cual fue cachado por la de rayos que iba saliendo.

-oh! viejo eres tu- dijo alma con sarcasmo al ver a seeker en sus manos- creo que esto deberia dejarlo a los jovenes- esto ultimo hizo que el anciano golpeara a la mujer- por que hizo eso- se quejo esta.

-estupido par de mocosos- el anciano se paraba de nuevo- no me subestimen- caminaba notablemente cansado.

-lavi no te esfuerces- dijo mana al salir de la puerta.

-tch! dejalo haber si muere- la voz agria de kanda se oyo al salir junto a alba, la cual le dio un golpe en la cabeza- estupida-...- fue interrumpido cuando la de coleta le tapo la boca.

-no es hora de pelear- se adelanto la mujer junto a su hermana hacia los medio demonios- dejenos esto a nosotras- grito al anciano que solo sonrio.

-no se olviden de mi preciosuras- el hombre de sotana se acercaba al duo de mujeres que acababan de llegar.

-ey padre corrompido alejate- alma renegaba al ver que el hombre las abrazaba.

-deja de acosar- dijo el de rojos al apuntarle con una de sus armas gemelas- je- se burlo al ver que el arma del hombre de sotana tambien lo apuntaba, pero estaba envuelta por las cartas-

-maldita sea- el hombre comento al ver la cara de burla de dante.

-dejanos esto a nosotros- dijo alba al quitarse la mano del sacerdote y acercarse a vergil- no olvides que son humanos- saco su enorme oz, preparada para luchar.

-no tienes por que recordarmelo- vergil dijo friamente al sonreir.

-ya dejense de saludos, y vengan a ayudarme- decia la guardiana al verse rodeada de sellos, mientras trataba de pelear.

-no te preocupes mocosa- dante ya estaba junto de ella, haciendo unos cortes, y las cartas caian al suelo.

-lo hubieras echo desde que llegaste- la de cabellos naranjas decia fastidiosamente, mirando al hombre que la miraba con gracia- que me ves- le dijo al colocarse de nuevo en posicion.

-nada, solo que los niños no deben pelear- el de rojo guardaba su espada y sacaba sus armas gemelas- es hora de la diversion- sonrio sarcastico mientras detonaba sus armas con rapidez.

-estupido- susurro la niña- yo no soy una niña- dijo al saltar y convertir sus manos en navajas- ey bakalba- grito dirigiendose a la mujer de coleta que estaba peleando con otros cuervos con su oz.

-bakalba- dijo dudosa la afectada- y ese nombre- miro con enojo a la niña.

-tch! vamos has tu parte- dijo la guardiana al esquivar otras cartas.

-ah! ya me acorde- sonrio al guardar su oz transformada en baston- hermana cubreme- grito a su gemela que de inmediato se coloco junto de ella, pero fue interferida por uno de los cuervos que se quito la mascara.

-no voy a permitir que usen eso- el hombre dejo ver su cabellos rubios y sus dos puntos en la frente, sacando dos navajas de sus mangas.

-no me estorbes- dijo alma al agacharse y dar una patada desde abajo, atacando el menton del hombre- je, no eres tan debil- dijo al ver que el hombre bloqueaba su ataque con las navajas- tch!- chisto los dientes al ver que su hermana era atacada por otros cuervos-hermana- grito

-haz lo que tengas que hacer- vergil noqueaba con el reverso de su katana a los hombres que atacaban a la de coleta.

-esta bien- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba de nuevo su baston transformado en navaja, haciendo un sello en su mano-houshin- grito al poner su mano en frente- shoukan- volvio a gritar, la guardiana solo sonrio, su fuerza se habia recuperado.

-te habias tardado bakalba- la joven dio un salto de inmeditao y noqueo a otros tantos.

-bueno señor dos puntos, al parecer esto va se en serio- alma se tronaba los nudillos al ver que su hermana estaba siendo ayudada po vergil.

-dos puntos- el hombre puso una cara agria- mi nombre es link, recuerdas- una vena de enojo resaltaba en su rostro.

-a como digas, sr. dos puntos- alma daba un salto colocandose sobre el hombre, lanzandole un golpe que fue de nuevo bloqueado por las navajas.

-ey mujer no te diviertas sola- dante decia mientras facilmente se colocaba junto de ella- dejalo, yo me encargo de el- sonrio al sacar ahora su espada, alma lo empujo.

-este es mi asunto, yo llegue primero- dijo al ver al hombre desafiantemente. sin embargo saltaron al verse atacados por otros guardias.

mientras tanto en otro lado del salon- estas bien lavi- mana estaba preocupado por el estado de su antiguo amigo.

-no te preocupes - lavi decia mientras se recargaba en el- solo necesito descansar un poco, al parecer es cierto lo que dice ese estupido- mirando levemente al hombre de rojo que estaba peleando junto a alma.

-no digas eso- mana dijo mientras entraba al arca para dejar al bookman.

-trata de salvar a hevlevaska- dijo el anciano al ver que mana se dirigia de nuevo al campo de batalla, este solo sonrio.- rayos el tiempo no pasa en balde- penso al ver hacia el cielo, y cerrar los ojos, dejando caer su mano.

* * *

-wow esta nevando- decia un grupo de jovenes al entrar a la sede de la orden del fenix.

-es normal para esta epoca- decia una señora rechonchita al ver entrar a los muchacho.

-hola señora wesley- decia harry con cortesia.

-vamos harry, estas sudando mucho- decia la señora mientras abrazaba y limpiaba al joven.

-no seas sobreprotectora molly- decia black al entrar al cuarto para recibirlo.

-sirius- dijo el muchacho con alegria, la señora lo miraba desafiantemente.

-vamos mama, no hagas eso que nos pones en verguenza- decia el chico de cabellos rojizos al entrar tambaleante.

-eres el unico que todavia se cansa con esto- los gemelos se burlaban y picaban a su hermano.

-ya dejenlo- ginny salia en su defensa-

-bueno yo me voy a descansar- dijo harry al subir las escaleras.

-pero todavia es muy temprano- dijo su padrino algo extrañado.

-no se preocupen, solo me duele la cabeza- sonrio para no preocupar a los presentes.

-esta bien, pero baja para la cena, harry- la señora dijo, a lo que el joven asento la cabeza y se dirigio a su cuarto.

-que clase de entrenamiento le estara haciendo ese tal vergil- su padrino se notaba algo preocupado al ver el estado de su haijado.

-el ex-maestro mana, dijo que el sabia por que lo estaba haciendo- hermione interrumpio apretando fuertemente su puño.

-es cierto, no hay por que preocuparse- los gemelos se recargaban en su hermano, al que anteriormente estaban molestando.

-es por su bien- harry miro las escaleras- vamos que tengo hambre- se tambaleo hacia el comedor algo adolorido.

-y a ustedes como les va con ese tal dante y mana- los mayores cuestionaban al ver que los jovenes temblaron ante tal pregunta-

-es algo que no quiero recordar- ron se abrazaba fuertemente al recordar los centauros.

-creo que abrieron una herida reciente- los gemelos se acercaron a su hermano y le tomaron del hombro- vamos- lo cargaron para molestia de este, ginny trataba de defenderlo, hermione miro con una sonrisa la escena, y los adultos se quedaron con la duda.

-solo confia en ellos- sirius toco el hombro de la señora que estaba notablemente preocupada por los chicos- esta es la nueva generacion- dijo al alejarse hacia el comedor, la señora miro con tristeza.

-eso intento- susurro al tambien empezar a caminar.

* * *

-achu!- estornudaron mana y dante repentinamente en medio de su batalla.

-ya te estas resfriando, anciano- el de rojo dijo al ver a mana, rascandose la nariz.

-y a ti los demonios se resfrian- mana miraba a muerte al hombre de rojo que solo salto y noqueo a otros cuervos.

-dejense de estupideses y sigan con esto- kanda interrumpia a los dos, los cuales lo miraron uno con gracia (dante) y otro con ira (mana) el chico ignoraba este hecho mientras saltaba y aterrizaba en uno de los cuervos.

-rayos- penso alba al ver que salian mas guardias- hay que terminar con esto pronto- grito a su compañero, que era vergil.

-si- dijo el hombre al noquear a los cuervos-estupido - dirigiendose a su hermano que ahora estaba peleando junto a mana y kanda- deja de estar jugando- friamente hizo resonar su voz.

-hey de que estan hablando- alma comentaba al tomar un cuervo del pie y usarlo de baston, estrellandolo contra otros.

-deja de lanzar la basura hacia aqui- la de cabellos de zanahoria dijo al esquivar a uno de los guardias que habia lanzado alma.

-tu que no te quitas-la de rayos hizo una cara agria que molesto a la de zanahoria.

-je, hermano crees que los humanos resistiran esto- dijo dante al mirar a su gemelo con sarcasmo.

-alba cubrelos con las rocas- susurro vergil a la mujer, ella no entendia nada, pero de inmediato hizo lo que dijo.

-que es lo que van a hacer- dijo alba al cubrir a todos sus compañeros con las rocas.

-cuidame esto- el de azul encajaba su espada junto a la mujer que estaba tambien siendo envuelta por las rocas, ella solo sonrio al ver que tambien le lanzaba su gabardina.

-hey alba, yo tambien quiero ayudar- mana renegaba al ser cubierto tambien por las rocas, pero fue detenido por alma que ya estaba junto a el- pero que- se pregunto al verla.

-tu mercenaria- dante tambien lanzaba sus armas y gabardina al igual que su hermano.

-yo por que tengo que cuidarte esto- resongaba la mujer al ser cubierta tambien por las rocas.

-tch!- kanda y cruz se colocaban junto a hevlevaska, ellos tambien estaban siendo cubiertos.

-esto se va a poner feo- dante veia con arrogancia al grupo de cuervos.

-envuelve- gritaron al colocar sus cartas alrededor de los hombres-pero que- dijo el lider al ver que las cartas no hacian nada- que es esto- todos se sorprendieron al ver que el cuerpo de los dos se oscurecia expulsando una gran cantidad de energia oscura.

-somos los hijos del legendario sparda- vergil miraba con sus ojos demoniacos al grupo de cuervos que caian inconcientes al no resistir la energia- unos simples humanos-dijo el hombre de azul al destranformarse.

-wow! si que eres fuerte- dante se acercaba soberbiamente al hombre que estaba de rodillas- dos puntitos-se acerco y se puso de cunclillas.

-quienes son ustedes- logro decir entre gemidos.

-nosotros- sonrio el hombre de rojo, al levantarse y darle la espalda- somos los que nos contrato el vaticano, recuerdan- el hombre se desplomo en el piso tambien inconciente.

-ya salgan-vergil se acercaba donde estaba alba, ella de inmediato bajo las rojas que controlaba.

-que fue eso- alba temblaba levemente, al parecer le habia afectado la sensacion.

-mmm...- vergil tomo su espada y la coloco en su lugar, y miro a la mujer que aun temblaba- recuerda que somos demonios- susurro al alzar su mano para que la mujer le diera su gabardina que traia abrazada.

-se me habia olvidado...- la mujer cerro los ojos y sacudio la cabeza- esta bien- le dio la gabardina al hombre que de inmediato se la puso, se dio unas palmadas en la cara y empezo a bajar las demas rocas.

-que fue eso- mana se arrodillaba con un gesto de casancio, al igual que la guardiana- ustedes en verdad son demonios- mana decia al levantarse, dante solo sonreia.

-de-demonios- la guardiana miraba con asombro a los gemelos.

-que fue eso-kanda decia con cansancio al recargarse en su katana.

-eso fue una breve demostracion de los gemelos diabolicos- cruz estaba sentado, tratando de esconder un poco la temblorina, y calmarse con un cigarro que encendia rapidamente.

-je, en serio todos ustedes deberian de estar en un asilo- dante se acercaba a la de rayos mientras se burlaba de la condicion de los exorcistas y se colocaba sus pistolas al igual que su espada- mercenaria- alzo su mano para que ella le diera la gabardina que estaba tirada junto de esta, ella trago saliva.

-gemelos diabolicos-kanda decia con asombro- eso explica eso- recordo la espada atravesada en el arca.

-estupido albino- la mujer con una patada le lanzo la gabardina al hombre en la cara, esto hizo que el se burlara.

-luego me explican que son ustedes- la guardiana se acercaba al hombre que se colocaba su gabardina- pero hay que mover a hevlevaska, por que vienen refuerzos-

-mas- dijo fastidiado dante.

-yo cierro las entradas, ustedes muevan las inocencias a ella- alba se colocaba en posicion- vamos hermana- su gemela se coloco junto de ella, tambien se habia hecho los simbolos en sus manos.

-como es asi- hacia una serie de señas con la mano.

-tarada, sabes de circuitos, pero no de esto- alba decia mientras miraba desepcionada de su hermana- yo me encargo, tu ayudales-

-grosera- alma se retiraba, al ver que no era de ayuda, alba alzaba mas rocas tapando las puertas.

-como transportaremos a ella- dante miraba con asombro a la primera exorcista.

-yo me encargo- mana cambio de apariencia a una mas seria mientras su piel se torno gris.

-buenas noches señor catorceavo- cortesmente saludo vergil a mana.

-catorceavo- kanda y fo amenazaban al joven.

-dejenlo por el momento este hombre esta de nuestro lado- dante decia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-tch!- kanda guardaba su espada, y fo solo estaba en guardia.

-verdad pianista- el de rojo dijo con sarcasmo, siendo ignorado por el joven que se acercaba a la mujer.

-señor secretario- en la direccion del vaticano se oia un sacerdote algo preocupado- en la sede de asia se han enviado estas imagenes-

-que imagenes- interrumpia el señor seriamente.

-mire- prendia una television que se encontraba en el cuarto, en ella se transmitian imagenes de satelite que estaban enfocados en un punto, en la sede de asia- el arca- dijo al ver un gran cubo dorado colocado sobre la montaña.

-si señor, los guaridas del lugar no responden- termino al ver que el secretario salia rapidamente.

-los pecadores han vuelto- dijo al desaparecer.

-solo hagan un gran agujero- dijo el catorceavo a los presentes-en la pared-

-yo me encargo de eso- dante se tronaba los nucillos y se dirigia a la pared.

-espera, mejor yo- alba interrumpia al colocarse junto a dante, y hacerse de nuevo ahora en las dos manos las ensignias- nosotros la familia flores descendientes de mi abuelo, que fueron capaces de controlar la deidad de este lugar, reclamo su fuerza y pido su ayuda... shoukan!- las rocas se movian en la sede haciendo un gran estruendo- abrete- grito al separar sus manos con dificultad- tch!- cayo de rodillas ante el esfuerzo, con notable cansancio.

-bakalba- la guardiana decia al ver a la mujer- yo te ayudo- sus manos se transformaban en cuchillas, alzandose hacia el cielo cortando la pared.

-hubieras hecho eso en un principio- alba se levantaba muy cansada, mirando a la chiquilla que sonrio.

-me lo hubieras pedido- cruzo los brazos- el arca- miro hacia el agujero que habian hecho, estaba ahi un gran cubo amarillo que repentinamente se transformo en una ciudad.

-ahora que sigue- dante decia con gracia al ver que el joven noe se acercaba y miraba con detenimiento a la 1er exorcista, coloco su mano en la frente y repentinamente debajo de la mujer se hallaban unos signos.

-abata...- cruz ya se encontraba junto al catorceavo.

-cross maria- dijo el noe al ver de reojo al hombre de sotana, el cual aun estaba fumando.

-recuerda que me heredaste- sacaba humo de su boca y hacia signos con sus manos- como los viejos tiempos- el seguia haciendo ensignia con sus manos, mientras el musico se concentraba alzando los signos alrededor de ella.

-listo- dijeron los dos al ver que la mujer entraba en una gran puerta que se abria, se oia una melodia desde el arca.

-no te sabes otra- dante renegaba al volver a escuchar la cancion.

-ustedes encargense del resto- el chico se ponia de rodillas tomandose la cabeza fuertemente.

-mi aprendiz te esta dando guerra- cruz miraba con una leve sonrisa al joven mientras su piel se tornaba normal.

-este chaval es muy fuerte-dio un grito- maldito catorceavo, no dejare que me tomes de nuevo- se levantaba rapidamente- el arca- miro hacia el gran agujero- me perdi de algo- miro a todos que asentaron la cabeza.

-bueno es hora de irnos- dijo vergil al acercarse al arca.

-ya terminamos con todo aqui- alba se levantaba a duras penas, ya que habia usado el sello recargandose en su hermana y en la guardiana- gracias- dijo al desmayarse.

-no te desmayes, estas muy pesada- alma y fo se quejaban al ver que se dejaba caer.

-yo me encargo- vergil se acerco al grupo de mujeres alzando a la inconsiente y poniendola en su hombro- vamos- camino mientras ignoraba la mirada de las chicas.

-tambien quieres que te carge- dante miro maliciosamente a alma, la cual le saco la lengua y camino junto a fo, esto hizo reir al hombre.

-vamos no se queden atras- grito cruz desde lo lejos, todos se dirigieron al arca la cual tomo su forma de cubo y desaparecio en un instante en el cielo.

::::::

* * *

  
**-aqui les dejo por hoy**

***los conjuros que usa alba para invocar a la guardiana pasan en el tomo 9 o 10 de d gray man, cuando la orden asiatica es atacada por el nivel tres.**

***no estoy muy segura de la transformacion demoniaca de dante y vergil**

***el catorceavo recuerda a cross, a lo cual el responde negativamente.**

***alma y alba estan debilitados por la pelea anterior y tambien les afecto algo la presencia de los gemelos, ya que las rocas no repelieron todo.**

***fo puede salir de la sede, con el permiso de alba.**

**-*alma aun no sabe como hacer los signos, es por eso que no es de ayuda cuando se trata de convocar a la guardiana.**

***harry y sus amigos no pasaron mucho por ahora ya que estan de vacaciones.**

***harry esta siendo afectado por el entrenamiento y ron aun no supera el hecho de que dante lo hubiera puesto contra los centauros.**

**bueno hasta la proxima...**


	18. resolucion

Otro capitulo mas de mi fanfic… jojoj

:;:::

* * *

-bookman- mana se acercaba preocupado al viejo que estaba recargado en la pared- lavi- se acercaba y tomaba al anciano- lavi- volvió a decir entre lagrimas.

-no te preocupes anciano ese panda no morirá fácilmente- el hombre de gabardina roja se acercaba al joven que tenia abrazado a seeker, este estaba de rodillas- tch!- miro con enojo al desmayado- ya levantate viejo panda, o mejor- le quito a seeker de entre los brazos de mana y lo alzo con una mano sarandeandolo de un lado a otro.

-bajalo- el joven lo amenazaba con su espada, dante ignoraba a su amenazante y aun zarandeaba al viejo- que lo dejes- grito el chico con enojo, cuando de repente dante fue lanzado al suelo.

-estupido mocoso que no dejes dormir- el anciano se rascaba los ojos, mientras decía esto, el hombre de rojo lo miraba desde el piso con gracia, mana se quedo sorprendido al ver que el viejo se levantaba con las mismas energias de siempre- y ahora tu allen- dijo con duda al ver que el chico se limpiaba el rostro.

-lavi idiota- el joven lo apunto con enojo.

-te dije que ese panda no moriría fácilmente- dante se levantaba al sacudirse su gabardina.

-oye y ese agujero- apunto las ropas del hombre de rojo, el anciano miraba con detenimiento.

-ah! Esto me lo hizo el estúpido de vergil- dante recordó la espada que lo tenia atravesado- bueno es hora de alcanzar a los demás, que nos están esperando- el siguió caminando con una sonrisa al recordar la preocupación de mana por seeker.

-de que te ries estúpido asistente- mana cruzo los brazos con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza, bookman también se reia levemente.

-hubieras visto su cara- dante le dijo al viejo con una sonrisa, el anciano sonreía aun, mana seguía enojado.

::::::

* * *

-tch! A donde se habran ido- fo cruzaba los brazos y golpeaba con su pie el piso.

-lo mas seguro es que hayan ido en busca del señor seeker- dijo vergil con seriedad al recostar a alba en el sillón.

-ella esta bien- la científica aparecia en escena acercándose a la desmayada.

-si, solo esta cansada- alma se sentaba en el piso, también algo agotada.

-solo hay que esperar a que despierte,para llevarla con hevlevaska- el sacerdote decía al sentarse en otro de los sillones.

-por cierto donde esta ella- alma preguntaba al ver que no la había visto en el camino.

-la a de tener en uno de los cuartos- el hombre de sotana se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana mientras encendia su cigarro.

-tch! Me molesta el humo- la de rayos se levantaba de golpe y arrebataba el objeto de la boca del hombre.

-vaya, que mujer sensible- dijo el de cabellos rojos al mirar la reacción de la mujer- ese gesto es interesante- la mujer se enojo ante el comentario, se dio la vuelta y se sento con los brazos cruzados.

-idiotas- susurro kanda con voz agria, alma lo miro a muerte.

-muy bien ya recuperamos a la señora hevlevaska- vergil se sentaba en el sillón a limpiar su arma pero fue interrumpido al oir unas carcajadas acercarse.

-malditos- mana abria la puerta de golpe con un gesto de irritación.

-que sucede mana- alma preguntaba al ver entrar al joven, detrás de el se oian las risas de dante y por primera vez la del viejo bookman.

-es que hubieras visto- el hombre de rojo se recargaba en el hombro del irritado, para mas enojo de este que tomo el brazo de dante y lo lanzo hacia la ventana donde cruz solo esquivo fácilmente.

-estupido aprendiz no lances desperdicion hacia mi- el sacerdote se acercaba a mana con un gesto de enojo.

-lo siento maestro- dijo el joven con varias gotas de nerviosismo.

-maldito viejo- dante estaba en la ventana donde había sido lanzado antes mirándolos con gracia.

-que paso por que se reian tanto- fo dijo al acercarse a mana- aunque te lo mereces- maléficamente miro al que aun seguía en la ventana, este dio un salto y bajo de inmediato

-tienes hambre- dijo al acercarse a la puerta que conectaba a hogwarts.

-no tengo hambre- dijo el joven aun enojado, al momento que se oyo un sonido en su estomago- mi estomago me traiciona- se toco la panza con un gesto de depresión.- no eh comido desde esta mañana- se acerco al hombre que se reia de este.

-no vienen- dijo dante al ver a todos en el cuarto, alma se levanto en seguida, fo se acerco con los brazos cruzados, cruz se acerco a alma para molestia de esta, bookman se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa al juntarse a ellos- y ustedes- miro a vergil que estaba con su katana y a la científica que analizaba a alba, kanda seguía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados .

-yo me quedare hasta que despierte- dijo con voz fría el de azul.

-hace mucho que no como soba- kanda para sorpresa de todos se acercaba al grupo.

-asi que tu eres el…- dante lo miro con gracia al recordar que seeker ya lo había mencionado cuando luna estaba comiendo soba- también puedes comer eso- comento para enojo de el de bata blanca.- por cierto que falta de estilo con esa apariencia- apunto con sarcasmo las ropas del chico.

-tch!- el joven se adelanto con los brazos cruzados.

-si quieren yo puedo hacer unos trajes nuevos- la científica se acerco al chico con una cinta métrica.

-de donde sacaste eso- el chico de cicatriz apunto a la mujer que estaba emocionada midiendo a todos, inclusive a la desmayada, vergil y a dante.

-esto, es lo que lleva una chica preparada- dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia apuntes.

-te pareces mucho a alguien que conoci- mana bajo la cabeza al recordar a jonny.

-lo se, mi abuelo siempre me dijo eso, cuando me veía hacerle las ropas a los cuervos- se quedo pensativa por un momento- pero aquí no tengo el material que necesito-

-material-alba se levantaba haciendo un bostezo y estirándose- de que hablan- se rascaba los ojos y sacudia la cabeza.

-hermana estas bien- alma dijo al acercarse a ella- últimamente te estas desmayando mucho- dijo al hacer un gesto y mirarla fijamente.

-tarada- la mujer dijo al acercarse a la científica, vergil la miro entre ojos y se puso de nuevo a limpiar su arma.

-ah! Es que lenalee quiere hacer unos trajes- interrumpió la guardiana al mirar a la de coleta- en serio estas bien, me invocaste por mucho tiempo-

-si, no te preocupes solo necesitaba una sienta- alba sonrio cálidamente, fo se dio la vuelta y cruzo los brazos- si quieres dime lo que necesitas y yo te consigo todo-

-en serio- a chan le brillaron los ojos ante la respuesta, que de inmediato hizo unos apuntes y se los entrego a alba.

-mmm…. Los tendre lo mas pronto posible- la de coleta miraba con detenimiento la lista, al momento de sacar un teléfono celular hacer unas llamadas- muy bien todo llegara a la estación de trenes- sonrio al empezar a caminar.

-yo te acompaño- vergil dijo al guardar su katana y caminar junto a alba- es muy fastidioso estar con esos idiotas- apunto hacia un grupo en especifico (dante, mana, fo, kanda, cruz, alma).

-nosotros no somos idiotas- reclamaron todos al acercarse amenazante a vergil, este ignoro por completo las amenazas, espadas, puños y pistolas que lo apuntaban y siguió caminando, alba miro a vergil y luego al grupo, sonrio y se alejo junto a este.

-espera hermana pero ya es tarde- grito alma al detener a su hermana- crees que lleguen a tiempo-

-claro no te preocupes llegara dentro de dos horas- dijo despreocupada.

-dos horas- gritaron todos los presentes- eso es muy rápido señorita alba- dijo el anciano aun sorprendidos.

-mi hermana y sus contactos- alma dijo al suspirar, alba hacia una seña de victoria.

-y como llegaremos a tiempo- interrumpió el de azul al recordar que les faltaba mucho camino.

-oh! Buena pregunta- la de coleta puso la mano el la boca mientras hacia un gesto de duda, todos se cayeron de sorpresa (la escena típica de anime==) a excepción de vergil y kanda que suspiraron ante tal respuesta-pero usare esto- alba apunto a los grilletes que traia.

-las dark boots- dijo mana con tristeza.

-si, tengo que probarlas- sonrio cálidamente la chica, vergil solo la miro y sonrio al seguir caminando.

-y tu vergil como iras- se preguntaron todos al ver que se alejaba junto a alba, este los ignoro y siguió caminando.

-idiota- susurro dante al ver desaparecer a la pareja- bueno es hora de comer- cambio el tema, todos se dispusieron a seguir caminando dirigiéndose al comedor.

-estos cuadros hablan- fo decía con sorpresa al ver que los cuadros susurraban admirados por los nuevos intrusos, kanda no hacia caso a esto.

-y eso que no has visto las escaleras- mana dijo con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a las escaleras que se mueven.

-es cierto este lugar es muy agradable- seeker sonrio al ver a su alrededor- a excepción de esto- el grupo se topo a la señora inquisidora, que los miraba con arrogancia.

-que necesita señora sapo- dante ya le había puesto un apodo nuevo a la vieja.

-sapo- miro con enojo desde lejos al grupo, tratando de esconder su miedo- solo les vine a dar un aviso- levanto la cabeza y se acerco a mana- que si no se retiran de la escuela al reinicio de curso, serán sacados por el ministerio- se paro en seco y miro a todos –mph! – detuvo la mirada en los nuevos intrusos, se dio la vuelta y camino deprisa.

-espere señora- alma dijo con una sonrisa, la vieja se paro en seco y giro levemente, pensaba que ya tenia ganada la discusión- a ver si pueden- se trono los nudillos ella , fo sonreía desafiantemente apoyando a la primera, mana también sonreía maléficamente, dante la miro con sus ojos diabólicos, kanda no presto atención, cruz para sorpresa de todos le dio la bendición , el anciano solo hizo un gesto de no saber,.

-ya veremos eso, señorita- se alejo la mujer casi corriendo, al momento de empezar a sudar.

-creo que ya no somos bienvenidos- el anciano susurro.

-por fin te comportaste como el sacerdote que eres- dante, mana, fo y alma lo miraron con duda.

-que me miran- el padre le salto una vena de enojo, al momento de sacar su pistola y empezar a detonarlo a todos los presentes, a excepción de kanda y seeker, este ultimo reia al ver a todos saltar.

-estupidos- kanda se paso de largo ignorando la escena, sin embargo sonrio levemente al alejarse.

-amargado espera- dante grito al sacar su espada y hacer movimientos de bloqueo- je, regresaste- comento al ver que ya estaba siendo amenazado por la katana del chico de bata.

-estupido, no me digas asi- lo miraba fríamente con un aura oscura.

-quieres pelear- dante ignoraba los disparos que le empezaron a quemar la ropa- tch!- se vio sus ropas envueltas en llamas.

-al parecer eres débil ante la inocencia- kanda se reia al ver al hombre envuelto.

-deja de jugar- alma lo golpeaba fuertemente estrellándolo en el piso, de inmediato lo empezó a pisar.

-yo te ayudo- fo ya se encontraba junto a esta.

-quieren jugar también- dante tomo de los pies de ambas y las lanzo a los lados, ellas aterrizaron de pie-me hace cosquillas- se miro su cuerpo calcinado, el cual se recuperaba lentamente, dio un salto al esquivar un balazo y un corte-vaya vamos a hacer un calentamiento- miro a kanda y cruz los cuales desaparecieron de vista.- yo también puedo hacer esto- desapareció también dante.

-esta bien eso de lastimar a dante, pero- fo miraba a su alrededor caian pedazo de techo, y las paredes se partian- creo que deberíamos pararlos- miro a los cuadros, los cuales se escondían entre ellos.

-claro….- mana sonrio alegremente- hazlo tu- dijo con un aura maligna, mientras observaba el espectáculo.

-creo que es sufieciente- alma dio un grito- tch!.- chisto los dientes al ver que era ignorada, se seguían oyendo las carcajadas de cruz los disparos y mas cortes, repentinamente un dragon de fuego apareció, alma de inmediato volteo a ver a lavi, que hizo un gesto de no haber sido el.

-jojojo, creo que este juego tiene que terminar- un anciano con larga barba se acercaba al grupo, guardando su varita, al parecer el había sido el responsable.

-hola señor dumbledor- dijo seeker con una sonrisa, mirando al trio que anteriormente había estado peleando.

-estupido viejo por que hizo eso- kanda ya estaba amenazando al viejo, con sus ropas chamuscadas.

-creo que no era necesario- cruz encendia su cigarro, también sus ropas estaban chamuscadas.

-deja eso- dante le arrebataba el cigarro, lo lanzo al suelo y lo piso, para enojo de este- mi gabardina- dijo al verse, su ropa estaba en peor estado, ya que había sido envuelto antes por las llamas.

-vamos yu, no hagas eso- seeker se acerco a kanda bajando el arma.

-no me digas asi, conejo idiota- ahora el estaba amenazando al bookman.

-ya es hora de comer- mana decía con un brillo en los ojos.

-claro, mana- el anciano dijo al adelantarse- es hora de ir al comedor- grito al momento que todos los siguieron, dante seguía con un gesto de depresión ya que su diversión había terminado, kanda miraba la bata dañada con su típico agrio gesto, el sacerdote cruzo los brazo al momento de seguir a las mujeres que se burlaban de ellos.

:::::::

* * *

-harry- la voces se acercaban peligrosamente al chico que estaba temeroso- Harry- se escuchaban de nuevo- estas aquí-

-ahora no hay sangre, ni gritos- pensó al ver que era un cuarto oscuro- no será el sueño de los demonios- pensó al acercarse a una luz-

-señor tenebroso tendremos que ir a buscar lo antes po…- fue asilenciado por un enmascarado.

-lo siento aquí- se levanto para buscar algo.

-a quien mi señor- se inclinaba el hombre temeroso.

-no se por que, me alegro de que sea este sueño de nuevo- Harry suspiro al ver que era una típica pesadilla, y que ya no era sobre demonios, sangre y gritos.

-te tengo- el hombre se acerco a Harry, cuando lo iba a atrapar este despertó abruptamente.

-toc, toc- se oyo la puerta del cuarto- es hora de cenar Harry- se oyo una señora del otro lado.

-si ya voy- dijo el chico al levantarse, se coloco los lentes y abrió la puerta.

-que sucede Harry- se pregunto la señora al ver que el chico se tocaba la cicatriz, este solo sonrio y bajo junto con su acompañante.

-harry estas bien- su padrino se acercaba algo preocupado.

-no te preocupes sirius- el chico de lentes dijo para despreocupar a su padrino- es solo que tuve una pesadilla-

-no me digas- hermione aparecia en escena al escuchar esto ultimo, recordando las anteriores pesadillas que le había contado Harry.

-no te preocupes no fue nada del otro mundo- el chico calmo a la joven, esta dio un suspiro.

-de que hablan- black interrumpió al no saber de que hablaban.

-nada importante- sonrio de nuevo y se dirigió al comedor, los mayores lo miraron con preocupación al ver al chico tocarse de nuevo la cicatriz.

-harry- susurro la joven al acercarse al chico, lo miro detenidamente y sonrio.

:::::

* * *

-wow! Estas botas si son fasinantes- alba aterrizaba en la estación de hogwarts al momento de desactivar su inocencia- son muy utiles- tocaba los grilletes con animos.

-ya abra llegado- vergil llegaba a la estación, detrás de alba- si que eres rápida con eso- miro la inocencia de la mujer la cual sonrio.

-tu no te quedas atrás- la mujer empezó a caminar- creo que hay que tomar el expreso al mundo muggles, verdad- entro a la estación, vergil solo acento la cabeza- muy bien vamos- se estiro con entusiasmo.

-esa actitud, es molesta- dijo vergil al ver la reacción despreocupada de la mujer- sabes el costo por hacer el pacto con la inocencia- clavo su fría mirada en la mujer.

-si, lo se- sonreía de nuevo- sin embargo para proteger a mi mundo, mi raza, familia y todos aquellos relacionados conmigo- miro hacia el techo de la estación- creo que esta bien-

-estupida- vergil cerro los ojos y siguió caminando- lo humanos son tan irracionales-

-si- la mujer contesto con alegría, el hombre solo la tomo de la cabeza y la acaricio levemente-que pasa- pregunto.

-se nos hace tarde- vergil abordaba el tren, la mujer lo miro con duda, el transporte partia- espere- dio un salto y abordo presipitadamente- estuvo cerca- miro el tren partir- crees que lleguemos a tiempo- se acercaba a una de las cabinas.

-no creo- fríamente dijo el de azul al ver que entraba la mujer.

-en serio- dijo con sorpresa al sentarse a ver la luna desde la ventana- tendre que hablar para que me esperen- saco su celular y empezó a hacer movimientos para captar señal-por fin- vio una rayita de señal y de inmediato mando el mensaje.

-duerme un poco- la voz de vergil dijo al recargarse en el asiento- llegaremos en unas horas- cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos.

-horas- miro la mujer hacia la ventana, luego de suspirar- dormiré un poco- se acomodo en el sillón y se recostó, vergil la miro levemente.

-humanos- susurro al volver a cerrar los ojos.

:::::

* * *

-toc, toc- se escuchaba en una de las recamaras del castillo- toc, toc- se oian mas fuerte.

-rayos que sucede- dante se levantaba con solo su pantalón puesto.

-ey idiota- se oia desde el otro lado- abre rápido- se escuchaba alma.

-oh! Mujer me hubieras avisado para tener un poco de licor- dante miraba maliciosamente a la mujer al abrir la puerta.

-callate! No vine por que quisiera- cruzo los brazos y frunció el seño- ten- le lanzo un pequeño objeto que traia.

-quieres que llame al servicio al cuarto- miro a la mujer con gracia, ella se enojo mas después del comentario.

-contesta, alguien te llama- grito al pasarse y sentarse en la cama.

-mmmm…- el hombre miro el celular que le había lanzado- quien es- pregunto extrañado al sentarse en una silla que estaba en el cuarto.

-es una tal lady, mi hermano le dio mi numero, porque mi hermana no tiene señal, bueno eso me imagino- cruzo los brazos- se oia algo molesta cuando conteste.

-ya veo- el hombre cerro los ojos y suspiro- hola lady, mucho sin verte- dijo sarcásticamente al alejar el celular de su oído, la mujer del otro lado le gritaba- vamos no te molestes- dijo al acercar el auricular- se, que trabajo para el vaticano, también que no debería ayudar al objetivo- volvió a alejar el auricular.

-si que esta molesta- alma se burlaba de los gestos que hacia dante, ya que tenia cerrado un ojo, y con la otra mano se limpiaba el oído.

-maldicion- susurro al mirar el objeto en sus manos, volvió a suspirar- no te preocupes el pago ya esta depositado, me dieron un anticipo al principio- se recargo en la silla y subió los pies a la cama, ya que la silla se encontraba frente de esta- no te preocupes yo se lo que hago, a parte vergil también esta aquí- la mujer se calmo al oir que el hermano estaba tamien ahí- luego te explico la situación- colgó el teléfono y se lo lanzo a alma.

-te tienen vigilado- alma sonreía sarcásticamente al hombre que en ese instante se colocaba su gabardina chamuscada y sus armas.

-listo – camino el de rojo hacia la puerta- ya llegaron- pregunto por su hermano y alba.

-si, acababan de llegar cuando recibi la llamada- suspiro alma- creo que hay que ir al arca- el hombre le siguió.

::::

* * *

Despues de dos horas las ropas ya estaban listas todos estaban en un cuarto oscuro con estrellas, algo conocido para allen, lavi y kanda ya que recordaron que ahí se habían enfrentado contra el noe de la ira.

-me trae viejos recuerdos- comento seeker con tristeza, allen y kanda asentaron la cabeza.

-los viejos recuerdan algo- dante dijo con sarcasmo al mirar al trio entristecido, ellos reaccionaron con enojo ante tal respuesta.

-muy bien pónganse esto- la científica salía del edificio con un monto de ropa oscura y dorada.

-que sorprendente- todos se miraban su nuevo atuendo.

-esta insignia- miro a la nueva rosacruz que tenían todos los uniformes, solo los que tenían inocencia.

-si, ahora seremos la nueva orden- dijo la 1ra exorcista, ya que se encontraba en el cuarto, ya tenia en su poder la inocencia.

-nueva orden- preguntaron las gemelas con duda.

-si exacto- la científica interrumpía- no tendremos el apoyo del vaticano, pero nosotros seremos los que nos encargemos de esto- miro a todos los exorcistas.

-si quieren yo me encargo de los comunicadores- dijo alma con alegría- y también del mantenimiento, claro mi hermana y yo-

-es cierto, nosotras les ayudaremos en eso- alba sonreía de nuevo.

-si quieren el arca puede servir de sede principar- mana decía al recuperar los animos.

-claro la nueva guerra a empezado- el padre dijo al sacar humo de su boca, dante lo miraba con enojo, pero alma le quito el cigarro.

-y ustedes- pregunto kanda agriamente mirando a los medio demonios.

- nosotros por ahora estamos aquí por trabajo- dante dijo al sentarse en una piedra,

-pero el trato con el vaticano ya se rompió desde hace mucho- dijo algo extrañado el bookman.

-lo se, es solo que vergil se quiso quedar- el de rojo apunto a su hermano, el cual lo ignoro por completo.

-por que- se preguntaron todos.

-ese es mi asunto- la voz fría de vergil comento- a parte te pudiste haber ido desde un principio dante- miro a su hermano que solo sonrio.

-pero seria demasiado aburrido- miro el techo estrellado- a parte muchas cosas quería ver- miro a todos con detenimiento.

-y por que se intereso en este caso, vergil- alba lo miro con duda.

-hace mucho tiempo lei un libro en el cual mencionaba a nuestro padre- comento el de azul al mirar fríamente a todos- mi padre se involucro con un noe- detuvo su mirada en Walker-

-no me digas- dante se paro sorprendido y miro a mana.

-si, mi padre ayudo brevemente al catorceavo, antes de que traicionara a los noe- se levanto- el le dijo antes, los humanos son interesante.

-ya veo, es por eso que el traiciono al conde- seeker miro con detenimiento al catorceavo- pero por que convertirse en el conde mismo- se pregunto.

-es muy probable que mi padre influencio en la decisión de traicionar al conde- el de azul camino hacia mana- sin embargo el resto fue su camino- se alejo del grupo.

-ese viejo, siempre aparece en todo- se rasco la cabeza- no fue por unos simples libros después de todo- miro a su hermano con gracia, este ignoro el comentario.

Y asi pasaron los días y por fin los jóvenes magos regresaban de vacaciones…

::::::

* * *

**Listo esto es por hoy, dudas y aclaraciones a mi pagina…sii**


	19. declaracion de guerra

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi fanfic, y recuerden que yo no tengo derecho sobre los personajes que aparecen aquí, y que la situación cronológica es entre devil may cry 3 y 4 a parte d gray man se ubica mucho en el futuro, sin embargo me base en su ultimo manga (195) para poder poner a alma karma en cuanto a los personajes extras ellos no salen en ningún manga, sin embargo si salen en el fanfic de fairy tail con dmc, por otra parte si hayan incoherencias en la historia les digo que me avisen para revisar y corregir… y en cuanto a harry potter ya sabran que libro es..

::::

* * *

-no quiero regresar- ron se aferraba en la puerta del tren al llegar a hogwarts- no quiero- decía entre gestos y berrinches.

-vamos ron, no seas miedoso- sus hermanos gemelos lo empujaban ya que tapaba el paso, para que bajaran los demás de la casa.

-como ustedes ya no se cansan- miraba a sus hermanos como para pedir compasión.

-que hacen- una chica despreocupada se abria paso entre la multitud que quería bajar del vagon- expeliatus- dijo al sacar su varita y sacar volando el chico de cabellos rojizos.

-creo que te pasaste luna- Harry la miraba con duda al ver la acción que había hecho, ella lo miro y bajo junto a los demás, que empezaron a susurrar.

-harry, hola- se acercaron cho, zhacharias y otra joven- como les fue en las vacaciones- preguntaron al ver a ron, ayudado por hermione.

-no debiste de haber hecho eso- la chica de cabellos alborotados le reclamaba a la despreocupada.

-no es para tanto- camino ignorando las miradas de todos y reclamos de hermione- a parte ya debería estar impuesto- siguió caminando sin mirar- vamos que se nos hace tarde-

-yo no quiero ir- ron seguía insistiendo con su reclamo anterior, abrazandose fuertemente de Harry que solo suspiro.

-hola muchachos- irrumpía el hombre de gabardina roja entre ellos, ron solo trago saliva y tartamudeo.

-ho-hola- levanto su mano levemente entre temblorina.

-je, al parecer no lo superas- dante lo miro con arrogancia a todos los que estaban ahí, y empezaron a salir todos deprisa- je, todavía nos temen- sonrio al ver la reacción de todos.

-ustedes no deberían estar aquí- un joven prepotente lo apuntaba- el ministerio dijo que salieran- se acerco.

-y tu mocoso, ya no me temes- el hombre clavo su mirada fría en el chico que de inmediato empezó a temblar.

-malfoy, yo que tu me alejaba- ron decía con una breve sonrisa.

-bueno vamos mocosos, que nos espera un largo semestre- el hombre de rojo se alejaba al momento de desaparecer.

-largo semestre- temblo ron, mirando a malfoy que se alejaba rápidamente.

-no sabe lo que los espera- susurro el de cabellos palidos al limpiarse su sudor.

::::

-idiota donde estabas- vergil dijo al encontrar a su hermano en el bosque prohibido.

-quieres morir, verdad- dante lo miraba con diversión mientras sacaba su arma, el de azul ignoro este hecho y se dio la vuelta-oh! Al parecer tendremos una calida bienvenida- comento al salir del bosque para encontrarse que varios magos los esperaban.

-te habías tardado estúpido albino- la de rayos comento mientras apuntaba al que salía del bosque.

-No me digas que me extrañaste… mira que me aburri sin tu presencia- respondió con altanería el de rojo, dando una reverencia burlona –mi mercenaria-

-Tuya… cuando me comprastes… y no te extrañe o estas ciego para ver que estamos rodeados- apunto a todos los extraños que los rodeaban

-tch! Esto es muy molesto- cruz ignoraba las varitas apuntadolos mientras encendia un cigarro –No dejan a uno estar vagando agusto- comento con ironia

-creo que será divertido- mana activaba su lado oscuro, mientras tronaba sus nudillos –Quien apuesta… que yo gano- activaba su lado competitivo

-Calmese Allen- dijo Alba al ver al chico emocionado

-para esto Sali de la sede- la guardiana cruzaba los brazos, molesta.

-solo saliamos a recibir a los estudiantes, cuando nos encontramos con esto- la mujer de pinza sonrio hacia los medios demonios.

-Es tan divertido… creo que completamos todos… de dos para cada uno- comento la de rayos al sonreir sínicamente

-Estupida mercenaria… haces mal las cuentas- comento con ironia Dante al ver a la mujer emocionada

-Tch… muerete- respondio Alma al fulminar al hombre con la mirada –Maten a el primero- señalo al hombre que sonreía sinicamente

-les había advertido- una señora salía del castillo, mirándolos con alegría, como si ya hubiera ganado la batalla.

-no tengo por que quedarme a esto- kanda se dio la vuelta, pero fue detenido por otros de los magos.

-vamos kanda, no quieres divertirte- mana lo miraba desafiantemente- o ya estas viejo para esto-

-tu, eres el menos indicado para decirme eso- kanda lo miraba con enojo, los rayos chocaban entre ellos.

-Vamos no pelemos entre nosotros… que esto se va a poner divertido- Alma clavaba su mirada en los que los rodeaban

-señora creo que no debería apuntarnos con eso- el bookman miraba a la señora con duda.

-si ustedes salen por su propio pie, no saldrán lastimados- se puso en medio y miro a todos, eh hizo un gesto de repulsión al ver a dante, que solo sonrio y se sento en una rama.

-no confunda- la de rayos comento al acercarse a la inquisidora- no lo decimos por nosotros- sonrio sarcásticamente.

-lo dice por ustedes- alba sonreía alegremente, para confusión de la señora.

-que sucede aquí- el viejo director salía del edificio- ustedes no pueden sacar a mis invitados-

-invitados- la señora sonrio mientras lo miraba- tengo una orden del ministerio- saco una hoja y se la dio al viejo con su varita.

-mmm…- leyó la hoja con detenimiento- pero esto es invalido si yo fui el que les dio hospedaje-

-señor dumbledore- un viejo con traje salía- usted no confunda-

-señor fudge-el anciano miro al señor que salía también del edificio, al colocarse a su lado- que lo trae por estos rumbos—

-al parecer este asunto, lo tendre que llevar personalmente- el señor se coloco junto a umbrigde- ella será encargada por completo de la escuela, a parte a estas personas se les ha visto involucrados en asuntos sospechosos- miro y apunto a todos los que estaban siendo amenazados.

-que asuntos si se puede saber- albus pregunto con duda al mirarlos.

-se a confirmado que se han visto con un grupo en especifico a altas horas de la noche, cuando el toque de queda debería ser cumplido- dijo el viejo al mirarlo.

-con que grupo- el anciano miro al acercarse, un poco indignado.

-con potter y sus amigos- contesto con arrogancia- recuerde que tendremos que evitar que se practique algo peligroso para los alumnos-

-es cierto, ellos están reuniendo un ejercito, para ir encontra de ya saben quien- la señora miro al ex –director, con una sonrisa victoriosa- que ya sabemos todos que no volvió-

-señora no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo- la voz fría de vergil al empezar acercarse al director del ministerio- eso ustedes lo quieren ocultar, para que el mundo no se entere de su incompetencia- los paso de largo.

-detengase ahí, señor- fudge sacaba su varita, al ver que vergil subia una escalera hacia el castillo.

-no me interesa lo que pase a este mundo, ni mucho menos esos mocosos- giro brevemente con la mirada fría clavándola en el viejo- pero no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso-recordo que se había comprometido en entrenar a potter.

-inconcluso, que quiere decir con eso- fudge demandaba respuesta al apuntarlo, pero fue interrumpido al oir que los alumnos empezaban a acercarse al castillos, todos se pararon en seco al ver a todos los del ministerio apuntando a los invasores, empezaron a acumularse a su alrededor.

-retiresen- ordeno la señora inquisidora al acercarse a todos- aquí no pasa nada- sonrio hipócritamente, todos empezaron dudosamente a alejarse, susurrando cosas, y mirando a los amenazados.

-señor vergil, mana, dante- Harry grito al ver que todos se alejaban- que sucede- se acercaba mas.

-señor potter, obedezca- la señora ordeno.

-pero que sucede- hermione se acerco junto a Harry.

-no sucede nada- el hombre de rojo dijo al levantarse de la rama en donde estaba sentado- solo que querían darles una calida bienvenida- sarcásticamente comento.

-usted deténgase- uno de los magos apunto al hombre que se estaba levantando- eh dicho que no se levante- lanzo un hechizo al ver que era ignorado, para asombro de los pocos alumnos que se quedaron, entre ellos los del ejercito ED.

-ese imbécil- la guardiana y alma dijeron al dar un suspiro –No saben que es lo que acaban de hacer- murmuro la mujer de rayos

-no tenemos interés en tener un problemas con ustedes- alba hizo señas al sacudir sus manos de un lado a otro, iba a decir otras palabras cuando fue interrumpida por unos golpes.

-pero que- los alumnos se quedaron en shock al ver que el hechizo que le habían lanzado a dante, no le hizo daño, y que todos los magos que lo tenían apuntando estaban noqueados.

-qu-que miedo- el chico de cabellos rojizos se escondia detrás de Harry, temerosamente, los gemelos se abrazaron mutuamente, el chico de lentes solo suspiro junto a la de cabellos alborotados, luna solo sonreía despreocupadamente.

-pero que son- uno de los alumnos que se habían quedado apuntaba al hombre que reia altaneramente, unos tantos se cayeron de sentadillas.

-estupido albino, no debiste hacer eso- la de rayos se acercaba a reclamarle al hombre que cruzo los brazos y la miraba con aun la sonrisa dibujada.

-vamos, no hice nada indebido- el hombre comento con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a los alumnos a su alrededor- mi popularidad subirá después de esto- cuando de repente esquivo un corte que hizo que cayera unos tantos arboles que estaban detrás de el.

-no hagas cosas inecesarias- el de azul se disponía a subir las escaleras, al momento de guardar su katana, el había atacado a su hermano, que al aterrizar solo sonreía, los alumnos salieron corriendo al oir el estruendo, otros miraban desde las ventanas, umbrigde y el director del ministerio temblaban levemente.

-señor en verdad que no queremos ocasionar problemas.- alba otra vez trataba de calmar las cosas.,

-es cierto señor- el sacerdote interrumpió- si hubiéramos querido, todos ustedes ya estuvieran muertos- sonrio maliciosamente, detrás de el salía una mujer de vestimentas negras.

-detenganse ahí- siguió insistiendo el señor, el ED era el único grupo que se había quedado a precensiar lo sucedido, y estaban sorprendidos que el sacerdote había sacado a una mujer.

-quien es ella- pregunto neville con duda al susurrarle a su amigo- ella no estaba aquí- siguió apuntando a la mujer que estaba detrás del padre.

-vamos no se emocionen- la de coleta trataba de calmar a sus compañeros ya que mana había activado su inocencia con su aura oscura, el anciano solo sonreía maliciosamente (seeker), dante sacaba sus armas gemelas, fo convertía sus manos en cuchillas, alma se tronaba los nudillos, kanda al parecer no le tomaba importancia a este echo, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

-detenganse todos ustedes- seguía ordenando el señor fudge mientras apuntaba al hombre de azul, ya que no se había tomado la molestia de voltearse ya que todavía se encontraba en las escaleras, los demás magos apuntaban desididamente al grupo de invasores.

-eso no es necesario- albus decía mientras hacia señas de calma a sus invitados- yo me hare responsable de esto- todos bajaban sus armas, y otros tantos hacían señas de descepcion.

-e-esta bien, pero necesito hablar a solas con usted- el mago del ministerio decía mientras se limpiaba el sudor y le decía a los demás que bajaran sus varitas-muy bien vayamos a la dirección- el señor se adelanto subiendo las escaleras, vergil solo lo miro entre ojos.

-tenga cuidado señor dumbledore- susurro vergil cuando paso el ex.-director, este solo sonrio al desaparecer con fudge.

-mph!- la inquisidora mostro un rostro agrio al ver que no había salido como esperaba.

-je, vieja sapo, al parecer todavía nos tendrá aquí- dante sonreía soberbiamente al acercarse a la señora.

-alejese- grito al apuntarlo con su varita- sucio muggles- agito su varita con enojo.

-jajajaja- dante se carcajeo al taparse la cara, mana lo miraba con una sonrisa, seeker solo cruzo los brazos, cruz encendio un cigarro, que fue arrebatado por alma, alba dio un suspiro de alivio y fo solo se sento con los brazos cruzados al lado del exorcista amargado, que no había tomado en serio las amenazas

-de que se rie- demandaba la señora, los demás magos no entendían la situación y trataron de calmar a la señora, esta solo los alejo- de que te ries- volvió a reclamar.

-señora no sabe lo que dice- el bookman decía al acercarse- es mejor que deje las cosas asi- sonrio levemente, la señora solo se dio la vuelta y camino a las escaleras.

-esto no se va a quedar asi- desapareció en los pasillos, junto a los demás magos.

-esto fue divertidos- dante aun se reia de lo que había dicho la sapo.

-divertido- alba suspiro al ponerse al lado de vergil- creo que se complicaran las cosa aquí- recordó a fudger irse con albus.

-algo planean, hay que estar preparados- vergil dijo fríamente al alejarse junto a alba.

-señor vergil- Harry trato de detener al de azul, que ignoro el llamado y se siguió alejando, este solo vio que era un esfuerzo inecesario.

-quien es ella- hermione le pregunto al sacerdote apuntando a la mujer que se encontraba recargada en el.

-esta volando- luna se acercaba curiosamente al observar a la mujer.

-oh! Hola señoritas- cruz besaba las manos de las jóvenes al ver que ellas estaban junto de el.

-no te había dicho, que ellas aun son muy jóvenes- dante apuntaba con su espada al hombre de sotana, este solo saco su arma y le disparo, todos los alumnos que se encontraban mirando desde las ventanas gritaron ante la detonación.

-otra vez no- ron recordaba la escena del comedor.

-je, quieres pelear- dante comento al desaparecer, el había bloqueado el ataque con su espada, de repente se oian disparos, cortes y risas de dante.

-fo me ayudarías- alma dijo al tronarse los nudillos, la guardiana solo sonrio al desaparecer junto a la de rayos, de repente ellas ya estaban peleando contra los otros dos.

-deberiamos detenerlos- mana susurro a los alumnos que estaban temblando (ed) mientras observaba la pelea- esto es tan problemático- se rasco la cabeza al activar su inocencia, todos los demás que no habían visto el arma del ex maestro- será divertido- sonrio maliciosamente- clow crow- dio un corte con su garra hacia el cielo, donde estaban peleando los cuatro.

-por que haces eso- la de rayos bajo de golpe a reclamarle al joven, tenia sus ropas con ligeros cortes.

-estupido allen.- fo también bajo a reclamarle al joven, el aun sonreía maliciosamente.

-estupido aprendiz- el sacerdote se acercaba con aura oscura, con unos ojos demoniacos que hizo sudar nerviosamente al chico.

-ma-maestro- susurro al ver acercarse al padre- era necesario- comento por ultimo, de repente se oyo unos golpes y mana ya estaba tirado en el piso, el maestro se limpiaba las manos.

-je, los ancianos no deberían pelear- dante comento al acercarse, mirando burlonamente al que estaba en el piso y luego al sacerdote.

-te eh dicho que yo no soy un anciano- cruz apuntaba con su arma al hombre de rojo en el mento, sonreía forzosamente.

-quieres seguir peleando- los dos se miraban desafiantemente, un aura en su alrededor se alzaba.

-idiotas- kanda dijo al darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

-quien es el- apuntaron los gemelos al lugar donde el chico había desaparecido- se ve que es un amargado-

-si el no cambia- suspiro mana con cansancio.

-por cierto a ti te llamaron allen- hermione recordó a la guardiana haber llamado asi.

-allen, murió hace mucho tiempo- sonrio el chico cálidamente, fo lo miro con tristeza.

-pregunte algo malo- hermione vio que a su alrededor se tornaba una atmosfera melancolica.

-creo que es momento de irse- dante puso sus manos en la nuca- ustedes deben de acomodarse- camino hacia los pasillos, todos los siguieron- mañana empezara la masacre- miro levemente con una sonrisa, mana también los miro sadicamente, cruz, fo y alma no le tomaron importancia a este hecho y desaparecieron, todos los alumnos que miraba en la ventana se quedaron en silencio.

-todavia hay muchos secretos- hermione dijo al entrar con sus compañeros.

;:::::

-muy bien señor fudge que quiere hablar conmigos- albus entraba a lo que era su anterior oficina junto al director del ministerio.

-tenga- le dio un documento que de inmediato leyó el anciano.

-en verdad están seguros- el anciano vio al director que solo lo miro con soberbia.

-si, señor y será mejor que sea lo mas tranquilo posible- al parecer el papel que le había entregado era una carta de aprensión, ya que mandarían al ex director a azkaban.

-sin embargo, dejaran la escuela a manos de el- el señor comento con seriedad al maestro del ministerio, que asento la cabeza.

-sabe muy bien que el joven potter, no sabe lo que vio- el señor caminaba alrededor del anciano, mirándolo con detenimiento.

-sin embargo- albus lo miro con lastima- por el momento lo dejare en sus manos- alzo la mano, en ese momento apareció su ave fénix.

-espere- el señor fudge saco su varita, en ese momento albus pronuncio un conjuro que hizo que el y la ave feniz desaparecieran entre cenizas- tch!- chisto los dientes.

-que sucedió- la señora inquisidora entraba al cuarto.

-nada, por el momento le encargo la escuela- el señor fudge se alejaba indignado por la puerta.

-y el señor dumbledore- la señor lo miro con gracia- no lo iban a llevar a azkaban-

-el escapo- dijo al desaparecer.

-mmm…. Esto será mas fácil, si el no esta aquí- se sento a tomar una taza de te.

::::::

-a donde vamos, vergil- alba miraba con duda el castillo, ya que ante no había estado ahí, era una torre algo descuidada.-mmm…- vio que su pregunta no fue respondida, paro al momento de llegar al tope de las escaleras.

-ya llegamos- abrió la puerta de la torre, era la punta del relog.

-este lugar es muy tranquilo- el viejo mago estaba ahí, mirando el panorama.

-que sucedió, señor dumbledore- el medio demonio entro cruzando los brazos, alba no entendía la situación.

-digamos que por el momento las cosas se complicaran para ustedes- el anciano sonrio tranquilamente.

-oh! Ya entendí- la de coleta sonreía cálidamente.

-ella siempre es asi- el anciano dijo con una sonrisa al apuntar a la chica.

-mmm…- vergil miro de reojo a la mujer que seguía sonriendo y arqueo la ceja en forma de afirmación- y bien señor-

-estoy al tanto de lo que esta haciendo con Harry y sus amigos- se dio la vuelta y siguió mirando hacia el bosque.

-asi que a estado enterado desde un principio- sonrio levemente el hombre de azul, alba seguía con el mismo gesto de alegría.

-por el momento le dejo esto en sus manos- el anciano dijo al voltearse hacia ellos.

-no se preocupe, por ahora nos quedaremos aquí- la de coleta dijo al alzar su mano haciendo señas de victoria.

-le encargo a Harry- miro el anciano al hombre de azul y le sonrio, en ese instante desapareció entre la cenizas.

-al parecer esto se dificultara- alba se acerco a la orilla del edificio y vio a la inquisidora ordenando a unos jóvenes- tu que piensas- giro hacia el hombre de azul que se recargaba en la pared.

-no me interesa lo que hagan los demás- abrió los ojos levemente clavándola en la mujer- con que no se metan en mi camino- sonrio levemente.

-tomaste como un reto, el entrenamiento de ese joven- alba sonreía levemente al recargarse en la orilla- es cierto este lugar es tan relajante- miro las aves volar en el cielo, en ese momento todo se quedo en silencio.

.:.:::::

-donde estará ese idiota- dante caminaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto del arca- esto es tan aburrido- se sento por fin en el sillos al poner sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-estupido asistente- mana seguía enfrente del piano- por cierto a donde fueron los demás- se pregunto al no ver a alma, fo, cruz, seeker y kanda, la científica aun seguía con hevlevaska preparando todo para las primeras misiones.

-ey anciano, no te da tristeza saber que de nuevo comenzara una guerra- el hombre de rojo miro levemente al chico que se encontraba frente de el.

-si, sin embargo es inevitable- el joven empezó a tocar su piano, cuando de repente se oyo que tocaban la puerta, (la de la habitación de mana).

-ey, anciano no oyes, tocan la puerta- dijo el hombre de rojo ignorando el sonido- recuerda que es tu habitación- el joven de cicatriz lo miro a muerte, al momento de acercarse al joven de rojo- maldito, se te esta…- fue tomado del pie, y lanzado a la habitación, sacándolo del arca, en ese instante mana salió después de el y cerro la puerta.

-hola Harry- abrió mana la puerta de la sencilla habitación con una sonrisa, ignorando al hombre de rojo que estaba tirado en el piso, observándolo con gracia.

-que sucedió aquí- pregunto el chico de lentes al ver a dante tirado.

-nada es solo que este es tan idiota, que no sabe donde esta la cama- sonrio maliciosamente el joven de cicatriz al apuntar al hombre de rojo, que rio también.

-y bien mocosos, a que se debe su visita- el medio demonio se levantaba al sacudir sus ropas.

-es solo que lo ocurrido al llegar- Harry pasaba al cuarto, junto a el venia todo el ejercito.

-no sabia que venias acompañado- sonrio el de rojo al ver que todos se escondían detrás de Harry, hermione y luna.

-hola- saludo despreocupadametne la chica de cabellos rubios.

-mucho sin verla señorita lovegood- saludo cortésmente el joven- y bien-

-bueno queríamos saber que quería el ministerio- pregunto la jovencita al ver que se sentaba mana en la cama, y dante en una silla.

-digamos que….- mana se dispuso a explicar lo sucedido aclarando el por que habían sido amenazados, los cargos que presentaban y entre otras cosas.

-entonces ya sospechan de nuestras reuniones- interrumpió hermione con preocupación- tendremos que tener mas cuidado con nuestras reuniones- se quedo en silencio al ver que el hombre de rojo se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-creo que les falta entrenamiento- sonrio mana al ver que el hombre abria la puerta de golpe, lanzándola hacia afuera.

-auch!- se levantaba un anciano muy apenas, algo asustado al ver que el hombre de rojo lo miraba con gracia, que al darse cuenta que fue descubierto salió corriendo.

-creo que es momento que se vayan- mana comento al señalar la puerta- creo que tendrán problemas con eso-

-mañana los veremos en el entrenamiento, como siempre- dijo al ver que los jóvenes corrian en los pasillos- je, esto será mas emocionante- miro hacia el pasillo.

-que paso aquí, albino- alma llegaba y reclamo al ver la puerta tirada.

-estupido no te contienes- fo llegaba algo fastidiada mirando a muerte al de rojo.

-no es para tanto- dante miraba con sarcasmo a la mujer, que le lanzo la puerta- ey, una mujer no debería hacer eso- comento al esquivar la puerta.

-componla- dijo la de rayos al lanzarle un desarmador- tu la tiraste- reclamo de nuevo, fo solo veía con gracia a la mujer.

-es cierto, componla- mana lo miraba maliciosamente con su lado oscuro activado- ten- le dio la puerta clavándola en el piso.

-mmmmm…- dante sonrio con gracia al ver que todos lo miraban- ey anciano que bueno que llegas- ignoro la puerta que estaba clavada en el piso acercándose al viejo que estaba llegando junto al sacerdote.

-ey estúpido mocoso- comento al ver que el hombre se acercaba- tenemos asuntos que atender con el vaticano- clavo su mirada en el hombre.

-pensandolo bien, arreglar la puerta es mas divertido- se dio la vuelta el hombre de rojo colocando la puerta en su lugar, al viejo le salto una vena de enojo.

-en serio seria buena idea obligarlo a ir con sus contratistas- el padre cruz dijo al ver al anciano enojado.

-a parte, el trato fue llevarle al único sobreviviente- el viejo se acercaba a la puerta- te estoy hablando- dio una patada a la puerta que estaba siendo arreglada, lanzándola junto con dante.

-ya te oi- el hombre de rojo se levantaba con cara de fastidio- pero no ire solo – tomo de las ropas al joven de cicatriz, que de inmediato trato de safarse.

-lo siento estúpido aprendiz- dijo seriamente el hombre de sotana - tendras que acompañarnos al vaticano, aunque no quieras- miro al joven que estaba tratando de escapar.

-esta bien- dijo con una aura de depresión- pero al mal paso darle prisa- se levanto tambaleante, dante se reia del joven, puso sus dedos en la frente y se alzaron de nuevo los cristales.

-les encargo el lugar- comento el anciano al acercarse junto a cruz a la puerta del arca.

-por cierto anciano, sabes donde esta el vaticano- el hombre de rojo miro con sarcasmo al joven.

-claro hace tiempo cuando fue usada el arca por la orden, me ordenaron abrir varias puertas alrededor del mundo, incluso el vaticano estaba conectado- sonrio el joven con signo de victoria, el hombre de rojo también le sonrio y entro al arca.

-muy bien no me extrañes preciosura- comento el sacerdote mirando a la de rayos, que solo le lanzo el destornillador, ya que estaba arreglando la puerta, en ese momento fue clavado en la pared ya que la puerta ya se había cerrado, esta solo chisto los dientes, fo reia al ver la reacción de la mujer.

::::::

-su santidad- un obispo se acercaba al sumo pontífice- ya pedimos explicaciones a la agencia- comento al hacer una reverencia.

-ya veo, y que explicación nos dio, sobre la traición del señor sparda- dijo algo preocupado el viejo.

-dijo, que ellos no tenían nada que ver con las acciones del joven dante- el hombre le dijo con un gesto de seriedad- y que el ya había dado sus razones-

-ve mi señor- un hombre con traje se acercaba- le dije que era un error contratar a ese hombre-

-secretario sheryl- dijo el papa al ver que entraba el hombre- como le fue en sus vacaciones- sonrio alegremente.

-me fue bien- dijo con una sonrisa- y bien que ocurrió con ese tal sparda- regreso al tema.

-nada importante, solo ocurrió una violación de seguridad en la sede de asia- miro una fotos que se encontraban entre los papeles que traia.

-ya veo- sonrio levemente- y que paso con el obispo de mexico-

-el obispo ramón tiene mucho de no reportarse- interrumpió el obispo que se encontraba en el lugar, el sacerdote lo miro con interés al ver que no le afectaba este hecho, repentinamente se oyeron las alarmas del lugar, los guardias de inmediato aparecieron en el salón, protegiendo al papa.

-que sucede- pregunto el sacerdote al ver que esas alarmas nunca las había oído- que alarmas son esas- pregunto al secretarios, que sonrio maleficamete.

-esas son las alarmas puestas hace tiempo, para vigilar a cierto noe- sonrio el secreteario, al ver que en el piso se alzaban unos cristales- bienvenido de vuelta, allen Walker-

-creo que adonde quiera que salga de aquí, tengo un calido recibimiento- dante miro con gracia que todos los guardias los apuntaban- aquí también juegan barajas- comento con gracia al ver que estaban rodeados por cartas.

-padre cruz- comento el sumo pontífice, detrás de los guardias- o mejor dicho, cross marian-

-antes era llamado asi- salía el sacerdote con un cigarro en la boca- soy lo que queda de ese hombre-

-como fue que no nos dimos cuenta de usted- apretó los puños el sacerdote que se encontraba ahí- tu debes morir por tus pecados- grito con ira.

-pecados, nosotros los apostoles de dios, cargamos con pecados que no nos corresponde- dijo al mirar al piso el hombre de sotana que se encontraba junto a dante y mana.

-estamos aquí en paz- salía el anciano del arca por ultimo.

-un bookman- interrumpió el secretario al verlo.

-sheryl- el viejo se asombro al ver al hombre al igual que mana, que fue detenido por cruz-ya veo, asi que esta es la razón por la cual tienen los ojos cerrados- el anciano miro al papa.

-mph!- el hombre de traje sonrio al ver que era apuntado por el arma de dante.

-envuelve- grito uno de los guardias al ver la acción del hombre de rojo.

-creo que esto es demasiado complicado- el hombre recargaba su arma en su hombro- solo les digo, están cometiendo un error- con una mirada demoniaca solto una leve brisa maligna, que hizo que las cartas perdieran su poder, y retrocedieran los guardias.

-esta energía, que es- el secretario comento al sentir esa energía-_no es humana.-_ pensó al limpiarse su sudor-_el conde menciono algo sobre un tal sparda-_

-por ahora vengo a decirles- el hombre de rojo apunto con su arma al papa- aquí le presento al joven que me mandaron a buscar, asi que el trabajo ya esta terminado- se dio la vuelta, mana lo miro con sorpresa, aun con temblorina leve, cruz encendia un cigarro y seeker sonreia- sin embargo, yo no dije que se los iba a dejar en sus manos- entro al arca.

-al parecer el trato ya esta roto- susurro cruz al entrar al arca.

-fue un gusto conocer al nuevo papa- se despidió cortésmente el joven de cicatriz- sin embargo no se tapen los ojos, ante la aparición de los noe- miro levemente a sheryl que aun se encontraba sudando, y sonreía forzosamente, de inmediato desapareció junto a seeker.

-que es el- pregunto el obispo al caer de rodillas, todos los guardias se mantenía muy a penas de pie.

-dante, dante sparda- el secretario trago saliva, y se dispuso a salir- esta vez la guerra será mas divertida- se tapo la cara escondiendo su sonrisa sadica.

-señor secretario- se pregunto el obispo al ver salir al hombre.

-tendremos que prepararnos, al parecer esta es la declaración de guerra, contra los pecadores- el papa fue ayudado por guardias para sentarse en una de las silla- quien diría que los apostoles se volverían en contra de su fe- susurro al recargarse en su mano.

:;;:::

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo mi fanfic,,,, hasta la prox…

-al parecer se esta volviendo algo complicado la situación, ya que los noe están implicados con la iglesia, claro ellos no lo saben.

-los noe, aun no saben que son dante y vergil.


	20. omake

por celebracion de mi capitulo numero 20... les dejo un omake

:::::

-tch! mis hermanas ah tardado- un joven miraba desde el balcon de su casa- esas taradas, espero que no esten haciendo de las suyas, sobretodo de la inutil de alma- se deprimia al recordar a su agresiva hermana mayor.

-ring, ring- se oia el telefono desde la sala- ring, ring- se oia con insistencia.

-ya voy- gritaba el joven con cansancio- bueno- contesto, de inmediato alejo su telefono del oido- disculpe señorita, no deberia gritar de esa manera- dijo al volver de nuevo el auricular- a ver que quien busca- dijo al limpiarse el oido-muy bien señorita lady, al parecer mis hermanas otra vez estan involucradas con dante y vergil- se tomo la barbilla con interes- si quiere le puedo dar el numero de mis hermanas- tomo una de las libretas que tenia en un cajon- tiene donde anotar-

::::::

-vamos tikky, juega conmigo- una chiquilla decia en una oscura recamara- desde que reencarnaste no quieres jugar- decia con desanimo al mirar al joven que observaba un objeto que traia en las manos- que sucede- se acerco a mirar lo que tanto entretenia al hombre.

-es que aun no entiendo como funciona esto- suspiro con desanimo.

-esto, pero si es un celular- la chiquilla de inmediato le quito el objeto- mira si presionas aqui podras tomar video y fotos- al parecer ella le sabia mas a ese tipo de tecnologia.

-aun no entiendo, como en 100 años se desarollo esa tal tecnologia- se deprimio mas al ver que la niña sabia como funcionaba ese objeto.

-vamos, los humanos son muy tontos y dependen de otros objetos para divertirse- se puso al lado del hombre este miraba con duda al ver que la chiquilla colocaba la camara hacia arriba- a ver tikky mira la camara-

-eh?- el joven observo el objeto que estaba por encima de ellos, y repentinamente una luz lo cego- que hiciste road- se levanto de inmediato lanzando a la niña al suelo.

-vamos solo es una foto- le movia al objeto- vez- le lanzo el celular, el hombre se deprimio mas al ver la pantalla- a poco no salimos bien- sonrio.

-en serio aun no entiendo, como pueden encerrar a la gente en este pequeño objeto- el hombre miraba con detenimiento y sacudia aquel aparato.

-no hagas eso tikky... lo vas...- la chiquilla vio que su advertencia fue en vano, ya que el aparato se habia roto.

-vez, incluso son debiles ante un noe- decia con una sonrisa, ahora la deprimida era la niña.

:::::

-una limosnita, por favor- un indigente pedia con sus ropas andragosas en la ciudad de londres- una limosnita- levantaba su mano a la gente, que lo miraba con asco.

-tenga, señor- una niña se acercaba alegremente, dandole un dulce que habia comprado- espero que lo disfrute- se alejaba alegremente, saltando.

-mmmm...- el hombre la miraba como se alejaba- los humanos- susurro al abrir la paleta y ponerla en su boca, hizo un gesto de alegria al chupar el dulce.

-oh! wiselyn, que estas haciendo- un hombre aristocrata decia con gracia al salir de un callejon.

-nada, aqui viendo a la nueva generacion de humanos- decia al sacar la paleta y observarla con atencion.

-es, cierto estos humanos- el hombre miraba con detenimiento la gente pasar.

-je, conde- el indigente se levantaba, de inmediato dejo atras esa apariencia, sacando un turbante y colocandolo en la frente- es hora de iniciar el juego- pregunto con una sonrisa a aquel hombre hundido en sus pensamientos- no te preocupes recuperaremos esta vez al catorceavo- sonrio al tocarle el hombro, los dos desaparecieron de inmediato.

-eh? yo que queria darle esto- la niña habia vuelto con mas dulces, se alejo deprimida al ver que aquel hombre habia desaparecido.

::::::

-road, ayudame- un hombre pedia ayuda en una recamara oscura- esta maquina no me quiere mostrar lo que quiero- decia al teclear fuertemente las teclas.

-vamos tikky, no es tan dificil- decia con una sonrisa al ver la desesperacion del hombre, quitandolo- haber que quieres ver- decia con fastidio, mirando al hombre.

-es que queria ver ese tal facebook- el hombre se rascaba la cabeza, con un gesto de duda.

-facebook, como sabes de eso- la chiquilla se sorprendio al ver que el hombre sabia lo que era.

-vamos, es algo que platican los jovenes de hoy- decia al alzar sus hombros- lo eh escuchado murmurar en las calles- recordaba las platicas de las jovenes aristocratas.

-ah, ya veo- la chiquilla decia con desanimo- muy bien primero hay que hacer una cuenta en el messenger- la niña movia rapidamente la computadora mientras el hombre la observaba con sorpresa- listo- grito al alzar sus manos de alegria.

-wow!- el hombre decia con sorpresa.

-hola tikky-pon, estas ayudandole a la tarea a road- decia al ver que el hombre quitaba a la niña de la computadora, y el se colocaba en frente de ella, de repente una explosion- que hiciste tikky- pon- el hombre decia con gracia al ver que la computadora estaba en llamas.

-yo no hice nada- el hombre decia con poco entusiasmo al ver el objeto incendiarse, road se esforzaba por apagarlo- solo aprete una tecla- decia al recordar lo que habia hecho.

-mi tarea no la habia guardado- la niña se deprimia al recordar su arduo trabajo de investigacion.

-entonces tendras que ayudarle a road a hacer de nuevo su tarea- el hombre decia con una gran sonrisa, el hombre de inmediato se levanto.

-no, esta bien yo la hago- road incistio al ver que el hombre se alzaba las mangas.

-mmm... estas segura - el hombre la miro insistivamente.

-si, no hay problema, solo es de copiar unos archivos- decia al hacerle señas de que no habia problema.

-eres un desastre para la tecnologia- penso road y el conde al alegarse tikky, la primera suspiro de alivio.


	21. magos en peligro

**aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de mi fanfic...**

**claro despues del pequeño omake que les traje... jojojo**

:::::

-asi que esos humanos, declararon la guerra a sus salvadores- un hombre decía con gracia en un enorme comedor redondo mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-asi es, pero dime hermano- el hombre de lente decía mientras abrazaba al joven, que solo lo miraba irritadamente.

-vamos sheryl, no deberías ser asi con tikky- el hombre de turbante decía al mirar la escena con gracia-

-pero no me dice hermano- el hombre abrazaba mas fuerte al joven, en forma de berrinche.

-el maestro aun no baja- una señorita con traje decía al entrar acompañada de un extraño akuma.

-hola a todos- saludaba con alegría aquel ser con una cicatriz en la nariz.

-oh, alma- el de turbante decía con una sonrisa- ya me dijeron que fuiste a buscar al segundo exorcista- miro al akuma que solo entristeció al recordar que no lo había encontrado.

-ahora que lo recuerdo- el noe meloso se puso serio- la sede asiática fue atacada-

-mm…. La sede asiática- el hombre de traje dijo al acomodar sus ropas- y que tiene que ver eso, en el asunto del vaticano-

-es que robaron las inocencias que tenían escondidas ahí, y también a tu conocido- miro con gracia al akuma que solo sonrio.

-en serio- sus ojos se iluminaron- liberaron a yu- sonreía de nuevo.

-hola, ya estaban aquí- decía un hombre de traje, con un sombrero de copa.

-hola, conde- saludaban todos, el entraba con demás personas y una chiquilla se le colgaba del cuello.

-sheryl ya les informo de la situación del vaticano- dijo con una sonrisa aquel hombre al sentarse.

-mmmm…- tikky lo miraba con detenimiento.

-que sucede tikky –pon- dijo al ver que la mirada aun estaba clavada en el.

-es que todavía no me impongo a tu forma humana- dijo al recargarse en su silla.

-lo se, pero esta es una ocasión especia- dijo con alegría el 1er disipulo- todos ya estamos reunidos- señalo a las demás personas que tomaban su lugar.

-asi que ya estamos todos reunidos- el de turbante se levantaba con una sonrisa leve-entonces ya empezaremos con el primer movimiento-

-jojojo,- el conde se levantaba con gracia- el corazón aun no aparece, se esconde de nosotros- se tomaba el gorro con elegancia.

-es cierto- uno de los noe decía con interés- acabo de despertar después de tanto tiempo, y aun no encontramos el corazón- sonreía con gracia, traia unos lentes oscuros puestos, tenia rasgos africano.

-ey, tu quien eres- los gemelos amenazaban al noe africano.

-estos noe de los lazos son mas molestos- el hombre dijo al reir levemente.

-que quisiste decir con eso- los gemelos le hacían señas obsenas al hombre, este no le tomo importancia.

-es cierto mercym- el hombre de traje apoyaba a su compañero, para molestia de jasdevid.

-ya dejen de pelear hermanos mios- el conde decía para calmar la discusión, que al parecer solo tenia jasdevid, ya que los otros los ignoraban.

-muy bien es hora de presentar a toda la familia- dijo el de turbantes al mirar a todos los presentes- muy bien empecemos por el primer discípulo- observo al hombre de sombrero de copa.

-jojojo, yo soy el conde del milenio el primer discípulo, adam- se recargo en un baston que traia mientras jugaba con su sombrero, asi, uno a uno se fue presentando.

-_joyd, ese nombre no lo recuerdo muy bien-_ pensaba el hombre de traje al quedarse serio-_ recuerdo que en mi vida anterior-_ se tocaba el pecho con dolor-_ese nombre lo oi por primera vez, cuando el chaval me hizo esta antigua cicatriz-_

-oh! Asi que volvia a aparecer la cicatriz- el de turbante dijo con interés- yo pensé que con tu nueva reencarnación ya no aparecería- sonreía altaneramente.

-se me había olvidado que te gusta escabullirte en los pensamientos de los demás- tikky lo miro con molestia, el otro se colocaba una banda de santo.

-iremos a ver a kanda- interrumpía el extraño akuma con alegría- quiero ir a verlo-

-no te desesperes alma karma- decía el conde mientras se acercaba al akuma- claro que iremos a verlo- miro a todos con una sonrisa.

-aun te aferras a ir a recuperar al catorceavo- el de turbante dijo con un gesto de alegría.

-si, iremos a ver a mi allen- la chiquilla se abrazaba al hombre.

-tu allen- sheryl mordía un pañuelo con recelo.

-claro, para mis planes tendremos que recuperar al incordio- el hombre empezaba a caminar, al aparecer una puerta oscura- karma encárgate de preparar el show- comento al salir, el akuma sonrio de nuevo.

-si, preparare todo- se alejo saltando, como si un niño fuera a una fiesta- puedo usar eso- el joven señalo a un monton de moustruos que estaban amarrados al fondo del cuarto.

-claro, alma-kun- desapareció el hombre junto a los demás- te acompañara una tease- se alejo dejando una mariposa volar alrededor del akuma.

-nosotros somos exorcistas- se oian unas voces de entre las criaturas- somos exorcistas- se oia de nuevo.

-muy bien mis juguetes, es hora de regresar- las cadenas desaparecían al igual que las criaturas, dejando ver unas personas caer de rodillas- ustedes serán el plato de entrada- aplaudía el akuma con alegría- como se llamaban- se quedo pensativo- terceros exorcistas- los miro con detenimiento.

:::::::

-tch! por que tengo que hacer esto- alma resongaba en una habitacion al guardar su herramienta- maldito albino, me las va a pagar- su aura se tornaba agresiva.

-je, estupida alma- fo se burlaba de la mujer- vamos no me vayas a decir que no te diviertes estando con ese imbecil- la miraba con sarcasmo, la otra volteo de inmediato con una mirada asesina.

-que dijiste- tomo las ropas de la guardiana- como me voy a divertir con un idiota, imbecil agresivo sarcastico albino- le gritaba en la cara con una vena resaltada.

-se llevan tan bien- sonrio altaneramente, ignorando el hecho que estaba siendo amenazada por la mujer.

-fo, quieres morir- la de rayos apretaba fuerte su puño, colocandolo de forma de pelea.

-intentalo- la chica de cabellos naranjas transformaba sus manos en enormes cuchillas.

-oigan ustedes no peleen- alba entraba junto a vergil, de inmediato separo a las dos.

-es que ella empieza- alma dijo al apuntar a la guardiana que se reia de esta.

-mph!- un hombre de mirada agria entraba a la recamara, sin embargo su mirada se torno aun mas antipatica cuando vio que la puerta del arca no estaba.

-ah! hola kanda, por fin apareces- alba decia con alegria al ver entrar al joven- donde habias estado-

-no te interesa- dijo con frialdad al sentarse en la cama.

-vamos no seas tan agrio- la de coleta dijo con una gran sonrisa, el joven solo la miro de entre ojos, y volteo la cara, cruzando los brazos.

-es cierto, estuvimos no se cuantos dias en la sede de asia escondidos- la de rayos interrumpia, mirando al joven con sarcasmo- y aun asi, no compartes con nosotros- lo tomaba del hombro.

-me importa una mierda lo que hagan ustedes- miro a la de rayos furicamente- con que no se metan en mi camino-

-uuuh! que miedo- alma decia con sarcasmo al ver la reaccion del chico- vamos yu no seas asi- sonrio sinicamente.

-no me llames por mi primer nombre- kanda ya amenazaba con su katana a la de rayos que solo reia, al ver la reaccion del joven.

-alma, señor kanda, dejen de pelear- vergil dijo desde la puerta, al parecer no se habia movido de ahi- este no es lugar indicado para pelear- se sento en una de las sillas y empezar a limpiar su arma.

-no te metas- yu miraba de reojo al hombre de azul, que no presto importancia al comentario, limpiando aun su espada.

-ya esta anochesiendo- alba dijo al mirar la ventana, ignorando el ambiente pesado que se tornaba a su alrededor.

-es cierto, que dia tan mas pesado- fo se rascaba la cabeza con fastidio.

-por cierto a donde fue mana y los demas- la de coleta dijo al mirar a la guardiana, refiriendose a dante, mana, cruz y seeker.

-ellos dijeron que hirian con sus contratistas- fo se sentaba en el piso cruzando los pies.

-te refieres al vaticano- alba dijo con preocupacion al dirigir sus mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

-que!- alma reacciono ignorando la espada de kanda, este solo chisto los dientes y se sento de nuevo, ella se dirigia a su hermana para reclamar explicaciones.

-estupida- dijo entre dientes el joven irritado- asi que el vaticano contrato a ese imbecil- refiriendose a dante, comento.

-asi es, señor kanda- vergil aun limpiaba su arma- mi tonto hermano tiene una agencia de caza demonios, y fue contratado por el vaticano en persona, para capturar al señor walker-

-mmmm... asi que aun querian desaparecer los vestigios de esa guerra- kanda miro hacia el piso, y luego cerro los ojos- los humanos son estupidos-

-humanos- el de azul clavaba su mirada en el joven- mph!- sonrio levemente- tu alguna vez fuistes humano, segundo exorcista-

-tch!- chisto los dientes y apreto sus puños.

-segundos exorcistas- alba ignoraba los reclamos de su hermana- eso creo que lo oir mencionar de seeker, cuando llegue aqui, claro fue breve la explicacion- se tomo la barbilla con interes-sin embargo veo que ese tema aun es algo doloroso- sonrio a kanda que aun se mantenia en silencio.

-eh? no entiendo nada- alma decia al rascarse la cabeza.

-je, es mucha informacion para ti, tonta- fo decia desde donde estaba sentada sonriendo altaneramente, alma de inmediato la miro a morir-muy bien entonces fueron contratados por el vaticano- cambio de tema drasticamente.

-si, sin embargo, creo que esto se complicara- vergil dijo con frialdad.

-es cierto- alba se dirigia de nuevo a la ventana- con la reaccion que tuvieron al saber que los noe habian regresado- recordo la pelea en la sede asiatica- me imagino que aun tendran los ojos cerrados-

-es cierto, aun se mantienen muy agresivos hacia los exorcistas- la de rayos dijo con seriedad, colocandose aun lado de su hermana.

-tienes tu lado serio, eh?- la guardiana dijo con sarcasmo.

-claro- sonreia altaneramente alma desde donde estaba.

:::::::

-jejeje, vamos a preparar todo, para recibir a yu- una criatura veia desde lo lejos el edificio de hogwarts-mmm... creo que tendremos una distraccion- sonrio al ver unos mantos negros en forma de fantasmas acercarse.

-no puedes obligarnos hacer esto- una persona que venia detras de el reclamaba-somos terceros, somos exorcistas- decia entre gadeos apoyandose brevemente en otro de sus compañeros.

-esas criaturas nos temen- el akuma decia ignorando la platica de hombre, viendo con alegria como se alejaban los dementores, sacandole la vuelta al ex-exorcista.-vamos no quieren saludar a sus amigos- dijo con alegria al ver a sus compañeros.

-que es lo que intentas hacer- dijo otro que traia una cuerda en el cabellos, al parecer era el lider del grupo de terceros- por que nos mantuvistes tanto tiempo, con vida-

-solo queria ver la reaccion de kanda, al saber que sus compañeros aun estaban con vida- su mirada se torno maniatica al observar de reojo al hombre- como te llamabas- puso su mano en la barbilla bajando al suelo, donde estaban ellos- madarao- clavo su mirada en ese hombre.

-tch!- chisto los dientes al tomar su pecho con fuerza, estaba tratando de retener algo.

-al parecer aun se resisten, a la maldicion del conde- miro con recelo a todos los demas- es hora de preparar el plato de entrada- alzo el vuelo- primero iras tu...tokusa- miro al que se estaba apoyando.

:::::

en el gran comedor de howgarts estaban reunidos todos los alumnos para cenar, sin embargo el silencio reinaba ante el rumor de la traicion de dumbledore, y las habladurias no se dejaron esperar.

-mmmm...- la sala se quedo en silencio cuando vieron a harry y sus amigos entrar- que sucede- susurro el chico de lentes a uno de sus acompañantes.

-no lo se- contesto ron al acercarse al chico.

-harry, ron- una chica de cabellos alborotados se acercaba apresuradamente- ya supieron- dijo al estar junto de ellos.

-que sucede hermione- harry sonrio como siempre.

-es que dumbledore a desaparecido- comento algo preocupada.

-como fue eso- el chico de lentes se altero ante esto.

-vamos harry, dumbledore no es de las personas que te dejarian solo- ron le daba unas palmadas para tratar que se calmara, todos en el comedor los miraban fijamente, al parecer no se querian acercar a ellos.

-hola- una chica despreocupada iba entrando, con ella estaba los gemelos, ginny y neville.

-hola- harry dijo sin voltear a verlos, estaba un poco sorprendido sobre lo que se habia enterado.

-creo que deberiamos ir con el señor dante y vergil- neville sugirio al ver que nadie sabia que hacer.

-jovencitos no estorben en la entrada- una señora arrogante interrumpio la sugerencia de neville, con ella entraba otros tres jovencitos que empujaron a su paso a el grupo, con excepcion de harry ya que le temian.

-muy bien señor Longbottom, que decia sobre esos barbaros- la inquisidora miro soberbiamente al chico, refiriendose con rencor a dante y vergil.

-de quien habla- harry interrumpio para molestia de la vieja- nosotros no deciamos nada- su mirada se torno desafiante.

-no sea impertinente- la señora hizo a un lado al joven, acercandose al chico de botanica, todos los presentes miraban con sorpresa la actitud de los muchachos.

-que estara ocurriendo- susurraban uno de ellos.

-tendra que ver con lo de esta mañana- decia otra compañera, refiriendose a la actitud del ministerio, en contra de los huespedes de dumbledore.

-a lo mejor, esa gente se ve muy peligrosa- otro susurro se oia.

-con razon, harry y sus amigos van por el mal camino, primero empezo con la mentira de voldemort y ahora con esa actitud- otras tantas habladurias se oira, ginny, hermione miraban a su alrededor con enojo ante los comentarios, sin embargo no sesaban.

-vez, hasta tus compañeros piensan que eres un desadaptado- la señora reia sinicamente, volteando a ver al chico de reojo- muy bien jovencito, digame donde estan esos barbaros- insistio con su pregunta.

-yo-yo- el chico tartamudeaba al mirar a todos sus amigos, estos negaban la cabeza para que no dijera-yo-yo- el chico sudaba a mares, sin embargo fue salvado al oir un estruendo en la gran ventana del comedor.

-que fue eso- la señora y los demas alumnos se tiraron al piso al ver que las ventanas reventaban una a una.

-jejejeje, yu tiene muchos amigos- un pequeño ser se asomaba en una de las ventanas.

-pero que- harry y sus amigos se ponian en posicion apuntando a los seres que salian, uno a uno colocandose en las ventanas.

-hay muchos humanos- decian al mirarlos con sadismo- podemos jugar con su sangre, y ver su sufrimiento- otro de los seres comentaba al sacar su puntiaguda lengua.

-salgan todos- grito hermione y luna, todos obedecieron de inmediato, tratando de salir por la puerta principal sin embargo el paso fue tapado por un hombre.

-huyan- decia entre gemidos- salgan de aqui antes de que-...- se puso de rodillas y tomo su pecho fuertemente.

-kya- una de las jovencitas grito al ver que del hombre salian criaturas con aspecto horrendo.

-soy exorcista- decia el hombre entre las criaturas- ayudenme, matenme- gritaba de dolor.

-que-que son ellos- decian los gemelos al apuntar al ser con sus varitas, todos los del ED rodearon al grupo de alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar

- son demonios- dijo ron al tragar saliva.

- lo mas seguro-comento luna sin preocupacion, mientras observaba al extraño ser.

-se parece a un angel- hermione miro hacia donde luna- sin embargo esa presencia, es muy terrible-

-todos saquen su varita y ponganse en guardia- ordeno harry a todos los alumnos, que se miraron entre si, y se juntaron.

-yo soy muy buena en las artes oscuras- la señora salia de entre el grupo- ustedes quienes son- apunto con arrogancia a las criaturas deteniendose en alma.

-jajajaja, una humana idiota- uno de los akumas ya se habia colocado detras de ella, tomandola del cuello- seria muy bueno destrozarte lentamente, mientras gritas- la mujer se desmayo ante la impresion cayendo de lleno en el piso.

-muy bien solo hay que esperar- el lider se sentaba en la mesa de los maestros, mirando con gracia a todos los alumnos que aun mantenian su posicion.

-_que esperaran-_ susurro hermione al ver que ninguno de los agresores se movia, draco y sus amigos arrastraban a la señor hacia el grupo, entre miedo y temblores.

-esperamos- uno de los demonios se colocaba en medio del grupo para sorpresa de estos, solo harry y sus amigos lograron seguir con la vista- mmm... son muy rapidos- comento al esquivar un conjuro-vamos a divertirnos- los akumas se avalanzaban al grupo, la mayoria solo temblaba, sin saber que ocurria, solos los del ejercito, mantenian su posicion.

-esperen- grito el ser que se encontraba en la mesa principal- hay que esperar el plato principal- ordeno con una mirada loca, todos los akumas se colocaban alrededor del grupo, reteniendo su sed de sangre.

-rayos- el hombre que ya estaba transformado en diversas criaturas- somos exorcistas, al servicio del vaticano- lograba susurrar.

-plato principal- luna decia al acercarse despreocupadamente a la mesa- que quiere decir con eso- lo miro con detenimiento.

-je, solo quiero saludar a yu- sonrio aquel extraño-y a sus amigos-

-yu, a quien te refieres- la niña se acercaba mas, para preocupacion de sus amigos, que solo susurraban que se regresara.

-oh! no conocen a yu- el chico se levantaba energicamente- el es un exorcista, junto al catorceavo- sonrio de nuevo.

-mmmm...- la chica lo miro con detenimiento- es a quien espera- pregunto.

-si, pronto los conoceran- sonrio al sentarse de nuevo, la chiquilla regreso junto a sus amigos que la miraron con duda.

-luna- dijeron todos al mirarla, aun no bajaban su posicion.

-solo hay que esperar- la muchacha comento al sacar su varita y apuntar al que estaba sentado- si quisieran matarnos, ya lo hubieran hecho- ante tal deduccion todos los alumnos temblaron, los del ED se quedaron serios, de inmediato los demas sacaron sus varitas apuntando a los seres.

:::::::

-que sucede señor casi decapitado- una señora de aspecto serio comento al acercarse al comedor,y ver al fantasma alejarse rapidamente.

-la estaba buscando señora Mcgonagall, unos extraños irrumpieron en el comedor, atrapando a todos los que se encontraban ahi- dijo con preocupacion, la señora de inmediato se dirigio ahi, pero su paso fue tapado por otros tres extraños.

-alejese, este no es su asunto- dijo uno con aspecto seria, sudaba mucho.

-quienes son ustedes- saco su varita y los apunto con insistencia.

-nosotros,- dijo entre gadeos el lider- mi nombre es madarao- se cayo de rodillas de inmediato unos extraños seres salian de su espalda.

-hermano- una de sus acompañantes dijo con preocupacion- nosotros no estamos aqui por decision propia- su cansancio era obvio, el otro hombre se apoyaba en la pared.

-no queremos dañar a nadie- el hombre gordito decia al agarrarse el pecho- nosotros eramos, somos exorcistas- se cayo de rodillas, tambien comenzaron a salir criaturas de el.

-nosotros estamos condenados- la niña dijo al acercarse a la mujer, esta miraba con horror la escena, ignorando a la jovencita que se acercaba.

-ustedes, son muggles, o demonios- con horror la señora miro a la chiquilla.

-somos humanos- la niña se dio la vuelta y se acerco a sus caidos amigos- alejese, vayase lejos, llevese a todos los que estan aqui, antes q ue empiecen su juego- se caia de rodillas ella tambien, gritando fuertemente, su cara la recargo en el piso- vayase- grito fuerte, la señora obedecio de inmediato, con un poco de duda, ya que queria ayudar a los extraños- hermano- susurro, al recordar a una persona.

::::::

-al parecer, tenemos que saludar a un viejo amigo tuyo-el hombre de azul se levantaba dirigiendose al chico amargo que se encontraba en silencio.

-que quieres decir con eso- sus ojos se abrieron ante el comentario- que quieres decir con esto- lo miraba desafiantemente.

-je, esta sensacion es de tristeza y melancolia- alba comento con seriedad al dirigirse a la puerta.

-tch! bueno por fin probare esto- alma se tronaba los nudillos, mirando con seriedad a su hermana.

-yo tambien ire- fo de cia con un gesto de animos, al transformar sus manos en navajas, la de rayos la miraba sarcasticamente- vamos no me digan que ustedes pueden proteger a todos- sonrio de nuevo.

-ya basta de pelear- vergil interrumpia a fo y alma, estas chistaron los dientes.

-vienes kanda- alba lo miro con una sonrisa, este se acerco junto a ella, este clavo su mirada agria en ella.

-yo no me encargare de ustedes- dijo friamente al caminar.

-no nos subestimes- alma lo apuntaba con furia, vergil y alba empezaron a caminar, junto a fo.

-al parecer esta en el comedor- sonrio alba al mirar hacia el techo.

-no te preocupes, no creo que vengan a matar a estos magos- el de azul friamente comento- solo espera a ver a kanda- clavo su mirada al joven que caminaba en frente, este ignoro el comentario.

::::::

-oye anciano, que pasa- dante caminaba en el arca- has estado serio todo el camino- miraba con sarcasmo al chico que se mantenia en silencio, cruz aun estaba fumando.

-dejalo, este mocoso es un estupido- apagaba el cigarro en la frende de walker.

-ma-maestro por que hace eso- el chico se tapaba la herida que recien le habia hecho el padre- por que de repente se comporta asi conmigo- apuntaba furioso al hombre que ignoraba el comentario.

-ahora por que no me quitaste el cigarro- pregunto el sacerdote al ver a dante con duda, este solo sonrio.

-je, los ancianos a veces necesitan su vicio- se dio la vuelta y camino.

-estupidos- susurro el viejo bookman al ver que mana le reclamaba a cruz, el cual ignoraba esto y le pedia explicaciones a dante, este tambien lo ignoraba- je- sonrio levemente.

-hee- se oia desde el bolsillo del joven de cicatriz- hee- se escuchaba de nuevo.

-timcampy- el joven saco de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto.

-wow, es el pequeño pirañin- el hombre de rojo tomaba el ser, este de inmediato saco sus alitas y mordio a dante, este solo sonrio al ver esta accion.

-dejalo- mana de inmediato escondia al objeto, este de inmediato salio volando colocandose en la cabeza de cruz.

-hace mucho que no te veia tim- el hombre encendia otro cigarro, al ver el objeto, que de inmediato se coloco en medio de ellos.

-estan ahi- una voz conocida se oia.

-señorita chan- el anciano interrumpia- es usted- pregunto al ver que imagenes salian de tim, algo confusas.

-no, hay tiempo, abran una puerta en howgarts- dijo con preocupacion.

-que sucede- mana se puso preocupado ante la peticion.

-rapido, una gran cantidad de akumas han aparecido ahi, segun hevlevaska- insistio de nuevo, el chico de inmediato corrio a una puerta.

-vengan ya esta la conexion- dijo al entrar, detras de el venia dante, cruz y seeker.

::::::

-señora Mcgonagall,- vergil dijo al encontrarse a la señora en el pasillo, estaba evacuando a todos los alumnos, que no entendian lo que sucedia.

-señor vergil- la señora volteo a verlos- hay problemas- apunto a uno de los pasillos- harry y sus amigos estan en el comedor- se acerco rapidamente.

-tch!- el hombre agrio se paso de largo, empujando a todos los alumnos que encontraba en su paso.

-yu, esperanos- alma grito al ver alejarse al chico- hermana- miro a su gemela que solo hizo una seña de que se fuera con kanda, esta solo asento la cabeza y siguio.

-fo- alba grito al ver que su hermana se alejaba- ayuda a todos a salir- ordeno para molestia de esta.

-yo quiero pelear- dijo al cruzar sus brazos y mirar a la chica que solo sonrio al tomarle la cabeza.

-vamos, esto no sera facil, al parecer hay mas afuera- comento al apuntar a los chicos- señora minerva ella sera su guardia-. señalo a la chiquilla, esta se acerco a la señora.

-nos deben muchas explicaciones- la bruja dijo al acercarse a los jovencitos, junto a la guardiana y salir junto a todos los alumnos.

-vergil- alba miro con duda al hombre que se dirigia a otros de los pasillos- a donde vas- pregunto al verlo.

-al parecer hay mas- saco su katana y camino hacia otro de los tantos pasillos, se encontro con akumas de nivel tres, al igual que un monton de criaturas que gritaban fuertemente.

-terceros- alba pregunto al ver los rostros de sufrimiento de las personas- yo me encargo- grito al inmediato se puso de rodillas, como para dar un salto sus pies fueron cubiertos por unas extrañas botas que salieron de los grilletes.

-un exorcista- dijeron las criaturas con animos al avalanzarse hacia ellos, vergil hizo unos cortes sin matar a los moustruos, alba desaparecio de la vista dando unas vueltas, apoyandose en sus manos, y pateando fuertemente a sus contrincantes, el pasillo se convirtio en un campo de batalla, los cuadros caian al suelo, las pinturas dentro se habian colocado en un lugar seguro, ante la evacuacion de minerva- esto va a ser largo- alba aterrizaba con leves heridas, limpiandose la gota de sangre que escurria en su boca.

-no te distraigas- grito vergil con seriedad al cortar otros tantos seres.

:::::::

-no se han movido- zhacharias susurro a su compañero de al lado.

-es cierto- contestaba cho, aun manteniendo su posicion.

-aquien espera- susurro ron con temor, al observar que el chico extraño que se encontraba en frente sonreia sin parar, todos estaban apuntando a los akumas que los miraban con alegria, sacanso su puntiaguda lengua, y mirandolos con sus multiples ojos.

-a donde va- harry grito al ver que el joven se acercaba a ellos, este ignoro el comentario al alzar el vuelo, todos los apuntaban con reselo.

-eres tu en verdad, yu- sus ojos se iluminaron al esquivar un corte- no has cambiado- detras del monton de criaturas se divisaba una imagen conocida por el.

-mph!- miro con antipatia al hombre que se encontraba de rodillas, con criaturas en su espalda.

-segundo- el hombre logro decir entre gemidos- kanda- dijo al tomar su pecho de nuevo.

-sabes, ellos aun se resisten a la maldicion del conde- decia con gracia el akuma desde el techo- por ti me converti en esto, recuerdas- alzo sus manos.

-tu moristes en esa ocasion-el exorcista dijo al sacar su katana.

-tambien queremos jugar-los otros seres ignoraban a los alumnos que aun los apuntaban con sus varitas, avalanzandose al exorcista.

-ey no deberias salir asi- alma dio un salto por encima de las criaturas que tapaban la entrada, dirigiendose a los akumas que atacaban a yu, tomandolo de la cabeza y lanzandolo estrellandolo en una de las grandes mesas, dio un giro y tomo otro se dio una vuelta apoyandose en su mano y dio un corte- wow, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo al ver lo que habia hecho, ya habia destruido a un nivel tres.

-estupida, este no es tu asunto- kanda golpeaba en la cabeza a la chica con un aura asesina.

-vamos yu, no es el momento para pelear- alma se colocaba en posicion aun con su inocencia activada, ( la cual son unos guantes negros que cubren hasta los codos).

-tch! no me llames por mi primer nombre- le dio la espalda mirando al akuma que se alegraba de verlo, de inmediato desaparecio, y en el cielo se alzaban unos cortes, para sorpresa de todos, los unicos que al parecer los veian eran los ED.

-el, no es uno de los nuevos acompañantes del maestro mana- uno de los gemelos decia al recordar lo sucedido esta mañana.

-es cierto- hermione dijo al ver a la persona que seguia sufriendo en la puerta.

-el esta maldito por su sangre- luna se acercaba despreocupada al ser.

-no te acerques- grito aquel hombre- quedate ahi- insistio al ver que mas criaturas salian, tapando la entrada, de repente una explosion.

-je, esto sera divertido- alma salia de entre el polvo con sus ropas desgarradas- tch! mi nuevo uniforme- decia al mirar sus ropas.

-exorcista, vamos divierteme mas- decia una de las criaturas.

-ey, alenjense de ellos- la de rayos de inmediato se dirigia al grupo, el cual se acercaban otros akumas que aparecian, tomando a los del ED, ellos de inmediato trataron de expulsarlos, lanzando varios conjuros, solo se alzaban varias explociones- tch!- alma dijo al ver su camino tapado por otro akuma- malditos, no los metan en esto- miro con odio al ser que estaba en frente.

-que humanos tan interesantes- decia el akuma al ver el fuego en si mismo, al parecer era harry el que lo habia atacado.

-no, les hace mucho daño- harry y sus amigos se ponian al frente protegiendo a los demas, que tambien habian sacado su varita, varios akumas los rodeaban, mirandolos con gracia.

-no son exorcistas- decia uno- son simples humanos- se avanzaban hacia ellos, los magos trataron de protegerse, todos al mismo tiempo habian lanzado conjuros, explosiones y rayos se dejaron ver, alma seguia peleando con otros akumas que impedian su paso, kanda en lo mas minimo le interesaba proteger a aquellos jovenens, concentrandose en su pelea con su antiguo amigo.

-no te preocupes yu, ellos no sufriran- karma miraba con gracia al joven que solo chisto los dientes.

-Expulso, Everte Statum, Diffindo, Flipendo- fueron unos de los conjuros que mencionaron desesperadamente los alumnos.

-jajajajaj- los akumas se burlaban de este hecho.

-por que no les hace nada- miraban con horror como los seres se sacudian levemente

- que son, demonios- recordo hermione la explicacion que habia dado vergil.

-demonios- dijo uno con interes- somo algo mas que eso- tomo del cuello a la chica de cabellos alborotados, sus amigos miraban con horror, y trataban de que la soltara, los gemelos lo golpearon fuertemente- mmm... humanos idiotas- miro ignorando los golpes.

-dejala- harry tomaba fuertemente la mano del akuma, tan fuerte que empezo a quemarse solo, el ser rio ante tal accion soltando a la chica, que cayo al piso, tosiendo fuertemente, sus amigas fueron de inmediato a su ayuda, alejandola.

-oh! tu eres el verdadero demonio- aquel ser se alejaba con gracia al ver el chico su mirada roja, y su piel negra.

-harry- ron miraba con preocupacion a su amigo, sin embargo la transformacion se detuvo al ver uno cristales salir del piso.

-je, mocoso deberias contenerte- dante ya se habia colocado detras de harry, noqueandolo rapidamente, este fue cachado por el y lanzado hacia los gemelos.

-estan bien- mana salia de los cristales.

-si, no te preocupes anciano- el de rojo dijo con ironia- ey todos ustedes no estorben- grito a los alumnos que de inmediato sintieron un alivio al ver a este, aunque el miedo habia desaparecido ante la situacion- je- sonrio levemente al ver que estos le confiaban sus vidas.

-ustedes mocosos, escolten a los demas- cruz salia de los cristales, señalando a los del ED- se ven mas confiables para estas situaciones- sacaba su arma al igual que la extraña mujer.

-mmmmm...- el anciano salia por ultimo, mirando con detenimiento la pelea que aun sucedia.

-ey, estupido albino, ven ayudame- alma gritaba al lanzar otros tantos akumas que explotaban rapidamente.

-no los dejaremos ir con vida- uno de los akumas comento al ver que los chiquillos eran escoltados por mana, que les apuntaba la puerta.

-Magdala telón- grito el hombre de sotana, de inmediato los alumnos se vieron confundidos al ver que los akumas los buscaban, aun estando enfrente de ellos- estupidos, avancen rapido- grito el hombre para sorpresa y sustos de ellos.

-el me da mas miedo, que dante- ron temblaba y se recargaba en su hermana, los gemelos aun cargaban al desmayado.

-vamos malfoy- el hombre de rojo, dijo sentir que unos se quedaban atras- estupidos no se queden atras- grito hacia una esquina.

-je, creo que la comida desaparecio- los akumas decian al no ver a los alumnos- eh? que haces nivel 3- comento uno al ver que su compañero los detenia.

-oh! una revelion ente ellos- dante miraba con gracia al apuntar con sus pistolas.

-ey, dejenme de ignorar y vengan a ayudarme- alma aun seguia peleando contra mas akumas que salian de donde quiera, de inmediato una explosion se hizo escuchar en lo alto traspasando las paredes y topandose en una.

-alba, te dije que no te distrageras- vergil entraba en escena, con sus ropas desgarradas de igual manera.

-ey estupido te diviertes y sin tu hermano- el de rojo miraba con gracia al que recien entraba, este ignoro el comentario y miro el monton de escombros que estaba por encima de la mesa de Slytherin.

-wow, eso fue dificil- alba daba un salto al rascarse la cabeza, sangraba en esta.

-idiota- vergil comento friamente al ver a la mujer.

-maestro- el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta dijo, al reconocer al joven que seguia en la puerta del arca.

-eh?- el joven miro hacia la puerta- to-tokusa- se acerco rapidamente, dejando a su golem en la puerta- tim, escolta a los alumnos- el objeto obedecio y entro al arca, al parecer ya habian terminado de entrar.

-yo ire con ellos- cruz dijo al entrar junto a bookman.

-maestro- el joven se paro en seco, al ver la falta de interes del hombre.

-no te preocupes aprendiz idiota, abre otra puerta afuera, al parecer hay mas- miro entre ojos al chico que solo suspiro poniendo su mano en la frente.

-nosotros nos encargaremos de los de afuera- el viejo entro por completo, junto al sacerdote, la puerta desaparecio despues de esto.

::::::::

-maestra Mcgonagall- uno de los alumnos dijo al ver la preocupacion de la maestra.

-quedense atras- la guardiana grito al ver unas criaturas en el cielo, provenian del bosque- creo que me divertire un poco- sus manos se convirtienro en navajas, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-que es usted- dijo al señora con asombro, los otros maestros se reunian a su alrededor con mas alumnos.

-que es esto- uno de los profesores apunto a las criaturas.

-yo me encargo- la chica desaparecio de inmediato, manteniendo una pelea contra otros akumas, unos cuantos se acercaban a los alumnos- tch!- la chiquilla se descuido y fue lanzada a una de las torres por un demonio.

-Everte Statum, Diffindo- los maestros trataban de proteger a los alumnos, que tambien se ponian a lanzar conjuros, sin embargo tragaron saliva al ver que no les hacia daño.

-Hola Ban: Gouka Kaijin - un grito se oyo, de inmediato el grupo de alumnos fue protegido por una serpiente de fuego- al parecer llegamos a tiempo- el anciano dio un salto dejando ver un enome martillo en su hombro.

-estan bien- un joven salia del arca.

-joven potter- el maestro oscuro se acercaba, mirando con detenimiento los cristales que se alzaban en medio.

-tch! fo, deja de jugar- el sacerdote salia haciendo a un lado al chico de lentes- judment- grito al desaparecer la enorme cortina de fuego.

-como los viejos tiempos- el anciano se ponia en guardia, cruz encendia otro cigarro.

-se habian tardado- la guardiana ya estaba junto a ellos, rascandose la cabeza.

-hay heridos- una cientifica de cabellos rubios salia con un pequeño botiquin- vamos entren este lugar no es seguro- señalo la puerta de cristal.

-que es esto- la señora de aspecto serio vio con duda la puerta.

-vamos, al parecer su magia no funciona en ellos, serian un estorbo para los exorcista- la señora escoltaba a todos los alumnos, de inmediato la puerta se cerro.

-es hora de concentrarse- el anciano dijo con alivio al ver que todos habian entrado.

-sera facil- el sacerdote detonaba rapidamente su arma, haciendo explotar a su alrededor, fo hacia cortes, y el anciano invocaba sellos.

:::::::

-vamos mujer, que debil eres- el hombre de rojo miraba con gracia a la mujer que seguia peleando.

-callate, yo llevo mas que tu- le salto una vena de enojo.

-hermana no discutas- alba decia al dar unos saltos- vergil- grito al ver que el hombre era rodeado.

-mph!- dio varios cortes- ven encargate de ellos- dijo con frialdad, la mujer de inmediato se avalanzo hacia las moribundas criaturas purificandolas.

-ey, anciano no te esfuerces- dante miraba con gracia al joven que tambien hacia un corte- je- dio una sonrisa al esquivar un corte.

-no te muevas- grito el joven al ver que habia sido esquivado- tch! - apreto los dientes al ver que el tercero aun sufria- no soy lo suficientemente fuerte- se pregunto al sentirse impotente- primero fue en la sede de EU y ahora aqui- sus lagrimas se desvordaban.

-estupido anciano no te distraigas- dante hacia unos cortes, cayendo ante el unos akumas, los cuales se avalanzaban al distraido exorcista, de repente una gran explosion en lo alto del salon se oyo- ey amargado, estas bien- pregunto al ver el monton de escombros.

-no intervengas- dijo friamente al levantarse, sus heridas se curaban rapidamente.

-tienes mas amigos, yu- el demonio tambien se curaba facilmente, sin embargo se alzo en medio del salon una puerta negra.

-al parecer todos estan reunidos- un regordete salia de la puerta, detras de el estaban otras personas.

-hola decimocuarto- decia el hombre de lentes.

-mmm... señor secretario- dante dijo con ironia al reconocer a la persona- je, creo que tu oficina esta en otro lado-

-mmm... hola de nuevo- el de turbantes comento al ver a los gemelos- hola señoritas- detuvo su mirada en las gemelas.

-allen- la chiquilla se avalanzaba al joven de cicatriz-estamos aqui por ti- se abrazo a el, para molestia de sheryl.

-mi road- mordia su pañuelo con recelo- maldito chaval- susurraba con odio al mirar la escena.

-je, aparte de traidor un padre sobreprotector- dante comento al poner su espada en el hombro, ganandose la mirada de ira del hombre.

-tengo cuentas contigo- vergil se acercaba a uno de ellos, amenazandolo con la katana- señor tikky-

-je, hola chaval- miro de reojo al chico que estaba abrazado por la mocosa.

-al parecer aun no se te olvida, el asunto de los terceros- dijo entre risas el chico de turbante- todavia esta de pie la propuesta- sonrio de nuevo.

-de que propuesta habla- vergil clavo la mirada fria en el de turbante, aun amenazaba a tikky, este estaba fumando.

-ustedes no son humanos- el conde dijo con gracia la mirar a los gemelos.

-ya te habia dicho, señor adam- el hombre de azul miro al regordete- somos hijos de sparda-

-sparda, ya veo- el caballero victoriano dijo con gracia- ustedes son hijos de el-

-quien es sparda- pregunto sheryl, todos los noe miraban con duda al regordete, los akumas habian detenido su ataque, y alma se colocaba junto de ellos.

-sparda un demonio que traiciono a su raza, para el bien de la humanidad- su mirada se torno fea y su sonrisa mas grande.

-raza?- se pregunto tikky, aun amenazado por vergil.

-si, el era un verdadero demonio- todos los noe se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta mirando de nuevo a los gemelos.

-muy bien señor adam, usted ya saco sus respuestas- el hombre de azul se dio la vuelta y se puso al lado de su hermano- pero no a contestado mi pregunta-

-esto terminara, si el decimocuarto regresa con nosotros- el hombre regordete miro a allen walker, este mordio su labio- recuerda que tambien liberare a los terceros- señalo con su baston al hombre que tapaba la entrada, este ya habia regresado a su forma original.

-lo siento regordete- alma se colocaba en frente de allen, quitandole a la chica de encima y lanzandola hacia el conde.

-mi road- grito el secretario al ver a la chiquilla caer en los brazos del regordete- eres muy brusca- señalo con ira el hombre a la mujer, esta lo ignoro.

-no lo permitiremos facilmente, señor conde- alba sonrio con gracia, las dos estaban con leves lesiones.

-jojojo, ya se convirtieron es exorcistas- el hombre miro con atencion a las mujeres.

-tch!- el hombre de agria mirada se unia al grupo- si quieres llevense a este moyashi- apunto a allen para enojo de este- pero no dejare pendiente mi pelea- miro a alma (karma) este solo sonrio.

-creo que esto sera largo- whiselyn dijo al ver que no dejarian ir tan facilmente al joven incordio- estas rodeado por personas interesantes... allen walker-

::::::::

-que es este lugar- todos los alumnos miraban con admiracion la gran y blanca ciudad.

-nos deben muchas explicaciones- el hombre de negro reclamaba a la cientifica, esta seguia curando las leves heridas que tenian, por empujones, caidas etc...

-solo les dire- la cientifica no los volteo a ver- estan en medio de una guerra-

-tiene algo que ver la inocencia, el conde y el destructor del tiempo-hermione interrumpio la cientifica la miro con sorpresa.

-asi que ya saben algo- se paro y sonrio al recargarse.

-claro, lo siento- la señora de grandes lentes dijo al acercarse y empezar a tocar todo el lugar- un gran sufrimiento que esta acumulado a traves de 7000 años- todos se sorprendieron ante los comentarios- adam, los apostoles, noe, todo esta aqui-

-calmate Sybill- la bruja de aspecto serio dijo al tocar a la mujer, que actuaba extrañamente.

-que quiere decir con noe, y guerra- el hombre de aspecto serio reclamaba explicaciones.

-no dire mas, este no es su asunto- la cientifica se dio la vuelta- quedense aqui, y descansen, sera una larga noche- desaparecio entre los edificios, todos se quedaron con duda.

-esto tiene que ver con el maestro mana- luna miraba el lugar con duda, dio un suspiro, la señora umbrigde aun se encontraba inconsiente ante el susto.

:::::::

***Sybill es la maestra de adivinacion que habia dicho algo sobre el corazon**

***hasta aqui les dejo, dejare que pase algun tiempo...jojoj**

***espero que les guste, y si ven algo que no concuerda me avisan...**


	22. vacaciones

Como ya esta en accion plena, le atreven Este omake de los Personajes, saliendome Un poco del tema.

:::::::

UNAS VACACIONES EN MÉXICO

-Mi camino-un hombre en sí abrazaba celosamente uno la chica-te ves tan bonita en los SEE Ropas miraba-El atuendo de la niña, cubriendose El Sangredo de la Nariz.

es típico atuendo de las Naciones Unidas-solo de aqui-decia al caminar, sin traia sarape bordado en colores Típicos Mexicanos, me gusta ESTO-sonreia al dársena La Vuelta.

-Cierto es - Con Una Sonrisa decia El Hombre al limpiarse la Nariz.

dados Ahora quiero ir un La Pirámide-decia al mirar sin traia Que libro,-aqui Que No debemos perdernos la ESA maravilla de tenemos-Con leia tambien atencion-ir Que un Guanajuato, Monterrey, Veracruz-

Ahora-Pero heno Que Disfrutar acapulco-se Daba Una vuelta alrededor señalando un su, de Todos los miraban Con Duda .- a parte te ves linda, Con Fondo de las Naciones Unidas tan azul-tomaba fotos Como loco, a la Pequeña Que Seguia leyendo libros-que te preocupa-Como se vio Exalto La Pequeña.

-Ahora recuerdo Que, El Conde me compro Una Computadora nueva-puchero se hizó ONU, El hombre Seguia Tomando fotos, Derrame Su priori de Nariz-Que espero de Cuando Llega Aun funcionando SIGA-Recordo Que habia descompuesto tikky la anterior.

:::::::

-Oh! es La Nueva Computadora de la carretera de El entraba de turbante, y comentaba al ver Que El noe del placer miraba de Lejos de El Objeto-Quieres Que Te enseñe una usarla-miro al hombre Con malicia, El Cual sí Molesto al sable Que Eran SUS Pensamientos escuchados.

-Poco sabes tu uno mas Que Yo-sonrio al ver Que El noe de la sabiduria sí acercaba al Objeto, El Cual problemática prendió el pecado.

-es facil, es solo de el prender la CPU y el mas hombre-el monitor tenia Habilidad en ESE Tipo de tecnologias, Su Mostrando sabiduria nata-mira incluso Tengo mi pagina de internet-apunto supervisar el, En El aparecia "Lector de Mentes" , Una pagina de videncia.

Quisiera-yo-el hombre Aprender Con veia interes al joven Que Movia SUS Con Manos agilidad apretando Las Teclas rapidamente.

-Mira ven-el noe de turbante sí dispuso un explicarle Todo sobre lo mas nuevo de tecnologia.

:::::::

-El Cerro de la Silla-la chiquilla sí paseaba en El Gran hermoso parque y ESTO-segun, Este es El Paseo Santa Lucía-decia al dar vueltas parar el pecado.

por carretera-mi-el hombre Seguia Tomando fotos camara Su contra.

-Ah! lo siento-la chiquilla DIJO al toparse Con ALGUIEN, Mirando Hacia arriba.

-No Te Preocupes-sonrio el Joven al mirarla.

-Tu, vu una tapar mi camino-DIJO El Padre al uno celos Su hija en contra, la niña se hizó en solitario sin Gesto de fastidio.

-Usted debe servicios El Padre-alzo la mano de El Joven, El Cual tomo de El Fuerte y apreto del Caso-mmm ..- lo miro Con detenimiento.

-QUE SUCEDE, alzaba por carretera-el padre sobreprotector Su Sentido, Miranda Duda Con un La Niña.

-El sí parece un ALGUIEN - miraba alejarse Aun joven al.

-Quien uno - se pregunto El Hombre al Seguir Tomando fotos.

-Luego! Me acordare-se alejo saltando de alegría, solo de el hombre giro al ver Que El Chico habia Desaparecido.

Mmmm ...-DIJO AL no ver un camino Nadie-mi-grito al ver Que La hija sí alejaba.

:::::::

-Vez es facil-decia El turbante de noe alegría al ver Que Con El ya le Movia la Computadora uno.

-Aqui puedo "study-con muchos Lugares decia Entusiasmo El noe, El ver al monitor de atencion en contra.

Ahora busca en solitario-Lo Que querias ,,,.- lo miro Con detenimiento-ya te hice mensajero Ahora en solitario sin fecha de Alta en facebook-el noe Que estaba Frente a la Computadora volteo furioso al ver Que Otra Vez Su mente estaba leyendo, Este Gesto de las Naciones Unidas se hizó angelical.

::::::::

-Mis hermanas sí metieron una Algo mas Complicado-decia padre sin ver al joven e hija Que sí alejaban-SEE-taradas DIJO dar al salto de las Naciones Unidas y Desaparecer.

:::::::::

-Quiere tambien jasdevid HACER ESO-Los Gemelos peleaban El Lugar Frente a la Computadora.

-Esperen ESTO ES ...- El turbante de no termino de ver al Decir Que Caia supervisar el, Tras El forcejeo de los gemelos Con tikky de carretera sí enojara, y El Conde tambien-se tapo la cara molestia en contra.

FUE-el-Los Gemelos apuntaron al hombre Que encedia El cigarro.

-Las Computadoras ningún hijo lo mio-DIJO El Otro Sacar al Humo de la boca y Desaparecer.

-Que hicieron-LLEGO El Monitor Que ver al conde El yacia en El Piso.

-Fueron ELLOS-el de un turbante apunto Los Gemelos, Estós saliva tragaron en solitario.

::::::::

-Ya me acorde, DIJO La Niña en un restaurante lujoso de la ONU.

-De Que decia querida-El Hombre Que La acompañaba millas de carretera-la empezaba una abrazar.

-Se parece un Las Gemelas Que estan Con allen-decia Entusiasmo en contra.

-Nadamas, Por Que Yo No Las Conozco-se limpiaba La Boca El Hombre.

-Algo de sueros Ellas-la niña sí apoyaba en la mesa, un Mirando Humanos de Todos los.

Lugar-Este es muy bueno-el hombre en sí levantaba Junto a la chiquilla-Que lastima guarde en El Juego-se alejaron desapareciendo.

::::::::::

-Bueno, señorita señora-el joven hablaba Por telefono, Con Una señorita-SABE Donde Esta El joven Dante y Virgilio-preguntaba ELLOS Que al ver Esteban Con Ellas-ya veo, asi Que el Joven dante comunicacion "corto" Con-su cara USTEDES SE tornaba de Preocupación-Usted entonces bueno, ESTA preocupada-El Audífono separo del oido, al Parecer la mujer gritaba, entonces estan bien-suspiro-bueno de Alivio FUE gusto sin saludarla-se despidio Colgando-SEE taradas, bueno ELLOS estan Ellas con- sí alejo de la sala-Creo Que Me carga la liebre de las COMPAÑIAS, desaparecio.

:::::::

*bueno aqui les deje otro omake para que lo disfruten

*me tomare un tiempo para esta historia, ya que sigue la accion,,,,siiii


	23. ideales

**Muy bien después de mucho les traigo un capitulo, retomando la historia claro, dejando a un lado los omakes.**

:::::

-este lugar es muy grande- decía un joven al admirar el arca con sorpresa- que será este lugar- todos sus compañero miraban igual que el chico.

-no lo sé- interrumpió Harry para asombro de todos, ya que la mayoría le temía.

-maestra Trelawney, que mas ve- un hombre de negro demandaba a la profesora de adivinación.

-yo- la señora se tomaba la cabeza fuertemente- este lugar tiene muchas cosas- se quitaba los lentes para sacudir sus ojos.

-descansa Sybill- la maestra de aspecto serio tomaba a la otra de los hombros, sentándola en una de las macetas.

-esto tiene que ver con mana- susurraba hermione a sus amigos que solo asentaron la cabeza.

-guerra, que abra querido decir con eso- harry ponia una cara de seriedad al recordar las palabras de la cientificia.

:::::::

-estupidos- el sacerdote decia al fumar sus cigarro y seguir detonando su arma, con un gesto de frialdad y seriedad, no dudaba en apuntarles en la cara.

-tch! son demasiados- fo hacia unas maniobras quedando por encima de un akuma, abrio sus manos a lo largo y giro repentinamente, destrozando a la criatura por completo- rayos- susurro al ver salir mas de los arbustos.

-para que hubiera tantos- el anciano miraba a su alrededor con atencion al ver a los moustruos salir del bosque- debieron de matar a mucha gente-Diez Ban: Raitei Kaiten- de repente el cielo se oscurecio generando una tormenta de rayos que caian en contra de los akumas.

-mmmm...- el sacerdote clavaba su mirada al ver que los akumas se detenian en seco.

-que esta ocurriendo- se pregunto fo al colocarse junto al hombre, sentandose y cruzando los brazos- esto es muy complicado- se rascaba la cabeza fuertemente.

-no bajen la guardia- gritaba el viejo bookman al ver que los otros dos se disponian a descansar.

-vamos abuelo, hay que descansar un poco- el hombre de sotana pedia al ver al anciano acercarse con enojo- tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, para reponer energias- miraba con atencion al castillo.

-crees que esten bien- fo se recostaba mirando al cielo.

-como pueden estar asi de despreocupados- al viejo le saltaba una vena de enojo, apuntadolos con ira.

-analiza bien la situacion- cruz dijo con seriedad- tranquilizate, y guarda la informacion- le recordo su estado de bookman, el anciano apreto los puños y se mordio el labio inferior.

-yo quiero ver su sangre- decia uno de los akumas, al ver que los exorcistas (y guardiana) discutian.

-solo debemos esperar un poco- uno de los demonios decia al tranquilizar-los señores noe, estan adentro-

-pero quiero ver su gesto-se desesperaba uno, al sacar su puntiaguda lengua.

::::::::

Mientras tanto en el gran castillo, se susitaba una pelea, que muy bien a los veteranos hizo recordar un viejo ataque, los noe miraban como espectadores la pelea contra los akumas de nivel 4.

-esto es entretenido- dante sacaba sus armas gemelas y las detonaba rapidamente, en ese instante hacia un cambio al sacar su gran espada, cortando a otros tantos akumas (todos de nivel 4)

-estupido- vergil decia con frialdad al cortar otros tantos.

-esos son las habilidades de los verdaderos demonios- tikky decia con gracia al ver con que facilidad acababan con los akumas- sin embargo- sonrio levemente al ver que los dejaban medios vivos- aun tienen su lado humano-

-jojojo, vamos mi querido hermano- el conde decia con gracia, interrumpiendo el comentario de joyd- unete a nosotros y esto acabara-miraba como el exorcista de cabellera blanca peleaba con dos akumas de nivel 4, sacando su clow crow.

-maldito, no nos subestimes- alma gritaba con enojo al ver que el 1 apostol, no les tomaba importancia -que pretenden... que esto es una estupida fiesta para ustedes- tomaba uno de los escombro y los lanzaba hacia los Noe

-Mal caracter... señorita- decia con burla en Noe del placer al atravesar el escombro -debes esperar un poco-

-QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DIJO QUE TENGO MAL CARACTER... SEÑOR FANTASMA- apuntaba con enojo Alma al Noe que reia con arrogancia apretando su cigarro

-¿señor fantasma?- murmuro el Noe al exhalar humo de su cigarro -en serio una señorita con mal caracter-

-ya calmate hermana- alba trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana, al ver que los akumas se detenian uno a uno- pero es cierto- volteo a ver al regordete- nosotros no somos tontas, como para no notar que ocurre algo, señores- clavo su mirada, tornandola seria, comparada con la de costumbre.

-tch! yo que empezaba a calentar- dante se acercaba arrogantemente soplando sus armas que recien habia detonado.

-señor conde- vergil se disponia a guardar su arma, claro despues de haberla limpiado rapidamente- cual es la razon, por la cual detiene sus armas- su mirada se torno demoniaca.

-mph!- kanda seguia en posicion de pelea, sin quitarle la mirada a su ex-compañero, allen aun tenia activada su inocencia, sin embargo se paro en seco al ver que los akumas se detenian, al igual que los demas.

-que sucede- se pregunto al ver a los demonios- los akumas- el ojo de allen sangro al observar las almas de los akumas.

-que sucede allen- alba preguntaba al mirar al chico, los noe empezaron a reir.

-un exorcista que vive por los humanos- el conde decia con diversion al tambalearse en un pie, road reia a carcajadas, sheryl y los demas noe miraban con atencion como los akumas caian al suelo-y que vivie por los akumas-.

-señor conde- decia una criatura al alzar su mano al 1er apostol- señorita road- miro a la niña que solo reia.

-asi que este es su juego- dante y vergil ya amenazaban al primer apostol, que solo alzo sus manos con su tipica gran sonrisa.

-que sucede allen- alba se dirigia al muchacho que derramaba lagrimas rojas de su ojo maldito.

-que estan haciendo - alma se dirigia amenazante a los noe.

-las mujeres no deberian ser agresivas- tikky decia con gracia, mientras la miraba.

-vamos allen, vuelve con nosotros- el conde, saco su gran espada, quitandose las armas que lo amenazaban- las almas de los akumas, no tendran salvacion- adam miraba al chico que volteo de inmediato con ira- todo terminara si tu lo decides-

-esto es como la ultima vez- sheryl decia con gracia recordando, de como habian hecho a alma karma de su lado.

-estupido moyashi- kanda por fin reaccionaba, dandole un corte al joven furioso.

-que estas haciendo bakanda- allen reaccionaba con su ojo aun derramando lagrimas rojas, ante el asombro de todos, (con una gota de pena).

-ayuda- los akumas alzaban la mano al joven exorcista, que volteo de inmediato hacia ellos.

-vamos mi allen- la niña decia con gracia al mirarlo atentamente- vas a dejar morir las almas de estas criaturas- se acercaba al joven, pero fue detenida por la mujer de rayos.

-que pretendes, haciendo sufrir a estas almas- la mujer tomo del cuello a la chiquilla, que solo se carcajeo ante la reaccion de esta.

-deja a mi road- sheryl hacia unos movimientos con sus manos, haciendo que tomara a su gemela del cuello.

-oh! vaya- alma suspiraba al ver a su gemela- cambio repentino de papel- dijo con ironia al mirar a su hermana, esta seguia sonriendo.

-je, mercenaria que debil- dante colocaba su arma en su hombro, mirando a la mujer con gracia, esta solo lo miro de reojo con enojo, el hombre se burlaba de ella.

-mmmm... hermana- alba le sonrio a su gemela, que volteo de inmediato, tomandola de la mano- lo siento-

-no me digas que tu- alma hizo un gesto agrio al ver que su hermana la tomaba del brazo- te odio- fue lo ultimo que dijo al ser lanzada, hacia el noe de la codicia.

-jajajajaja, lanzar a tu hermana- los gemelos de los lazos se burlaban de lo que habian visto, apuntando con gracia al noe caido, y a la mujer que recien se levantaba dandole una leve patada al noe.

-maldita- alma apuntaba a su gemela con odio, mientras la otra se reia de lo sucedido.

-_en serio son hermanas_- pensaron los noe, al ver que las gemelas se peleaban.

-estas bien sheryl- el conde decia al colocarse en su altura, mientras observaba al noe con gracia.

-eso no me lo esperaba de ti- dante apuntaba con gracia a la despreocupada hermana, vergil guardaba su arma, ignorando el acontecimiento, allen aun no reaccionaba, ya que era el unico que veia como se retorcian las almas de los akumas, kanda estaba tan frio como siempre.

-no me esperaba eso- el noe de la codicia se levantaba tapando levemente su sangrado de la nariz, ya que el golpe le habia dado directo en la cara.

-lanzar asi a tu hermana- road decia aun con sorpresa- eso fue cruel- la gemela solo sonrio.

-dejalo en paz- reaccionaba allen, desapareciendo la anterior atmosfera.

-sigue en pie la propuesta- wiselyn se limpiaba el sudor de la impresiona al voltear al joven incordio-aun asi, llegues a destruir a estos akumas, aun hay mas afuera- al parecer estaba leyendo la mente del joven, este solo chisto los dientes al ver que su plan no seria suficiente.

-es cierto, mi querido hermano- el conde interrumpia con gracia, el noe de la codicia era levantado por wrath, que se habia mantenido al margen al igual que los demas noes, que solo admiraban en silencio el espectaculo.- aun hay akumas al rededor del mundo, y unos pocos de ustedes no purificaran sus almas a tiempo- de inmediato todos (exorcistas y medio demonios presentes) se dieron cuenta que no solo los akumas que se encontraban en el comedor eran los afectados, si no que todos al rededor.

::::::::::

-que le sucede- fo veia con asombro como los akumas, pedia clemencia para que fueran purificados por los exorcistas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-al parecer el conde, recurrio a algo mas precipitado- cruz se dio la vuelta, para entrar al castillo.

-que quieres decir con eso- el viejo bookman decia con asombro al voltear a ver al sacerdote- que sucede con ellos-

-no te lo imaginas- el padre volteo de reojo al viejo, este abrio los ojos al deducir que seria.

-no me digas- fo apretaba sus puños de enojo- ese regordete esta haciendo esto mas complicado- se colocaba junto al sacerdote.

-allen- el viejo dijo con preocupacion, al parecer estaba preocupado por el joven, ya que este se preocupa por las almas que se encuentran encerradas dentro de los akumas.

-vamos, no tenemos tiempo para esto- cruz encendia un cigarro, al momento de entrar junto a los otros dos, los akumas que dejaron atras aun pedian ayuda, y clemencia a los noe.

:::::::::

-muy bien- alba interrumpia la atmosfera de presion que giraba alrededor de allen- y que pasaria si hipoteticamente se llevan a allen- todos la miraron con duda, alma hizo un gesto agrio, dante sonrio altaneramente, kanda no presto atencion a los dicho, solo chisto los dientes, allen hizo cara de sorpresa, vergil no hizo nada anormal, y los noe se miraron con duda.

-no se que pretendes- sheryl preguntaba ante el asombro de los demas noe-con esa pregunta-

-por que creo que no sera facil- la mujer de cabellos recogidos sonrio despreocupadamente para sorpresa de los presentes, girando levemente a mirar al chico incordio que se habia quedado en silencio por un momento- verdad señor catorceavo- abrio los ojoa al ver que al chico se le tornaba la piel gris, y su cabello ondulado.

-bienvenido de nuevo, hermano- el conde mostro una gran sonrisa al ver que el joven lo volteaba a ver con sus ojos color miel, mientras transformaba su baston en una gran espada, al igual que el chico sacaba una identica, de inmediato se oia una gran pelea.

-creo que el conde se divierte sin nosotros- tikky tiraba el cigarro que se habia encontrado fumando.

-bueno, señor tikky, usted y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- vergil sacaba su espada de manera elegante, retando al noe, este solo sonrio, y en cuestion de segundos lo dos se encontraba luchando.

-tch! Estupido vergil- dante miraba con arrogancia los dos hombres que habian empezado a pelear- y bien quien de ustedes se apuntan- saco sus armas gemelas, apuntando a cada noe, el gran hombre dio un paso al frente.

-vamos yu- el medio akuma se avalanzaba hacia el exorcista amargo, pero fue detenido por el noe de la ira.

-el es mio- sonrio al recordar que anteriormente habia sido asesinado por el, karma solo lo miro de reojo.

-vamos grandote, deja que los ancianos jueguen bingo- el de rojo decia para molestia del segundo que lo amenazo con su katana.

-quieres morir, maldito bastardo- su mirada se clavaba en el, mostrando ira en su aura.

-en serio, tu y vergil estan empatados en el concurso de miradas- dante ignoraba el arma que se encontraba en su cuello, de ella salian llamas, ya que la inocencia reaccionaba con el cuerpo del medio demonio- esto es molesto- el de rojo alejaba la katana, sacudiendose las llamas que envolvian su cuello.

-estupido gran brote de habas- el exorcista bajaba su espada sonriendo levemente por lo que la inocencia le habia causado al medio demonio- yo me encargo de estos dos- se dio la vuelta apuntando a los que tenia enfrente.

-vamos amargado yu, no seas goloso- dante colocaba su mano en la cabeza del chico, este corto el brazo del medio demonio de un tajo.

-no me llames por mi primer nombre- se alzaba una aura demoniaca alrededor de kanda, dante solo se carcajeo al levantar su mano y colocarla en su lugar, se curaba lentamente, karma y el noe de los dulces inclinaban su cabeza, ya que no entendian que sucedia.

-vamos, no seas imprudente- dante miraba con gracia su mano recuperada, mientras movia los dedos- a parte crees que puedas contra esos dos- apunto a los otros que no se habian movido.

-tch! Que intentas decir con eso- dio otro corte, que fue esquivado por la espada de dante.

-seria molesto, si me cortaras otra mano- el de rojo decia incitivamente, mirando al segundo, que de inmediato bajo el arma.

-es cierto, tu sangre es molesta- el segundo exorcista veia como su katana reaccionaba, al escurrir la sangre de la victima en su hoja.

-muy bien, tu resuelve tus viejas rencillas- dante avanzaba al frente, tocandole la cabeza toscamente al segundo para molestia de este, que de inmediato la quito, dante solo sonrio- yo me encargare de ti, grandote- sacaba de nuevo sus armas gemelas.

-tch! Si no puedes contra el no vendre a ayudarte- kanda decia con frialdad, al medio demonio, aunque muy adentro de el, sabia que no seria necesario.

-no te preocupes yu- el de rojo decia con sarcasmo, con una leve sonrisa, ante el comentario.

-no me llames por mi nombre- dio un corte hacia el medio demonio- no me preocupo por ti, estupido egocentrista-

-wow, esa es una de mis cualidades- dante dio un salto para esquivar el ataque, sonriendo altaneramente.

-muerete de una buena vez- dijo entre dientes el molesto exorcista, pero su enojo fue mas al oir el grito de la mujer de rayos.

-si, muerete maldito albino- alma apoyaba al segundo exorcista, mientras miraba con atencio a los dos.

-vamos, se que me quieres- dante sonreia maliciosamente a la mujer, la cual le lanzo una gran piedra.

-te gustan los dulces- interrumpio el noe que lo miraba con demencia,

-los dulces- el hombre de rojo se rasco la cabeza con la punta de su arma, con una sonrisa burlona, al cerrar los ojos- no estas demasiado grandecito para eso,- clavo su mirada en aquel, que empezo a carcajearse de manera siniestra- y no me gustan los dulces, es mejor el vino,… grandote- dante se avalanzo a aquel noe, con entusiasmo de pelea, el de la ira, empezo a transformar su piel dorada, con extrañas cruces.

-no seras un exorcista- decia con demencia aquel hombre de estigmas-pero sera divertido ver tu sangre-

-vamos yu- el medio akuma se avalanzaba al aun molesto exorcista, el cual grito.

-cuarta ilusion- sus ojos salieron cuatro circulos al lanzar un corte y chocar con el ex compañero.

-esto me recuerda- karma sonreia con alegria- a aquella vez- volvia a su mente imágenes lejanas.

-creo que se estan emocionando- wiselyn se alejaba, para sentarse en una de las grandes mesas, y precensiar de lejos aquel espectaculo.

-jasdevid tambien quiere pelear- los gemelos hacia pucheros, al ver que los otros ya habian iniciado su pelea- ya sabemos- miraron con alegria a la exorcista de rayos, la cual se trono los nudillos al ver que los gemelos noe la miraban.

-esto dejamelo a mi- la mujer noe, que se habia mantenido callada salio a escena quitandose los anteojos negros que tenia en la cara, dejando ver sus ojos miel- yo me encargo de ella- se coloco su cabello hacia atrás.

-eso no es gusto- los noe de los lazos gritaban, reclamando su presa- jasdevid quiere pelear contra ella- apuntaba a la exorcista que suspiraba de fastidio al ver que era ignorada.

-YA DECIDANSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- grito molesta alma, apuntando a los noe que se encontraban discutiendo, aunque mas bien era el de los lazos el que reclamaba.

-yo sere tu oponente- lust hacia a un lado a los gemelos para molestia de estos, los cuales se disponian a reclamar.

-DETENTE BOND- el de turbante decia con una sonrisa desde donde se encontraba- deja que pelee- se recargaba en su mano.

-QUE- los gemelos se dirigian a reclamar al noe- porque- se colocaban junto al noe, que suspiraba ante los reclamos.

-es la primera vez que te veo tan interesada, lust- ignoro a los gemelos, los cuales se resignaron y se sentaron junto a este, susurrando maldiciones hacia el que se encontraba en medio- a que se debe esto-

-el maestro, dijo que eran interesantes- miro a la gemela que se encontraba enfrente.

-mmmmmm- el noe sonrio ante la respuesta- ya veo- la miro de nuevo.

-esto es injusto, nosotros la vimos primero- aun molestos se encontraban los gemelos, retomando de nuevo los reclamos.

-vamos, no sean infantiles- wiselyn le tapaba las caras respectivamente-que hacen- se exalto al ser mordido por ellos.

-ya se, por que no peleamos con ella- los gemelos decian con entusiasmo al colocarse arriba del noe de la sabiduria, mirando a la gemela que se encontraba con una sonrisa.

-dejense de tonterias, gemelos idiotas- sheryl aparecia a escena golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza de los gemelos.

-por que haces eso- reclamaron los afectados.

-aunque me obligo el conde- hizo un gesto de desanimo, al suspirar y tomar aire- el es mi hijo- recordo que el conde le dijo que adoptara a wiselyn.

-oh! Gracias padre- decia el noe con gracia, para molestia de este.

-para mi, mi unica hija es road- se abrazo a la noe de los sueños, que se encontraba mordiendo una uña- que sucede- se pregunto al verla con seriedad.

-yo tambien quiero jugar- decia con gracia- a parte unas muñecas gemelas, seria divertido- sonrio maleficamente.

-vamos road, la otra gemela ya esta separada- wiselyn sonrio ante el asombro de los presentes, inclusive de la noe de los sueños.

-mph! – el noe de lentes oscuros se sentaba junto a ellos- asi que el quiere divertirse- susurro al mirar al agrio noe que caminaba.

-NO LA LASTIMES MUCHO- grito el secretario, ignorando toda la platica anterior, mirando a la noe de la lujuria, la cual no le tomo importancia.

-eso sera imposible- decia al lanzar sus lentes al molesto secretario.

-BUENO NO LA DAÑES MUCHO- volvio a gritar- MI ROAD LAS QUIERE COMO MUÑECAS-

-SI QUIERES MUÑECAS, VE Y COMPRALAS EN UNA TIENDA-interrumpio la exorcista, el hombre solo se molesto ante el comentario.

-bueno veamos porque el maestro esta tan interesado en ustedes, exorcistas- se quitaba los guantes que tambien lanzo hacia desires en la cara, el cual se disponia a reclamar pero fue detenido por mercym, para sorpresa de todos.

-bueno por fin tendre diversion- la mujer de rayos, estiraba los brazos, ignorando por completo sus anteriores heridas, con una sonrisa sarcastica, que era caracteristica de ella- muy bien- dio un gran salto colocandose por encima de aquella noe de la lujuria, esta solo sonrio al transformarse en una gran forma de agua encerrando a la exorcista de los guantes.

-hermana- alba se dirigia preocupada a su gemela, pero es detenida por un noe de mirada agria, que tenia cruzado los brazos.

-no tan rapido- su voz fria hizo eco, sin embargo aun mantenia aquel gesto de desanimo- creo que me conformare contigo- miro a la mujer, esta de inmediato abrio los ojos de asombro y lo apunto.

-QUE TE CREES MALDITO AMARGADO- apuntaba la de coleta con frenesi, con un gran enojo- AHORA VERAS- activo de nuevo su inocencia, su gesto se transformo a uno sadico- lo siento hermana- sonrio hacia la encerrada, esta solo chisto los dientes y junto su mano, expandiendo aquello que la tenia aprisionada.

-QUE CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA- la de rayos se acercaba furiosa a su gemela- SE SUPONE QUE DEBISTE DE HABERME SALVADO- tomo la ropa de la sonriente-tch!- chisto los dientes al ver que esta no le quitaba su mirada sadica al noe que tenia enfrente, de inmediato una explosion se oyo, y cayo al lado del par.

-asi se parece a ti, mercenaria- dante se levantaba como si nada, bañado en sangre.

-estupido- alma soltaba a su gemela- muy bien, acua, me pondre seria- alma se ponia en posicion, activando su inocencia al ver que el agua que habia dispersado se reunia.

-esto no sera facil, exorcista- la mujer noe tomaba forma de un gran moustruo y empezo a atacar a alma, esta daba saltos y maromas esquivando los ataques.

-muy bien, dulcecito- dante detonaba rapidamente su arma hacia el gran hombre, el se carcajeaba al ver que aparecian cadenas- quieres tenerme encadenado, grandote- sonrio al levantar aquellos objetos con sus armas.

-demonio- sonreia aquel hombre de mirada perdida, con piel dorada, otra vez los dos se encontraban peleando, dante detonaba sus armas con rapidez, de inmediato sacaba su espada con agilidad, el noe solo le daba descargas mientras reia.

-ey, me siento ignorado- decia sheryl con depresion al tomar asiento junto a los demas noe, - yo quiero ver la sangre de los exorcistas- fue interrumpido al esquivabar unas detonaciones de armas, que eran lanzados por el medio demonio de rojo- ey! Mira hacia donde apuntas- reclamaba al ver que el hombre de imponente aterrizaba en la gran mesa, en donde estaban sentados los noe.

-tambien quieres jugar, señor secretario- dante decia con sarcasmo mirando a desires, el otro solo le saltaba una vena de enojo

-divierteme mas- decia el hombre al dirigirse a ellos, lanzando un gran trueno que destruyo la mesa.

-debes ser mas cuidadose, whrat- decia wiselyn al caer junto a la explosion, con un pie levantado, ya que fue el unico, que casi no lograba esquivarlo.

-je, no me esperaba ver a un noe asi- dante se burlaba del estado del noe- arabe, deberias tener mas condicion, como tus hermanos- ya habia bautizado al de la sabiduria, apunto a los demas noe que se encontraban ya sentados en la otra mesa.

-arabe?- decia con duda el noe al levantarse- que clase de apodo es ese- miraba con una sonrisa forzada al medio demonio.

-vamos no lo intentes- dante se rascaba de nuevo la cabeza con su arma- sabes que eso no funciona con nosotros- le recordo al noe, que anteriormente no habia podido leer su mente, el otro sonrio al darle la espala y dirigirse a sus hermanos.

-por que no me ayudaron- reclamo el noe de la sabiduria al sentarse.

-yo pense que en esta reencarnacion serias mas fuerte- decia sheryl con cansancio al recordar que en la ultima vez, este le habia mencionado que no era del tipo luchador.

-muy bien, en que ibamos, grandote- dante se colocaba en posicion de pelea apuntando con su arma.

-jojojo- se oian las carcajadas del conde, despues de cortes y explosiones- no imagine que ya controlaras el cuerpo del muchacho- sonreia al clavar su mirada en aquel incordio de mirada seria.

-dejate de estupideces, hermano- su mirada seria resaltaba su gran sonrisa demoniaca- yo me quedare con tu puesto- sus espadas chocaban quedando frente a frente.

-esa sonrisa no te queda- tikky decia al voltear a ver al joven exorcista- chaval- susurro al lanzar una luz oscura hacia su oponente.

-no se distraiga, señor tikky- vergil se acercaba galantemente al noe del placer con su yamato, lanzando a un lado el ataque destinado a el- deje al catorceavo pelear con el conde- desaparecia al colocarse detrás de aquel joven.

- mmmmm…- el noe sonreia al ver el arma en el cuello, que de inmediato hizo el corte, este noe lo atraveso- je, usted no dudo ni un momento- una gota le escurrian en la cien con una sonrisa muy grande- señor vergil- se tapo la cara al alzar su mano- rechazo, rechazo-

-tikky se volvio loco- grito wiselyn al hacerse a un lado, junto a mercym y los demas noe que se encontraban admirando la pelea.

-tikky- sonrio la noe del sueño al ver que aquel hombre lanzaba una gran esfera oscura encerrando al medio demonio.

-creo que la subestime- el noe del intercambio sonreia levemente aun manteniendo su mirada agria- divierteme mas, señorita exorcista- atacaba a la joven que se encontraba enfrente de el.

-maldito amargis- la mujer aun estaba enfadada por el anterior comentario, cuando repentinamente una gran explosion hizo que todos se cubrieran.

-TIKKY- la noe de los sueños, decia con preocupacion al ver que el joven salia disparado de la esfera, que anteriormente habia hecho para encerrar al hombre.

-ya veo, despues de todo son unos demonios- wiselyn decia con gracia al ver la expresion del noe- te divertiste-

-ves que me ria- el noe decia con cansancio al taparse su estomago, de donde salia mucha sangre.

-hermanito- sheryl se preocupo al ver esa herida, volteando de inmediato al noe de la sabiduria, todos los noe ya se encontraban junto a este, inclusive los que se encontraban peleando.

-conde- volteo a ver road, al ver que el regordete ya estaba junto a esta, tenia un gesto de preocupacion.

-CREO QUE SERA EN OTRA OCASIÓN- sonreia forzosamente al dirigirse al herido noe, el polvo se estaba dispersando, tikky era ayudado por lust e ira, colocandolo junto al conde, el cual lo cargo.

-hermanito- insistia preocupado el secretario al ver que la sangre no paraba, el noe del placer solo se quejo levemente al ser colocado en el hombro del 1er apostol, levanto la cabeza, al ver que road estaba preocupada.

-estare bien- sonrio al toser y sacar leve gotas de sangre- creo que este hombre- se tapo la cara al recargarse en el conde- es de cuidado- se desmayo al decir esto.

-eh?- alma volteaba de un lado a otro, buscando a su anterior oponente- maldita acua, a donde te fuiste- se tronaba los nudillos.

-asi que en otra ocasión- el de rojo salia de entre el humo- creo que mi hermanito se paso un poco- sonrio al ver a los noe que se encontraban reunidos.

-esta vez no fallare- el catorceavo aun sonreia, con la espada desenvainada, avalanzandose al grupo de noes- esta vez, te matare- sin embargo fue detenido por una patada, que salio de la nada, lanzandolo a la pared.

-espera señor catorceavo- alba decia al aterrizar limpiandose una gota de sangre que tenia en la boca.

-aun no termino, señor tikky- salia vergil con una mirada compleatamente roja, sus manos tenian un tono oscuro, al parecer estaba desapareciendo ese tono.

-vergil- alba temblo levemente al ver esa reaccion, la de rayos no entendia el por que de esa sensacion, los akumas que se habian mantenido en un estado de sufrimiento se volvian a la normalidad, levantandose y desapareciendo uno a uno, el tercer exorcista tambien regresaba a su forma original cayendo de rodillas, karma fue obligado a abandonar su pelea por el conde, dejando con duda al segundo, el cual cayo, ante una sensacion de pesadez.

-USTEDES SON LOS VERDADEROS DEMONIOS- el 1er apostol decia al ver a vergil tomar su color normal, esa sensacion tambien les estaba afectando a ellos, tanto que estaban sudando.

-ya veo, despues de todo siguen siendo humanos- vergil dijo con seriedad al ver sus gestos- pero aun no termino- se avalanzaba hacia los noe, cuando fue interrumpido por la espada de su hermano.

-ya basta, vergil- lo miro seriamente, al poner su arma en el cuello de este.

-ve-vergil- alba se tomaba la cabeza y la sacudia fuertemente, para recuperar su estado.

-tch! Tu y tu amor por los humanos- vergil se dio la vuelta al sacudirse las manos, ya que las tenia ensangrentadas, manchando el piso- estupido- su voz fria dejo helado a todos los presentes- por esta ocasión lo dejare asi, señor tikky, seria demasiado aburrido, peleear con alguien que ya no puede- miro levemente al conde, ya que este se encontraba cargando al nombrado.

-esa sensacion, fue la que experimente aquella ocasión- sheryl recordo esa vez con dante en el vaticano, al tomarse del cuello.

-jojojo- el conde interrumpia todo lo anterior, al parecer el era el menos afectado por esto- road- pidio a la distraida niña, que estaba en shock, esta sacudio su cabeza y aparecio una puerta detrás de ellos- creo que nos volveremos a ver señor dante, vergil- uno a uno de los noe pasaron por aquella puerta, aun con un gesto de preocupacion.

-tikky- susurro la preocupada noe de los sueños, al tomar de la cabeza al desmayado.

-el estara bien- dijo el conde al darse la vuelta y entregarle a tikky a mercym, el cual entro junto a road.

-y al parecer tambien a ustedes- miro a las gemelas, que aun no entendian lo sucedido.

-MALDITO CATORCEAVO- se levantaba de entre los escombros allen, mirando de un lado a otro- eh?- vio con duda a todos, ya que se encontraban serios- conde- se levantaba apoyado en su espada.

-nos veremos en otra ocasión….. allen walker- fue lo que dijo el conde al ser el ultimo en desaparecer con la gran puerta, todo de inmediato se volvio confuso, ya que ni los terceros se encontraban en el lugar, siendo llevados por los akumas liderados por alma karma.

-que fue lo que sucedió- pedia explicaciones el recien levantado.

-vamos, la vejez te hizo perder la memoria- dante dijo con sarcasmo al salir, aunque mas serio de lo comun, saliendo del comedor hecho añicos.

-eh?- el incordio miro con duda al medio demonio al salir, le parecia extraño la actitud de este, ya que comunmente se quedaria a burlarse de su demacrado estado.

-idiota- susurro vergil al desaparecer.

-que fue lo que sucedió- pregunto allen al ser ayudado por alba, para levantarse.

-solo una tonta pelea de hermanos- alma dijo despreocupadamente, al ayudar a su hermana.

-creo que llegamos tarde- entraba cruz con altaneria al ver a allen junto a las gemelas- deberias dejarme una, estupido aprendiz- dijo con sarcasmo al ver la escena.

-maestro, no diga tonterias- mana reclamaba con ira, hacia el recien llegado.

-tch! Yo queria jugar un poco- fo entraba con fastidio- je, se ve que les dieron una paliza- se burlaba del estado de las gemelas.

-QUE DIJISTES, GUARDIANA DE SEGUNDA- alma le reclamaba a fo, esta solo coloco sus manos en la nuca con una sonrisa de victoria, volteando a la gemela sonriente- alba- interrumpio el enojo de la gemela que tenia enfrente al ver que la mujer de coleta, miraba con atencio hacia el lugar donde habia desaparecido vergil.

-vamos, no te precupes- decia alma, ahora ella era la entusiasmada.

-es cierto- alba recuperaba su animo, con una sonrisa- los veo luego- se despidio al caminar y desaparecer en la direccion de vergil.

-por que no me esperaron- el anciano entraba con enojo, pateando al sacerdote con fuerza- estupido aprendiz- decia al aterrizar.

-estas bien, lavi- pregunto mana con preocupacion al ver que era el unico con heridas.

-si, no te preocupes, ese anciano no morira pronto- cruz se levantaba sobandose el lugar afectado- por cierto ya te dije abuelo, yo no soy tu aprendiz-

-por cierto que haremos con ellos- lavi le daba un sape al sacerdote,lanzandolo de nuevo al suelo- me refiero a los alumnos- recordo que todos habian sido evacuados hacia el arca.

-oh! Creo que llegue en el preciso momento- el ex director hacia su aparicion, rascandose la barbilla y observando el desastre de lugar.

-señor dumbledore- decia mana con sorpresa- lamento lo sucedido- dijo al apuntar el lugar, alma, fo sonreian cinicamente, cruz encendia un cigarro era al que menos le importaba eso, el anciano miraba de reojo.

-jo, eso no es lo importante- el viejo mago le daba unas palmadas al incordio, para sorpresa de este- protegieron a mis alumnos- sonrio.

-estara bien que usted sepa de esto- cruz interrumpio, sacando humo de su boca- solo estorbarian- recordo que la magia de ellos no funciona contra los akumas.

-por mis alumnos, yo me encargo- el albus sacaba su varita, regresando todo a su lugar, recuperando al cien el comedor.

-wow!- alma decia con admiracion al ver el gran salon.

-estupida, que no has visto magia en tu vida- fo decia, provocando a la exorcista.

-tch!- kanda se abria paso entre el grupo, guardando su katana, y pasando de largo al ex director.

-ey, bakanda a donde vas- decia allen con inocencia fingida.

-que dijiste estupido brote de habas- se regresaba repentinamente el amargado amenazando al incordio ahora los dos se encontraban discutiendo.

-mmmmm….- alma lo miraba con duda, al joven segundo- no vas a preguntar sobre la sensacion de antes- se le hizo raro que yu no mencionara lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-no me interesa- se dio la vuelta y otra vez se dispuso a irse- a parte son demonios, era de esperarse- desaparecio al decir esto, alma solo rio levemente.

-es cierto, esa sensacion es la misma de la otra ocasión, recuerdas- el viejo bookman decia recordando lo sucedido, en la sede de asia- sin embargo aun no comprendo- se rascaba la barbilla con duda.

-estas pensando lo mismo- el sacerdote se sentaba, recargandose en la mesa, mirando con atencion el techo y sacar el cigarro de su boca.- que es lo que habra hecho el estupido vergil, como para herir a un noe-

-de que hablan- susurraba alma a fo, la se rio ante la pregunta.

-según mis registros- el viejo bookman se sentaba junto al sacerdote con un gesto mas serio de lo comun- un noe solo puede ser herido por la inocencia y por uno de la familia- se rasco la cabeza.

-pero a tikky lo hirio vergil, no?- alma interrumpia la platica seria, al agarrar por fin el hilo de la conversacion.

-de que hablan- ahora el que preguntaba era mana, ya que el habia estado bajo el control del musico.

-ah! Pues tu no estuviste- alma le tomaba la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-al parecer esto es mas complicado- el anciano se daba la vuelta- por cierto donde estan mis alumnos- pregunto al darse la vuelta.

-ellos estan en el arca- walker reaccionaba como recordando algo por fin.

-que vamos hacer con ellos- alma se rascaba la cabeza- seria demasiado problemático explicar lo sucedido-

-es cierto, a parte esta guerra es nuestra- fo decia con fastidio.

-yo me encargo de eso- el viejo sabia lo que tenia que hacer, ya que entendia la complejidad del asunto.

-esta bien- se colocaba la mano en la cabeza el joven de cicatriz, detrás de el aparecian extraños cristales.

-por fin conocere, el arca- el mago dijo con entusiasmo al rascarse la barbilla, recordando que antes, cuando conocio a allen, este solo tenia los cristales, ya que no lo habia dejado entrar.

-si, disculpe si no lo habia invitado antes- allen se rascaba la cabeza y se inclinaba hacia el anciano.

-tu debistes tener tus razones- el anciano decia con gracia.

-tch!- cruz se levantaba molesto, apagando su cigarro en la cabeza del incordio.

-por que hace eso- allen le reclamaba a su maestro.

-vamos- bookman entraba a los cristales, todos entraron a la puerta, quedando atrás alma y fo.

-vas- pregunto fo al estar en la puerta, y mirar a alma que empezaba a caminar a fuera- estas preocupada,- dijo con un tono molesto.

-CLARO QUE NO- grito alma al darse la vuelta y empezar a entrar al arca, pero fue detenida por la guardiana.

-nos topamos con el, al venir hacia aca- fo dijo al detener a la exorcista- tenia un gesto que me sorprendio en el-

-tch! Que se muera- la de rayos cruzo los brazos y tenia intension de pasar- ahora que- volteo a ver la mano que la detenia.

-sabes, el no dijo nada cuando lo vimos, a pesar que el si nos vio- fo decia con seriedad- se tropezo con cruz, y no le dijo nada-

-esto si es grave- alma se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta del comedor- luego los alcanzo- desaparecio en la puerta.

-je,- fo dijo al entrar al arca- estupida- se oyo al desaparecer.

:::::::::::

-esto es desesperante- snape decia al pasear de un lado a otro en el gran pasillo blanco- tienen muchas cosas que explicar-

-calmate severus- minerva trataba de calmar al desesperado, todos los alumnos susurraban mas cosas de lo sucedido.

-que estara sucediendo- harry decia la mirar al cielo, ignorando los rumores, la desesperacion de snape, etc, recordando a los enemigos que aparecieron repentinamente.

-quienes seran esas cosas- ron se tomaba de los hombros con miedo, recordando aquellos seres.

-tendra que ver con el maestro mana- hermione sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

-hola- decia albus al toparse al monton de los alumnos, acompañado por mana, cruz, fo y seeker.

-tienen muchas cosas que explicar- severus se dirigia al grupo recien llegado, mirando con atencion a walker en especial.

-que clase de guerra es- decia minerva con preocupacion, deteniendo al enojado maestro, todos observaban con duda, al ver que era el ex director llegar.

-no se supone que habia escapado- susurraba malfoy, acompañando a la desmayada maestra.

-les explicaremos en otro lugar- albus decia con seriedad, abriendose paso entre los alumnos, todos miraban con duda a los exorcistas ya que se encontraban con severas heridas, bueno a excepcion de cruz y fo.

-les ayudo- luna se acercaba con despreocupacion a mana, y a los demas.

-oh! Señorita lovegood- mana sonreia desprecupadamente- tenia mucho que no la veia- recordaba que la mañana de su llegada.

-mmmm….- los miro detenidamente, con una leve cara de preocupacion, saco su varita e hizo un conjuro que curo a todos ellos, al igual que sus ropas se recuperaron.

-gracias, señorita- cruz hacia a un lado a su alumno, tomando de la mano a la jovencita, la cual miraba aun a mana, el cual trataba de quitarse la mano de su maestro-mmmmmm…- sonrio y solto la mano de la jovencita- no te preocupes, todos estamos bien- sonrio.

-maestro- mana por fin se lograba quitar la mano de su apresor- por que hizo eso-

-maestro mana- se acercaba todo los del ED, para sorpresa de los demas, algo preocupados por el joven maestro, el cual sonrio calidamente tocandose la cabeza- todos, gracias- dijo al ver que la mayoria se preocupaba por su estado, recordando viejos tiempos, su mirada se torno triste despues de ese comentario.

-es destructor del tiempo- reaccionaba la maestra de adivinacion- tu destino es muy cruel- decia al acercarse- te esperan grandes batallas, y terribles perdidas- miraba con preocupacion al joven.

-si, lo se- dijo con tranquilidad el chico tomando del hombro a la maestra, la cual se sorprendio ante el comentario.

-entonces tu- hermione interrumpia- tu eres el- se acercaba recordando las anteriores predicciones anteriores.

-destructor del tiempo- mana miraba con tristeza el cielo, sin embargo volteo al ver que su mano era tomada por luna.

-las cosas, suelen parecer dificiles- dijo al sonreirle al joven- pero de alguna u otra forma todo se arregla-

-es cierto, ahora no estoy solo- miro a los del ejercito, los cuales aun querian explicaciones- gracias- le toco la cabeza a la chica despreocupada- y no se preocupen, sere fuerte- miro a la maestra, la cual sonrio.

-ya no estas solo- la adivina se dio la vuelta- ahora tienes amigos, muy buenos amigos- empezo a caminar ante el asombro de los maestros que se habian adelantado, albus se rio al ver que ella era la que encabezaba ahora el grupo- sin embargo estate preparado, vienen cosas oscuras- empezo a caminar.

-dumbledore- harry se acercaba al señor que ignoro el pedido.

:::::::::::::

-que fue lo que sucedió- pregunto alba al encontrar por fin a vergil- sabia que estarias aquí- miro el lago.

-mmmm….- vergil ignoraba los comentarios de la mujer.

-bueno veo que tienes mucho que pensar- alba se sentaba en una raiz, al ver que era ignorada.

-deberias ir con la señorita chan- vergil miro levemente a la mujer, apuntando sus heridas.

-vamos, eso no es nada- alba se rascaba la cabeza con una gran sonrisa- por cierto me diras- cambio de tema drasticamente.

-no te interesa- vergil sacaba su katana y se disponia a limpiar su arma.

-mmmm…- alba miraba con detenimiento al medio demonio- me imagino que mostraste tu verdadera forma- sacaba sus conclusiones.

-esto es demasiado para una simple humana- la voz fria de el de azul se oyo en el bosque, todos los animales a su alrededor se transtornaban ante la presencia de este.

-oye, eso fue duro- alba decia con fastidio- recuerda que tu otra mitad es humana-

-si vas a decir cosas inecesarias, sera mejor que te vayas- vergil la miraba con enojo, sus ojos rojos se reflejaron a la luz de la luna.

-wow! Esa mirada es muy fuerte- alba sonreia forzosamente, al parecer si le afectaba esa reaccion- pero vamos, que hiciste como para herir a un noe- volteo la cabeza para mirar la luna.

-idiota- vergil se giro al ver que no pudo correr a la mujer- eres molesta- susurro.

-eh?- alba no prestaba atencion a el ultimo comentario- dante esta enojado- se recargo en su brazo.

-no me importa, ese estupido y sus ideales- vergil se disponia a limpiar de nuevo su arma.

-ese amor de hermanos- alba dijo con ironia al ver la reaccion.

-asi te pareces a tu hermana- comento ante el comentario de este.

-es mi hermana, que esperabas- la de coleta suspiro al recargarse en el arbol.

-mmmmmm…..- vergil miraba de reojo a la mujer que se habia quedado en silencio- mujer idiota- la de coleta al parecer se habia quedado dormida, rindiendose ante el cansancio- estupidos humanos- susurro al momento todo quedo en silencio, solo se reflejaba la luz de la luna en la hoja de la yamato.

::::::::::

-ey idiota albino- la de rayos subia a una de las torres, recostruidas del gran castillo, en su punta se encontraba el medio demonio rojo- te estoy hablando- grito al ver que era ignorada.

-te preocupas por mi- el de rojo miro a la mujer recien llegada, su animo se habia recuperado.

-no cantes victoria, estupido- alma se sentaba en otras de las torres, con un gesto de molestia, todo se quedo en silencio.

-estupido vergil- dante decia al mirar su puño, que apretaba fuertemente.

-eh? Dijiste algo- la de rayos no estaba prestando atencion.

-mercenaria idiota, que clase de consoladora eres- dante decia con un gesto de molestia al ver que la otra no escucho lo dicho.

-que dijiste- alma se levantaba repentinamente,- yo no soy tu consoladora- se volvia a sentar.

-que clase de respuesta fue esa- dante sonreia levemente al ve la reaccion de esta- tu rudeza en incluso en tu actitud- este comentario molesto a la otra, la cual trato de ignorarlo.

-muy bien, y que decias- alma se rascaba la cabeza, retomando la platica.

-que ese estupido vergil- su tono se volvio de nuevo un poco molesto.

-ustedes son muy diferentes- alma se recargaba en su mano, mirando el bosque con atencion- que ironia, tu le tienes respeto a los humanos y el a los demonios- se recargo en sus manos-que- reclamo al ver que era observaba por el medio demonio.

-esa clase de platica lo creeria de alba- dante se recostaba en el tejado, mientras a alma se le reflejaba una vena de enojo.

-oye, yo tambien tengo mi lado serio- alma miraba al de rojo con enojo, tratando de retener su reaccion- nadamas te lo pasare por esta noche- se paro al colocarse en la punta del techado.

-a donde vas- pregunto al ver que se disponia a ir la mujer.

-vamos, tu estas bien- alma iba a dar un salto, cuando fue detenida por dante.

-tu hermana se quedo con vergil- aun estaba comparando a las gemelas.

-vergil si es de confiar- alma le dio un gancho derecho, y dio un salto hacia atrás-bye, cuidate- sonrio.

-que insencible- dante miraba con gracia al bosque- bueno, creo que se me paso algo el coraje- el de rojo se volvio a recostar en el techado- humanos- sonrio al cerrar los ojos.

::::::::::

-crees que este bien dejar a todos ellos ahí, pidiendo explicaciones al señor albus- allen estaba preocupado al ver que estaban afuera de un cuarto.

-si, no te preocupes estupido- cruz decia al recargarse en la pared- el sabe lo que hace-

-es cierto, allen… digo mana- seeker se corregia- el dijo que se encargaria de esto-

-si no te preocupes allen- fo le daba unas palmadas, pero fue golpeada por el golem que salio de su bolsillo.

-timcampy- decia con alegria el joven al ver al pequeño ser, el cual emitia un sonido.

-ey! Funciona esto- se oia la voz de alma, salir de la boca del pequeño.

-estupido- fo lo agarraba con ira, tapandose la nariz, de donde salia el golpe.

-mana, puedes abrir una puerta, en la biblioteca- se oia una peticion.

-alma, eres tu- pregunto mana con preocupacion- y alba- siguio preguntando.

-si, no te preocupes- se escuchaba del otro lado- en cambio mi hermana esta con vergil, creo que esta bien-

-pero tiene heridas- allen tomaba al pequeño ser- deben ser tratadas- se preocupaba.

-vamos abre la puerta de una vez- cruz decia al golpear en la cabeza al chico, este de inmediato hizo lo dicho.

-vamos ya esta abierta- se dirigio a otro lado del arca,- espera- se paro en seco al recordar que todos estaban reunidos en la recamara.

-no te preocupes, esto esta en manos de dumbledore- seeker tranquilizaba a mana, empujandole hacia donde se dirigia.

-es cierto, estupido- cruz le daba una patada- a parte ella esta herida- se apresuro a caminar.

-maestro por que hizo eso- mana le reclamaba, pero fue ignorado por este- tch!- chisto los diente, fo y seeker miraban con gracia la reaccion de este.

:::::::::::

-y bien- severus era el mas impaciente por una respuesta, todos los alumnos miraban con duda al viejo ex director.

-esos moustruos- reaccionaba la inquisidora por fin- tu que haces aquí- se dirigia a albus, el cual la paro en seco.

-lo se, no deberia estar aquí- dumbledore dijo ante el asombro de la mujer, la cual saco su varita amenazando al ex director, el cual la desarmo sin chistar.

-muy bien todos, lo siento- albus dijo al alzar su varita, minerva suspiro al ver lo que estaba planeado hacer- toda la explicacion la veran en visiones, asi que miren mi varita- grito, todos obedecieron sin dudar, de repente una luz cegadora hizo que todos cayeran desmayados.

-esta bien esto,- minerva era la unica que se mantenia de pie, acercandose con duda al viejo.

-si, esto va mas allá de nosotros- dumbledore decía al guardar su vara- ahora solo hay que llevarlos hacia la escuela- minerva solo asentó la cabeza.

-el joven Walker, nos ayudara con esto- abrió una de las puertas la cual estaba abierta en el cuarto de mana.

-si, nos dejo una puerta abierta, para movernos fácilmente, una para cada una de las casa- abrió otras de las puertas la cuales comunicaban en las salas común de cada una- que sucede minerva- pregunto al ver que la señora se quedaba en silencio.

-no, nada- sacudió su cabeza retomando su postura- si pregunto no contestara- sonrió al anciano, este también le respondió igual.

-muy bien, terminemos con esto, ya es tarde- minerva sacaba su varita.

;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::

-muy bien hasta aquí les dejo, por ahora.

-vergil hizo algo extraño con los Noé.

-los terceros desaparecieron siendo llevados por los akumas

-ninguno fue autodestruido por su materia oscura, ya que la repentina huida hizo que todo el plan de los noe, se fuera abajo

-en el arca se encontraban esperando todos los magos de horwarts

-la maestra de adivinacion estaba agobiada por todas las imagenes que veia

-dumbledore hizo algo para que los alumnos no se dieran cuenta de la guerra, sin embargo dante, vergil, mana(allen) y demas exorcistas todavia se mantendran en este lugar, por poco tiempo.

-si se dieron cuenta a allen solo lo nombro por este nombre por que esta junto a los noe o con viejos amigos, y cuando le cambio a su nombre actual(mana) es cuando esta en la escuela, frente a los alumnos, aunque de vez en cuando lo nombro con este nombre cuando se me olvida cambiarlo, asi que no se confundan mana y allen son la misma persona.

-fo tambien puede destruir un akuma por su estado de deidad.

-a partir de ahora las cosas se complicaran un poco, bueno al menos para los exorcistas.

-luego seguiré escribiendo

-a parte estamos de vacaciones, y escribiré si tengo tiempo.


	24. normalidad

bueno fue antes de lo previsto, pero aqui tengo mas de mi historia.

:::::::::

Despues de vario dias, en la escuela se transcurria como normalmente lo hacia, con represiones de la inquisidora la cual trataba de descubrir lo que ocultaban harry y sus amigos, los cuales pasaban largas jornadas de horror con el entrenamiento que tenian, ya que dante, mana y ahora alma se unian en la tortura de los chicos poniendolos hacer los mas dolorosos entrenamientos, alba sin embargo se dedicaba a leer libros y enseñar algunos encantamientos que les servirian, practicando en la gran sala de menesteres, vergil estaba mas enfocado en su entrenamiento con harry, ya que segun el, no tenia ningun avance con el libro demoniaco, terminando asi, cuando el chico caia desmayado.

-tch! - el hombre de gabardina azul, veia con enojo el cuerpo del recien desmayado, que caia junto aquel terrible libro.

-harry- se acercaban sus compañeros un poco preocupados por el estado del joven.

-el cuatro ojos, duro menos- dante decia con arrogancia al cruzar los brazos.

-es cierto, por que pasa eso, vergil- preguntaba mana con duda, al ver al joven tirado.

-estupidos humanos- el hombre de azul, se giraba lentamente para sentarse en una silla que se encontraba en el gran salon, todos los amigos del chico se acercaban preocupados por su estado.

-oye vergil, no contestaste la pregunta- mana clavaba su mirada en el frio medio demonio, mientras alma levantaba al desmayado y lo colocaba en una cama que tambien aparecia en el lugar, alba humedecia un pañuelo y lo colocaba en la frente del joven.

-los humanos tiene una debilidad mental increible, sin embargo se puede alcanzar cierto nievel, despues de un arduo entrenamiento- el hombre de azul por fin contestaba, cruzaba los brazos.

-idiota, no te deberias avergonzar, despues de todo una parte es de esa raza, que tanto desprecias- dante decia con ironia al levantar sus manos, con un suspiro, vergil lo miraba con odio despues de este comentario.

-hola- entraba cruz como si nada, dando un portazo fuertemente, pasando de largo e ignorando todo lo sucedido, se paro en seco al colocarse junto a las mujeres exorcistas que se encontraban en el lugar, las tomo de las manos- hola, me extrañaron- su mirada se torno coqueta con una sonrisa incitadora.

-QUE QUIERES- alma arrogaba la mano del sacerdote, y pateaba al sacerdote con fuerza, lanzandolo por encima de los alumnos.

-no se por que ya no me sorprende- susurraban los gemelos con cansancio al mirarse uno al otro.

-te lo mereces, estupido maestro- mana decia con un aura maligna al ver que se levantaba el sacerdote de entre los escombros, este de inmediato volteo al oir el comentario y empezo a balacear a su discipulo- lo siento, lo siento- repetia con depresion el joven con gotas de nerviosismo.

-vamos no seas duro con el, anciano- dante se acercaba sin embargo fue detenido por otros balazos- bien, yo tambien quiero jugar- ahora los dos se encontraban peleando en el gran salon, con sus armas desenfundadas, se oian las carcajadas de dante y las detonaciones de los dos.

-cada vez que veo esto, me sorprende menos- ron suspiraba con un poco de miedo, al parecer se habian impuesto a las escenas de violencia, que habian presenciado con mas frecuencia, ya que cruz y bookman se encontraban en el lugar, y cada vez que el sacerdote se acercaba, sabian que era una pelea segura contra dante o mana, inclusive a veces se peleaba con alma, ya que le molestaba sus acosos, vergil sin embargo tambien era molestado por dante, a veces ocasionando grandes destrozos en el gran salon, y terminaban todos los alumnos (ed) siendo protegidos por mana, ya que alma y alba trataban de protegerlos, pero luego siempre terminaban peleando ahora dante contra alma y asi, en total ya estaban impuestos.

-y ahora a quien le toca detenerles- decia mana con un suspiro.

-tu puedes, no- luna le daba unas palmadas al chico- mmm... creo que no- recordo que casi por lo regular cuando peleaban con cruz y el trataba de detenerlos, siempre terminaba golpeado de gravedad por el padre.

-tch!- vergil se levantaba de su asiento, al parecer algo le molestaba desde que inicio el entrenamiento, saco su espada y dio un corte que partio el salon en dos, los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, ya que era muy raro que vergil detuviera la peleas de dante, ya que casi por lo regular ignoraba los acontecimientos.

-vamos, no vas a dejar a tu hermanito jugar- dante aparecia con varias heridas, de las cuales salian llamas-tch! estupidas flamas- decia el medio demonio al sacudirse.

-je, idiota- cruz salia a escena, tambien con leves heridas en sus ropas, mientras soplaba su arma con elegancia y la guardaba con rapidez- deberias temerle a la inocencia- se daba la vuelta y de nuevo se dirigia a las mujeres.

-vamos cruz, no empiecen de nuevo- alba decia al ver que el de rojo de nuevo empezaba a sacar sus armas amenazando al sacerdote.

-muy bien el entrenamiento termina por hoy- la voz fria de vergil resono en todo el salon, al abrir la puerta y salir, se miraba sus manos con detenimiento.

-ahora estaba muy raro el señor vergil- el chico de cicatriz miraba con detenimiento la puerta que se cerraba.

-je, mi hermanito- dante se coloco frente al chico desmayado, abriendose paso entre los alumnos.

-pero no contesto mi pregunta- walker recordaba lo que le habia dicho a vergil, luego se sumio en un aura depresiva- rayos- susurro.

-aprendiz idiota- cruz se acercaba,- por cierto tenemos que hablar - miro a los exorcistas y medio demonio, al momento de salir- seeker y lenalee nos esperan- salio, desapareciendo de vista.

-ok, eso fue rapido- alba decia con despreocupacion al ver cerrarse las puertas- me imagino que tengo que ir a buscar a vergil- suspiro.

-claro, hermana- alma le daba unas palmadas a sus gemela con fuerza- nosotros nos adelantaremos alla-

-a donde van- pregunto hermione con duda al ver que salia el grupo de entrenadores.

-regresaremos pronto- respondio mana con una sonrisa, los miro con detenimiento con un ligero aire de melancolia, alma y alba lo tomaron del hombro.

-es cierto, encargense de harry, mañana sera un gran dia- el la de rayos se dibujaba una sonrisa sadica, los del grupo ED tragaron saliva, despues salieron.

-no se por que- ron se tomaba de los hombros con temor- a pesar del tiempo, aun no me impongo a ese tipo de miradas- trago saliva todos los demas asentaron la cabeza.

:::::::::

-y bien, estan todos los preparativos- chan decia con emocion al ver tanta maquina que habia llegado, y que acababa de acomodar, el salon ya parecia un laboratorio decente.

-ya terminaste, lenalee- decia la mujer de luz, al acercarse a la cientifica.

-si, mira- decia con entusiasmo la mujer de cabellos rubios, al darse vueltas alrededor, pero fue detenida en seco por el exorcista de mirada agria- lo siento- dijo al mirarlo.

-tch! fijate donde vas- su mirada la clavo en ella, esta solo trago saliva.

-que te trae por aqui- decia la 1er exorcista al ver al joven-yu kanda- pregunto, sin embargo fue ignorada.

-donde esta esos estupidos- su voz se hizo resonar en todo el cuarto, parandose en una maquina que se encontraba ahi- tch!- cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos- para que me querian- pregunto al mirar de reojo a la cientifica.

-e-esperamos a los demas- dijo muy apenas la cientifica con un aire de presion, el silencio reino el lugar, ya que el joven se sento en una silla que se encontraba ahi, ignorando la presencia de las mujeres.

:::::::::::

-todo el lugar se ve muy normal- decia mana al ver que eran observados en los pasillos, con una sonrisa forzada.

-todavia estan aqui- susurraban- esas personas son muy peligrosas, incluso el ministerio lo cree- los alumnos miraban con recelo al grupo que pasaba.

-esta atencion es muy buena- el medio demonio alzaba los brazos con un aire de arrogancia, clavando su mirada en todo los presentes.

-eres un idiota egocentrico- cruz encendia un cigarro, el cual le fue arrebatado por el medio demonio- tch! estupido imbecil, ese era el ultimo- decia al apuntar con su arma en la cabeza del de rojo.

-vamos esto es muy molesto- alma interrumpia entre los dos, al bajar el arma del sacerdote.

-si lo dices tu preciosura no hay problema- cruz guardaba su arma, al momento de tomar la mano de la chica.

-sacerdote corrupto, deja a mi mujer- el medio demonio le quitaba a la exorcista abrazandola con fuerza.

-maldito albino- la mujer lanzaba al medio demonio por la ventana, para sorpresa de todos, ensartandolo en el arbol que se encontraba en medio del patio.

-que agresiva- esa mujer es un muggles- el ministerio que hace- susurraban con mas fuerza los alumnos, sacandole la vuelta al grupo de rebeldes (segun umbrigde)

-ustedes que estan haciendo aqui- decia una voz autoritaria en el fondo del pasillo.,

-no se por que, pero siento que esa pregunta la a hecho varias veces- mana miraba con duda a la mujer que se acercaba.

-idiota- dante le daba un golpe, el cual fue seguido por el sacerdote- en algo estamos de acuerdo padre de segunda- miro con arrogancia al enojado padre, el cual de nuevo estaba amenazando al medio demonio.

-este no es el momento para pelear- aparecia el anciano bookman pateando fuertemente a los dos- par de imbeciles- susurro al aterrizar.

-no se supone que te habia lanzado por la ventana- la de rayos se acercaba al tirado de rojo, mientras lo pateaba con fuerza.

-vamos no te enojes nena- el medio demonio agarraba el pie de la agresiva mujer la cual chisto los dientes al ver que era levantada por el- yo tengo mis secretos- la miro con malicia.

-intento de demonio, sueltame- la mujer hizo una maniobra, la cual de nuevo lanzo al medio demonio.

-cof, cof- se aclaraba la garganta la ignorada señora, todos los alumnos se habian ido, ante el primer signo de violencia.

-vamos señora umbrigde, no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo- el anciano decia para asombro de los exorcistas.

-wow! asi que ya mero nos vamos- dante se colocaba en la ventana, mirando con arrogancia al viejo- estupido panda- susurro al dar un salto y empezar a caminar.

-tch!- el viejo se dio la vuelta colocandose junto al medio demonio- vamos tenemos que hablar- grito a los que aun se quedaban, todos ignoraron a la señora la cual los miro con ira.

-asi que ya se van- sonrio levemente al ver al grupo alejarse- sera mas pronto de lo que esperan- se giro y camino rapidamente, con una leve temblorina.

-señora directora- interrumpia el chico de cabellos palidos, mientras empujaba a cho- la vimos salir de el cuarto de menesteres- sus amigos traian a zhacharias y la compañera de cho.

-nos diran todo lo que queremos- la mujer miro con malicia a los prisioneros.

::::::::::::

-ya se esta haciendo costumbre encontrarte aqui- decia la exorcista al ver al medio demonio sentado en una piedra- que sucede- pregunto al ver que era ignorada.

-eso no te importa- el medio demonio dijo con frialdad, sin voltear a ver a la mujer, la cual suspiro-me imagino que no solo viniste a ver como estaba- dio un salto el medio demonio colocandose junto a la de trenza, la cual solo sonrio.

-si, quieren hablar con nosotros- despreocupada empezo a caminar.

-no vas a preguntar sobre el avance del joven potter- el medio demonio comento, la mujer sonrio ya que le sorprendia ese comentario.

-no, ya me imagino la respuesta- siguio caminando, el de azul sonrio levemente-y cual es segun tu deduccion..-

-mi deduccion es...-la mujer se paro en seco al ver que algo le tapaba el paso.

-hijo de sparda- decia aquel ser que se encontraba en el camino- asi que aqui estabas- la moustruosa figura se avalanzo al duo.

-un ser como tu- el medio demonio desaparecia de vista, de inmediato aquel ser cayo de rodillas- no es oponente para mi- limpiaba su arma, la cual estaba bañada de sangre oscura.

-wow! hace mucho que no aparecia un demonio- la mujer se acercaba despreocupada al ser, el cual maldecia su destino.

-no te acerques, estupida- el hombre de gabardina azul, lanzaba rapidamente a la mujer, la cual en su aire de despreocupacion se acercaba a ese ser, siendo ensartada en un arbol lejano.

-ya veo, hijo de sparda- el demonio reia, mientras desaparecia entre llamas- esto sera interesante- miro hacia donde habia sido lanzada la mujer- segun habia escuchado, tu, vergil sparda, no te gustaban los humanos- su carcajada resonaba en todo el bosque, las criaturas del lugar enloquecian.

-mph! humanos- el medio demonio ya se colocaba frente a la criatura, clavando su mirada roja en el- no digas estupideces- hacia un corte, que extermino aquel ser.

-oye! debiste haberme avisado- la mujer se acercaba sobandose la cabeza- eso dolio sabias- miro de reojo al medio demonio que limpiaba su arma.

-vamos nos esperan, no- el de azul se levanto, y empezo a caminar, ignorando las quejas de la mujer.

:::::::::::::

-oh! bakanda estas aqui- entraba allen al cuarto recien remodelado- wow- miraba con asombro el lugar.

-este es el cuarto de juegos-dante decia con ironia al entrar.

-cual cuarto de juegos- alma le daba un sape al de rojo, con ira- este es el laboratorio-

-no tenemos una sala de reunion- pregunto seeker al entrar.

-aun no esta lista- comento la cientifica al pasar con unos apuntes- miren al parecer hay varios movimientos de akumas, en estos puntos- se acercaba a una maquina la cual proyecto un holograma.

-tch!- el agrio exorcista se mantenia al margen de todos ellos.

-no deberias estar tan lejos- alma le tomaba del hombro y lo acercaba al grupo.

-estupida mujer, sueltame- el segundo le quitaba la mano al darse la vuelta.

-oh! kanda- alba entraba al lugar, acompañada de vergil, el cual se paso de largo, y se sento en una silla, limpiando su arma.

-otra molestia- comento friamente el exorcista agrio al ver a la sonriente mujer.

-molestia- dijo con duda la distraida, al ver que el segundo se colocaba junto a cruz.

-quiero cosas lindas junto a mi- decia el sacerdote alejando al segundo, el cual no tuvo remedio que estar junto a alba.

-y fo- pregunto alma al no ver a la guardiana- tengo mucho que no la veo- dijo con duda.

-ella esta en una de las recamaras- comento chan al interrumpir- acabo de terminar una copia de su puerta, para que se recupere-

-en serio- alba decia con emocion- yo quiero ir a verle- se disponia a salir pero fue detenida por el sacerdote.

-y bien para que somos buenos- dante decia con arrogancia al ver a todos reunidos.

-es cierto y que quieren decir que pronto nos iremos- pregunto alma recordando el comentario de seeker.

-muy bien, como ven en el mapa- señalo la cientifica el holograma- la situacion es la siguiente...

::::::::::::

-harry- hermione decia preocupada al ver que el joven se levantaba con un severo dolor de cabeza- estas bien- pregunto.

-claro- el chico respondia al colocarse sus lentes.

-nos preocupastes- los gemelos decian al sentarse junto al chico.

-que sucede luna- pregunto el joven al ver que la niña miraba hacia la puerta.

-es que hace rato que se fue cho y los demas por un poco de agua- decia la distraida mujer, todos se miraron.

-es cierto, ya se tardaron- pregunto la de cabellos alborotados acompañando a luna, de repente una explosion hizo que todos se cubrieran.

-asi que esto ocultaban- aparecia la mujer con su varita, al parecer ella habia volado la puerta del salon.

-umbrigde- decia harry y sus amigos al levantarse.

-todos ustedes salgan- la inquisidora decia al ver a los alumnos con arrogancia- ni el entrenamiento con esos moustruos les servira- al parecer ya habia sido informada de todo lo ocurrido, uno a uno fue sacado a la fuerza.

-ron- los gemelos susurraron, todos se miraron mutuamente asentando la cabeza.

-que pretenden- la inquisidora los habia observado.

-cho- dijo con sorpresa harry al ver que era la que esperaba afuera- tu- la miro con desprecio.

-vamos tu amiga, si supo lo que le convenia- la mujer se colocaba junto a ella- a parte ya hable al ministerio, para que vayan por sus entrenadores, todos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa.

::::::::::  
-tenemos visita- comento kanda al mirar de reojo la puerta abierta.

-creo que tenemos que saludar- dante se preparaba para pelear.

-recuerda que son humanos- alba suspiraba al ver que todos querian accion.

-ellos no son dignos de un hijo de sparda- vergil decia al mirar su mano, recordando al noe que habia atravesado.

-esperen- el viejo bookman interrumpia cualquier accion- tengo interes de ir al ministerio- comento.

-por que lavi- mana no entendia el cambio de actitud.

-eso es muy sencillo- vergil se levantaba- el ministerio sabe sobre la antigua guerra- todos se quedaron en silencio.

-es cierto, deben saber algo- alba decia con interes- pero como estan seguros de eso- pregunto.

-por eso haremos una visita- el viejo se adelantaba- para estar seguros de eso-

-entonces iremos a turistear- decia el medio demonio con emocion arrogante.

-idiota- vergil decia con enojo- esto no es de nuestro interes, recuerda- le clavo sus ojos a su hermano.

-vamos, no tenemos nada interesante que hacer-decia el medio demonio- si quieres tu quedate-

-eso no tenias por que decirlo- el medio demonio de azul al parecer no tenia ningun interes por participar en eso.

-a mi ni me importa lo que hagan- el exorcista agrio, no le importaba lo que hacian.

-nosotras iremos verdad hermana- pregunto alma con animo- verdad-

-lo siento, si quieres ve, yo me quedare, tengo algunos asuntos con chan- sonrio y le dio unas palmadas a su hermana.

-muy bien, rapido que se acercan a tu cuarto, allen- decia el anciano al atravesar la puerta.

-al parecer yo tambien ire- suspiro el joven, al pasar despues de alma y dante.

::::::::::::::

muy bien hasta aqui les dejo

aclaraciones

nadie recuerda de lo sucedido con los noe ya que dumbledore les borro la memoria

todo transcurre normalmente, bueno dentro de lo que cabe

no me adentre a ese tema ya que no lo mencionaron, bueno solo brevemente.

vergil estaba enojado, sin embargo era por el entrenamiento fallido de harry, ya que retrocede en vez de avanzar.

los noe se estan reponiendo de su sensacion, al parecer si les afecto unos mas que a otros.


	25. el final

vamos con otro capitulo de mi fanfic

::::::::::

-tengan cuidado, segun dicen son muy peligrosos- uno de los magos se acercaba con cautela en un cuarto que se encontraba en fondo, todos los demas seguian colocandose uno a uno alrededor.

-tenemos que llevarlos al ministerio- decia uno con duda, era el mas nerviosos de todos.

-claro, eso fue la orden- decia el otro con tono de molestia, mirandolo con señas para entrar.

-vamos- entraban todos con sus varitas hacia el frente, lanzado precipitadamente la fragil puerta de madera- todos alto- grito el lider apuntando a los que se encontraban dentro.

-vaya si que tardaron- el de rojo decia con arrogancia al acercarse al grupo recien llegado- vamos no sean agresivos- veia como era apuntado con la varita.

-ustedes en nombre del ministerio, quedan detenidos por cargos de complot en contra de la sociedad- gritaba mientras con un conjuro hacia que juntaran las manos los detenidos.

-esto sera divertido- decia la de rayos con una sonrisa, mirando con diversion sus manos atadas magicamente.

-dejense de estupideces- decia cruz con seriedad, sin tomarle importancia a lo sucedido.

-que dijiste- alma reclamaba ya que era la primera vez, que el sacerdote la insultaba- je, al parecer vas encontra de tu voluntad- veia con gracia el gesto del padre, este solo chisto los dientes.

-en serio tengo que ir- mana decia con depresion, mientras caminaba- vamos terminen pronto con esto- decia al colocarse en la puerta, todo los magos se miraron con duda, ya que al parecer eran ellos los que querian ser arrestrados.

:::::::::::::

-muy bien jovencitos, estamos enterados de todo lo sucedido- umbrigde veia con arrogancia a los jovenes que estaban en el cuarto de la inquisidora- sabemos sobre su entrenamiento, y demas cosas- jugaba arrogantemente con la varita.

-lo siento- decia la chica oriental al ver que todos la miraban con resentimiento.

-toc, toc- se oia con prisa desde la puerta.

-pase- decia la inquisidora sin quitarle la vista a los chicos, sus ayudantes veian con alegria como fueron torturados.

-señora- entraba un mago con prisa, susurro al oido a la directora la cual sonrio maleficamente mirando a los jovenes.

-muy bien chicos, creo que querran ver esto- decia con malicia, al pararse en la puerta- vienen- ordeno, todos los jovenes se miraron mutuamente con duda.

::::::::::::::

-wow! otra vez somos el centro de atencion- dante decia con una sonrisa, al observar el castillo por fuera, ya que eran sacados por los del ministerio, los alumnos observaban con duda el acontecimiento, ya que eran escoltados los huespedes.

-eso me incomoda… y mucho-murmuraba Alma al darle un codazo al medio demonio

-por fin se los llevan- que bueno- estaran arrestados- a mi me caia bien nuestro ex- profesor- eran uno de los susurros que se oian desde las ventanas, en donde eran observados.

-me siento como una criminal- alma decia con una aire de depresion.

-vamos mercenaria, este la atencion que queria- el de rojo decia con arrogancia al abrazarla.

-eh! tu maldito albino, sabes el plan- la de rayos fulminaba con la mirada al arrogante medio demonio, ya que este no le hacia efecto la magia, sin embargo tenia que actuar para entrar al ministerio.

-es cierto, estupido- el viejo bookman lo miro con ira, el medio demonio de inmediato junto las manos, despues de un suspiro de descepcion.

-por que a mi- mana tambien salia depresivo- hubieran traido al idiota de kanda- suspiraba.

-estupido aprendiz- cruz decia al caminar- recuerda que vamos a hacer- a el en lo mas minimo le importaba lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

-callense- el mago empujaba al joven maestro, el cual suspiro ya que le recordaba viejos sucesos.

-MANA, DANTE, ALMA, CRUZ- gritaban preocupados los alumnos del ED al ver entrar en unas carrozas los entrenadores.

-vaya incluso a ti te incluyen- el medio demonio decia con arrogancia desde adentro del coche.

-callate remedio de demonio- cruz decia con ira, al colocarle su pie en la cara del medio demonio.

-a mi ni me mencionaron- seeker se sumergia en depresion, ya que su nombre no se habia escuchado.

-estupido intento de sacerdote, nadamas por que estoy de buenas- el medio demonio decia debajo de la bota, sin embargo ahora los dos tenian sus respectivos pie en cada cara.

-Vaya… una escena para recordar- decia burlonamente la de rayos, al ver que seguian los pies de esos hombres en sus respectivos rostros

-que infantiles- el viejo bookman decia aun con desanimo.

-NO SE PREOCUPEN- grito mana ya que era el ultimo para entrar, con su tipica sonrisa, sus labios se movieron sin sacar ningun sonido, todos los alumnos no entendian por que habian hecho eso, sin embargo despues de esto ellos partieron.

-ven yo gane, despues de todo- la inquisidora decia con arrogancia al ver al grupo, sin embargo chisto los dientes al ver que estos estaban despreocupados- muy bien ustedes quedan recluidos en sus casas, respectivamente siendo vigilados a toda hora- daba unas ordenes, estos de inmediato fueron enviados a sus respectivos lugares, ya que el examen final se acercaba y solo los sacaban en hora de clase, sin embargo este trato a ellos les molestaba a la mayoria de los maestros.

:::::::::::::

-fo, estas bien- alba veia con detenimiento la gran puerta recien construida con formas de colores.

-si bakalba- decia una voz en todo el cuarto- no es como el original, pero no importa- seguia diciendo.

-eso me alegra- la de trenza sonreia despreocupadamente.

-idiota- susurro la guardiana.

-de ahora en adelante, hasta que encuentre un lugar apropiado, seras la guardiana del arca- la mujer se sentaba con alegria.

-si, ya lo se- decia la voz- solo dejame descansar por ahora-

-esta bien, despues de todo mantuviste por mucho tiempo esa forma- alba se levantaba poniendo sus manos detras de la espalda- vendré a verte después-

-si, a la proxima trae a la estupida de tu hermana- decia con maldad fo.

-te gusta molestarla, verdad- la de trenza dijo al pararse en la puerta- pero, no te preocupes la traere mas seguido-

::::::::::::

Ya en el ministerio todos eran recluidos en un cuarto siendo amenazados por las varitas, de inmediato entro el encargado del ministerio.

-oh! Mucho sin verlo señor dante.- decia fudge al entrar, al parecer el si lo conocia.

-de acuerdo de ti no me acuerdo- el medio demonio decia con arrogancia mientras observaba al señor.

-mi nombre es fudge, soy el encargado del ministerio- decia el hombre al presentarse.- al parecer faltan algunos de ustedes- observo con detenimiento- lograron escapar- pregunto al mirar a los demas magos que negaron con la cabeza.

-ellos se fueron de paseo- despreocupado interrumpio el sacerdote.

-ustedes son los huespedes que llegaron despues- el hombre observo a la mujer y al sacerdote- son muggles- pregunto.

-claro que lo somos- la de rayos grito con molestia- mi nombre es alma-

-ya veo, y usted señor- pregunto al observar al padre.

-tch!- este chisto los dientes, sin embargo fue pateado por el viejo- esta bien- dijo con fastidio- mi nombre es mariano de la cruz- una carcajada irrumpio en el cuarto- estupido remedio de demonio- el sacercote se levantaba con enojo, al ver que la risa provenia de este.

-perdon señor mariano- decia para molestia de este.

-llamame cruz- resongaba el sacerdote que era detenido por los guardias del lugar, el medio demonio aun reia.

-muy bien señores- el bookman decia al observar a los guardias- lo lamento pero tenemos asuntos que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa, todo los arrestados se levantaban como si nada, con sus manos sueltas.

-detenganse que pretenden- el señor encargado reclamaba.

-nosotros no somos los malos- dante se acercaba con arrogancia, pero una explosion lo envolvio, fudge habia lanzado un conjuro- vaya lo hara dificil- ya se habia colocado detrás de el.

-p-pero que.- el hombre de inmediato se giro, apuntando al medio demonio- guardias detengalos….. guardias- pregunto al no obtener respuestas.

-creo que se fueron a dormir- decia alma al cargar a uno y colocarlo en una silla, todos los guardias habian sido noqueados por los arrestados.

-que quieren del ministerio- reclamaba el unico de pie al verse rodeado.

-solo queremos preguntar algunas cosas- se acercaba el viejo bookman- si le digo unas palabras me contestara si las conoce- fudge acento con la cabeza rapidamente, con temblor- arca- el hombre nego- noe- tambien hizo lo mismo- exorcista-orden negra- inocencia- allen walker- akuma- conde del milenio- todas estas palabras el encargado nego conocerlas.

-entonces ellos no saben nada- cruz se recargaba con fastidio en un escritorio.

-para esto me trajeron- mana suspiraba de fastidio, al ver que no habia sido necesario ir- pero ahora que lo recuerdo, dumbledore supo quien era yo- miro con duda al viejo bookman.

-lo mas seguro, es que la gente mas poderosa sabe sobre la antigua guerra- se rascaba la barbilla el anciano.

-ese viejo, es fuerte- dante veia con gracia los gestos de fudge recordando a dumbledore- que haremos con el- apunto al hombre tembloroso.

- nada, despues de todo no venimos para tener mas enemigos- seeker decia al mirar al encargado- sin embargo tenemos que investigar que tanto saben de la guerra-

-a no-nosotros no nos interesa el mundo muggles- decia el hombre al ver al viejo bookman- esa guerra de la que hablan, no estamos informados-

-tch! Esto es tan molesto- decia cruz con fastidio.

-no te preocupes mariano- dante molestaba con el nombre al sacerdote, el cual sin dudarlo empezo a detonar su arma, entre carcajadas del medio demonio.

-ya dejense de estupideces- alma interrumpia la pelea entre los dos- es tan molesto estar en medio de esto- suspiraba.

-que quieres jugar conmigo mercenaria- le tomaba de la barbilla a la mujer, el medio demonio con una sonrisa malefica.

-no molestes, acosador albino- alma golpeaba fuertemente la mano del de rojo- y bien que haremos- miro al anciano- por cierto donde esta mana- recordo que hace rato no habia visto al joven.

-es cierto- todos reaccionaron despues de la pregunta de la mujer.

-ese anciano, se ha de haber perdido- recordo dante al taparse la cara con una sonrisa- ahora tenemos que buscarlo- todos suspiraron y asentaron la cabeza.

::::::::::

-de acuerdo estoy perdido- decia el chico de cicatriz al verse en un enorme edificio, y girar de un lado a otro buscando a sus amigos, con un aire de depresion.

-oye tu, ven ayudanos, eres el nuevo vigilante del ministerio- arrastraba un mago al chico- ese no es el uniforme- le lanzaba una bata negra- ponte aunque sea eso, ya que es tarde para cambiar de turno- insistia mientras arrastraba al dudoso joven.

-e-espere creo que me esta confundiendo- decia con temor el chico aun siendo arrastrado, con la bata en manos.

-claro que no, me dijeron que tenias un aspecto extraño, pero creo que exageraron con eso- decia el hombre aun arrastrando al chico- a parte, ya nadie quiere ir a dar rondines desde el ataque del señor wesley-

-señor wesley- decia con duda el joven de cicatriz, al mirar al hombre-_ es el padre de ron, me imagino-_ pensaba el chico al recordar el apellido, y el ataque que se habia sucitado no hace mucho-_rayos, al parecer no me soltara facilmente-_ el chico aun estaba siendo arrastrado.

-seras colocado en el asensor, para que no entre nadie, entendido- llegaban por fin a su destino, el joven suspiraba de fastidio, al ver que al parecer no entendian explicaciones, se colocaba la bata con desanimo- vamos chico- le daba unas palmadas el mago para animarlo- por cierto como te llamas- decia recordando que no habia mencionado su nombre.

-mi nombre es allen, allen walker- se hundia en depresion, luego de seguir suspirando.

-allen walker, walker- el mago se le hacia conocido el apellido, pero aun asi sonrio- mi nombre es Tonaldi, mucho gusto, muy bien te encargo- se retiraba con animo-_allen walker, el apellido se parece a los detenido-_ se paro en seco y giro al chico aun depresivo-_ ha de ser coincidencia-_ sonreia y alzaba los hombros al retirarse.

-por que me pasa esto a mi- decia con desanimo el chico, pero de inmediato se acordo de algo- le dije mi verdadero nombre- se golpeaba la cabeza- rayos por que a mi- lagrimas de frustracion recorrian sus mejillas.

;;;;:::::::

-como esta tikky- preguntaba una chiquilla en un cuarto oscuro, mientras se recargaba en una cama observando con preocupación al inconsiente.

-jojo, road- venia entrando un regordete, con algo de preocupación- el estará bien, su herida ya esta sanando- se sentaba junto a la chiquilla mientras le tomaba de la cabeza, para tratar de tranquilizarla, ya que desde su enfrentamiento en la escuela de magia, el herido no había despertado, y cuando lo hacia se levantaba gritando.

-ese hombre que le habrá hecho- entraba el noe de turbante con un gesto de duda, mientras observaba de igual manera al desmayado- no había visto esa reacción de joyd- decía recordando cuando despertaba el joven tikky.

-como recuerdas, ellos son verdaderos demonios- el conde se levantaba y se colocaba junto al noe de la sabiduría, con su típica gran sonrisa- a pesar de todo, aun mantenemos una parte humana- recordó levemente la sensación que le había causado ver a vergil con sus manos oscuras y llenas de la sangre del noe.

-es cierto conde, pero aun no entiendo como logro herir a tikky- la chiquilla le tomaba la mano al noe herido, con un leve gesto de nostalgia- nadie que no fuera exorcista, había lastimando a un noe-

-ellos son la oscuridad de este mundo, los demonios tienen un poder igualable, incluso superior a un noe, se podría comparar con la materia oscura, sin embargo- el noe de la sabiduría volteo a ver al primer apostol- conde esta enojado- sonrio levemente al ver que aquel regordete mordía su pañuelo.

-LOS HIJOS DE SPARDA LO PAGARAN- decía entre dientes aquel 1er discípulo- EL LO PAGARA- aun mordía su pañuelo.

-je- se sonrio de nuevo- sin embargo aun no entiendo algunas cosas- wiselyn colocaba su mano bajo la barbilla, observando de nuevo al desmayado- como, si desde hace tiempo existe ese tipo de demonios, como anteriormente no nos habíamos topado, a través de nuestras reencarnaciones- los presentes solo rieron.

-es un juego de el- el conde rompia de enojo el pañuelo- ese señor nos dio la espalda, hace tanto tiempo, y ahora nos muestra un mundo ocupado por los verdaderos demonios-

-mph, pero aun hay mas- interrumpía el secretario del vaticano, o sea sheryl parándose en seco en el marco de la puerta- si hubo una guerra entre los mismos demonios, en donde ese tal sparda había luchado en nuestro nombre- refiriéndose a los humanos- como es que no recordamos ese hecho, si fue hace 2000 años-

-como te dije, mi querido desires- interrumpía ahora el noe de la sabiduría- al parecer, como dijo el conde, es un juego de el, el que no nos diéramos cuenta de ellos- sonreía maléficamente el noe- esta generación, será interesante- sonreía.

:::::::::

-harry- en la oscura noche, en hogwarts un joven soñaba de nuevo con un oscuro salón, lleno de esferas- esta será la noche- la voz tenebrosa se alzaba- donde estoy- preguntaba el joven con duda, aunque con algo de alivio, ya que no seria torturado por los demonios que últimamente soñaba- sirius- decía con duda al divisar a alguien conocido- sirius- grito al reconocer por completo a la persona, sin embargo su gesto cambio al verlo junto al innombrable.

-jajajajja- reia aquel hombre de extraños gesto, mientras torturaba a su padrino- vamos sirius, iras con tu apreciable amigo- caminaba alrededor de tirado hombre, mientras lo torturaba con un encantamiento- deberías agradecerme por ser tan benévolo- se quedo en silencio de nuevo, y buscaba alrededor- mis planes están siendo vistos- lanzo un conjuro que hizo que una luz levantara rápidamente al joven.

-fue un sueño- se preguntaba al tomarse de la cabeza.- sirius- se levanto rápidamente al recordar su sueño- ron, ron- trataba de levantar a su amigo- ron, ron- insistia de nuevo.

-harry- decía somnoliento el chico al rascarse el ojo, y sentarse en la cama- que sucede- se estiraba y bostezaba.

-tuve otro sueño- el chico se disponía a ponerse su uniforme- tenemos que ir, a donde fue atacado tu padre- decía con preocupación al lanzarle el uniforme al chico.

-y aquien le hablamos, recuerda que a fred y a George los suspendieron por lanzar cohetes mágicos en el examen de TIMOS- recordaba la maldad que en la tarde habían hecho los gemelos, provocando la ira de la inquisidora, aunque muy en fondo todos estaban sorprendidos y agradecidos al mismo tiempo, al ver esa reacción desafiante de los wesley.

-pues aunque vayamos solos, tenemos que ir- sacaba su manto mágico, al esconderse debajo de este, y volverse invisible- vienes- pregunto.

-si, pero necesitaremos ayuda- el chico sacaba una hoja que tenia escondida, le lanzaba un hechizo, y por una ranura que había en la pared, hizo que pasara aquel pedazo que había cobrado vida- con este mensaje, llegara nuestra ayuda- decía al momento de suspirar- ahora solo hay que saber como salir- recordaba el hecho de que los tenían vigilados.

-eso será fácil- el chico de lentes sacaba su varita por debajo de la puerta, al momento hizo un conjuro, que del otro lado cayeron varios cuerpos.

-wow, eso fue rápido- sonrio el pelirrojo.

-harry- llegaba el chico de botánica, al parecer había sido separado del duo, ya que según la inquisidora eran malos ejemplos para el- me llego el mensaje- sonreía al enseñar su varita.

-pero no será seguro- el chico de lentes trataba de que entendiera que ya no seria un simple entrenamiento, ya que era seguro que se encontrarían a lo mejor con mortifagos- aun asi iras- pregunto.

-no importa, ire con ustedes, asi vengare a mis padres- el chico estaba mas decidido que nunca, los dos amigos se miraron y asentaron la cabeza.

-no se olviden de nosotros- entraba hermione y ginny con la misma seguridad.

-muy bien ya estamos listos- decía Harry con seguridad, al salir con cautela de su casa.

-no se olvidaran de mi- entraba luna con despreocupación, al lado de ella se encontraba malfoy y sus amigos desmayados.

-LUNA- dijeron con alegría los chicos.

-y los maestros- se preguntaba hermione al recordar que habían sido llevados al ministerio- ellos habían sido de ayuda- dijo con desanimo.

-lo se, sin embargo creo que con su entrenamiento será suficiente- ron decía con un leve aire de depresión.

-muy bien, y en que nos iremos, recuerden que nuestras escobas fueron recogidas- preguntaba neville, al recordar que muy apenas les habían dejado sus varitas, ya que según la inquisidora no podían escapar con unas simples varitas, subestimando claro la sabiduría de ellos.

-yo tengo una idea- decía luna con un leve aire de malicia- me seguirán- pregunto, todos asentaron la cabeza.

::::::::::

-ya se tardaron- alba suspiraba con desanimo, mientras observaba la luna, en lo mas alto de una torre, donde anteriormente había ido con dumbledore- en serio aquí es tan tranquilo- de inmediato algo le llamo la atención- a donde iran- se pregunto al divisar al grupo de jóvenes caminar hacia el bosque- ire a ayudarlos- decía con duda al recargarse en su mano.

::::::::::

Mientras tanto en el arca, reinaba el silencio ya que estaban lo mas serios en el lugar, vergil se entretenía limpiando su arma, mientras kanda solo estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados.

-_que silencio, tan molesto-_ pensaba la científica al mover los cables con temor, ya que se sentía un atmosfera de presión.

-oye tu- irrumpía el silencio kanda, con su voz agria- como fue que heriste a un noe- preguntaba al clavar su mirada en aquel hombre de azul, el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, ya que para el medio demonio en lo mas minimo le interesaba contestar esa pregunta- te estoy hablando imbécil- el segundo se molestaba al ser ignorado.

-la materia oscura, es lo que usan los noe- decía el hombre de azul, sin voltear a ver al joven, que ya tenia su mano en su katana- la materia oscura, se asimila a la energía de un demonio de nivel superior, como mi padre- su voz fría se escucho en todo el cuarto, la científica trataba de ignorar la platica de aquellos dos.

-mph!- el segundo exorcista soltaba su arma, y se sentaba de nuevo, con una leve sonrisa-entonces es por su linaje- decía con un leve tono de sarcasmo.

-si, se puede decir de esa manera- el hombre de azul miraba de nuevo su mano.

-si que son muy diferentes- decía el segundo exorcista.

-ese estúpido- vergil decía al empuñar su mano con una leve sonrisa- tiene mas respeto a los humanos-

-ya veo, asi que es eso, lo que lo detiene para herir a un noe, después de todo son humanos- kanda sacaba sus conclusiones- y tu ni dudaste en usar esa habilidad-

-claro, los humanos deberían temerle a la sangre de sparda- el medio demonio clavo sus ojos rojos al exorcista,, sin embargo sonrio al ver que no le afectaba- humanos, son tan idiotas-

-mph, aun asi sparda lucho a nuestro favor, si no mal recuerdo, tenia respeto a nuestra raza- el chico clavo su mirada en aquel medio demonio.

-mi padre tuvo su propia lucha, yo tengo la mia- el medio demonio se levanto y giro al darle la espalda al exorcista.

-aun asi, aunque lo escondas- yu decía con un tono de sarcasmo- al igual que tu hermano, tienes respetos a los humanos,- dio un salto esquivando un corte.

-no digas idioteces- desaparecia el medio demonio, al estar en la puerta del arca.

-dante sparda y vergil sparda- el chico sonrio levemente al aterrizar de nuevo.

::;;;;;;;::::::

-muy bien usaremos esto- apuntaba Harry las criaturas que tenia en frente.

-si, serán de ayuda- decía la chica de cabellos palidos al apuntar a los seres.

-que ven- decía los chicos que no podían ver las criaturas.

-vamos no tenemos tiempo- decía Harry al recordar su sueño, y montarse en una de las criaturas, la mayoría con duda, logro trepar aunque no las veian.

-que intentaran hacer- alba veía desde lo alto de un árbol como los chicos uno a uno alzaba el vuelo en el cielo, sobre los thestrals- que seran esas criaturas- se pregunto con interes.

-son thestrals- una voz fria se oyo entre los arboles, la mujer bajo la mirada entre los arbustos, y dio un salto.

-hola vergil- sonrio la mujer despreocupada- y asi se llaman esas criaturas- miro hacia donde se habian ido los chicos- crees que debamos ir- se pregunto con la mano en la barbilla.

-no me interesa, lo que hagan esos mocosos- se dio la vuelta el insensible hombre con los brazos cruzados, pero fue detenido por la mujer.

-tambien se fue el joven potter- lo miro detenidamente, el hombre la miro de reojo.

-tch!- chisto los dientes y empezo a caminar hacia el lugar en donde se habian desaparecido el grupo de jovenes-ya lo sabia-.

-je- la mujer se burlo al ver el cambio de rumbo del medio demonio- si ya sabias que iba harry, porque no quisiste ir- preguntaba algo dudosa, con una sonrisa macabra.

-no te interesa, humana impertinente- la voz fria de vergil hizo que los animales alrededor, se estremecieran de miedo, la mujer solo sonrio.

-je, demonio soberbio- dijo al alejarse con un aire despreocupado, el hombre sonrio levemente y empezo a caminar.

-si vamos asi, no llegaremos- comento el hombre, la mujer solo sonrio- no sabes como ir- se pregunto al ver que la mujer rio cinicamente.

-bueno, que tal si usamos eso- apunto a los animales, que estaban intranquilos- bueno mala idea- se rasco la mejilla con una gota de nerviosismo.

-si quieren yo los ayudo- aparecia el viejo dumbledore de entre los arboles.

-oh! señor dumbledore- la mujer saludaba, alzando su mano.

-y como nos ayudara, señor dumbledore- pregunto cortesmente el medio demonio.

-de eso no se preocupen, solo claro, pasaremos por algunas personas antes- sonrio al momento de sacar su varita, hizo un encatamiento que envolvio a las tres personas desapareciendo del lugar.

::::::::::::

-a donde se habra metido el anciano idiota- se preguntaba dante al dar un suspiro- tch!- se rasco la cabeza.

-ese aprendiz idiota, siempre se pierde- cruz recordaba viejos sucesos, al momento de caminar.

-es cierto- el viejo bookman recordaba al igual que el sacerdote el pasado con una sonrisa, alma en lo mas minimo le interesaba la platica, solo seguia caminando, observando con detenimiento a su alrededor.

-estan seguros que ese señor no dira nada- recordo alma al viejo encargado del ministerio.

-por que te preocupas mercenaria, cuando despierte ten por seguro que no podra hacer nada- dante dijo despreocupado, todos lo miraron con duda.

-por que dices eso- el viejo seeker lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza- si aun no se termina el año- recordo que el trato abarcaba toda la temporada escolar.

-recuerda que el contrato se rompio hace mucho- dante sacaba su lado serio- sin embargo estaba aqui, por pura diversion- sonrio al seguir caminando, todos se pararon en seco, observando con una leve sonrisa al medio demonio.

-estupido remedio de demonio- cruz sonrio levemente al seguir caminando.

-que intento de insulto fue ese, mariano- con sarcasmo contesto el de rojo, al mirar al sacerdote el cual sin dudarlo saco su arma y la coloco en la nuca del hombre que tenia delante- quieres jugar, sacerdote corrompido- dante se coloco en posicion.

-esperen viene alguien- alma interrumpio la pelea de los dos hombres- shh- ordeno al momento todos desaparecieron.

-tenemos vigiladas todas las entradas- venia entrando un joven mago con tranquilidad, acompañado con un grupo.

-y el director fudge- pregunto una mujer de actitud recia, al caminar.

-esta interrogando a los detenidos- comento otro- pero dijo que no lo interrumpieramos, hasta que diera la orden- todos acentaron la cabeza al observar la puerta que se encontraba al final.

-dicen que son muy peligrosos- comento la mujer, de inmediato un hombre la tomo de la mano.

-a mi me toco el dia que regresaron a clases- una aura depresiva se alzo en todos, al parecer la unica que no habia ido era la mujer.

-je, entendi, no volvere a preguntar- la mujer sonrio al momento de seguir caminando desapareciendo el grupo.

-fiuuu! estubo cerca- la mujer de rayos aparecia, al momento todos tambien.

-je, sere famoso en este mundo- decia el medio demonio con gracia.

-estupido- el sacerdote decia con desanimo- y bien tenemos que buscar al idiota aprendiz-

-es cierto, tenemos que salir lo antes posible, antes de que despierte el señor fudge- seeker decia con seriedad al ver hacia la puerta.

-y por donde empezamos- alma decia con animos- es muy grande el lugar, que tal si nos separamos- decia al sonreir.

-wow! esa actitud es muy comun en tu hermana- decia dante con una sonrisa-auch!- se quejo al recibir un gancho derecho de la mujer- por que me .

-y bien yo voy para alla- apunto hacia un lado, al momento empezo a caminar, ignorando por completo las palabras del medio demonio.

-je, ire contigo mercenaria- decia dante al alcanzar a la mujer, para molestia de esta.

-al parecer te toca conmigo- dijo seeker al darse la vuelta- tch!- chisto los dientes al ver que el sacerdote caminaba hacia otro rumbo.

-ire por este lado, abuelo- grito al alegarse el padre, el viejo solo escogio otro camino.

;;;;::::::::

-por que- allen seguia con su aura de depresion al verse solo custodiando la gran puerta que se encontraba detras de el- a donde ira esta puerta- sacaba su lado curioso al asomarse- por eso me pierdo- suspiro al recargarse en la puerta.

-allen- se oia detras de la puerta- allen-kun- una voz tristemente conocida se oia.

-lenalee- el joven dijo con nostalgia al reconocer la voz, la cual se emitia detras de la puerta- eres tu- abrio con duda aquella entrada que cuidaba.

-allen- ahora se oia un niño, el cual tambien conocia.

-timothy- el joven entro, detras de el se cerro la gran puerta, dejando sola la entrada.

:::::::::::

-tenemos que llegar rapido- harry decia en lo alto de londres, sin importarle que todos los humanos ordinarios lo vieran.

-si, pronto llegaremos- decia hermione al alcanzar a su amigo, los demas sonrieron al estar junto al gran reloj.

::::::::::::

-wow!- alma veia con asombro el gran edificio- como salimos- se deprimio al ver que ya estaba afuera.

-estupida mercenaria, te dije que era a la derecha- el medio demonio decia con una sonrisa al burlarse de la mujer.

-callate idiota, es tu culpa- la mujer decia con enojo, al mirar al hombre con su mano empuñada.

-mi culpa, si yo no fui el terco que escogio la izquierda- dante decia con sarcasmo al recordar que la mujer, ante su enojo por estar con el, habia ignorado las instrucciones que habian visto anteriormente- el letrero decia salon de misterios muggles, a la derecha, salida de emergencia a la izquierda- recordaba con una sonrisa.

-NO TE PREGUNTE- la mujer lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara, lanzandolo a lo lejos- UPS!- comento al ver que alguien seria lastimado por aquel hombre.

-que sucede- eran los chicos llegando, esquivando muy apenas al recien lanzado- D-DANTE- dijeron con asombro al reconocer a la bala medio humana.

-asi que estaban aqui- luna se bajaba despreocupadamente de la criatura, al acercarse a la mujer que solo sonreia, con la mano en la cabeza- me imagino que se lo merece- veia el al hombre levantarse, limpiandose la nariz, donde habia estado sangrando.

-en serio, son un par de barbaros- ron susurraba a su amigo neville, los dos estaban temblando, la chica de cabellos alborotados solo daba de suspiros, mientras harry reia.

-y bien que estan haciendo aqui- el hombre ya se encontraba entre los dos que susurraban, para susto de ellos.

-n-no-nosotros nada- por fin terminaba su frase el chico de cabellera rojiza, el otro no pudo decir nada.

-vamos, no me digan que vinieron a rescatarnos- el hombre se alzaba altaneramente, clavando su mirada burlona en el duo, que solo trago saliva.

-je, no se como, a pesar del tiempo entrenando con nosotros, aun le temen al idiota albino- alma suspiraba al darse la vuelta.

-eso fue cruel- decia el medio demonio al alcanzarla.

-y bien, por que estan aqui- retomo la pregunta la mujer al pararse en seco antes de entrar.

-es que harry tuvo un sueño- hermione interrumpio, ya que su amigo no queria decir su plan, todos la miraban con represalia, claro en excepcion de luna, que solo sonrio.

-wow! tenemos un ganador, o mas bien ganadora- dante decia con sarcasmo al recargarse en la gran puerta- pero luego seran las explicaciones- se giro al entrar.

-bien, nosotros los acompañaremos, despues de todo, estamos buscando a allen- la mujer comento para duda de los muchachos.

-allen- se preguntaron los jovenes al mirarse mutuamente- de quien habla- se pregunto la jovencita despistada.

-oh...-_la regue-_ penso al rascarse la barbilla, observando para otro lado- nada, olvidenlo- alzo las manos- los acompañaremos- se giro hacia la puerta, todos se miraron mutuamente- vamos, aquel idiota ya se alejo- grito desde la puerta.

-SSSHHH!- los jovenes trataban de callar a la mujer, que solo se rasco la cabeza, de inmediato entraron todos, en ese instante la gran puerta se cerro.

:::::::::::::

-allen-kun- se oia al fondo de un pasillo lleno de esferas con extrañas luces, varias voces conocidas se alzaban a lo largo del pasillo.

-todos- allen decía al pasearse entre los pasillos, sin percatarse de donde estaba, solo siguiendo aquellas voces conocidas, sus lagrimas escurrían en sus mejillas, mientras escondia sus ojos detrás de su cabello, alzaba la mano como para alcanzar aquel sonido- esperen- lograba decir entre sollozos.

-allen, espera- otra voz interrumpía el paso del joven, al momento que empezaba a buscar a su alrededor.

-kamui- dijo con sorpresa el chico, al reconocer la voz, y recordar aquel suceso que vivio en uno de los entrenamientos de los jóvenes de hogwarts- en serio eres tu- pregunto en ese momento detrás de el, se alzaba la persona conocida.

-hola allen- decía el supervisor, tenia sus ropas ya repuestas, a comparación de la ultima vez, el joven reacciono y al voltear al hombre solto el llanto, se tapo la cara, el supervisor sonrio y le tomo del hombro.

-allen-kun- se oia la voz de lenalee, detrás de aquel hombre el cual abrió su paso.

-es lenalee- se pregunto el chico al caminar dudosamente.

-si, yo te acompañare- comento el supervisor al empezar a caminar, el joven aun no asimilaba el ver aquel hombre junto de el, con su típica sonrisa despreocupada- no te preocupes allen- comento el supervisor.

-por que estas aquí- le pregunto algo dudoso, al limpiarse el rostro las lagrimas, en ese momento el acompañante se detuvo en seco y le señalo el fondo, en donde se encontraba unas esferas de diferentes colores.

-toma esa- señalo aquella esfera de color rojizo, al empezar a caminar entre los pasillos, empezó a oir susurros, se sentía como si estuviera en la orden, ya que eran conocidos, miraba con detenimiento a su alrededor.

-eres allen Walker- se oia entre las esferas- mucho tiempo te esperamos- otra esfera emitia el sonido.

-todos- se pregunto al detenerse y empezar a leer los membretes que tenían cada una- suman dark- se asombro al leer este nombre y voltear a su acompañante que seguía apuntando hacia al final, donde estaba la esfera roja.

-sigue- le ordeno con una sonrisa, el chico con duda empezó a caminar leyendo con detenimiento los membretes que alcanzaba a leer, chaoji han, noise marie, Timothy hearst, miranda lotto, chakar rabon, gwen frere, el chico solo miraba con asombro ya que los nombres eran reconocidos, y cuando pasaba entre ellas, todas empezaban a emitir una luz que encerradas en las esferas se volvían rebeldes, revoloteando entre su propia prisión.

-allen Walker, el destructor del tiempo- fue una voz tenebrosa que se alzo al llegar a la esfera que le habían apuntado en un principio- tu inocencia dio pie al resurgimiento del enemigo del primer apostol, en tus manos esta el seguir esta guerra- el chico se sorprendió ante tales palabras, ya que se le hacían conocidas, trato de leer el membrete, sin embargo estaba borrado.

-esto que es- se pregunto al divisar solo las ultimas letras- ker- se pregunto, miro a su acompañante que se acerco a el- es el mio- susurro, al lado de esa esfera se encontraba una morada, la cual también estaba rayado su nombre.

-pronto llegara el fin- otra voz salía de unas esferas que se encontraban en el pasillo de al lado- 7000 años de sufrimiento, pronto terminara- el chico le extraño este comentario, al acercarse dudosamente y asomarse, su sorpresa fue, que esas esferas estaban totalmente oscuras, eran trece en total.

-estas esferas- se acerco a las esferas y trato de leer el membrete, sin embargo a diferencia de la de el, no fue borrada, mas bien no tenían, estaban polvorientas y abandonadas, ese pasillo, era de los mas viejos, incluso se podría decir de los primeros, ya que tenia una estructura algo diferente, antigua se podría decir.

-estas esferas fueron de las primeras- logro decir kamui con tristeza, se recargo en el pasillo de junto, en donde estaban anteriormente,- es hora de irnos- alzo las manos poniéndose enfrente del pasillo, donde las esferas empezaron a emitir un sonido, de inmediato las luces empezaron a salir de las burbujas, formándose asi, las personas que tenían su nombre, allen de inmediato reacciono, olvidando por completo las esferas oscuras que habían encontrado.

-allen, allen- todas las personas recién salidas rodeaban al chico, el no entendía nada al ver a las personas conocidas, se tapo la cara, para esconder aquellas lagrimas que volvían a salir.

-je, te estuvimos esperando- un niño, con un turbante decía con una sonrisa, al ver aquel joven.

-tardaste mucho- decía un joven con lentes y bata blanca.

-es cierto- decía otro con cabellos rubios- y tu- miro al hombre que tenia junto- donde te habías metido- se acerco al supervisor que solo sonrio.

-allen- la chica se abrazaba al joven con lagrimas- donde habías estado- le pregunto entre sollozos, el chico la abrazo levemente recargándose en su cabeza.

-todos, lo siento- se tapo la cara al recordar esa escena que tanto lo había lastimado, desde que entro al salón de menesteres- lo lamento- decía al momento de ser rodeados por todos.

-walker no fue tu culpa- se alzaba un viejo de dos punto.

-link- dijo con sorpresa el chico con leves lagrimas en los ojos, todos miraron aquel hombre con ira.

-fue tu culpa- decía un chico con rayos blancos.

-no fue su culpa- comento kamui, para sorpresas de todos, ahora no hay que preocuparnos por eso-

-es cierto eso ya paso- se acercaba un general de cabellos alborotados y lentes- ahora solo hay que dejarlos a los nuevos apostoles- tomo el hombro del joven Walker.

-es cierto- se acercaba una mujer de cabellos rubios- esto ya paso, y tenemos que partir, no?- miro a kamui que solo sonrio.

-e-es cierto- pregunto miranda al tomarse del pecho y mirar con tristeza al incordio.

-es hora de partir- comento kamui al ver a todos reunidos- solo vine por ustedes- sonrio, todos miraron aquel hombre y voltearon de inmediato al chico, el cual sonrio.

-de ahora en adelante, nosotros nos encargaremos- sonrio al alzar su mano.

-no has cambiado en nada, allen-kun- sonrio la chica de cabellos cortos.

-mi lenalee- el supervisor se abrazaba a la chica, en ese momento una luz se alzaba detrás de ellos- vamos ya vinieron por nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa, al divisar al general yeegar y a suman dark, ya que ellos habían muerto anteriormente.

-nos esperan- pregunto el niño al tomar de la mano al chico de dos puntos, uno a uno se iba despidiendo del chico, quedando al ultimo el niño y link- nos alcanzas- dijo al sonreir e irse corriendo junto a los demás.

-link- pregunto allen con duda al ver que era el ultimo que quedaba.

-de ahora en adelante, te vigilare desde arriba Walker- sonrio levemente- te encargo a mis descendientes, ellos son fieles al vaticano- se dio la vuelta y entro a la luz- de ahora en adelante la guerra esta en sus manos- desapareció.

-todos- se tapo la cara al momento de quedar solo en ese pasillo- gracias- se limpio las lagrimas al momento de empezar a caminar- donde estoy- pensó al verse solo.

::::::::::::

-que están haciendo aquí- pregunto al mujer de rayos al grupo de jóvenes que acompañaba, al momento de llegar a una gran puerta.

-esta será la entrada- pregunto dante al ve la gran puerta- tch! Que aburrido- pensó al ver que no estaba siendo vigilada.

-entramos- pregunto alma con una sonrisa- o tienes miedo- con tono sarcástico miro aquel hombre de rojo.

-claro que no- el hombre alzo su pie, y lanzo la puerta fuertemente, los chico solo se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acción irresponsable.

-SSSHHH!- dijero los jóvenes al acercarse al medio demonio, este solo ignoro este echo y entro.

-esto es muy raro- dijo alma al entrar después de el- tiene muy poca vigilancia.- susurro al medio demonio, este solo puso sus manos en la espada y repentinamente ya estaban rodeados en un pasillo lleno de esferas por hombre encapuchados.

-harry potter- dijo uno al momento ya eran atacados por varios conjuros.

-tch! Colóquense por detrás- grito dante, la mujer de inmediato activo su inocencia para poder devolver y cambiar de rumbo los ataques- rayos- grito el hombre al ver que los jóvenes corrian dejándolos atrás.

-vamos, no hay que dejarlos solos- la de rayos dijo al momento de seguir junto de ellos- este lugar es muy chico- hacia maniobras ofensivas y defensivas, saltaba y caia arriba de unos cuantos hombres- ustedes quienes son- pregunto la mujer al estar encima de uno, y tomarlo del cuello- contesta- grito.

-je, ustedes no podrán detener a mi señor- comento el hombre al desmayarse.

-SON MORTIFAGOS- Harry grito al momento de verse de nuevo rodeados y sacar sus varitas, ellos también lanzaban contrahechizos muy hábilmente.

-se ve que el entrenamiento les sirvió de algo- dante comento al blandir su espada y con la ráfaga echarse 10 magos, ya que el aire hacia que los conjuros se devolvieran a sus dueños, dañándolos a ellos- tch!- chisto los dientes al ver que caian, ya que eran maleficio lo que lanzaban, otros solo estaban siendo turturados por sus hechizos- NO HAY QUE REGRESAR EL ATAQUE- grito dante al ver que uno moria-estupidos humanos- comento con desepcion al ver el cuerpo.

-rayos- grito alma al dar un salto y esquivar otro ataque- van en serio, eh?- comento al momento de ser lanzada lejos, estrellándose en un mueble, del cual cayeron varias esferas- CORRAN- grito a los jóvenes los cuales obedecieron dejando atrás a los dos entrenadores.

-creo que es momento de ponerme serio- el medio demonio guardaba su espada, y sacaba sus dos revolver- es hora de terminar con esto, brujos- miraba seriamente a los magos que lo rodeaban, clavando su mirada fría en ellos, temblaron levemente y dieron un paso atrás.

-SON SIMPLES MUGGLES- grito uno al ver que todos retrocedían ante la presencia imponente del hombre.

-creo que jugaremos un rato- sonrio alma al aterrizar junto a el- nos subestiman- se colocaba en posición de pelea.

::::::::::

-vamos Harry- los chicos seguían corriendo de entre los pasillos, todos estaban alerta ya que también estaban siendo rodeados.

-SEPARENSE- grito luna, al momento de irse junto a ginny y neville.

-a donde vamos- pregunto hermione, al lanzar un hechizo el cual hizo que un mago saliera disparado junto a mas.

-harry- comento ron también al lanzar un contra hechizo y hacer que las esferas cayeran sepultando a mas magos- Harry- se pregunto al no obtener respuesta de el.

-esta esfera tiene mi nombre- comento el chico, al tomar aquel objeto, de inmediato una voz se alzo en el pasillo.

**«El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...**

-oh harry, caiste en la trampa- un mago decia al aparecer junto a el.

-lucius- comento el chico de lentes al reconocer al hombre que se alzaba altaneramente de entre los demas mortifagos-trampa- pregunto al recordar lo ultimo dicho.

-sabes que es lo que tienes entre las manos- miro la esfera que tenia el chico- es una esfera profetica, y solo su dueño puede tomarla- sacaba su varita amenazando a los chicos- vamos entregamelo y nadie saldra herido- todos los apuntaban.

-NO TE LO DARE- grito el chico al dar un salto y pasar por encima de los magos que se encontraban por detrás, hermione y ron hicieron lo mismo, para sorpresa de los magos.

-bendita correteada de los centauros- comento ron al seguir corriendo entre los pasillos.

-nos estan siguiendo- la chica de cabellos alborotados se paro en seco, lanzo un conjuro, y de inmediato empezaron a caer las esferaz-CORRAN- grito al ver que todas caian en diferentes direcciones pisandole los talones.

-no se escaparan facilmente- el hombre de cabellos largos rubios comento con rabia al ver que se alejaban, cayendo esferas por donde quiera, el solo las lanzaba para otro lado con leves conjuros- asegurense de que no salgan vivos- ordeno en seguida los magos que se encontraban junto desaparecieron con humo negro.

-jajajajajaja- se oian carcajadas alrededor de los jovenes- tienes algo nuestro- las voces se acercaban.-corren muy rapido- penso uno al ver que no podian alcanzarlos.

-los estamos perdiendo- grito hermione al ver a los magos quedar atrás, y las esferas dejaban de caer.

-una trampa- harry decia al tomarse la cabeza- voldemor hizo que viera eso- se pregunto al mirar a sus amigos.

-alguien viene- hermione se daba la vuelta en ese instante tres personas se acercaban.

::::::::::::

-se oye mucho ruido- allen decia con depresion al seguir paseando por los pasillos- que es esto- comento al oir que pisaba algo- auch!- se tropezo y cayo de cara.

-ey estupido anciano, ya quieres dormir- dante decia con gracia al ver al chico en el piso.

-callate- el chico se levantaba rapidamente sobandose la nariz, en donde se habia golpeado- por cierto que estan haciendo aquí- se pregunto al ver a la mujer detrás de el, colocando a varios hombres desmayados en la pared.

-ah! Nada, solo estabamos en una cita- el hombre de rojo de inmediato fue a abrazar a la chica detrás de el, la cual solo le hizo una llave y lo coloco en el piso.

-cita, que te crees albino de pacotilla- comento la mujer con enojo al ponerle su pie en la cara de este.

-je, te lo mereces- el chico sacaba su lado oscuro al ver al hombre en el piso.

-te ves diferente- alma comento al ignorar los reclamos del hombre, y pasar por encima de este- que sucedió- pregunto al sentir un aura alrededor de el menos nostalgica, y mas liberada.

-n-nada- el chico respondio de inmediato- alguien viene- el joven de inmediato activaba su inocencia al igual que la mujer, y el de rojo solo se levantaba sacudiendose sus ropas.

-estupido te tardaste- comento el de gabardina roja al mirar con altaneria el fondo del pasillo.

-muerete- contesto una voz fria que hizo eco alrededor.

-hola hermana- se acercaba alba con su tipico aire despreocupado- allen- pregunto al observar al chico que solo sonrio, ella le tomo de la cabeza.

-aquí estan- se acercaba un viejo al ver que estaban reunidos.

-señor dumbledor- allen veia con duda aquel anciano- por que estan aquí- pregunto a todos los presentes.

-nosotros solo te estabamos buscando, estupido anciano, la vejez te afecto el sentido de orientacion- dante le golpeaba en la cabeza al chico el cual se disponia a reclamarle.

-no hay tiempo, mis alumnos estan en peligro- comento el anciano- tomen esa ruta, llegaran mas pronto hacia ellos- apunto una puerta que estaba al fondo.

-esta bien, pero primero- dante decia con sarcasmo al ver a los hombres detrás de el- se podrian presentar- apunto con su espada.

-no hay tiempo para estupideces- vergil decia al pasar de largo a todos y colocarse al frente- ellos son aliados de los jovenes- empezaba a caminar.

-por fin lo conozco- decia un hombre de dientes chuecos y de apariencia descuidada-pero luego sera la presentacion- comento al pasar tambien de largo- nosotros nos adelantaremos- desaparecio junto a los demas magos en humo blanco, que de inmediato atraveso las paredes.

-MUY BIEN ES HORA DE JUGAR- alma decia con entusiasmo al hacer estiramiento.

::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la sala principal del ministerio se sucitaba una pelea sin igual, los miembros de la orden del fenix pelaban contra los mortifagos, rayos, luces y encantamientos hacian eco en la sala, los jovenes veian con asombro aquella pelea, ya que era la primera vez que veian ese tipo de escenas, ginny era ayudada por luna, ya que habian sido atacadas por mortifagos y por un descuido, neville habia caido inconsiente, y la primera quedo herida, luna era de las mas fuertes asi que fue la ultima en caer, no sin antes defender a un miembro de la orden, en cambio harry veia con asombro la pelea que su padrino era protagonista, en contra de malfoy, ya que este habia acorralado al chico para que le entregara el objeto que traia en manos, sin embargo habia sido salvado por sirius, ron y hermione se habian escondido manteniendose al margen y haciendo accion defensiva y ofensiva desde atrás de las enormes rocas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-mucho tiempo sin verte, primito- una señora de aspecto de locura se acercaba al hombre que se encontraba en medio de una discusion con lucius.

-bellatrix- dijo con odio el hombre al seguir apuntando al hombre que tenia enfrente.

-avada kedavra- grito la mujer al ver que el hombre no le quitaba la vista a su oponente.

-SIRIUS- grito harry al ver al hombre atravesar una gran puerta, este solo le sonrio-SIRIUS- volvio a gritar al ver que el alma de su padrino era llevado por el velo mortorio, la mujer solo se carcajeo.

-mate a sirius, mate a tu padrino- con tono de musica se burlaba de harry, mientras lo apuntaba con alegria.

-ja, ese estupido- malfoy se acercaba a el chico que aun estaba en shock por lo sucedido, sus amigos miraban a lo lejos como harry era rodeado, los demas aun seguian peleando contra los mortifagos.

-TU LO MATASTES- el chico gritaba con odio- POR QUE LO MATASTES- reclamaba, la mujer seguia carcajeandose por su accion.

-vamos chico, no hubiera pasado esto, si me hubieras entregado lo que te pedi- malfoy levantaba la cara del chico con arrogancia- QUE- se alejo rapidamente al levantar por completo al chico y mirarlo a la cara.

-USTEDES LO MATARON- los ojos de harry se tornaron rojos, su piel negra y expedia un aura muy oscura, que hizo cambiar de gesto a las dos personas que tenia junto.

-QUE ERES…- la mujer no logro terminar la frase, cuando repentinamente sintio ser presa del miedo al ver al joven enfrente de ella con la piel totalmente oscurecida, su gesto era mas terrorifico que ninguno visto- AVADA KEDAVRA- la mujer de nuevo utilizaba el maleficio que anteriormente habia matado a su primo.

-el señor se enojara con nosotros al no recuperar la profecia- el hombre arrogante decia con desanimo al mirar a la mujer que habia envuelto al joven en humo negro- tch!- se limpio rapidamente el sudor, la mujer se carcajeaba por haber matado al haijado de su primo.

-NO SE ESCAPARAN- el chico desacia el humo que lo rodeaba con la mano, emitiendo un fuerte aire que lanzo a la mujer y a malfoy-PAGARAS CON TU VIDA- el joven daba un salto.

-CRUCIATUS- la mujer lanzaba un conjuro desesperadamente, todos los mortifagos se detuvieron al ver que no le habia hecho daño el maleficio.

-harry- dijo con preocupacion el licantropo al ver la transformacion del chico el cual era tratado de detener por los mortifagos, que habian desviado su atencion al chico, todos los de la orden del fenix tenian graves heridas, ya que era repentina su aparicion y no habian tenido tiempo para preparase adecuadamente, se escondieron al ver que los enemigos se distraian.

-otra vez no- hermione veia con tristeza a su amigo, que seguia peleando contra los mortifagos.

-RETIRADA- grito malfoy en un ahogo de miedo al ver que los conjuros no le afectaban- RETIRADA- volvio a ordenar al ver la mision fallida, ya que el mismo chico habia destruido la esfera en su primer arranque, uno a uno fue desapareciendo con grandes heridas ya que no se habian ido limpios despues de su enfrentamiento con los de la orden, y con un cansancio notable al usar su magia encontra del joven.

-ERES UN MOUSTRUO- grito la mujer con una mirada de terror al caer de senton, ya que era la unica a la que tenia en la mira el chico-ayuda- susurro a su cuñado, el cual solo se dio la vuelta y desaparecio- NO ME DEJES- grito al ver su varita rota y alzar la mano en donde habia estado el hombre.

-MORIRAS- grito el chico al volver a dar un salto y avalanzarse a la mujer.

-Mph! Que humano tan debil- aparecia el hombre de gabardina de azul, al atravesarse entre harry y bellatrix tomandolo del cuello y estrellarlo en el piso, alzando grandes escombros- dejarte consumir facilmente por tu odio- decia al ponerle la katana en el cuello.

-harry- decia su amiga con preocupacion, la mujer anteriormente amenazada aprovecho la confusion para irse, antes de que la atraparan.

-llegamos tarde- dante entraba arrogantemente con la espada desenfundada-TCH! Yo queria seguir jugando- se sentaba en una silla, apoyando su gran arma en el suelo.

-estan bien- alba se acercaba a los chicos que se encontraban heridos.

-estamos bien- contestaba luna al recargarse en la roca, y sonreir, junto de ella se encontraba ginny y neville.

-QUE- entraba alma con prisa, pero se desanimo al ver a todos siendo ayudados por los que estaban menos heridos.

-esta bien- mana se acercaba a vergil, observando como harry forcejeaba con el hombre que tenia su pie en el estomago, aprisionandolo fuertemente en el piso- al parecer esta siendo poseido- miraba con tristeza al chico que aun no tornaba su color normal.

-estupidos humanos- vergil alzaba su voz fria, al clavar su mirada en el chico, y guardar su katana

-en serio el catorceavo pudo lograr eso- se preguntaba mana al recordar la platica que habia tenido con vergil, en el arca.

-ahora como lo regresaras a la normalidad- se preguntaba alba al ponerse a la altura del chico enloquecido.

-AGGHH!- el chico despedia un aura oscura de nuevo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, claro en excepción de los exorcistas y medio demonios.

-mph!- sonrio levemente el medio demonio de azul, al ver que ya no se encontraba el chico debajo de su pie.

-creo que lo subestimaste, hermanito- dante decia al levantarse y darse la vuelta- lo tendremos que alcanzar- vergil ya se encontraba en la puerta- nosotros no encargaremos de el, ustedes quedense aquí-

-yo no recibire una orden tuya- alma reclamaba con enojo, pero fue detenida por su gemela- tch!- se giro y cruzo los brazos.

:::::::::::

-harry- una voz tenebrosa se escuchaba en la mente del poseido chico, el cual trataba de recuperar el control, su piel se tornaba otra vez normal.-harry- se encontro en un gran pasillo.

-por fin nos volvemos a ver, harry potter- el señor tenebroso lo esperaba en un gran salon de espejos.

-VOLDEMORT- con ira grito el chico, al parecer ya habia recuperado la conciencia de si mismo, aun estaba agotado por el esfuerzo.

-caiste en mi trampa- decia con tono de victoria el hombre de gestos malformados- ahora veras el verdadero sufrir- amenazo al chico con su varita poseyendolo por completo, muchas imágenes se vinieron en la mente del chico.

-te tengo lastima- decia el joven al levantarse- tu estaras solo, aunque tengas a seguidores- se acercaba peligrosamente, sin embargo por el cansancio cayo de rodillas.

-jajajaja, eso crees tu, esto es solo el inicio- comenzo el mago oscuro a torturar al chico, sin embargo fue detenido por dumbledore- mucho tiempo sin verlo señor- se alejaba apuntando su varita en una oscura puerta, de inmediato los dos ya se encontraban en medio de una gran batalla, con fuego y agua, inclusive conjuros que caracterizaban a los dos personajes, haciendo aquel salon un gran campo de batalla, sin embargo fue detenido al ver que el chico se colocaba en medio de los dos, amenazando al viejo.

-harry- decia con duda el anciano al ver que era apuntado por la varita.

-jajajajaj, el esta bajo mi control- con arrogancia decia voldemort al ver que era detenido por su amor a su alumno- tu siempre nos tuviste aprecio- se miraban mutuamente con una atmosfera de presion.

-wow! Creo que llegamos a tiempo- decia dante al aparecer detrás del mago oscuro, colocandole su gran espada en el cuello del anteriormente mencionado-asi que tu eres el inombrable- con sarcasmo comento.

-oh! Tenemos entrometidos- decia el mago al ver la espada de forma burlona.

-sera mejor que duerma señor potter- decia vergil al golpear en la nuca al joven y caer en el piso desmayado.

-VERGIL, DANTE- decia con una sonrisa el viejo al ir junto al chico desmayado.

-CRUCIATUS- con arrogancia comento el mago al poner en la cabeza su vara y atacar a su apresor, y alejarse- creo que tienes a personas interesantes- decia el hombre al sorprenderse levemente al ver que no le afectaba- nos veremos en otra ocasión- desaparecio en humo oscuro.

-FUE UN PLACER CONOCER A MUGGLES TAN FUERTES- harry decia aun estando bajo el control de voldemort.

-lo siento señor voldemort, nosotros no somos humanos- vergil se ponia a la altura del chico, que tenia entre brazos el director- somos los hijos de sparda- comento al tomarlo de la cabeza y sacar una aura oscura- el entrenamiento fallo- comento al mirar su mano y desaparecer aquello que habia sacado en el libro que tenia entre las ropas.

-atrapenlos- entraba fudge con periodistas que se detuvieron al ver la escena.

-ahora le creen- dante decia al apuntar con su espada al recien llegado- el tal voldemort a regresado- las fotos empezaron a aparecer, dejando en claro que el ministerio se habia equivocado..

:::::::::::

-oye estupido que vas a hacer ahora en adelante- mana veia con alegria como habia cambiado la atmosfera a su alrededor, ya que no era de temor si no de respeto- te estoy hablando- decia al golpear al medio demonio que lo acompañaba.

-anciano imbecil, por que haces eso- dante decia al tomarse la cabeza- y no te interesa- se detuvo en seco.

-señor dante, maestro mana- se acercaban con alegria los jovenes del ED- vengan- se llevaban a los dos a rastras.

-a donde nos llevan mocosos- dante decia con sarcasmo al ver que no podian empujarlos a el ni a mana.

-vamos siganos- luna tomaba de las manos a los dos, ignorando los esfuerzos de sus compañeros- ustedes encargense de traer a los demas- con una sonrisa comentaba a sus amigos que se alejaron rapidamente.

-que planean- susurro mana al ver la mano de la chica.

-que a ti nunca te tomaron de la mano- el de rojo veia con gracia la cara roja del chico, el cual de inmediato lo golpeo- je, en serio extrañare esto- decia para sorpresa del incordio.

:::::::

-tch!- cruz se paseaba en los pasillos junto a seeker- como pudimos ser envueltos en la organización del ministerio- con enojo comentaba al recordar que habian ido a ayudar, cuando fudge fue quitado de su cargo.

-vamos ese asunto, nos convenia- tomaba unos archivos viejo que traia en manos- al menos sabemos que los destinos estan envueltos- sonreia al recordar lo contado por mana.

-pero por unos tontos archivos viejos, hicimos ese trabajo- aun renegaba el sacerdote- tch! Ahí vienen unos mocosos- se detuvo con su cara agria al ver que se acercaban los gemelos.

-que bueno que los encontramos- decian al acercarse- vengan les tenemos una sorpresa- uno tomaba al viejo, mientras el otro tomaba al sacerdote, el cual de inmediato lanzo al piso al joven-auch!- se quejo al encontrarse en el piso.

-fred- grito el otro al ver a su hermano.

-no debes ser duro con ellos- el viejo bookman lanzaba ahora al sacerdote con una patada voladora- cuidado con el golpe- grito al ver que golpearia a alguien.

-señor cruz, un sacerdote no debe estar haciendo alboroto- vergil esquivaba sin preocupacion el ataque.

-mis libros- decia alba al ver caer el monton que traia en manos, al tratar de esquivar el golpe.

-estupida- kanda veia con amargura la accion, ya que habia sido obligado por la mujer a acompañarlos, vergil tambien susurro lo mismo.

-oh! Mujer me extrañaste- cruz se levantaba de inmediato, al tomarle la mano a la mujer.

-tu sacerdote acosador, deja a mi hermana- alma llegaba corriendo a golpear la mano del hombre.

-no seas celosa, tambien estoy para ti- tomaba la mano ahora de la otra gemela, la cual le daba un golpe de lleno en la cara.

-estas bien- preguntaba alba al ver al chico levantarse adolorido del piso, mientras era ayudada por kanda,(para molestia de este) a levantar los libros.

, solo estamos aquí para llevarlos a una sorpresa- decia con desanimo, mientras se recargaba en su gemelo, sonriendo levemente.

-bueno vamos- alma decia con animo, ignorando los acosos del sacerdote.

-tch! Son puras idioteces- kanda se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a irse- apartense- veia que su paso era detenido por las gemelas, las cuales lo empezaron a empujar, alba le quito los libros en mano, dejandolos en el suelo, y alma le daba la vuelta.

-es cierto lo que dice el joven kanda- vergil apoyaba al exorcista, los dos ya se disponian de nuevo a irse.

-vamos no sean amargados- alba tomaba al hombre de gabardina azul, y alma a kanda.

-creo que insitiran- vergil se soltaba de la mujer y empezo a caminar junto a seeker, para asombro de los presentes.

-tu tampoco te resistas- las gemelas miraban con malicia al chico amargado, el cual suspiro y empezo a caminar, las dos reian maleficamente.

:::::::::

-muy bien mocosa- dante y mana se paraban junto a la niña enfrente de la gran puerta que llevaba al comedor, se escuchaba mucho ruido adentro- que planean- miro a la niña que se encontraba a su lado.

-solo esperen- sonrio despreocupadamente al recargarse en la puerta que se encontraba entrente.

-vamos no seas desesperado, idiota- mana ya habia dejado de llamarle asistente, desde hace tiempo.

-anciano en todo este tiempo no me has llamado por mi nombre, sabes- sonrio maleficamente observando al joven, mientras lo tomaba de la cabeza.

-hola! – gritaban desde el pasillo la chica que trenza (ahora traia ese peinado) mientras alzaba la mano, junto a ella venian los gemelos, vergil, cruz, seeker, y kanda.

-bakanda por que estas aquí- veia con burla mana al joven agrio que se encontraba caminando junto a vergil.

-tu, moyashi- ya se encontraba amenazando al joven con su arma, para asombro de los presentes, ya que casi por lo regular este chico no interactuaba con nadie, en la escuela.

-no seas modesto, yu- dante acompañaba el hostigamiento del primero, mirandolo con burla.

-par de idiotas- kanda sacaba sus dos espadas ilusorias amenazando ahora a los dos que solo miraban maleficamente al agrio, aunque la mirada de mana era la mas oscura de los dos.

-es cierto eres un idiota, albino- apoyaba alma al agrio exorcista.

-vamos mercenaria, si me extrañaras- dante abrazaba a la chica, para molestia de esta, que respondia con agresividad, haciendole una llave, que lo colocaba de inmediato en el piso.

-mph! Estupido demonio- cruz veia con gracia al hombre tirado en el piso- no deberias molestar a la mujer asi- sonreia con malicia.

-vamos intento de sacerdote- el de rojo se levantaba de inmediato, colocandose enfrente de este- eres el menos indicado para darme un sermon-sonreia altaneramente.

-yo puedo decir lo que quiera- cruz y dante se envolvian en una atmosfera retadora, los alumnos que se encontraban en ese momento suspiraban.

-esperen- alba se atravesaba entre los dos- creo que por algo nos trajeron aquí, verdad- alba sonrio al ver a luna y los gemelos pararse en la puerta.

-es cierto, que ya termine esto- la amargura de yu se escucho en el pasillo al momento de guardar su katana, e ignorar la sonrisa que mantenia aun el chico de cicatriz- no tengo tiempo para estupideces- se paraba junto a fred con una mirada demoniaca.

-ja, en serio eres un amargado- dante se recargaba en el hombro del chico, el cual no dudo en sacar su arma- quieres pelear- decia al dar un salto hacia atrás.

-tch! Vamos- vergil se abria paso entre los alumnos, ignorando por completo la pelea del exorcista con su gemelo.

-hermanito no interrumpas- el de rojo colocaba su espada desenvainada en su hombro, mientras observaba con gracia al de azul que se habia colocado junto a kanda, el cual guardo su arma y se giro hacia la puerta- terminemos con esto de una vez, para poder marcharme de este lugar- se abrio la gran puerta, dentro se encontraba todo el alumnado parado en cada una de las mesas, el salon estaba adornado elegantemente como era de costumbre al termino de un año, al frente estaba dumbledore que acababa de recuperar su puesto, con una gran sonrisa y los brazos alzados detrás de el los maestros que tambien estaban parados observando al grupo que se encontraba en la puerta, junto a ella esperaba todo el ejercito de dumbledore que un se obsevaban levemente heridos.

-una fiesta de despedida- decia dante al adelantarse y dar un paso- tch! Me hubiera gustado entrar, como lo hice al principio- guardaba su arma, al momento que le dio alcance mana y seeker.

-creo que nosotros debemos ir al frente- el viejo susurro con una sonrisa, recordando el hecho de que ellos se habian adentrado ahí por diferentes circustancias.

-es cierto- mana sonreia calidamente, todos en el salon se quedaron en silencio, mientras los del ED obsevaban desde la puerta, los demas se quedaron atrás, cruz solo se dio la vuelta junto a vergil y kanda, los cuales aun fueron detenidos por las gemelas.

-esto aun no termina- sonrieron las dos al observar al trio que se encontraba al frente, aun obsevando al viejo director.

-estupido dante- vergil cruzaba los brazos, mientras observaba friamente a su gemelo.

-muy bien, ya estan todos- decia con alegria el viejo que se encontraba al frente- bienvenidos heroes mios- se bajaba del foro en donde estaba, y se colocaba frente a ellos.

-mph! En serio no me esperaba esto- dante obsevaba con arrogancia a todos- aunque creo que aun se mantiene en secreto lo de los noe- susurro al viejo que solo sonrio ante el comentario.

-estoy tan agradecido con usted- mana interrumpia al momento de dar una reverencia al anciano director- por darme la oportunidad de salir y sobreponerme- levantaba la cara con un gesto de calidez absoluta, con un aire leve de nostalgia.

-no tienes por que agradecer- decia el anciano al tomarlo del hombro- sin embargo aun estas a tiempo para pensar sobre mi oferta- sonreia.

-oferta, que clase de oferta- susurraban los alumnos al momento de escuchar esto.

-lo siento pero no puedo quedarme otro año, seria muy peligroso- recordo mana el ataque de los noe, que se habia sucedido al entrar de vacaciones, del cual nadie recordaba mas que minerva y albus- a parte tengo otros planes- miro a las gemelas, las cuales sonrieron al ser obsevadas.

-YA TERMINA DE UNA BUENA VEZ- el unico que estaba irritado era kanda el cual se habia recargado en la pared junto a la puerta, todos se asustaron al oirlo gritar.

-creo que nosotros nos adelantaremos- alma decia al taparle la boca al enojado exorcista, para molestia de este- verdad hermana- miro a su gemela la cual asento con la cabeza, vergil ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-esperen tambien es un agradecimiento a ustedes- el viejo interrumpia al momento de mirar al grupo que se disponia a salir- verdad- observo a los del ejercito ed- se que ustedes no son miembros de la escuela, pero aun asi mostraron un enorme valor, en diferentes ocasiones- todos no entendian el por que habia dicho esto, ya que tenian entendido que solo en el ministerio habian ayudado- adelante- alzo su mano señalando el foro, todos pasaron los del ed se sentaron respectivamente en su casa.

-muy bien, solo espero que sea rapido- kanda se sento en la mesa, por que harry y los demas le indicaron el camino, aun estaba irritado por lo sucedido, sentandose en la mesa de griffindor.

-por su valor y coraje que demostraron al defender con honor a mis alumnos- minerva se acercaba con una caja que fue abierta, dejando descubierta dos medallas, las cuales traian un leon, con leves decorados rojos con dorado, fueron colocados personalmente por mcgonagall-para ustedes mana walker y dante sparda - sonrio al ver que era interrumpido por el chico de cicatriz.

-me puede llamar allen walker- interrumpio el chico para asombro de los estudiantes.

-por fin lo superaste anciano- dante lo envolvia para estrujarlo de la cabeza, el chico solo se quejaba ante tal accion.

-pero ya que estan hablando de verdaderos nombres- el hombre de rojo se coloco arrogantemente enfrente con una sonrisa al sacar su espada y encajarla en el piso- llamenme dante sparda cazador de demonios- clavo su mirada en todos, sin embargo dio un salto hacia la mesa de los maestros esquivando cortes y golpes- je- sonrio al ver a los culpables.

-acabas de arruinar el ambiente- se quejaba allen con su clow crow activada.

-es cierto estupido albino- alma decia al tronarse los nudillo, todos los alumnos solo suspiraron ya que por fin, despues de todo un año de demostraciones de ese tipo, se habian acostumbrado.

-idiota- kanda se sentaba de nuevo, guardando su arma, harry y hermione suspiraron al igual que los demas al ver que se acomodaba el joven, ron golpeaba fuertemente la mesa con la cabeza, al parecer era el unico que aun le asustaba esas escenas.

-imbecil demonio egocentrista- cruz era el unico que aun apuntaba con la judment a aquel hombre que miraba con arrogancia desde la mesa.

-je, nadamas faltaste tu- reia alba al ver que vergil no se habia movido.

-termine de una vez, señor dumbledor- ahora el desesperado era vergil, el anciano solo tosio, despues de sonreirle al medio demonio, y señalarle el piso, para que bajara de la mesa, este guardo su arma y dio un gran salto, colocandose de nuevo en medio del bookman y de allen.

-idiota- susurraron todos los exorcistas al mismo tiempo, a escepcion de alba que solo sonrio.

-y bien sigamos- se acercaba severus, al ver que minerva se colocaba detrás del director, tenia un gesto de fastidio, al entregar la caja que fue abierta por el director- por su astucia y seriedad se le otorga esta medalla a vergil-

-le queda- todos pensaron al ver que le era entregada la medalla de serpiente al hombre de azul, la cual la recibio cortesmente al tomarle la mano al director sin decir nada.

-Slytherin- sonrio al ver la medalla que colgaba de su cuello- tonterias- susurro al colocarse junto a alba y cruz.

-por su trabajo en el ministerio, el cual fue de ayuda para la organización de los nuevos puestos- ahora se acercaba la maestra sprout, la cual era representante en la casa de hufflepuff, al igual que el anterior maestro, se acerco al ver que severus se colocaba detrás del director, con una caja que fue abierta por el director- seeker bookman y maria…- el director fue interrumpido por el sacerdote.

-solo diga cross marian- sonrio altaneramente, al colocarse frente a la señora y tomar el collar con un dedo, se giro rapidamente con la mano alzada, la cual tenia tambaleante el objeto dado.

-ja, que cambio mariano- decia con altaneria dante al pasar el sacerdote junto a el, los dos se apuntaron mutuamente con sus armas.

-mph! Creo que preparare todo- se disponia a salir- no intenten detenerme, solo vine aquí por que ellas me dijeron- miro de reojo a las gemelas- asi que no le veo mas caso, y me voy- desaparecio junto a kanda, el cual suspiro de alivio al ver que a cruz no lo habian detenido.

-que cruel- alma decia al mirar la puerta en donde habia desaparecido- ese maldito acosador me las pagara- empuñaba su mano con enojo.

-creo que esto es suyo- el anciano retomaba la ceremonia, colocandole la medalla a seeker, el cual solo sonrio.

-en serio es una lastima que no haya querido formar parte de el ministerio- comento el director al ver que el bookman se daba la vuelta.

-nuestro trabajo ya termino aquí, señor dumbledore, solo vine a buscar unas cosas- se paro junto a allen con seriedad.

-y bien- daba unos aplausos el director para recuperar el orden, ya que empezaron a susurrar al momento que habian mencionado lo anterior, ya que ellos no entendian por que el ofrecimiento si solo eran muggles- ahora- se acercaba el profesor filius, el cual espero que la maestra se colocara detrás del director, tambien haciendo los mismo que sus antecesores- por su inteligencia y mente dispuesta- observo a las gemelas las cuales aun la mayor discutia sobre la actitud del sacerdote.

-les hablan- susurro allen, al ver que estaban distraidas.

-ah! Lo siento- alba decia con una reverencia, mientras alma se rascaba la cabeza.

-mercenaria distraida- susurro dante al ver pasar a la gemela, la cual lo golpe de lleno en la cabeza- eres una agresiva, te dieron la medalla equivocada- con sarcasmo comento al ver que le eran entregadas las medallas.

-CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, IDIOTA ALBINO- grito alma al quitarle la caja al profesor y lanzarsela al hombre de rojo, el cual la esquivo sin problemas, sin embargo lastima para george que se encontraba detrás de el, recibio el golpe de lleno en la cara, los demas se rieron ante la accion agresiva de la mujer, y de la pobre victima- lo siento- se acerco a su victima, lanzandole miradas fulminadoras al medio demonio que solo sonreia.

-fue un placer, señor dumbledore- alba ignoraba la escena que hacia su hermana con dante, al despedirse cortesmente del director- gracias por la oportunidad de leer los libro de la biblioteca- se inclinaba- y felicidades tiene alumnos muy buenos- miro de reojo al ed, el cual estaba distraido con el desmayado gemelo, mientras la victimaria y dante discutian sobre la culpabilidad.

-si, eso creo- el anciano miro con detenimiento al grupo- solo espero que asi sean- alba lo miro ante el comentario, y sonrio al entender la situacion- muy bien, a ustedes valientes aliados, este año demostraron mucho valor e importancia en el desarrollo de algunos de nuestros alumnos- alzo la voz al mirar a el ed- y por los diversos accidentes ocurridos, sabremos que las cosas no seran facil- subio las escaleras de nuevo colocandose enfrente, los exorcistas y medio demonios- nos esperan grandes sucesos, y dificiles momentos, pero encontraremos la formas de salir adelante, para mantener a los seres que amamos junto a nosotros, tomemos de ejemplo a estas personas que a pesar de no ser parte, algunas, de nuestro personal docente, pelearon incansables para defender de incomprendibles cosas a nuestra escuelas- todos los alumnos se miraron mutuamente, ya que ellos no entendian de que hablaba- y que en el momento que fueron solicitados estuvieron enfrentandose mano a mano con nosotros en el ministerio- sonrio al dar unas palmadas, harry y sus amigos se miraron y empezaron a aplaudir, mirando a los que anteriormente temian con respeto- GRACIAS Y ESPEREMOS VERLOS PRONTO- dio una reverencia la cual fue seguida por los maestros y alumnos.

-que despedida- allen se colocaba la capucha de su traje, escondiendo su lagrima recorriendo la mejilla.

-la vejez te afecta- comento dante, pero fue golpeado por el chico, sin embargo lo esquivo tomandole la mano, sonriendo al bajarla- FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS MOCOSOS- grito para asombro de todos, tomandole la cabeza al joven incordio.

-HUMANOS- comento vergil al darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-creo que esta es la despedida- dante tambien se dio la vuelta, ante el asombro de propios y extraños- no veremos en otra ocasión- alzo la mano de despedida, en ese instante desaparecieron de vista.

-esos idiotas- alma decia al ver que eran los unicos que quedaban- aunque creo que nosotros tambien debemos partir- puso sus manos en la nuca.

-es cierto, ustedes sigan con su ceremonia- alba y dante hacian una reverencia cortez, al momento de que seeker y alma ya estaban en la puerta.

-gracias por todo- mana decia aun escondiendo su rostro, alba lo tomo del hombro y sonrio calidamente, en ese momento ellos tambien desaparecieron de vista.

.-creo que no nos dejaron tiempo para despedirnos- decia harry al ver hacia la puerta desde su asiento- sin embargo aun no entiendo algunas cosas- miro hacia el director que solo sonrio al toparse sus miradas- sin embargo creo que por ahora esta bien- se sentaron todos los alumnos al ver que de nuevo ese año era de gryffindor.

::_::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la santa sede, se organizaba de nuevo una gran reunion con los mas importantes obispos.

-padre ramon- decia el secretario al ver con asombro al sacerdote el cual lo miro de reojo, sonriendo timidamente, como tratando de ocultar algo.

-creo que ya no falta nadie- el papa salia al colocarse en medio de la gran mesa, la cual estaba rodeada de las personalidades santas mas reconocidas- estamos aquí reunidos para hablar de algo muy importante- se sentaba mirando a todos, sonrio al ver al padre ramon- obispo ramon, tenemos una platica pendiente-

-si lo se, su santidad- se paro el obispo mexicano al oir esto, y dar una reverencia- me disculpo ante todos, por mi incomunicacion temporal-

-luego nos da sus motivos, padre, ahora hay que enfocarnos en algo- detrás de el salia los cuervos los cuales vestian un uniforme café con la ensignia de la rosacruz, igual que la que anteriormente se habian usado- sobre la caida de los apostoles, y su traicion a la fe- el padre ramon apreto las manos ante el comentario, sheryl solo sonrio al oir la decisión- los cuervos saldran a perseguirlos- todos se miraron mutuamente- y bien empezara la verdadera persecucion- el gran sacerdote se recargo en sus manos, los hombre de atrás solo alzaron la mano, y de inmediato la colocaron en la ensignia.

-nosotros protegeremos a la humanidad, de los herejes- interrumpio el hombre de cabellos rubios y dos puntos- es una promesa-

:;::::::::::::::

-me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de ellos- dante decia al caminar junto a su hermano- me escuchas- decia con fastidio al ser ignorado.

-te hubieras quedado, imbecil- la voz fria del hombre se escuchaba al ver la estacion del tren- sin embargo tu mismo lo dijiste, no nos involucraremos en esa guerra de humanos-

-lo se, sin embargo aun no entiendo por que te aferraste a quedarnos hasta el final- suspiro al colocar sus manos en la cadera.

-solo queria analizar una teoria- miro el libro que saco de su gabardina- sin embargo fue fallida- lo guardo de nuevo.

-ya veo, la teoria del catorceavo- susurro- pero al menos descubriste algo- pregunto el de rojo con sarcasmo.

-si, los noe fueron engañados por el- siguio caminando- los demonios no tuvieron nada que ver con la habilidad del catorceavo- siguio caminando.

-engañados por el- miro al cielo el hombre de rojo, al reir- los verdaderos demonios fueron escondidos por mi padre, y los humanos perecian por unos hechos antiguos- coloco sus mano en la nuca y empezo a caminar.

-los humanos son envueltos en su propia fe, inclusive aquellos que lo siguieron con devocion- sonrio vergil al empezar de nuevo a caminar.

-te refieres a los noe- pregunto dante, sin obtener respuesta, miro de reojo hacia donde estaba el castillo.

-de esa guerra que se encarguen los humanos- comento vergil con seriedad- mi padre se involucro en ella, hace tiempo-dante de inmediato volteo a verlo.

-pero solo se habia topado con el catorceavo, no- pregunto aun el hombre de gabardina roja, sin embargo se paro al cachar algunos papeles que habian sido lanzados por el de azul- que son estas porquerias, no me digas que robastes papeles de la biblioteca- sonrio con altaneria.

-idiota, me lo dio el señor seeker- siguio caminando.

-ya veo, esto ocurrio antes de ocurriera todo lo de la orden negra- sonrio- antes de que el catorceavo traicionara al conde- el hombre de rojo bajo su mano, la cual tenia los papeles- esta guerra es mas complicada de lo que crei-

-idiota apresurate- grito el hombre de azul, al estar muy alejado.

-mph! Espero volverlos a ver- empezo a caminar.

:::::::::::::

-y bien ya estas mejor- alma le daba unas palmadas al joven de cicatriz, el cual se limpiaba la cara.

-ya volvieron- fo decia al estar junto a lenalee con los brazos en la cadera, de forma enojada- que se creen a donde habian ido- reclamaba a la chica distraida.

-lo siento- decia alba al alzar las manos.

-tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba.

-y yo que- reclamaba alma al ver que se quedaba fuera- esperenme- grito al alcanzarlas.

-je- allen sonreia al ver que fo discutia ahora con alma, mientras arrastraba a alba, la cual suspiraba, sin hacer esfuerzo-donde esta el maestro, seeker y cruz- pregunto al ver que no los veia.

-aquí estoy- entraba cruz de otras de las recamaras con un cigarro encendido- ya estan los preparativos- sacaba humo de la boca, mientras era acompañado por kanda- tenemos que encontrar mas exorcistas-miro a la primera exorcista.

-tch! Tenemos que volver a empezar- suspiro al ver que de nuevo tendrian que iniciar- es una mierda- decia kanda aun irritado.

-vamos no va a ser dificil- interrumpía seeker, la cual entraba con alma algo molesta, ya que el anciano la habia regresado.

-te odio- miraba con enojo la de rayos al viejo- pero es cierto, lenalee y yo analizamos la energia que emitía….—blabla- se hecho el chorro científico, que todos en los mas minimo entendieron mas que cruz y chan.

-ya veo- interrumpia el sacerdote, para asombro de los exorcistas- que, yo pertenecia a la seccion cientifica del vaticano, a parte tengo los conocimientos de mi anterior vida- su cara oscurecio mostrando un estraño brillo en los ojos, mientras se alzaba una sonrisa macabra.

-de acuerdo, es hora de partir- alba y fo entraban- el arca va a sarpar- sonrio al lanzarle una roca a su hermana.

-que es esto- se pregunto al ver el objeto.

-con eso me podras invocar donde sea, bakalma- dijo a regañadientes la guardiana.

-oh! En serio- lo miro con duda- pero bueno, luego me lo explican- no le tomo importancia y guardo el objeto en el bolsillo.

-calmate fo- alba trataba de calmar a la enojada guardiana, mientras esta trataba de avalanzarse en contra de la exorcista de rayos.

-muy bien- allen se coloco la mano en la frente- donde abriremos la otra puerta- pregunto mientras observaba con duda a las gemelas.

-je, ahora que lo pienso, no lo se- sonrio- pero alguna vez abriste la puerta en la iglesia del tepeyac- pregunto la de trenza.

-si, creo que si, era en la mayoria de las iglesia- penso por un rato- listo- exclamo- solo hay que verificar que no haya nadie- suspiro.

-si, claro, de ahora en adelante buscaremos lugares seguros para abrir las puertas, y aliados- alma interrumpio- recuerda que la iglesia esta detrás de ti, o mas bien de nosotros los exorcistas-

-es cierto- cruz decia al sentarse- sin embargo, yo trabajare solo- se levanto al desaparecer en la puerta- me comunicare constantemente- se despidio.

-en serio no pense que el dijera esas palabras- seeker y allen recordaban viejos sucesos con temor, las demas sonreian- bueno es hora, la guerra esta iniciando-

-es cierto, ahora contra el vaticano y los noe- suspiro chan.

-pero no estan solos- interrumpio la primer exorcista- confien en dios y tengan fe- pidio.

-dios- dijeron con nostalgia allen y el bookman- ese dios-

-vamos no sean sentidos- la de rayos dio unas palmadas, sin embargo el ambiente se torno pesado.

-bueno aun asi, tengo fe- alba interrumpio- fe en dios y en nosotros, por que a pesar de que se vean o vieron las cosas mal,nos tenemos los unos a los otros, y no me arrepiento por hacer trato con la inocencia, por que los conoci a todos-

-oh! El lado cursi de mi hermana- interrumpio alma- pero es hora de salir, solo espero que no se alarmen afuera- interrumpio, al salir- wow! Creo que nos esperaban- vio que habia unos sacerdotes esperandolos con unos guardias de vestimentas extrañas.

-no se alarmen- pidio el sacerdote- soy el padre jose, estoy aquí por el obispo ramon-

-ramon- pregunto alma poniendose en posicion.

-te ves tan hermosa asi- cruz aparecia.

-NO QUE YA TE HABIAS IDO- alma dijo con enojo al ver que el sacerdote se colocaba junto al padre de test morena y cabellos negros.

-al parecer la arquidiócesis de mexico, esta de nuestro lado- cross se sentaba en una banquilla que estaba ahí.

-el obispo ramon nos pidio que los apoyaramos, nos conto todo sobre ustedes, y de parte de la iglesia pido disculpas- se inclino el sacerdote- el arzobispo, y el obispo estan en una reunion en el vaticano, tratando de ocultar nuestra alianza con ustedes-

-creen que con eso ocultaran todo lo sucedido en el pasado- kanda interrumpio con amargura empuñando mas su espada.

-lo sabemos, sin embargo aun asi prestaremos apoyo a ustedes los apostoles de dios- sonrio- nosotros les informaremos sobre los movimientos del vaticano-

-pero hay noes infiltrados ahí- allen se oponia ante el peligro en que se encontrarian los sacerdotes.

-lo sabemos, pero aun asi, tomaremos nuestras precauciones- el sacerdote encargado de ahí interrumpio- que la virgen y dios este con ustedes- dio su bendicion.

-en serio esto no me lo esperaba- alma se rascaba la cabeza- ese guillermo, es de armas tomar- suspiro.

-entonces Guillermo no es un simple sacerdote- alba interrumpia- je, eso no lo sabia-

-muy bien- Allen sonrió cálidamente- gracias-

-por ahora descansen, nosotros los esconderemos, hasta que piensen que haran- el sacerdote se disponia a salir- aunque creo que eso no sera necesario- veia como los exorcistas salian por la puerta- ellos los verdadero apóstoles, aquellos que fueron traicionados por los que protegieron, estan devuelta y a pesar de la traicion aun estan dispuestos a defendernos- sonrio el sacerdote al ver salir a los exorcistas- que dios los acompañe- dio la bendicion.

:::::::::::

**Y bien hasta aquí termina demonio gris, después de largos capítulos,**

**Aclaraciones**

**Ramón es el padre que fue atacado por los noe en uno de los capítulos anteriores, conocido de las gemelas, al parecer fue ascendido a obispo en el transcurso, contando lo ocurrido a su superior, que estuvo de acuerdo en apoyar a los exorcistas, por la evidencia contundente de la aparición de los Noé.**

**Esa información fue tratada internamente en mexico, por lo ocurrido en el vaticano, y su reaccion**

**En algunos momentos aun menciono a lavi como seeker, se me chispotea.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este crossover que seguira en otra de las series, sin embargo aun pensare en algunas cosas**

**La verdad de hace mas de cien años, antes de la traición del catorceavo hacia el conde, en eso esta involucrado sparda, sin embargo fue informado por los papeles que habia sacado del ministerio de magia por seeker, todavía no será revelada, hasta que lo tenga mas desarrollado.**

**Los noe aun no aparecerán ya que no se reponen de la pelea en hogwarts, claro solo tikky.**

**Dudas y aclaraciones me avisan, le voy a seguir con el crossover que mas delante mencionare, asi que presten atencion a los fanfic que subire de ahora en adelante.**


End file.
